Bitten By a Rattlesnake
by Jodie54
Summary: Emma is Stone Cold Steve Austin's sister and follows in his footsteps to continue the Austin legacy however her private life is just as complicated as she falls for her best friend. John Cena/OC Feats Stone Cold Steve Austin, Randy Orton, Batista & more.
1. How It All Began

Hi everyone, this is my first try at a fic hope you all like it, let me know what you think and I am open to suggestions!! Lol

Thanks Jodie x

**Bitten By a Rattlesnake**

**Chapter 1 : How It All Began**

I waved and smiled over to some of crew with my free hand as I walked through the backstage area of the FleetCenter in Boston, Massachusetts, I feel the warm air as I walk, it's nearly September of 2007 as fall is coming in quick.

Not, if any Superstar's have arrived yet as it's only around 10 in morning and they don't arrive sometimes till the afternoon.

I continue walking a hallway dragging my little suitcase behind me on its wheels and my blonde shoulder length hair gently bouncing off my shoulders as I walk, I start turning my head quickly from one side of the hall to another scanning the doors to find my 'office' for the night. I slowed down my pace and sighed happily when I stopped and stood in front of a door using my bright blue eyes to read seeing it with my name and title on it.

I reached over the handle placing my hand gently on it before pushing it down and pushing the door open before stepping inside and wheeling my suitcase over the couch before picking it and placing in the leather couch. I open up one of the little compartments and take out the little case that holds my reading glasses, with them in my hand I make my way over to my desk where I see a script for tonight's show laying on it.

I make my way round the other side of the desk and sit in the very comfortable leather chair before opening the case I still have in my hand, pulling out the contents and sliding the arms over my ears so the glass covers my eyes, I pick the book up and begin reading through it.

Let me fill you in a little bit…….

My name is Emma Marie Williams but round here I'm known as Emma Austin, yep that's right I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin's baby and only sister both in the WWE and also in real life. I was born on March 31st 1980 in the Citizen's Medical Centre in Victoria, Texas.

My mom and dad Ken and Beverley Williams live in a little town called Edna which is just south of Victoria and is where I grew up with my 4 brothers Scott, Steve, Kevin and Jeff then there's me, I'm the baby of the family. While my brothers now all live in either different parts of Texas or another state, my folks still live in Edna to this day while I actually moved and found a nice little apartment in Victoria when I made it big.

As a kid I was so shy you wouldn't believe I was alive at times but the older I got the more open I became and then I.. well let's just say you'll see how I became. I love and am proud of all my brothers but one day I became even closer to Steve as something brought us closer together.

It was in 1989 I just got home from school and walked into the living room to find Steve sitting on the couch watching some tapes, he was staring at the tv concentrating on whatever it was he was watching. I stood and watched him slightly from the doorway before walking over to him…

_January 1989_

_Edna, Texas_

"_Hey Steveo, what you watching?" I said happily skipping over to him and climbing on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and lying my legs over his. You see I have nicknames for everyone I love apart from my parents, they might only be simple but if I love you, you have a nickname and I've called Steve Steveo fro as long as I can remember._

"_Hey kiddo, how was school?" he asked me glancing at me before turning his attention back to the tv. _

_Smiling at the nickname he gave me when I was 3 and he was 15 as he is 12 years older than I am. I looked at over at the tv before turning back to him._

"_Ok I guess" I sighed, I wasn't a big fan of school. His face turned to concern as he looked at me._

"_Someone picked on ya?" he asked as I smiled at his big brother tone and shook my head, his face softened._

"_No, just can't stand school!" I laughed and he smiled_

"_I know but it's important" he stated and I nodded agreeing before we both turned our attention to the tv. I glanced before turning back to him._

"_You didn't answer my question before" I giggled and he looked back at me with his blue eyes._

"_Oh..I uh erm I'm watching wrestling" he stuttered, I was a little confused as to why he was all nervous or embarrassed. I smiled at him to make him feel easy._

"_Cool" I simply stated to him still smiling before we both turned our attention back to the tv and watched in silence for a while. I couldn't help but be intrigued by what was going on, I know i as only 9 years old but I enjoyed watching 2 men move around grappling in a ring. _

"_Emma" I heard my brother say from my right, I turned my head and looked at him with my own blue eyes_

"_Yeah" I smiled_

"_What would you say if I decided I wanna do this, you know for a living?"_

"_What you wanna be a wrestler Steveo?" I asked curiously and he nodded "That would be so great, you know I will support you no matter what you do" I smiled back at him, I was only 9 but I was pretty grown up for my age and that was because of 4 guys who always looked out for me._

_He smiled at me and began telling me all about how he's was soon gonna be starting to train in Dallas at the famous Sportatorium._

From that day on I fell in love with the sport they now call sports entertainment and became my big brother's number 1 fan.

I would ask my dad to take me to Dallas on weekends to watch Steve perform in the ring and then later we would travel when I wasn't at school all over to watch him wrestle.

I loved Hulk Hogan and the Macho Man Randy Savage as a kid then eventually The Undertaker as when I became a fan there were not many women on TV for me to look up to but later on women began to wrestle on TV like the Fabulous Moolah. I always watched all the local broadcasts which my brother would eventually become apart of aswell as all the big time shows.

On a personal note 1992 was the year Steve welcomed his first daughter Stephanie into the world and I was so excited to be an aunt even at 12 I loved that little girl and promised to be the best aunt ever!!

Round about the age of 13 I realised I would love to follow in Steve's footsteps and at this time he was in WCW and doing quite well for himself, and possibly become a wrestler late in my life. It then became a dream of mine to one day step into the squared circle.

A year later when I was 14 Steve would take me into the ring and show me some simple moves, he told me a was a natural but I don't know of you was just saying that cause he's my brother but after stepping in the ring I made my mind up that this is what I wanted to do for a living even to my parents disliking.

By 1996 I was 16 years Steve was doing really great, it also the year he his second daughter Cassidy was born and I became an aunt for the second time as my other brothers didn't have kids yet. he had signed for what was then the WWF and had been on World Wide television. He had been "The Ringmaster" while being managed by "the million dollar man" Ted Dibiase but he didn't like the character and well long story short he became Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Me, mom and dad all flew out to Milwaukee Wisconsin on June 22 to surprise Steve as the next night he would wrestling on a pay per view called King of the Ring where he would be participating in the tournament.

I had a weird feeling all day that something was gonna happen but I couldn't put my finger on it I shook off the feeling I had and watched the show enjoying every minute of it.

I smiled proudly at ringside as my big brother actually won the King of the Ring tournament and I watched on as he walked up the podium to be interviewed and what I didn't know then was what he said during that interview would change not just his life and career but mine also.

I listened intently as he spoke about his opponent Jake the Snake Roberts that he had beat to win "You sit there and you thump your bible and you say your prayers and it didn't get you anywhere. Talk about your songs talk about John 3:16, Austin 3:16 says I just whipped your ass!"

After those words left his mouth I knew things for him would never be the same again then my mom turned to me and dad and said "Did he just say what I thought he said?" before laughing softly, mom hated swearing but she knew Steve was doing it for a reason.

I laughed at her and said "Yeah mom he said ass"

From that night on Steve went on to rival Vince McMahon who was the owner of the company and some of the most remunerable moments in WWE history. He was disrespectful to authority, swearing, flipping people off , drinking beer and just raising hell. Throughout his career he became a 6 time WWE Champion, King of the Ring winner, 3 time Royal Rumble winner the only superstar do have that accomplishment and he became one of the biggest stars in WWE history.

He also paved the way for me…..


	2. The Beginning of the Dream

**A/N: Apologies as this one is a little shorter, the first few chapters are a little slow as they are just filling you in on who the main character is.**

**Thanks for your reviews and adding this fic to your favs they mean so much to me. Hope I can get more. xx**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma, Vince owns the rest..**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Dream**

In 1998 I was 18 years old and had just graduated high school knowing what I wanted to do with my life.

I didn't go to college and get a higher education which to this day I still kind of regret even though in a way I'm glad I didn't otherwise I wouldn't be who I am right now, I consider myself still pretty smart for someone that didn't attend college.

Anyway I had been dating a guy called Chris during my senior year and on prom night I let him take my virginity. I was waiting for someone special to have my first time with and he meant a lot to me, the timing was right and more importantly I was ready, it was weird like all first times but it meant a lot to me that it was with him.

After that I broke up with him so I could pursue my dream, we ended on great terms and he understood I wanted to live out my passion also he was going to college in New York so it wouldn't of worked out between us anyway, I don't think I could have handled a long distance relationship especially with the profession I chose.

Anyway Steve pulled some strings with Vince and convinced him to give me a chance and he agreed so I packed up my things and went to Stamford, Connecticut to WWE's World headquarters to meet the boss and the talent relations team. I had meet Vince a couple of times before when I visiting Steve but this time was different as I was basically asking for a opportunity to work for him. Lucky for me he liked me and saw the passion I had for his company and the business and told me I would be training right there in Stamford in the WWE's development program.

I trained for just over 2 years perfecting my art in the ring, during this time very few people knew I was Steve's sister but I had meet some of the wrestlers but not all unaware I was the Texas Rattlesnake's sibling.

In 1999 Steve had hurt his neck again and the company decided to put him in a storyline where he was ran down by a car in a parking lot of an arena after Survivor Series to give him time to have his surgery and heal up, I was really concerned but he told me to keep concentrating on my training and when he was ok he would come out to see me and help with my training.

After Steve healed up he was returned in late 2000 and eventually found out Triple H was behind running him down. In August the head of talent relations and Steve's friend Jim Ross also known as J.R visited me and watched me work in the ring to see if I was ready for the big time, he seemed impressed and told me he would be in touch very soon. True to his word he called me to tell me Vince and creative team wanted to meet with me for how I could debut into the company, I couldn't believe it, I was so excited I was finally gonna be on TV and was living my dream.

In the meeting they told me I was debuting on the flagship show Monday Night Raw in December.

They threw ideas around about me being a manager first then easing me in or wrestling under a different name or me being more of a corporate character, all these ideas were fine but not what or who I wanted to be, I wanted to make a impact on the women's division and the only I could think of is being myself with a twist.


	3. Hell of a Start

**A/N: Thank you again for reviews and adds, I love you all for your support**

**Just to let you know most of the dates and facts are actually true or have happened, I try and make it real as possible but adding in the character.**

**Disclaimer: I Only own Emma, Vince owns the rest..**

**Chapter 3: Hell of a Start**

I told them I wanted to be me, I wanted the world to know I was Stone Cold's sister, I wanted to be the female version of him, I wanted to be ringside with him cheering him on. They seemed to like the idea but Vince loved the idea of me being like my brother, he even said it's just what the women's division needed.

So I debuted on Raw in December 2000 by accompanying my bro to ringside during a match while the wrestling world was wondering who this young girl was with Stone Cold. Personally I was so nervous, I was only 20 years old at the time and going out to thousands people was nerve racking but I felt the energy the fans were giving and soon relaxed doing my job and I still couldn't believe this was my job.

I always knew Steve was popular but I didn't realise how loved he truly was until I debuted. The crowd fed off his energy and his bad ass image, they loved him cause he represented them, he took no shit from anybody.

The next week, I participated in my first match by teaming with fellow diva Lita who I became really good friends with in and out the ring, I love Amy, she taught me so much my brother couldn't, she taught me how a female operates in this business and took me under her wing until I finally came into my own. To this day I owe her so much and could never thank her enough or ever repay her for the guidance she gave me throughout the years.

We went against Ivory (who was Women's champ at the time) and Terri and I ended up getting the pin on Ivory thanks to an assist from my tag team partner Lita.

After then Steve found out that it was Triple H that "ran him over" the year before so he started rivalling with him, on screen he was married to Vince McMahon's daughter Stephanie McMahon (who was rivalling with Trish Stratus at the time also) so it was a natural move for me to rival her as my brother and her husband hated each other's guts. Thing is we didn't have a one on one match until Survivor Series 2001 but our rivalry was pretty good and I learned a lot from her out of the ring and we also became really good friends and still are to this day.

In January 2001 Steve won the Royal Rumble to get his title shot at Wrestlemania 17, I was so pleased for him as after the injury he had he deserved this.

Wrestlemania 17 was held in Houston, Texas our home state so I was pleased, it was the first time I had been home since I started so it was nice to see the family, even if it was for just a day as even though we were in Houston all week we were working hard right up to Sunday to promote the event.

When Sunday came and it was time for the main event I was so excited to learn Steve was winning the title. At the end of the match, Steve turned his back on me and his fans by teaming up with Vince's character 'Mr. McMahon'. They said he sold his soul to become WWF Champion, this gave me chance to break away from him a little and make my own name within the company and Women's division and I was kicking ass the only way an Austin can.

After that an Invasion on the WWF started and just when I thought the old Stone Cold was back he once again turned his back on me and the company that made him a star by joining Shane and Stephanie McMahon's Alliance, during the invasion on screen and off I became friends with Olympic Gold Medallist Kurt Angle, I sided with Kurt as he rivalled my brother for months trying to win the title from him, off screen I made another friend in Kurt, I saw him as another brother to me, we got so close that at one point he was accused of cheating on wife Karen with me which I found hilarious as he is about 12 years older than I am the same age as my bro, I met Karen a few times and she was a lovely women I couldn't do that to someone if I tried, she assured me everything was fine and she knew my relationship with Kurt was purely based on friendship.

The invasion came to a halt in November 2001 at Survivor Series. I finally got a one on one match with Mrs Helmsley. It started one night on SmackDown she was in the ring yacking away about being the dominant female in the business blah blah blah and she offers a challenge to any of the WWF divas to face her at the pay per view, when no one answered the challenge she simply left it open. Later in the show they showed me arriving at the building and one of the crew had told me Vince needed to see me as soon as I got to the building. So I went to his office and he told me about the challenge his daughter had made and since no one accepted it he said I would be the ideal opponent for her as I already hated her guts, he reminded me of our little rivalry and that how she interrupted me in the ring one night and made her speech and slapped me in the face which resulted in a cat fight. I accepted without no hesitation warning him that I would not be responsible for what I do to his precious little daughter which I'm assuming he loved the sound of after the way she and her brother had treated him, Linda and the WWF. Any way I won the match to make the scores between the companies all square going into the main event, long story short the WWF won and everything was great or so we thought.

I got the old Stone Cold back after Survivor Series and we were a team again but it didn't take long for trouble to happen as Vince brought in the NWO in February consisting of Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and 'Hollywood' Hulk Hogan but before that the 2 shows were split which was called 'The Brand Extension' and me and Steve became permanent Raw superstars.

In January 2002 Triple H returned to action after tearing his quad in may the previous year and I found out that as well as working with Steve and the NWO I was gonna be working with The Game himself by befriending him on screen as his journey to recapture the WWF Championship began and his triumph return to the ring unravelled. I would also be a shoulder to cry on as his wife Stephanie McMahon Helmsley would return due to Triple H's return and when she would drive him up the wall so to speak he would come and talk to me about it and during the next few months we would have a hell of a friendship which of course Steve wasn't very happy about.

When Stephanie would announced she was pregnant I tried to warn Hunter that she's lying to him but of course he doesn't believe me and he is too happy and accuses me of being jealous which I find astonishing and basically I warn him that when this all blows up in his face don't come crying back to me. Of course Linda McMahon is the one to show him his wife is lying and the next week he apologises to me. After he and Steph 'split up' she aligned herself with champ at the time Chris Jericho knowing that Hunter had a title shot booked against him which he earned by winning the Royal Rumble, Triple H evened the score as I accompanied him to ringside during his title match against Jericho at Wrestlemania 18 at made sure Stephanie didn't screw her soon to be ex husband out of the undisputed gold.

Also during this time I was involved in Steve's storyline with the NWO, one night on Raw they realise the one weakness Stone Cold has and how they can use that to get to him yep that's right they use me!

Steve leaves me in his locker room as he has a match, after he gets the pin and is celebrating the only way Stone Cold knows how with a couple of beers, as he is one the ropes on the far side of ring he hears his name being called by the familiar voice of Scott Hall, he turns around to see the NWO up on the titantron and what looks like they are outside in the parking lot of the building, he mutters on talking trash to Steve but then utters the words he doesn't want to hear "Hey Austin, look who we have" before the camera pulls back to see lying on the ground unconscious with blood seeping through a wound on my head and dripping on the ground below, yes they kicked the shit out of me to get to the Rattlesnake and it worked but it only made him even more angry than he was before. Steve got his revenge by pulling tricks on the group and pretty much scaring the shit of them. Of course I wasn't really hurt it was all scripted, the guys were really good with me and even give me few pointers being the veterans they were.

At Wrestlemania 18, Steve took on Scott Hall one on one and I accompanied him to ringside during his match and also slightly and innocently interfered, finally getting a little revenge for what the NWO had done to me. Later in the night, as I mentioned before, I then of course accompanied Triple H to the ring in his match against Jericho as he successfully captured the Undisputed Championship.

During this period of time, I was still kicking ass in the women's division and hoping for an opportunity at the WWF Women's championship. I was becoming more and more like Stone Cold every week, I was would curse like him, flip people off and celebrate a win by drinking a couple of beers, I had his attitude and was not afraid of anyone the fans had never seen a Diva do any of things before and they were loving me for it cause I was different from any other women, sure every diva is unique in her own way but I was something else. I had even adopted my bro's old theme 'Glass Shatters' by Disturbed which I still have today.

In April I got a disturbing phone call from Matt (Hardy, who was dating Amy at the time) who told me that Amy (Lita) had an accident when filing for TV show Dark Angel, during a rehearsal she practised her hurricanrana move that would actually be used in the episode. However the stunt double she was working with dropped her right on her neck and shoulders as she swung round, after a Cat scan it was revealed that she had suffered 3 cracks in her vertebrae which would need surgery to fix, it could possibly be a career threatening injury so I was extremely worried about her. In the surgery they used some of her hip to fuse 2 parts of her vertebrae together.

I couldn't believe it, Amy was one of my best friends who had been there for me and visa versa both professionally and personally, her myself and Trish had become the best of friends like the Three Musketeers, always looking out for each other. I called her everyday to see how she was progressing and I was just grateful that Matt was by her side and I couldn't be.


	4. Becoming a Rattlesnake

**Thank you for your reviews and comments especially to alethea, babe you are an angel**

**Here's more for you, enjoy and review**

**Jodie x**

**Disclaimer: I Only own Emma, Vince owns the rest..**

**Chapter 4: Becoming a Rattlesnake**

Right up till May/June time Steve was battling the owner of Raw, Ric Flair but behind the scenes he was having trouble with the company too, he wasn't happy with the direction the company was going and he made his feelings clear.

Anyway Eddie Guerrero was the Intercontinental Champion at the time after not long returning the company and to once again to get to Steve, Flair put me in a No DQ match against Guerrero for the title, thinking I had no chance in hell of winning it and he also banned Steve from ringside. I was doing ok during the match, I was holding my own but Eddie was way stronger than me. He hit me with a few offensive moves to lay me out before heading to the top rope to deliver his finishing move: the five star frog splash before Eddie could even get the corner the crowd cheered loudly as they saw Stone Cold heading through the crowd, jumping the barrier and climbing into the ring all before he gives Eddie a Stone Cold Stunner laying him out on the canvas, as the ref checks him, he then takes hold of my hand and drags me carefully over to where Eddie is lying and lays my arm over his chest, the ref then counts banging his hand down on the mat as Steve looks on 1...2.…3 and I'm declared the winner and new IC champ even though at that point didn't feel like it. I was only the second women in the history of the WWE to win the Intercontinental Championship, Chyna the first lady to do so before me. Steve then lifts me up in his arms and grabs the belt from the ref before handing it me, I shake off the cobwebs of the match before looking at the shiny belt in my hands. Steve and I celebrate my victory together by him hoisting me up on his shoulders, we celebrate posing in front of the fans much to Flair's dismay.

On June 3rd Steve showed up to work for the last time but the next week I showed up at the arena to find out from Steve's best friend in and out of the company, J.R that Steve hadn't showed up and he had tried to call him but got no luck, he went on to tell me that he had took his wife Debra and had gone home to Texas, walking out on the company which made him who he was, upon hearing this news all I could feel was anger towards him then upset and hurt by him, I had finally won a title and he up and leaves, I couldn't believe he would do that, I knew him better than anyone in the company and this wasn't him, he later explained to me that him and Debra were having problems in their marriage also his old neck injury was coming back to haunt him and he was exhausted and needed some time to get his life back on track and as his sister I respected his decision and supported him as much as I could while on the road.

He left his legacy behind and it was now up to me to continue what he started. I kept going without him but it was weird showing up at the arena and he wasn't there but I got used to it as I had made many friends during my time up until that point to help me get by. I really thought Vince would take Steve's departure out on me and make my life a living hell however he surprised me by not doing that and actually giving me a push to get me over more.

The week after Steve left I began a little feud with Stacy Keibler which resulted in a non title match at King of the Ring, during the match I dislocated my shoulder in a tag match, and was sent home for a 2 weeks by order of our doctor, for it to heal. The night of my return was July 15th 2002 and the night that Vince had made former WCW owner and his enemy Eric Bischoff General manager of Raw while making his daughter Stephanie General Manager of SmackDown. On camera mine and Steph's character's put the past behind us and became allies.

Personally I had never met Eric till my promo with him where Vince introduced me to him and of course I instantly didn't like him one single bit and made it upon myself to insult him about WCW going down to the WWE, of course I had heard of him as this was the man that hired my brother from WCW over the phone because he was injured so immediately behind the scenes I had a bit of animosity towards the man however Vince told me we were going to do an angle with me and him so we made peace and he actually apologised to me for firing my bro and let me know it's in past and I accepted his apology, I was actually looking forward to working with him.

Because of my insult that very same night Bischoff as one of his first acts as GM, decided to punish me by giving Eddie a rematch for the Intercontinental championship. During the end of the match it looked like I was gonna retain my belt without my brother's help this time but Eric made himself present during my match by distracting the ref on the apron of the ring while at the time WWE Women's Champion Molly Holly came in and performed her finisher the 'Molly-Go-Round' on me just as the ref was done with Bischoff, Eddie covered me for the pin incidentally Bischoff and Holly screwing me out of the title.

The next week to my surprise he actually put me in a Number 1 contender's match against Trish Stratus for the WWE Women's Championship, it was an opportunity to face Molly the following Sunday at Vengeance.

As a true Austin, I took out my anger and frustration of the past week out on Trish and won the match using, for the very first time my brother's finishing manoeuvre the 'Stone Cold Stunner', I couldn't believe he actually gave me permission to use his finisher but I loved performing it and I did it pretty well. It looked great on tape and Trish sold it perfectly.

I then took on Molly at Vengeance and got my ultimate revenge by capturing my first Women's Championship.

When I got back to my hotel I watched a tape of the match (something Triple H told me do to help improve) and I noticed something J.R had said and what he called me as I made my way to the ring..

"_She has one hell of an attitude just like that brother of hers and she's coming for Molly Holly's title, she's with no doubt the toughest female in the WWE, she's the Baby Texas Rattlesnake, Emma Austin" _

He called me a rattlesnake and the toughest female in the company to which I smiled at yet I was still a little confused, usually when creative decide to give you a nickname or an alias they tell you so they have for approval but this one had not been ran by me, I guess they called me a baby rattlesnake cause I was just like my brother but a female and smaller version of him and from that day I was known as the Baby Texas Rattlesnake….


	5. First Impressions

**Howdy all**

**Apologises for the late add**

**Thank you for any reviews left (cant remember if there were any!)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma, Vince owns the rest..**

**Chapter 5: First Impressions**

On April 1st 2002, two weeks since Wrestlemania 18 and personally I was still buzzing about it.

The company had some rookie wrestlers from the development territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (also known as OVW) who were looking to debut soon, come to the shows to check out how the big boys played.

I heard about a few of them from J.R was also head of talent relations at the time and he had nothing but great things to say so I thought I would defiantly keep an eye out for them.

This was the night that both Ric Flair and Vince McMahon were trying to sign Steve to their respective brands (Flair for Raw and McMahon for Smackdown) as he was the hottest free agent in the company. I was silently praying for Raw as I was there and wanted to be with my brother.

We were in the Union Centre in Albany, New York for Raw and Steve and I were hanging out in his dressing room as Debra was on her way, about 1 and half hours before show time…

"So did mom and dad call you yesterday?" Steve asked me as he buckled up one of knee braces, he dressed in his usual cut off blue jeans and a 'What?' t-shirt, it was my 22nd birthday the day before and I celebrated it some of my friends and Steve of course.

"Yeah so did the Jeff and Kev but I got no call from Scott though" I replied a little puzzled and upset at the fact my oldest brother didn't call to wish me a happy birthday,

I pulled my shoulder length honey blonde hair with a few hot pink highlights up and tied it into a ponytail, wrapping the scrunchie round a few times until it was secure, I left two bits of hair loose on my face, one on each side but tucked them behind my ears. I was dressed for the show early in a pair of baggy jeans, a black 'Stone Cold' Baseball jersey which had 'AUSTIN 3:16' stitched on the back in white lettering, I had left it open to reveal a black tank top underneath and a pair of tanned Timberland boots.

"I'm sure he was just busy Kiddo, don't worry" he smiled up at me and I nodded agreeing before placing my hands on my hips.

"I guess so, any way Mr. Hottest free Agent in the WWE" I laughed "You know what your gonna do tonight?" I asked as he stood up to stretch his arms and shoulders.

"Yep, they got me staying on Raw, Stunner to Flair and Stunner to McMahon" he said smiling while clicking his fingers indicating the stunners, I returned his smile happy my bro was staying on the same show as me. He could tell I was happy too.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" I joked shaking my head slightly

"What you up to tonight?" he asked me heading over to his bag.

"Oh I got a tag match with Trish, infact I better go and find her so we can go over it" I said as turned around and headed to the door, I pushed the handle down ready to leave,

"You want anything bringing back?" I asked Steve as I turned back round to face him.

"Sure, can you bring me back a Red Bull?" he asked sitting back down on one the benches, I rolled my eyes, I'm sure he's addicted to the stuff.

"Err what's the magic word Steve? Didn't mom and dad teach you any manners?" I joked, in return he gave me a trade mark middle finger and I continued laughing before pulling the door open and heading out in to the hall and then walking down the hall toward the Women's locker room to find the lovely Miss Stratus, as I got near the end of hall up ahead I saw 3 guys that I didn't recognise standing around talking, they looked a little like fish out of water. They were looking around at everything that was going on then pointing out things to each other, I smiled to myself realising they might be 3 of the rookies J.R told me about but I wasn't certain.

I continued walking heading straight for them as I got closer I saw one of them look up and notice me before whispering something to the other 2 and they looked my way too. The first one was a really well built guy the biggest out of all 3, he looked like he had a bit of Filipino in him, he had to be over 6 foot tall, he also had a tattoos on each of his biceps, he had really short hair almost bald infact. The second guy (the one that had seen me first) was smaller than the first one but still well built from what I could see, he also had to be over 6 foot tall, he also looked a lot younger too, he had short black hair and blue eyes with a tattoo one each of his arms also but these were like patterns or something and the last one was a little bigger built than the second one with short brown hair also but it was a shorter than the second guy's hair, this one also had blue eyes from what I could see, he was a little shorter than the other 2 but he also had to be about 6 foot. They were all good looking guys, hey I'm a woman and I do have needs.

I was wondering what their little conversation was about especially when they saw yours truly….

_**With the boys….**_

"_I cant believe we're here man, it's so exciting" Randy smiled leaning against the wall as the other two laughed at his excitement._

"_Yeah, this is the big time guys, Monday Night Raw, I used to watch this show all the time dreaming of one day being here, great birthday present for you huh Randy?" John replied looking around at all the madness that was Raw before looking back at Randy who nodded in return._

"_Shame we are all starting on Smackdown then ain't it" Dave chuckled slapping a hand on John's shoulder as he smiled back._

"_Hey guys look" Randy said suddenly breaking their conversation, he pointed in the direction of a women walking down the hallway towards them, the other two followed his gaze to see what Randy had been pointing at._

"_Oh my God! That's Emma Austin" John gushed at the sight of blonde heading right towards them_

"_Can you believe she's Stone Cold Steve Austin's sister man?" Dave asked, mesmerised still staring at the Texan beauty._

"_Wow, she's even more gorgeous in real life" Randy replied breathless as she passed right by them, all 3 turned their heads, their eyes following her walk right by them._

I had just walked past them laughing silently to myself at the star struck expressions on their faces, I obviously had a bit of a reputation after being in the business a few years. I continued walking when I suddenly heard a voice behind me coming from one of the guys.

"Excuse me" I heard the deep voice say and I stopped in my tracks and cautiously turned around to face them.

"Yes" I smiled sweetly, I managed to get a better look at them now they were standing side by side in a row, the biggest one was on the left then the youngest one was in the middle with the other one on the right.

"We….I…er…oh god" the second one stuttered stepping forward slightly, which I thought was cute, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously looking down at the floor before taking a deep breathe and becoming calmer, he raised his head and my eyes connected with his gorgeous blue ones, why was he so nervous? It's just me, little ol' Emma. Some guys get intimidated by the fact I'm the sister of the Texas Rattlesnake.

"Hi" he simply said grinning from ear to ear showing his adorable dimples.

"Hi" I replied smiling too.

"I'm John, John Cena" he said stepping closer to me and holding out his hand which I accepted and shook politely, his touch was so gentle for a guy his size. His smile never leaving his face or mine the whole time.

"Hi John, I'm Emma, Emma Austin, nice to meet you" I replied before letting go of his hand, mine returning to my side and his returned to his.

"You too, you know I'm a big fan of yours and your brother's" he stated and I raised my eyebrow honoured at his compliment.

"Oh really? Well thanks I do try and I'm sure Steveo does too" I laughed, he cocked his head to side looking a little bemused

"Steveo?" he questioned and I blushed slightly realising I called my brother by the nickname that I have for him.

"Oh yeah that's my nickname for him" I giggled and he nodded understanding then laughed slightly at the fact that someone as tough as Steve had a little nickname.

"Cool" he replied still smiling that knee weakening smile of his.

"So, who are your friends, are they just gonna stand there or do they have names too?" I joked nodding my head towards the two guys behind him glancing quickly at them before my attention came back to John, I was really starting to like him already, he was friendly and not to mention cute.

He laughed before turning round glancing at the two guys before looking back at me.

"Yeah they do" he said before leaning in closer to my ear, I could feel his breathe on my skin "But between me and you they were both to scared to talk to you and left it down to me" he whispered and I giggled, he pulled away and turned back around to face them.

"Guys come here" he said gesturing with his hand, the other two guys took a couple of steps forward slowly, Jesus I'm not gonna bite! They came level with John and I smiled softly at them.

"Hey there pretty lady, I'm Dave Bautista" the big guy smiled, like John did earlier, he held out his huge hand for me to accept, I put my small hand in his and shook his hand gently not breaking eye contact with him. I recognised his deep voice from when he called after me.

"Hi, nice to meet you Dave, I'm Emma" I smiled before releasing my grip on his hand

"Pleasure's all mine" he winked at me and I smiled before turning to the last guy

"And I'm Randy Orton" he said taking hold of my hand, bringing it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back, I felt goosebumps travel all over my body as his lips touched my skin, I sighed while he let go of my hand and smiled a cocky smile at me which I returned with a soft one.

"Pleasure to me you Randy" I replied a little taken back by his action yet trying to keep my cool.

"Orton huh? You must Cowboy Bob's son right?" I asked as he nodded proudly, I had heard about him than the others since his father and grandfather were legends in this business. Guess Randy and I have something in common as we both have family that have left a legacy in this business and we are proceeding that.

"So what are you guys doing here on Raw?" I asked changing the subject slightly.

"Well we're new around here actually, we've been brought up from OVW and we're all debuting on TV soon, to be more specific SmackDown" Dave explained to me and I nodded, so I guess my suspicions were correct, they were the rookies that Jim told me about.

"Ohh I see, checking out the big time huh? Aww that's a shame you are all going to Smackdown since I'm a Raw Diva. I was looking forward to getting to know you guys since we are kinda working together now but even so that's great news about you all debuting soon, you never know you could be here on the flagship one day. So do you know when exactly?" I asked looking between all 3 of them.

"Actually I should be on TV by the end of this month" Randy said smiling proudly.

"I think I'm pencilled in for May time" Dave told me

"June if all goes well. Don't worry Emma I'm sure we can keep in touch" John said happily, I was really starting to like them all and did really hope we can keep in contact and become friends.

"Wow, April, May and June one for each month" I laughed "I'm sure you'll all do great, I'll keep an eye out for your debuts and I would love to keep in touch" I smiled watching them all smile too. Then a little light bulb went off in my head, totally out of blue and not something I usually do but then I asked

"Er what are you guys doing after the show?" I asked curious hoping they weren't doing anything too important.

"We're going out for young Randall's birthday here, just a few drinks to celebrate" Dave told slapping a hand on Randy's shoulder

"Oh it's your birthday? That's funny it was mine yesterday" I laughed "Happy birthday Randy" I smiled before leaning towards him and kissing his cheek gently.

"Why thank you Miss Austin and Happy Belated Birthday to you" he said grinning widely as I pulled back from him, Dave and John also wished me a late Happy Birthday too.

"Thanks guys" I replied "And please don't call me Miss Austin, I hate it, Emma's fine" I added in disgust shaking my head jokingly, when people call me that it makes me feel like I'm a corporate member or something and I'm far from that, until later of course!

"I would be honoured if you joined us, nothing like spending your birthday in the Big Apple with a beautiful lady" Randy complimented, it's always nice when guys call you pretty or beautiful but I'm not the kinda girl to just fall at a guy's feet just because he called me beautiful.

"Oh my God that was so cheesy. That stuff wont work on me Randy but thanks for the compliment and I'd love to join you" I laughed holding a hand to my chest at his attempt to flirt with me, I found it cute but he was quite charming.

I mean I know I'm ok looking but I never thought I was stunning or anything not compared to some of the Divas, I guess with all the attention I was getting from these guys that I must be better than average.

Sometimes I would put my self down a lot growing up thinking I was average when a lot of people told me I was beautiful, growing up with 4 brothers was enough to make you feel apart of the guys and not think about girly things therefore my attitude to my looks was pretty bad.

"Smooth man" Dave chuckled leaning over and playfully slapping Randy on the back at his failed attempt to hit on me, he looked on down to the floor before muttering a 'sorry' under his breathe, these boys are gonna have to accept they ain't dealing with any old Diva here.

"It's fine" I returned softly, he lifted his head back up so his eyes caught mine again, he saw the soft expression on my face and soon relaxed letting out a small sigh, he looked like a vulnerable little school boy that had just been told off by the principal.

"Stone Cold won't mind?" Dave asked returning his attention back to me removing his hand from Randy and I shook my head to say no.

"Nah of course not, I'm a big girl. He maybe my brother but he is no way my babysitter. I'll tell him I have good company besides it's not like he has a say in the matter" I waved my hand to say 'he'll be fine'. "I can celebrate my birthday again with you guys" Guess my birthday celebration can last over 2 days instead of one.

"Plus I bet I can drink all you guys under the table after all I am the sister of the biggest beer drinker in the company" I stated proudly placing my hands on my hips.

"Is that a challenge?" Dave smirked rubbing his chin

"Damn right, I'll kick all of your asses, although I do have one condition: the drink has to be beer I can't stand those sissy girls drinks the rest of the Divas drink" I replied sticking my tongue out in disgust while the guys laughed, I'm a born and bread Texan, beer is the only drink I know.

"You're on" John replied accepting my condition, sticking his hand out again and shaking mine in a more playful matter.

"Great" I replied simply letting go of his nice warm hand. Just as I was about to open my mouth again to continue…

"Em" I heard a female voice yell from behind me, I turned around to see Trish heading my way smiling brightly.

"Hey Emma" she said happily before placing an arm round my shoulders

"Hi Trish" I replied placing my arm round her waist sort of giving her a side hug

"Where have you been I've been looking for you all over but I figured you were with Steve so I was just heading to his locker room. Guess I don't need to got here now cause here you are" she babbled while I laughed slightly at her

"Sorry hon I was actually on my to see you but got a little sidetracked" I smiled nodding my head towards the guys, she looked at me funny before turning her head slightly to see the 3 guys standing there, she released her grip from around my shoulder and I released mine from her waist.

"Oh I see" she winked "Hi guys" she said giving them a little wave, they answered with a round of 'Heys' and waves.

"Are you coming since we do have a match to get ready for" she stated crossing her arms over her chest and lightly tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah I'm coming" I sighed and playfully rolled my eyes "Sorry guys, duty calls, I got a tag match to get ready for. Drop by Steve's locker room after the show it's just along this hall and we can meet up to go out" I smiled as Trish grabbed hold of my hand to attempt to drag me away

"Catch you later" I called out as I was being dragged against my own will down the hall to the women's locker room

"Bye" I heard them all reply.

**Back with the boys once Emma had gone…..**

"_Can you believe this? Our first night here and we're going out with Emma Austin and she gave me a kiss, this has got to be the best birthday ever" Randy laughed watching the two women disappearing round a corner_

"_You better believe it man and it was only on the cheek don't get to carried away besides she so didn't fall for your little compliments" Dave chuckled before placing his hand on Randy's shoulder and turning him to head down the same hall the girls went_

"_Whatever man, it was more than what you two got and it was worth a try" he stated proudly before shrugging his shoulders at his last comment_

"_You coming John? Don't wanna miss the show especially Emma's match" Dave asked watching John staring down the hallway_

"_Yeah I'm coming Dave" he replied in a daze " You know I think I'm gonna love working here" he smiled before they all headed down the hall._

"_Wonder why that is Cena?" _

From that day on we all became the best of friends even though at first we were on separate shows.

I got to know all about them things like that John was born April 23, 1977 in West Newbury, Massachusetts, he is the second eldest of five brothers: Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean that his dad is also called John making him John Cena Jr, his full name is John Felix Anthony Cena. Also that he was engaged to his high school sweetheart only to brake it off to become a wrestler.

Randy is from St. Louis, Missouri, was born on April 1, 1980. Is 3rd generation wrestler having Cowboy Bob as his dad and Bob Orton Snr is his grandfather, has a sister called Becky and a brother called Nathan who are both younger than him, his full name is Randall Keith Orton.

Dave is from Washington D.C and was born on January 18, 1969, his dad was is Filipino and is mom is Greek. He was named after his father: David Michael Bautista Jr. that he had two daughters from his first marriage which unfortunately was over a long time ago although he re-married a lady called Angie in 1998.

At first the dirt sheets had a field day every time they spotted me with one of the guys on my own but never said a word if we were rarely all together as a group, the first time I was out with John ( I think we were having dinner or something) they speculated if we were dating. We were both asked about it in interviews but would laugh it off and set the record straight that we were friends and we were friends with Dave and Randy too and that it's ok for guys and girls to be friends especially in our business when they become your family.

I talked to them all everyday almost especially John, him and I had something special, we just clicked and bonded, he's my best friend in the whole world.


	6. Austin Vs Bischoff

**Hi all**

**Hope you're all fine**

**Thanks for reviews and adds, much appreciate it**

**Here's the next instalment**

**Jo x x **

**Chapter 6: Austin Vs Bischoff**

After winning my first Women's Championship, my rivalry with Bischoff became one of the hottest rivalries at that time. he would try and find ways to provoke me and screw me out of wins and the title because he couldn't stand the fact I was the champ on his show, he would use his power to help him and other Divas to put me thorough hell but as always some of his ideas would backfire and he would look like a jackass. Back then the Women's Champion along with the WWE Undisputed Champion were allowed to appear, compete and defend their titles on both Raw and Smackdown

On camera I developed a friendship with my former rival and Smackdown GM Stephanie McMahon as she was also having a few problems with Bischoff. Off camera it was a chance for me to see John, Dave and Randy every week until I lost the title when I was back to being solely a Raw superstar.

Bischoff would also like to constantly remind me that I'm nothing without my brother and if it wasn't for him firing Steve years ago at WCW, Stone Cold wouldn't be who is now therefore I wouldn't be who I am which more than enough incentive to keep continuing to kick his ass.

From then (July) till Summerslam (August) I won and lost the title a twice more thanks to the GM however at the beginning of September since I'm the former champ, he puts me in another No. 1 contender's match against Victoria for a chance face Molly at Unforgiven, I beat her one on one on Raw to become the No. 1 contender for the WWE Women's Championship much to Bischoff's dismay.

But of course knowing Eric there was a twist, the next week on Raw I was in the ring doing a promo when I was interrupted by him, I was informed by him that this match at Unforgiven was not going to be any old one on one title match, nope it was going to be a ladder match, the very first ladder match where the Women's Championship would be defended. I was surprised to say the least, surprising to Bischoff I accepted the stipulation to the match no problem. This was my chance to show the company, the fans everyone I was the toughest female in the company, I knew I would have to push my body to the limits as Molly is no walk over in the ring, she could give it out but I can give as good as I can get.

The next few weeks I was mentally and physically preparing for this match, no women in this business had ever competed in a ladder match for the title before and I wanted to ready to give the fans something to remember.

September 22nd rolled around as Unforgiven was finally here, it was live from the Staples Centre in Los Angeles, California and to say I was nervous was an understatement. Both brands were there so I got to catch up with Kurt, John, Randy and Dave when I saw Randy he told me that he was being moved to Raw in December which was great news.

Anyway back to match, it was brutal to say the least, it kinda ended up being a TLC match as we used all 3 weapons: Tables, Ladders and chairs. I got busted open thanks to a chair shot and suffered a cracked rib not to mention bumps and bruises, I sent Molly through a table at point in the match which gave me the opportunity to climb the ladder extremely slowly due to the loss of blood I had endured and retrieve the title to become the new champion for the 3rd time in my career, I hope did my brother proud and was continuing his legacy in the way he wanted: kicking ass, raising hell with middle fingers and beer drinking.

At the end of the match after Lillian announced me the winner I stayed on the ladder trying to catch my breathe and retrieve some energy before looking up with blurry vision to the LA crowd who were cheering their hearts out for me, appreciating what we both had just gone through. I manoeuvred on the ladder, lifting my left leg over it planting it on the other side, my foot connecting with a step before lifting the title in both hands above my head in celebration. Some how I managed to get down still weak at made it to the back where Kurt was waiting for me behind the curtain, I stumbled forward and collapsed in his arms before being took for medical attention. Apart from Kurt, John was the first one by my side to see how I was, he was there even though he didn't have a match. He seemed rather impressed at the fact I still managed to walk to the back considering the amount of blood I had lost.

Nevertheless from that day on I think there was a new found respect for me throughout the WWE as even some guys hadn't gone through what I had gone, I was willing to do anything, put my body through hell just to prove I'm worthy of the Austin name and worthy of the Women's title. I wasn't just Steve Austin's sister no more, I was my own superstar, sure I copied some of my bro's trademark moves and gimmicks but I was continuing his legacy long after he left.

After being stitched and bandaged up, John was so kind to take me back to the hotel, once back at my room he told me sternly that he was rooming with me for the night if I didn't mind so he could take care of me all night, he told me that if I needed anything just to wake him up. He was so sweet, he helped me change in my pjs, he kept making sure I was comfortable because of my ribs, making sure that I had taken my painkillers and asking if I needed my band aid on my head needed changing. I kept apologising to him and telling him to go out as after a pay per view everyone heads out to a club or something and he was missing that to take care of me, he told me it was fine and that he was there to take care of his best friend and in no way he would leave me.

One thing that got to me was after he had tucked me in for the night and made sure I was comfortable in bed, I watched him dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt as he walked over to couch that I had in my room where my Women's title was resting, he bent down slightly before placing his hand on it gently, wrapping his fingers round the edge of the leather and metal before lifting it up then gripping on to it with both hands it resting in his palms, his fingers gripping onto the edges still. He stared intently at the belt which still had some my blood on it and now had a gold nameplate which displayed 'EMMA AUSTIN' engraved at the bottom of the main section. I silently continued to watch him as he released on his hands and ran his fingers lightly over the red letters on the belt, he was in a world of his own, lost in his thoughts. I decided to break the silence.

"You ok?" I asked gently trying to sit up so I could see him better. I felt a gush pain rip through me so draping my right arm over my ribcage as if it would take the pain away, it was a little hard to breathe. He looked over to me when he heard my voice, snapping out of the little daze he was in, he smiled slightly but his eyes had a little sadness in them along with a little hope.

"Errm yeah sorry" he replied quietly shaking his head slightly then looking back down at the title shining in the light.

"Don't be" I said softly "John, what's wrong sweetie?" I then asked with concern in my voice, I knew he wasn't fine. Something was bothering him.

"It's just what you had to go through to win this, it's unreal, I could hardly watch knowing you were getting hurt" he said looking back at me with a rather sad expression on his face. I smiled a little at this concern.

"That's the wrestling business sweetie, it's what you've gotta do just to be the best at what we do." I replied softly, that was once of the first lessons I learned when becoming a wrestler.

"Besides Vince has a weird mind, he thinks 2 women beating the shit of each other with a ladder is entertaining" I laughed softly trying to lighten his mood, I guess I succeeded because he chuckled softly.

"Look, this rivalry with Bischoff is putting me over big time and I need it so much, I need to separate myself from my brother without losing the Austin 3:16 stuff too and I'll do what I gotta in order to do that no matter how dangerous or painful. I know it's a little different for us girls but you gotta be prepared to put your body on the line, to give 110% every night to prove you wanna be the best, to work your ass off, Vince likes talent who are willing to do that, to show him you wanna be up there with the best of them." I told him more seriously, he nodded slightly understanding before looking back down at the belt in his hands.

"Is it worth it?" he asked quietly keeping his eyes on the metal in his hands, he possibly already knowing the answer.

"Of course it is, Steve once told me that if you're not here to be a champion and be the best then what the hell are you doing here" I replied softly shrugging my shoulder slightly at the last part.

"You think I'll ever be there, you think I'll have this?" he asked lifting his head and turning to look me, hope and wonder filling his blue eyes. He held the belt up slightly.

"What, the women's championship?" I joked, he smiled in return.

"Yeah I really think you will, you just wait, you'll be headlining pay per views, competing against the best in the business, main eventing Wrestlemania and one day who knows you may even be WWE champion" I told him more seriously "You've got something Johnny and I'm not just saying that cause I'm friend, I know you're only a few months into your career with the WWE but I really see something in you, you just have to find out who you are in the ring, as for me I was pretty lucky, I was given my persona being an Austin. You'll figure it out sooner or later I promise, take it for some one who has learned her trade from the best in the business" I finished meaning every word.

"You really think so Em?" he asked surprised and I nodded happily, I really did believe in him although the hard work was down to him, I would help him as much I as I can, teach him what I already learned even though I was still learning a lot myself. I knew he could pull something out of the bag that the fans will either love or hate, even so it would get him noticed and he can start climbing up the card.

"You know what?" he asked placing the belt carefully back onto the couch that was located near the end of the bed, he then turning his full body towards me and smiling mischievously, the sadness had disappeared from his eyes and happiness now filled them

"What?" I replied cautiously with a smile, cocking one of my eyebrows up.

"Betcha I could be women's champion if I wanted to be" he smiled widely at me placing his hands on his hips, all I could do was laugh slightly at his silly remark before feeling pain again.

"Oh..ah… son of a bitch, please don't joke, it hurts to laugh" I winced through clenched teeth, closing my eyes feeling the pain shoot through me hoping it would soon disappear, I held on to my ribs with my right arm again, I looked over at John when re opening my eyes, his smile had faded and concern was written all over his face.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Em, I forgot" he said quickly making his way over to my bedside sitting on the edge of the bed and taking hold of my left hand with his right, entwining our fingers together.

"It's ok" I sighed as the pain vanished again "Maybe shouldn't do that again" I smiled up at him.

"Defiantly, are you ok?"

"Yes Dr. Cena, I'll survive. I'm a tough chick" I giggled as to not hurt myself again, John laughed slightly shaking his head.

"Very Funny Emmie" he laughed before turning a bit more serious.

"Get some sleep honey, you've been to hell and back tonight" he said softly, his free hand reached up gently pushing some of hair from my forehead then he leaned over and pressed his lips on my forehead being careful of the band aid I still had on from being busted open. He pulled back and looked into my eyes lovingly.

"Good idea, I still got Raw tomorrow" I rolled my eyes, no matter how hurt I was I still had to show up at Raw, thank god I wasn't competing though.

"Good night John and thanks for helping me" I whispered gratefully, I don't know what I would of done without him.

"Good night Em, you're welcome" he replied, his voice just as quiet, I reached up to him the best I could, he knew what I was doing and followed suite leaning down closer to me before I wrapped my arms round his neck, my hands landing on the back of his neck, my chin resting on his right shoulder. He gently placed his hands on my sides, his head resting on my right shoulder, I heard him sigh contently in my ear as we held on to each other for a few minutes. I took in his gorgeous scent, the smell hitting my nose it was so familiar and soothing to me now.

"Stay with me" I whispered in his ear holding onto him even tighter, I felt so safe when he was with me, I maybe tough in the ring but I am human and it's nice to have people care about you out for the ring and to keep you safe.

"Ok" he answered simply running one of hands up and down back, he broke away from me removing his arms from me, I kissed his cheek before he moved completely away from me, I let go of him and watched as he walked round to other side of the bed. He stripped off his shirt leaving him in his shorts then pulled the covers back on the bed.

Since we had met 5 prior, we had become extremely comfortable with each other, of course John is gorgeous but I learned to control myself reminding myself he's my friend. I thought if he wanted us to be more than that, he would of asked me out by now or even mentioned something to me. I put it down to the fact that maybe he did just want to be friends which he was fine by me, maybe if it didn't work out it would ruin or friendship plus he's my co worker so it would be weird so I guess I'd rather have him as my friend than not in my life at all. However I wouldn't mind being more as he's not like other guys I've met, I put it down to being just a little crush I had on him.

He climbed in next to me as I was trying to lie back down and get comfortable again, his head lay down on the pillow facing me. Usually if we shared a bed he'd cuddle next to me but tonight he knew it would be a bad idea.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered his eyes becoming heavier closing fully. I turned my head to look at him so peacefully, I smiled to myself before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. As I slept I kept thinking about John in ways I never had before, I was beginning to have strong feelings for him, more than a crush kinda feelings and seeing him not just as my best friend.

November rolled around and the next pay per view on the list is Survivor Series. My rivalry with Eric had created a lot of buzz in the wrestling world and the fans were loving it. It was said that it reminded of them of the Austin Vs McMahon rivalry, an Austin going up and battling against the authority figure although it wasn't a guy battling the boss but a girl and of course it was intense. It was a game of cat and mouse, he would do something to me and I would retaliate the next week, it would go back and forth and just one each of us thought we had the upper hand

One night on Raw I had successfully won a match and celebrating in the ring when I hear Bischoff's annoying voice coming from the speakers calling my name, I respond turn around placing my title belt on my shoulder and look up at the titantron to see Eric outside in the parking lot, earlier in the night the cameras had shown me arriving at the arena in a black pick up truck just like Steve used to drive.

The camera then panned out to show he was standing right next to the truck baseball bat in hand, then suddenly out of no where his '3 Minute Warning' group he had aligned himself with were shown also with bats in their hands, I stood there shocked continuing to watch, my chest heaving up and down as my breathing became shallow knowing fine well what they were thinking of doing.

Bischoff gave the word and they starting hitting the truck, one of the on the windshield it smashing and cracking, the other beating the body, another one smacking the wing mirrors until they flew off and Eric hitting down the bonnet leaving dents and scratches all over the paint work. I stood their mouth wide open in shock and disgust at the men destroying my truck and funny thing was in the script it was suppose to be Steve's that I had borrowed.

Eventually I managed to pull myself together and I rolled out of the ring leaving behind my title belt in the ring, I ran up the ramp, through the curtain and made my way to the parking lot. By the time I got there they had all gone leaving behind the battered truck. I examined the damaged before yelling 'Son of a bitch' at the top of my lungs in anger. In reality the company had bought the truck just for it to be wrecked for the show.

The week on Raw of course it was my chance for revenge after all I was a rattlesnake and needed to get him back, Eric opened the show by heading to the ring and started blabbering on all pleased with himself about how he got one over on me wrecking my truck with his goons helping him commit the crime. As he kept talking he was suddenly interrupted my voice calling his name, trying to get his attention, exactly the same was he had done to me the previous week. He looked up to where the voice was coming from and found it came from the titantron, he looked up as I appeared on the screen, instead of pissed off expression on my face which is probably what he was expecting, I was smiling brightly. I first went on the tell well done for last week and that he really got me by wrecking the pick up truck and that it wasn't even my truck, it was actually my brother's. I then told him that he had me thinking of what I could do to get back at him and since he cared about nothing or no one but himself, that I was out of ideas. To this he smiled knowing he might of finally won a round against me. Suddenly my smile dropped into a more serious one, his face also dropped at the expression, I then told him I actually thought a little harder and came up with an idea.

"Look where I am Eric" I stated matter of factly as the camera panned out and I was in his office inside the arena, it was the only thing that was there that meant anything to him. In there was a desk with a chair behind it, a small table, a couch and even a picture of himself hanging on the wall in a glass frame, talk about egotistical. The camera also showed I had a solid wood baseball ball bat in my left hand.

"That's right, I'm your precious little office and I'm gonna do to it what you did to my truck" I scowled before beginning to destroy his office, first I whacked the small table taking it off it's legs, then I swiped all the belongings on his desk off clashing to the floor using my hand, I then turned to look at he wall where his hung proudly on the wall, I took the bat and with one huge swing back, I swung it forward towards the picture the wood connecting with the glass, it shattering to the floor, I then placed the flat my foot on the front of the desk and with all my strength and I pushed my leg out tipping the desk over to its side. I had done one hell of a number on his office, as one final act I grabbed the can of black spray paint that was in my jean pocket, shook the can a few times before defacing his office wall branding it with the words 'Austin 3:16' in big black letters, I step back to look at my handy work on the wall and smile before looking round the rest of room. Slightly out of breathe, I turned back to face the camera with a proud and mischievous smile on my face.

"You know what hey say Eric? Payback's a bitch" I smiled evilly before walking out of view of the camera, Bischoff was going absolutely crazy in the ring as the fans cheered and laughed at the General Manager.

A few weeks before Survivor Series on Raw, I had came to a conclusion that Raw or the WWE even wasn't big enough for the both of us so I proposed a challenge at the upcoming pay per view, he had to find me an opponent and my Women's title was indeed on the line but that wasn't all.

The stipulation to this match was that if I lose not only do I lose the gold but I would have to quit my job in the WWE, I'd be gone and he wouldn't have to deal with me again however if I won the match Bischoff would have to quit his job with the company and I would become the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw. After careful consideration he accepted knowing he could be rid of me for good and he chose Victoria as my opponent.

That night at Survivor Series which was appropriate name for the show we were in Madison Square Garden, New York City, I battled Victoria with Bischoff at ringside sticking his nose in when possible but eventually I came up with probably the biggest win of my career, keeping my gold and my job and most importantly Eric was gone and the next night on Raw would begin my rein a the new GM.

The night was also important as I had some visitors, Steve's ex wife Jeanie along with my two nieces, Stephanie who was 10 at the time and Cassidy who was only 6, came to New York to visit me all the way from England as Jeanie is originally from there, after she and Steve split she took the girls back home so we all don't get to see them as much as we'd like but it was great to see them all again and spend some time with them. I had always liked Jeanie and got on great with her, I still keep in touch with her to see how she and the girls are doing. I introduced them to some of my favourite people like Kurt, John, Randy, Dave Trish and Amy (Lita).

They had front row tickets to the show thanks to me to see their favourite Aunt in action. When I was in the ring doing my entrance I got up on the ropes in one corner and gave them a little wave before my match and met up with them after, I took them all out for dinner and enjoyed seeing my girls again before they head off back home to the UK.

Behind the scenes Eric had told Vince he had a family emergency and was gonna need at least month off so Vince and creative came up with this idea of me becoming GM for a few weeks while Eric was home attending to his emergency. It was great chance to cover up Eric's absence as I was the one feuding with him they saw it seemed to fit for me to take over Raw. Of course I agreed to help, this was giving me a chance to something different and to have a little power. During my time as GM I actually had some input into storylines and matches and was told that the since my takeover on Raw, the ratings had rose over 40% which was a huge percentage increase, people were tuning in every Monday night to see what I was gonna do next, so I was doing something right. Vince had even said to me privately that he wouldn't of minded me becoming GM permanently however it would be unfair on Eric to return to find out I had stole his job and also that I was a great asset out in the ring and couldn't retire so young and early in my career.

On screen, as GM I was not allowed to physically compete or even touch anyone so that defiantly ruled out stunning anyone which of course frustrated the hell out of me due to my character.

During my first week of being in charge, after my first Raw, they had me attend Smackdown on Thursday which was great cause I could see the guys.

I was told when I arrived at the arena that I was going to be doing a promo backstage with Randy and one in the ring with John. Randy had actually hurt his shoulder in September but they still had him showing up on Smackdown every few weeks for an update.

The set up was Steph was in her office leaning against her desk when she heard a knock on her down, after yelling come in the camera showed me walking in in a black business suite with white dress shirt underneath, the WWE Women's title resting on my right shoulder. We have a little bit of a conversation, Steph congratulates me on my 'promotion' and thanking me for getting rid of Bischoff, we continue to chat until there's another knock on her door. After yelling come in again none other than Randy Orton enters her office, this would be the first time we would meet on camera. Steph introduces us to each other and we shake hands while he congratulates on my win at Survivor Series at which I thank him for and I tell him Stephanie has told me a lot about him, I also politely asked him how his shoulder was coming along and replied by telling me it was healing nicely.

He then awkwardly asks "Didn't you 2 used to hate each other? I mean really hate each other, I remember that cat fight you had" he asked, Steph and I look at each other awkwardly remembering our feud. That night we had that cat fight was the first time we met on camera, Steph was pointing out to me that she was the dominant female in the company and on one was going to replace her, anyway she ended up giving me one of her famous hard ass slaps across my face in which I returned with one of my own and we ended up on the canvas scratching, clawing and slapping each other until Triple H and Steve both pulled us from each other, Steve hoisted me over his shoulder, still kicking and screaming trying to release from him and carried me up the ramp to the back leaving the married couple in the ring.

"Erm..yeah we did, not anymore though" Steph answered still feeling the tension of bringing up the past.

"We've put that behind us" I told him sternly, he looked at me worried he had upset me or Steph.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you both, I'll just be going, nice to meet you Miss Austin" he quickly replied regretfully before almost running out of the room, I look at Steph and we both begin laughing wondering why he came to see her in the first place.

Later on the show Steph and I headed to the ring to cut a promo. As we stuttered down to the ring Michael Cole on commentary stated that Stephanie and I were two of the most powerful women in Sports Entertainment to which he wasn't wrong.

Anyway as Steph was talking we were interrupted by the theme song John Cena, after October and thanks to a recent trip to the UK, John had came up with this rapper gimmick, cutting promos using raps and freestyles that he had come up with, he called himself the Doctor of Thugamomics and was going along with it, it turned him into a heel which he was playing really well. This was also the first time me and him were to meet on camera just like Randy.

John entered the ring dressed in jersey and jean shorts complete with a cap turned backwards on his head. He started insulting the crowd before turning his attention to me and Steph, he stated the obvious saying we were both powerful women, he didn't so much insult Steph as she was his boss but then he turned on me insulting my win at Survivor Series and then he touched a nerve when he insulted my brother, he did a little rap and talked his street lingo. I told him first of all speak English, after turing to Steph to ask second of all who the hell is this guy? She smiled back and he told me his was John Cena, I replied by saying ok Cena and I told him he would never be as good as my brother. I then lifted my title from my shoulder shoving it in his face telling him he would never have one of these, that would be the closest he would ever get to a title if he kept up with that attitude, I told him I should kick his Vanilla Ice ass right there and then. He scowled at me speechless before remembering the little clause that as GM of Raw I couldn't physically touch anyone on Raw or SmackDown. I sighed heavily hating the fact that I couldn't kick his ass, he had got me there, I regained composure and uttered "Fine, I can't touch you but Steph tell him the good news" I smiled turning to Steph who happily told him he had a match to get ready for against Kane. His face dropped as I smiled at the punk kid as he scuttled out the ring and up the ramp as Steph and I smile at each other.

When I got to the back I gave him a big hug and told him he did great and that I was proud of him all he could do in return was smile a cheeky grin at me.

December was when Eric was due to come back to work after his absence so on Raw one week I had made a No. 1 contender's match for my gold between Trish and Molly, the winner facing me at Armageddon. Even though I couldn't be physical to anyone there was exception when it came to defending the title. Molly won the match and that same night Eric showed up asking me for another chance to get his job back reluctantly I agreed confident in myself, the same stipulations applied except if I lost I wouldn't quit, I would just lose the gold and he would get his job at GM back while I became just a wrestler again.

During the beginning of December, I went to SmackDown once again and 'stole' 2 of Steph's talent, I silently signed Randy Orton and Batista to join Monday Night Raw when in reality the company thought it would benefit the two superstars to be on Raw, they scripted in the fact that I had stole them away from Smackdown, Randy was still injured but they had him doing promos of him giving updates on his recovery. Personally I was happy as I got to work with 2 of my friends, although a certain someone was still over on SmackDown.

At Armageddon I lost the match and the title while Eric had his job as GM of Raw back and I was back to being a Diva again much to my dismay.

The next week I was so down and pissed off I even told some home truths to Stephanie McMahon when all she was trying to do was tell me this mopey, down in the dumps Emma I had become wasn't me and the Emma she knew would go to Raw and fight for what was hers. I snapped back at her asking her what would she know and I wasn't the one born with the silver spoon in my mouth.

However she got me thinking and the next week on Raw I returned with a Vengeance. As Bischoff, Molly and 3 Minute Warning were all in the ring gloating, my music hit and I drove into the arena in a black pick up truck, baseball bat in hand, I stormed the ring swinging but Bischoff, Molly and the rest had cleared from the ring. In a rage I climbed on the roof of the truck while yelling and pointing at Bischoff to get back in the ring as he was making his way to the back. After they were gone, I stayed stood on the truck breathing heavily in defeat as the fans cheered me loudly.


	7. Ups and Downs

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma, Vince owns anything WWE related and the Superstars own themselves….**

**Chapter 7: Ups and Downs**

After the holidays, Raw returned on 6th January 2003 which means when January comes around attention turns to the Royal Rumble. Bischoff had been back for 3 weeks and was still making my life miserable however I never let him get me down. He gave me a rematch for the WWE Women's title at the Rumble in 2 weeks time.

Good news for me, behind the scenes was that Dave was now on Raw with Randy on his way back as he was soon to return from his shoulder in jury.

The next week Vince McMahon visited Raw to make earth shattering announcement, he told Bischoff he hired him to shake things up and he hadn't fulfilled that, he was firing people left right and centre, one of them being J.R. Vince told Eric he had 30 days to turn Raw around otherwise he was fired. Of course I was happy to my core but the next week my smile was to be turned upside in utter surprise.

The next night, Raw celebrated it's 10th anniversary, a special award show was broadcast from New York to celebrate the occasion, there categories including Raw Superstar of the Decade and Diva of Decade which I was surprisingly nominated for, along with my fellow nominees Sable, Sunny, Lita and Chyna, I eventually lost out to the lovely Miss Trish Stratus, which I of course didn't mind as Trish had come along way.

They were also counting down the 10 Greatest Moments in Raw History which Steve was included some way or other in about half of them.

Steve was nominated for Raw Superstar of the Decade along with Mick Foley, The Rock, Bret Hart, Triple H and The Undertaker.

When Brock Lesnar announced that Stone Cold had won, Vince McMahon came out to Steve's music while the crowd chanted "We Want Austin" to which I smiled widely from my seat. Vince announced that Stone Cold wasn't there that night while looking me in the eye, he then told everyone that he wasn't there due to the fact that Steve wasn't invited. I scowled up at him from my seat before raising to my feet and heading to the stage as Vince watched me. I grabbed the award from Vince's hand and told everyone that I was accepting the award on Stone Cold's behalf sternly and if he were here he would thank everyone for their support, I also mentioned if there was an award for Jackass of the Decade, Bischoff would win it by a landside and the crowd laughed and cheered.

I finished my speech by saying "And That's The Bottom Line cause Stone Cold Said So!" while staring at the chairman. Steve also had the No. 1 Greatest Raw moment in History when he drove a beer truck into the arena and soaked The Rock, Vince and Shane McMahon in beer. So all round a great night for Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Sunday for that week arrived and it was time for the Royal Rumble in John's home town of Boston, Massachusetts even though he was actually from a little town called West Newbury which was only 40 miles north of Boston.

Both brands were there which meant I got to spend some time with John and even showed me round Boston site seeing and we even drove to West Newbury where I meet some of his family for the first time.

He was actually going to participate in his very first Royal Rumble but unfortunately he didn't win, the eventual winner was Brock Lesnar.

Me on the other hand I captured my 5th Women's Championship beating the women who had defeated me for the title back in December, Molly Holly.

In February, Randy had returned from his injury and teamed up with Dave along with Triple H and the legendary Ric Flair.

During this time, Randy began using the move that would become his signature finisher, the RKO, a jumping cutter, named after his initials (Randy Keith Orton) while Dave used a sitting Power bomb as his finisher simply but effectively calling it a Batista Bomb.

Together they had created a stable known as Evolution which represented the past with Flair, the present with Hunter and the future with Randy and Dave of the business. However Dave was sidelined when he tore his right triceps muscle during the beginning of 2003.

On one episode of Raw Bischoff came up with one hell of a brain wave of how he was going to save his job, he announced he was going to sign Stone Cold Steve Austin, yep that's right my big brother. Time was running out poor old Eric, he was pretty desperate, he called me out to the ring and told me even though we had and still have or differences that he needed my help in signing Steve, again yep you heard right, the man who had made my life hell over the past months now needed my help. Well I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, on one hand and Bischoff's gone from Raw leaving me in peace but no Steve and on the other hand Steve returns but Eric's job is saved. I told him I would think about it and get back to him even though I still couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask me to help him. I didn't get back to him and made him stew over it long and hard.

2 weeks before No Way Out, Vince returned in time for Bischoff's deadline asking him if he had signed Stone Cold, of course he blamed me for not helping him when in fact what he didn't know as I had secretly contacted Steve. Just as Vince was about to fire Bischoff, J.R headed to the ring and told Vince that I had just talked to Steve and guaranteed he would be at No Way Out. Vince then told Eric his job was saved however he was to make a match between Eric Bischoff and Stone Cold Steve Austin. I was to defend my title at the pay per view against Jazz and Trish in a triple threat match.

When I heard the news on the Sunday night before Raw I called one person to them the news.

"_Hello" I heard his voice answer the phone after a few rings._

"_Hey, it's me, you are not gonna guess who I just spoke to" I replied happily, hearing him chuckle at my excited tone._

"_I dunno Em who?" he asked calmly_

"_Steve, I just talked to Steve and he gave me some great news, he's coming back soon, oh god John I can't believe it, I didn't think he would ever return"_

"_That's great news, do you know when?" he asked happily, John had always been a big fan of Steve's._

"_No Way Out, Vince has put him and Bischoff in a match which will be announced tomorrow night at the pay per view" I explained smiling form ear to ear_

"_Oh thanks Em, you just spoiled Raw for me now" he joked, I could just see him rolling his eyes although in a playfull manner._

"_Sorry Johnny but I'm too excited, listen I gotta go just wanted you to be first to know and don't utter this information to anyone for me please" I asked nicely smiling even though he couldn't see._

"_Ok sweetie I won't, see you at No Way Out" he replied_

"_Counting down the days, bye John" I finished before putting the phone down._

The Raw before No Way Out meant there was only 6 days till I saw my brother for the first time in 7 months or so I thought because he made a secret return that night after Raw went off the air.

During the show Bischoff decided upon himself to send a message to Steve by putting himself in a match against Steve's best friend J.R, he could of gone against me but he knew I would have a chance of beating his ass so he picked on Jim knowing he wasn't a competitor. During the match I was banned from ringside so I couldn't help, Bischoff and Chief Morley kicked the hell out of J.R to set up for Sunday.

No Way Out came and I successfully defended my title in the triple threat match and I sat down in the back to watch Bischoff get his ass handed to him by my big brother.

I cut a promo with J.R after my match where he stopped me in the hallway to ask whether if Stone Cold was here, I replied to him letting him know for sure Steve was here and I told him I didn't bring him back for Bischoff, Jim replied by letting me know he knew I wouldn't never help Bischoff out purposely.

During the match, every now and then there would be shots of me watching the match from the locker room with a huge smile on my face, my brother getting revenge on Bischoff not just foe the hell Eric had out me threw but for firing Steve back in WCW. Steve beat the shit of the GM getting the pin after 3 Stunners and I couldn't be happier that the Rattlesnakes were back together once again.

filmed an exclusive promo backstage, just after Steve had come back through the curtain, I was waiting for him. We exchanged smiles before I told him I missed him, he told me that I didn't do to badly when he was gone tapping is hand on my title belt resting on my shoulder. I then told him it wasn't the same without him around. He told me not to worry cause he back and he did that out there to Bischoff for me as well as him, he told me he saw the crap I had gone through but he was proud I never cracked under Eric's pressure. I thanked him before placing my title down and jumping into his arms and hugging him no caring how sweaty he was. Reality was I had actually seen him for the first time in months, the Monday before on his secret return, this promo was for the fans to see he was certainly back and I was over the moon about it.

Wrestlemania 19 was only around a month away and was the night before my birthday. the set up for the show was for Steve to face the Rock and I was to defend my title in a fatal four way match against Trish, Victoria and Jazz.

However a few weeks before Vince McMahon came to Raw to settle down this feud between me and Bischoff, explaining that it had gone on long enough was going to all end the night after Wrestlemania, he made the match I had always wanted: Emma Austin Vs Eric Bischoff live on Monday Night Raw.

Steve had told me that his match with The Rock at Wrestlemania, would be his last one and he was retiring from the ring, only me, J.R, Dwayne (The Rock) and Vince knew about it as Steve kept it secret from the world, I was sad that Steve had to end his wrestling career but understood why he had to it.

The night before Wrestlemania Steve was rushed to hospital as his heart rate was beating faster than normal so to make sure he went to the hospital in Seattle to make sure everything was ok, he stayed the night just to be on the safe side and was discharged the next morning with the all clear.

I was successful in my title defence during Wrestlemania but couldn't help but feel sad, John could tell something was up with me, even though I wanted to tell him and confide in him I couldn't, I had to respect Steve wishes of keeping his retirement secret. To top it off Kurt had reinsured his neck during his match with Brock Lesnar.

The next day was my birthday and even though I still felt for Steve he told me not to worry and enjoy my birthday plus I needed to focus as I had an important match later that night. I celebrated the day with Steve, John and Randy although Amy and Dave were missing but they had every right to be, I received phone calls from them both even though I wished they were both were there in the flesh.

Raw came and I was feeling pretty tense, Steve opened the show in the ring by calling out The Rock, instead of getting him Bischoff comes out running his mouth to Steve about how The Rock was better than him and for some reason brings up all of Steve's former injuries and defects. He flaps his gums about the fact he was gonna kick my ass later in the night. Cleverly Eric then fires Stone Cold because of these injuries but I know it's so he can't interfere in our match, he took Steve out the picture for good. One Austin down, one to go.

It was time for my match and everything was going along well, I was kicking the crap out of Bischoff, feeling the frustration of the past months leaving me as I took revenge. I knew the end of the match was coming so I kicked him in the gut and turned around to go for the Stunner, I grabbed hold of Eric's head and slammed down bringing him with me, however as I brought him down, my foot twisted round not leaving the canvas, I felt the muscles in my left calf rip and tear. The pain was shooting up my leg as I lay on the mat not moving, biting my lip because of the pain, I was supposed to win the match at that point, I heard Eric's voice say to me "What's up? Are you alright?" knowing I should of pinned him by now. I groaned in pain replying "I'm hurt, just cover me" I used my instincts and told him to finish the match as I don't think I could of stood up on my feet without screaming the place down. Eric slip over to me and pinned me for 3 count as I continued to lay on the canvas, all sorts of thoughts were running through my mind. After the match the ref signalled for the trainer to come to the ring, he asked me what was wrong and I explained what I did and he told it sounded like I tore some muscles. Chris our trainer touched my leg ever so slightly and I screamed loudly in agony it was that bad. They both helped me and I refused to stretchered out, they held me as I struggled up the ramp and to the back, I was sent straight to hospital for a MRI scan that would be sent to Dr Andrews in Birmingham, Alabama for analysis. Happy fucking Birthday to me.

The next day I flew out to Birmingham, to Dr. Andrew's office with Steve for the results of the scans, he told me I had tore several crucial ligaments and tendons right off the bone in my calve and would need to undergo surgery to fix it, I was looking at months out of action and even possibly a career ending injury. I was devastated to say the least and I cried after Dr. Andrews broke the news to me.

I felt guilty cause it was Randy's birthday I didn't get to see him or celebrate with him but I made sure to call him to wish him a very happy birthday.

I couldn't believe I had known those guys for a whole year, my my did time fly by.

The next day I under went surgery which was a success and begin healing up, Steve and I flew back home to Edna, Texas where I could begin to heal, he now had a few weeks off after retiring but the company had plans for him later. I stayed at my parent's house by orders of my mom. I received several phone call throughout the week from John, Randy, Dave, Kurt, Trish, Amy, Vince, Steph and Eric plus many more to ask on my progress, I would talk to John for hours in the evening after shows and he kept my spirits up by saying things like "Don't worry, you'll be back to being a Rattlesnake soon".

The next week on Raw the storyline consisted of 2 things, one: the Women's title was now vacant as I couldn't compete due to the 30 day rule. Trish would then go on to win the title shortly after and two: how Bischoff had single handed destroyed 'Austin 3:16' by firing Steve and putting me on the shelf.

A couple of weeks later Steve is announced as Co General Manager of Raw, he was brought back by CEO Linda McMahon. The move to the role of Co-General Manager was a way to keep Steve on-camera while limiting his in-ring performance due to long running injuries wearing him down throughout his career so at least the fans got to see him on TV still without him being overly physical except for the odd Stunner here and there. I watched Raw and SmackDown every week from the couch as I healed up, Randy and John were both doing great, John was even scheduled to face WWE Champion at the time Brock Lesnar for the gold at Backlash, personally I didn't think John was quite ready for that yet and I was honest with him, he told me the same however it was always a step in the right direction for him to get noticed more and more.

During this feud with Lesnar, John unveiled a new finishing manoeuvre: the FU, a Fireman's carry power slam, named to mock Lesnar's F-5 which I thought was funny but clever. The move was simple yet affective.

In August, at Summerslam I decided to make the trip to Phoenix, Arizona for the show as Steve called me and invited me to come. I wondered why at first then he told me it was Vince's birthday… how could I forget.

After the show went off the air, Steve invited Vince and the locker room out to celebrate with the Chairman and of course I managed to hobble out and join my bro and co-workers in wishing our boss a happy birthday: Austin style.

The months ticked by and in October, Dave returned to the ring after his injury and cemented his place with Evolution once again, those guys had got really hot when I had been away and I was so proud of Randy and Dave, they had really learned a lot from Paul (HHH) and Ric and were really coming into their own. Dave was now nicknamed 'The Animal' and Randy was nicknamed 'The Ledged Killer' as he would supposable 'killing' legends.

John had battled with The Undertaker and Kurt Angle and was also doing pretty good still with his rapper gimmick he seemed to be getting over with the fans even though they disliked him.

I was healing nicely by this time, rehab was going well and speedy. I could actually stand and walk slightly making sure I didn't put a lot of weight on my left leg.

Survivor Series was coming round and the set up for that was that Steve was frustrated at the fact he couldn't 'be himself' as he put it, he wasn't allowed to physically beat anyone up unless provoked so at Survivor Series Steve would have a team of five guys and so would Bischoff and if Bischoff's team won Steve would lose his job as Co GM and if Steve's team won he could go back to being the Texas Rattlesnake we all know and love. But it comes with consequences as Steve's Don't Trust Anybody philosophy has to got out the window in order for him to keep his job.

Bischoff' team consisted of Chris Jericho, Christian, Randy Orton, Scott Steiner and Mark Henry and Stone Cold's team consisted of Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, Booker T, Bubba Ray Dudley, and D-Von Dudley.

On November 10th I was lying on my parent's couch in Edna with my leg propped up on cushion like I do every Monday and Thursday ready to watch Raw. Tonight was the Raw before Survivor Series and I watched as Lita opened the show (yes she returned while I was gone) talking about her title shot at the pay per view when she was interrupted by Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista and told her to take a hike.

Triple H then flapped on about Goldberg and how Dave had taken him out blah blah blah, Stone Cold then interrupts Hunter much to the dismay of Evolution, he tells Hunter to take a hike like he did with Lita, he then utters about having one last great Triple H/Stone Cold moment before Sunday.

Orton then pipes up saying "And as a member of Eric Bischoff's Survivor Series team, I'm gonna make sure that I, Randy Orton, The Legend Killer, am responsible, responsible Stone Cold for killing the legend of the Rattlesnake" I could only laugh at that comment knowing that Randy really has respect for Steve.

Triple H then went on to say "What about that sister of yours huh Austin? What if you lose your job on Sunday and when Emma comes back, she'll be all alone without you to protect her. But don't worry Steve I'm sure Evolution and especially Randy over here will take good care of her in more ways than one" he continued smugly trying to get provoke him verbally using me as a subject. He gestured towards Orton at the last part of his sentence, who was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of what Hunter just said.

Steve gritted his teeth at the thought of Evolution putting their hands on his baby sister and looked down to the canvas, rubbing his hand over his face before speaking into the mic again telling them he was trying really hard to maintain his composure, as he wasn't allowed to touch them.

Once again I laughed at what was being said about me knowing fine well in the real world Randy or the other guys wouldn't really touch me inappropriately like that and that they were my friends. Then when Dave called Steve a coward I thought the same thing chuckling still to myself as I did about Randy, Dave had so much respect and admiration for Steve.

Survivor Series was held from right at home in Texas, Dallas to be precise so I thought I would drive over to the American Airlines Arena. When I arrived creative asked me to cut some promos and possibly be part of the show, like a true pro I agreed and wondered what I needed to do.

I caught up with everyone including Steve and told him about these promos I was doing and how it fit in with the storyline, I hobbled (as I didn't need crutches anymore but my leg was heavily bandaged still) my way out of Steve's locker room and headed down the hall to wardrobe and make up when I saw John standing at the end of the hall heading my way, he smiled brightly when he realised it was me and began quickly making his way towards me, I hopped as fast as I could not wanting to hurt my leg even more since I wasn't far off returning. He scooped me in his big arms as he got near and held on tight, I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on tight.

"Hey hop along" I hear him chuckle in my ear

"Hey cheeky" I laughed in reply, he let go and he helped me down the hallway as I linked my arm through his manly for support as we caught up on things, he was surprised to see there knowing I was not scheduled to appear. He was in a 5 on 5 Survivor Series elimination match that night being apart of Kurt's team, he had actually turned into a fan favourite and made the decision to become a face. As I talked to him I remembered why I felt the way I did about him, his smile just lightened up my day, his voice made me melt and his eyes, I could get lost in them.

I reluctantly broke away from him wanting to spend every second by his side but I had to go get ready.

The first promo was with Bischoff in his office with his so called team. I went into the office to see all 4 out of 6 guys chatting at the camera was being set up.

"Surprise" I said heading into the room as they all turned towards the voice in shock. Randy was the first one to spot me and smiled widely.

"Emma?" he asked shocked before heading over to me and wrapping his arms around me

"Hey to you too Killer" I laughed as we hugged, he asked me what I was doing here and I told him I was just visiting until I got roped into doing some promos.

I caught up with Eric, him asking me how the recovery was going, I also caught up with Chris, Jason (Christian) and Randy some more before Scott (Steiner) and Mark (Henry) arrived so the ball could get rolling.

_The Promo….._

_Eric Bischoff is surrounded by his team and are in his office discussing strategy for tonight's match, Bischoff is siking his team up to get rid of Stone Cold for good._

_He is in the middle of a sentence when there is knock on the door, he stops before yelling come in. The talking stops when the last person Bischoff expects to see, I limp into the room and into view, shocked expression on his face the GM tells the guys to leave so he can speak to me in private. Before they all leave Bischoff grabs Orton's arm to stop him and tells him he might want to hear what I has to say, I roll my eyes before muttering "Fine, your little jackass can stay" before receiving an evil look from Orton who was dressed ready to in his trunks and a 'Evolution' t-shirt. The rest head out to leave when Jericho stares me down before muttering "Austin" as a greeting, i reply by muttering "Jericho" just as coldly, before hearing the door close behind them._

_I turn my attention back to the two remaining men in the room to find Bischoff staring me with a evil smile on his face, I look over to Orton who has a cocky, arrogant grin plastered on his face and is looking me up and down._

"_Emma, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here, how's the leg?" Eric asks sarcastically_

"_Last time I checked I lived in Texas and the leg's fine no thanks to you" I replied boldly._

"_So you do, have you come to see me take away your brother's job?" he laughed evil looking at Orton who also laughed. I shook my head no before turning serious._

"_Why are you doing this Eric? What have you got to prove?" I asked my tone deadly serious looking straight at him, meaning this whole getting rid of Steve thing, his smile disappeared._

"_Why am I doing this Emma? I'm doing this cause I want him gone and I want you gone, I want you both out of my life for good because I've had it up to here with the pair of you, if it's not you I have to deal with it's your brother. When I guarantee my team wins tonight and I receive complete control back on Raw, not only is Austin done but so are you Emma, I won't think twice about firing you too" he scowled at me and I gritted my teeth_

"_And what have I got to prove, I want to prove to the world that I can destroy what's left of the Austin legacy again, my Legend Killer here will make sure of that" he added gesturing towards Orton who was still arrogantly smiling, hands on hips._

"_We'll see about that" I scowl before he continues._

"_Don't worry Emma, the career of one of the greatest superstars ever is in my hands tonight and I plan on fully adding Stone Cold Steve Austin to the long list of legends I've killed and after what Mr. Bischoff and informed you about your own career I guess I can add one of the greatest female wrestlers on that list too" Orton so confidently informs me staring at me with those icy blue eyes._

"_As I said before we'll see about that later tonight and when I come back" I scowled at Orton emphasising on the word when "The crap we went through before, Eric will seem like a day at freakin' Disneyland compared to what Steve and I will do to you then" I continued angrily turning my attention back to Eric, clenching my fists at my sides in rage._

"_Is that so? Come to think of it, maybe you don't have faith in your brother and his team, maybe deep down in your soul, you know my team will be successful tonight so you've come here to reason with me, to beg for mercy on your jobs, it's assuring to know for once the bad ass Texas Rattlesnakes are vulnerable and desperate"_

"_Besides you and that brother of yours will be nothing more than beer swilling, middles finger gesturing, foul mouth rednecks" he counts on his fingers getting in my face._

_I shake my head slightly before taking a deep breathe, I think for a minute at his comment._

"_I got news for you Eric, that is what we are and for your information, I'd rather be desperate and vulnerable as you put it than the biggest asshole I've ever laid my eyes on, go ahead say and do what you want tonight but when Steve's team wins and he can go back to being his old self ,I'll guarantee you will be first on his hit list Bischoff along with your little team right behind you, you've only seen a small part of what Steve can do, you don't know him like I do, you have no idea what he's capable of and how far he'll go, just ask McMahon" I reply through gritted teeth before glancing at Orton before turning on my heels and heading out the door._

Long story short the second promo is basically me visiting Steve to tell him what transpired Bischoff said and that it's not just job on the line, it's our legacy that's on the line. He was surprised that I went to visit him after he put me out of action, he was also shocked to learn Bischoff would fire me too and apologised saying he didn't think he would put my job in danger too, I told him he wasn't to know that.

I also told him that for the first time he has to go back on DTA (Don't trust Anybody), back on what we believe in, I was trying to reason with him more than anything knowing that looking at Eric's team, he has pretty good chance of losing out and wondering if it's worth all the hard work and sacrifice just so he can go back to being the old Stone Cold.

The match was about to begin and Bischoff and his team made their way out to the ring. They waited as the glass shattered and with me accompanying them (Although not as fast as them), Steve and his team made their way to the ring. I took a seat at ringside to watch the match.

Scott Steiner was the first one eliminated, as Booker T was able to hit a Book-end on Steiner and capture the pinfall after Stacy Keibler (who was not by her own choice accompanying Steiner) distracted Steiner. Booker T was then eliminated by Mark Henry after a World's Strongest Slam. Mark Henry was then eliminated after a 3-D and Five-Star Frog splash. Rob Van Dam was eliminated next after Randy Orton hit an RKO on RVD, allowing Orton to cover him for the elimination. D-Von Dudley was the third eliminated member of Team Austin, after Chris Jericho hit the Flashback. Bubba Ray Dudley was the next member eliminated off Team Austin, after an Unprettier from Christian. Christian was the next to be eliminated, after Shawn Michaels, who was the last member of Team Austin, hit Christian with Sweet Chin Music. Jericho was the next member eliminated of Team Bischoff, as he tried to apply the Walls of Jericho on Michaels, however Michaels countered it into a Cradle. As the elimination took place, it left Michaels and Orton as the final two members of their respective teams. However, the match came to an end, when Batista gave Michaels a Batista Bomb, after Austin and Bischoff brawled in the entrance set, Orton draped an arm over Michaels and got the pinfall. I sat in shock yelling "No" ever so dramatically as Shawn was covered, there was nothing I could do to stop the count cause of my injury. I watched sadly knowing what my destiny was now after Bischoff threat earlier, as Steve came back out onto the walkway looking just as disappointed as me. He got in the ring and I followed suite, he looked down at me and told me he was sorry so the whole world could see. Jonathan Coachman came out and bragged about what had just happened and Steve kicked the shit of him as I stood by and watched smiling a little. Then in true Austin fashion we shared our last beers together in the ring, both leaving a can behind as a symbol of our legacy that we were leaving behind.

Alls end that ends well as in December, Stone Cold returned as Sheriff on Raw, still having some authority but being back on his terms and could kick the crap and stun anyone he wanted.

Also in December at Armageddon both Dave and Randy won their first pieces of gold.

After Dave had defeated Shawn Michaels, him and Flair won a tag team turmoil match along to become one-half of the World Tag Team Champions. While Randy beat Rob Van Dam to become WWE Intercontinental Championship. By the end of the night, all four members of Evolution held every male championship on Raw, with Triple H winning the World Heavyweight Championship later on.


	8. Surprise Return

**Huge thank yous to Yankees01 for the review and to NinjaxGirlX1989 & viridianaln9 for adding this to your favs list, I really appreciate it.**

**If I don't add before Merry Christmas x**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma, Vince owns anything WWE related and the Superstars own themselves….**

**Chapter 8: Surprise Return**

The holidays once again came and gone and the New Year arrived also.

Back in December I was finally cleared to get back in the ring so that's exactly what I did, I began training again for my return, first getting rid of the ring rust.

Before my return I met with creative and Vince so they can tell me about not just my return but what they have in store for me the next few months and a possible chance for me to turn heel. You see Vince has been trying to get me turn heel since Steve did back in 2001 but I always felt more comfortable as a baby face plus the storylines and scenario that he offered for me to turn had never been attractive enough for me, the one he told me about at this meeting was very attractive and I was all for it but I'll explain about that later on as Vince changes his mind on the whole idea.

My surprise return was due for January 26th 2004, the night after the Royal Rumble.

On January 19th edition of Raw, a week before the Royal Rumble, Trish and Lita had been having trouble with Molly Holly (who was Women's Champion at the time) and Gail Kim the past few weeks. After a tag match between the four ladies, Trish and Lita were attacked by both Molly and Gail and with the addition of Victoria, so it was a 3 on 2 attack.

In Bischoff's office, him and Stone Cold were arguing over something when two very pissed off ladies in the form of Lita and Trish storm in and demand a rematch against Molly and Gail while also baying for Victoria. Bischoff obliged and told them that if they found a partner he would make it 6 diva tag team match for the next week on Raw, he then excused himself before leaving Stone Cold and the two Divas behind.

Stone Cold the proceeds to tell them that he has the perfect partner in mind for the ladies and that all he had to do was make a phone call. He told them not to worry, he'll take of it and she will be here next week. Of course, if you're keeping score, that partner it me. They nod, smile and thank him before leaving and Stone Cold immediately makes that phone call.

The next week arrived and after a great Royal Rumble in which both John and Randy competed in with the eventual winner being Chris Benoit while Dave and Ric defended their tag team tiles against the Dudley Boyz successfully.

I don't know why but I was incredibly nervous, when you are away for so long you wonder if the fans still remember you and will accept you back like before, the WWE fans are awesome but a lot goes on and lots of things change while you're away and they can soon forget about 1 wrestler especially a Diva, very easily.

The time had come, the 3 heels were making their way down to the ring as I stood behind the curtain with Trish and Amy waiting for our turn, they both headed out separately and waited at the bottom of the ramp for their partner with anticipation, they were supposed to pretend like they didn't know who they were teaming with, the suspense built before the familiar sound of glass shattering rung throughout the arena as the fans cheered loudly. I took a deep breathe before walking through the curtain and standing on top the ramp with my hands on my hips for a few seconds just soaking up the atmosphere and the feeling of finally coming back.

I headed down the ramp to the delight of Trish and Lita, they were happy yet shocked not expecting to see me, we headed in the ring, me and Trish taking the stairs while Lita slide under the ropes and got down to business. We successfully won, the ref raising our hands in the air and I just took every second in remembering why I loved my job and this business so much, it felt fucking fantastic to be back doing what I do best.

The next week I cut a promo with both Steve and Eric in the GM's office, Steve and Eric are once again arguing over my return, Eric arguing over the fact he fired me back in November and Steve simply saying well I brought her back, when speak of the devil, I walk into Bischoff's office all happy and stand next to my brother proudly.

Not being able to deal with us both at the same time, Eric huffs before storming out of his office to mine and Steve's delight, I ask what's up with him with the reply of he's a jackass. I then look at my brother and thank him for getting my job back, in a rare emotion from Stone Cold he tells me that's what brothers are for.

Later in the night I head to the ring to cut a promo regarding my return to the WWE telling fans how hard it's been but I'm glad to be back and that my quest to regain the women's title will begin immediately and I put out a warning to Molly Holly that I'm coming for her and the title. Just as I begin to continue I hear guitar rifts of music blaring through the speakers' and the voice of Motörhead begin to sing.

Standing right in the middle of the ring, playing my part, I turn around slowly with burrowed eyebrows as I stared at Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista and Randy Orton also known as Evolution heading down the ramp all dressed up in their designer suites when I was quite casually just going for some blue jeans, black dress boots and a white fitted ladies t-shirt with navy blue sleeves, my hair tied up in a ponytail.

I continue to stare in wonder with burrowed eyebrows as to what the hell these four men want, are they gonna chase me out the ring so they can have their air time or do they actually want something to with me?

They all climb in the ring, championships resting on each one of their shoulders showing their dominance, Triple H already with a mic in hand, stands in front of me while the others spread themselves out around the ring. I continue to stand in the same spot with hands on my hips with the mic I had been talking with in my right hand resting against my hip, not intimidated by them at all and look up slightly at Hunter who is smiling back at me before lifting the mic to his lips to begin to speak.

"Well, well look who's back guys, it's the baby rattlesnake. Last time I saw you, you were fired after Bischoff's team beat Austin's team at Survivor Series thanks to Orton and Batista of course" Triple H said pointing over to the 2 men at the last part of his comment.

"Funny because last time I saw you, you were getting your ass handed to you by Bill Goldberg" I replied cockily as the fans cheered. Oh yeah baby I was back!

"What do you want Hunter?" I then asked him a little more serious looking him straight the eye.

"Oh come on now Emma, don't be like that, we came out here to say welcome back to Raw" he said almost sincerely but I wasn't buying it.

"Thanks I guess" I replied sarcastically leaving my left hand on my hip as I spoke.

"A lot has changed since you've been away as you can see from all the gold we're carrying. This, Emma, is Evolution, the best there is today in this business." he then said introducing them to me.

"Oh really" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Ric you already know Emma and Randy you of course have had the pleasure of meeting her at Survivor Series before you took her job but Batista you have never had the honour of meeting Stone Cold Steve Austin's sister have you?" he continued looking at each of them as he mentioned them, I looked over to Batista as he stared me down with a cold stare.

"That's supposed to what Hunter: impress me? You flash and your little bodyguards all your gold at me at me and I'm supposed to care? I thought you knew me better than that" I said turning my attention back to the Game. "And you forget Hunter, I signed Orton and Batista from Smackdown when I was GM of Raw so technically if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have your little group" I continued watching him

"Very true Emma, I'll give you that one and it wasn't supposed to impress you , it was supposed to intimidate you but being an Austin of course you're not at all intimidated, you see guys Emma and I have a little history together long before you guys debuted." he told them adjusting the title on his shoulder.

"It's true we have history, now did you so rudely interrupt me just to tell me that or did you actually want something or if it's ok with you can I continue with my comeback speech" I replied beginning to become annoyed.

"Actually we're out here because I… I mean we have a proposition for you Emma" he told me smiling looking at his acquaintances one by one.

"Say what?" I asked surprised they want something to do with me.

"You see after much consideration I have realised that even though Evolution has all the gold, all the power and we pretty much dominates Monday Night Raw, there is one area in the WWE that neither one of us can conquer even if we wanted to for biological purposes: the women's division" he tells me and I burrow my eyebrows once again in confusion

"Together we've looked at all the current Divas and basically Emma you came back at the right time as even though you and I have not always seem eye to eye, you're the only one I would want in this group, the only Diva worthy enough" he continued

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that I am asking you if you would do the us all the honour in joining Evolution" he finished, my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in shock and surprise. The fans are now just as shocked as I am some cheering some booing at this unlikely offer.

"What?" I mouthed shocked before returning the mic back to my lips

"This is a joke right? You have got to be kidding me" I asked shocked still as he shook his head to say no "But you hate me and I hate you even more so give one good reason why I would join you?"

"No joke and before you answer here me and the rest of Evolution out" he pleaded and I looked once again to the other members of the stable.

"I'm listening" I stated simply intrigued now.

"We can help you Emma, we can help you regain what was stolen from you 8 months ago by Eric Bischoff, we can help you regain the women's championship and together we would not only hold every male title on Raw but we'd have the women's title also therefore we would be unstoppable, indestructible and the most powerful force to ever step foot in a WWE ring, hell we'd be the most powerful force there was, has been and is in the WWE" he told me and I looked back at him unsure of what to think.

"Why me?" I asked still confused

"You're Emma Austin, Sister of Stone Cold Steve Austin, the baby Texas Rattlesnake, the toughest female in the WWE, former Intercontinental Champion: only the 2nd female in the history of the WWE to win it, a 5 time WWE Women's Champion, a former General Manager of Raw. There has never been or never will be a Diva like you, who better to have on our side than a slithering, venomous, Texas Rattlesnake." he rattled off my accomplishments.

"Don't try and flatter me Hunter it ain't gonna work, I know who and what I am and I don't need you to remind me and I don't need you to try and convince me by bringing up my accomplishments although is does sound rather tempting" I smiled and winked over at Orton, silently flirting, emphasizing as I said the last word, hopefully him realising I was talking about him.

"Come to think of it, history states that in Evolution men weren't the only ones created, they need women to survive and there's only space for one in this Evolution, I'm offering you a chance to do what every other Diva would give everything to do: be the First Lady of Evolution" he told me as if he was offering me a career on a plate, a career that I had already had, that I had already made with help from my brother. I wasn't some rookie just starting out and looking for a push to get me noticed, I was already a established Diva.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to join you guys, so you can assist me in getting my title back so we can rule Raw and the entire company, we'll have every division covered, be so dominate, so intimidating that no one will dare even look at us wrong without getting the holy living crap kicked out of them and you'd have my back and I'd have yours in return" I rattled on making sure we were on the same page.

"Absolutely, you're a smart chick, we'd have your back through every step of the way in fact I think Orton wouldn't mind **having** you in more ways than one" he said pointing over to the young champion, my gaze hesitantly wondered over to him also and I saw he had a smug smile plastered on his face before rubbing his chin and looking me up and down, slowly nodding his head.

"I bet he would and as tempting as that sounds I think I'll pass." I replied completely ignoring the fact I had teased him with my earlier comment about being tempted. His face dropped thinking I was gonna give in to him like every other women has. He took a deep breathe before he took a step forward now standing beside Hunter and in front of me and taking the mic from him and bringing it up to his lips.

"Well that's shame because what I saw at Survivor Series in Bischoff's office, I liked, I saw the fire in your eyes that night and I could tell you wanted me like I wanted you. You're just denying it in front of all these people and like Hunter said you're not like the other Divas hell you're not like other women period, you're a extremely beautiful women and you see Emma I enjoy a challenge" Orton so smugly told me, IC belt shining on his shoulder, he looked me square in my eyes with his blue ones and a cocky smile spreading across his face

"Don't flatter yourself and honey you couldn't handle me if you wanted to and if I let you." I told him honestly smiling smugly myself watching as his smile disappear, looking defeated at the fact I was probably the first woman to turn him down. He gave the mic back to Hunter returning to the spot he was in before.

"Now can we please get back to the business in hand?" I asked Hunter impatiently getting annoyed at these interruptions, I was still getting my head round what he had offered me earlier.

"Sure" he replied simply

"So you want me to turn my back on my brother, the legacy we have, everything Austin 3:16 stands for, everything I stand for: all for you, Evolution and the Women's Championship?" I asked making sure we were on the same page once again.

"I wouldn't quite put it that way but in a nut shell, yes, so what do you say?" he replied what did mean by that, not putting it that way, that was basically what he was asking me to do, right?

I took a breathe before my gaze went to the canvas then at the fans who were yelling to either say Yes or No at me, I then looked at Flair who was nodding at me, then Batista who staring straight at me again then at Orton who was also staring at me this time not so smugly, no expression on his face. My eyes travelled to the canvas again as I looked at my feet, I brought the mic back up to my lips before uttering the words…..

"Not if hell froze over" I replied angrily slowly raising my head up to look at The Game square in the eyes. The crowd cheered the fact I turned down his offer. His sile faded processing the words I just said, he must of thought I was gonna cave.

"What?" he asked shocked, he actually thought I was gonna join them.

"Oh come on Hunter you really think I would join you when everyone that knows you or teams with you, you pretty much screw over, look at Shawn Michaels, your best friend and you turn your back on him. What is it with you and cliques anyway first DX then you need Stephanie now Evolution, you always need someone to hold you hand for you" I tell him annoyed knowing what he's like.

"Don't think for one second you are all any different, he'll do the same to you one day, he's using you guys to get what he wants, I'll give you friendly warning get out while you got chance. Triple H only and has ever only cared about himself and his the precious little championship that he is always so desperate to have, he uses others to watch his back while he takes the glory. If he thinks you might be hogging the spotlight or sees you as a threat to his title or a threat full stop he'll stab you right in the back and not think twice about it " I scowled looking at the other men in the ring one by one then back at Triple H who is know gritting his teeth and breathing heavy staring me straight in the eye, I looked at him right back not backing down.

"What's wrong Hunter, truth hurts doesn't it?" I sid because of his expression, I know I was getting to him as I smiled wickedly at him.

"Don't listen to her, it's about us: Evolution, all of us" he yelled into the mic angrily at the other men who look confused.

"Keep telling them and yourself that Game boy. Why the hell would I join you just to be turned on, I maybe blonde Hunter but I ain't stupid and you seem to forget that I know you better than these guys ever will, I know how your sick mind works and you can think twice if you think I'm about to join your group and be everything an Austin isn't, hey I'm no saint and I'll admit that but you Hunter are in another league, the difference between you and me is at least I admit I ain't no angel. There's no chance in hell I would join you if my career depended on it, I don't need you to win back my title I can do that on my own, I did it the other 5 times without yours or my brother's help" I said all riled up, heart racing so fast, breathing heavy, the crowd were still cheering, I showed I am not afraid of anyone and will stand up to anyone even the Cerebral Assassin.

"Well if you won't join us voluntarily, we'll just have to force you" he scowled moving towards me as I stepped back to create some distance between us, my angry expression now disappears and fear began to creep across my face. I frantically turn my head to see Flair on my right and Orton on my left moving coming closer to me, surrounding me so I'm trapped like a mouse by a cat instead it was 4 huge lions doing the trapping, my breathing became heavier, my eyes wide open in fear. The crowd are booing at their intentions of beating up a women, not agreeing with their actions. I take one step back and stop when I hit something rock hard, I close my eyes, feeling Batista's presence tower over me I take a deep breathe before turning my head up and opening my eyes to see him smirking at me. I turned my head back to look at Hunter who has dropped his title on the floor and has taken his jacket off beginning to roll up his sleeves. He rolls up his left sleeve before beginning to do his right one, I heard the glass shatter and the sound of my brother's music blasting through the speakers, the crowd going nuts, I sigh in relief, my breathing beginning to even out, smirking up at Hunter who is now gritting his teeth that he was interrupted and his plan was going to hell, he takes a step back from and I feel Batista also moving away from me, I look to see Flair and Orton have followed suite looking rather panicked and surprise spreading across their faces.

I looked past Hunter and up the ramp to see Steve barging down the ring, talking to himself, microphone in hand before getting in the ring. Instead of doing his usual routine and poses on the ropes for the fans, he immediately walks over and pushes me back gently before he stands between me and Hunter protecting me and silently telling him to back off, he stares down the other 3 members of Evolution before turning his sole attention to Triple H.

"Triple H, don't you or your little group ever think about laying a finger on Emma, you come out here flapping your gums asking her to join your stupid little troop of jackasses and feel you need to intimidate her after she turned you down well to me that's in violation of the law, Stone Cold's law, you can't go round intimidating women especially when that women happens to be my sister, that's something you just don't do" Stone Cold stated pointing his finger in the Champion's face.

"What are you gonna do about it Austin huh? It's 4 on 2 you got no chance in hell, let us finish our business with Emma" Hunter replied smugly knowing we were out numbered.

"Do you think I'm stupid to leave her with you? We maybe out numbered as you so kindly pointed out however I would appreciate it if you left the ring before I may have to open the biggest can of whoop ass ever known on all your sorry asses" Steve said, Batista didn't like what he heard as he came over and stood toe to toe with Steve staring him down, I gripped onto Steve's arm from behind silently telling him they're not worth it.

"Leave it Dave, fine we'll leave Austin but let me tell you both this, this thing it ain't over between us, not by a long shot" Triple H warned us his attention on me mainly, grabbing Batista's arm and pulling him out the ring with the other 2 following. They headed up the ramp backwards as their music played not taking their eyes off me and Steve as we stood in the same spot, watching them dissent to the stage below the titantron. I could see the anger written all over my brother's face.

They stood at the top of the ramp in a row and held up their respective championships almost a metaphor for them being on top of the world, it was sign to show me what I was missing out on, Steve and I looked at each other and I sighed at him before returning my gaze to the 4 men at the top of the ramp as the show went to commercial.


	9. Battling Evolution

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I started a new job recently and wanted to get settled in**

**Thank you to ****Konoshy fro adding to your favs and Yankees01 for the review**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma, Vince owns anything WWE related and the Superstars own themselves….**

**Chapter 9 - Battling Evolution**

The next week, I'm shown on the titantron arriving at the arena on my own not knowing where my brother is.

The threat from Triple H the week before fresh is still on my mind.

As I'm walking down a hall one of the female members of the crew approaches me.

"Hey Emma, where's Stone Cold?" she asked sweetly

"Hey, Erm you know I actually don't know where he is but I'm gonna find out, do you know where Bischoff's office is?" I asked her nicely and she nodded.

"Yep just keep heading down this hall and it's the first door on the left, you cant miss it" she replied pointing down the hall.

"Thanks" I said smiling at her before heading in that direction.

After a match has taken place, it's then shown on the titantron: Eric Bischoff's office, where inside he's reading from a piece of paper. I knocked then hear 'come in' before descending in to the room, he looked up to see who it is.

"Emma. What can I do for you?" he asked pretending to happy to see me.

"Cut the crap Eric, do you know where Steve is?" I asked him not falling for his politeness towards me and getting straight to the point.

"Why yes I do. He was sent to WWE Headquarters in Stamford this afternoon" he fakes a smile

"Why?"

"Not sure really, you know your brother always getting into trouble with the board of directors" he chuckled slightly, I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked him warily

"No not all" he simply replied

"Ok thanks" I said still confused and unsure, I turned around to head out the door when I heard Bischoff's voice again, I turned back around to face him.

"Oh and Emma, you have a match tonight against Jazz, you see since the Royal Rumble is over and done I need to concentrating on the grand daddy of them all, therefore I need to determine the No. 1 contender for the WWE Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 20 which begins tonight and if you win your match tonight, you'll be one step closer to that" he told me.

"You mean you're giving me a shot to get the title back?" I asked still surprised

"Don't look so surprised, after all you are a former champion and technically you didn't lose the title remember so I guess it's only fair you get another shot" he replied

I nodded slightly with a small smile on my face although suspicious before heading out of his office, I closed the door behind me, leaning on it slightly taking a deep breathe.

"Weird" I muttered to myself wondering what Bischoff was hiding from me and why he was actually being civil to me. I shook my head slightly knowing I got to concentrate on my match and head down the hallway.

Later in the night, I took on Jazz one and one, hitting the move my bro made famous: the Stunner before getting the 3 count and the win and one step closer to getting back my title.

"Here is your winner, Emma Austin" Lillian announced as the fans cheered and the ref held up my hand while my music played.

I climbed up on the far turnbuckle smiling in delight, my back to the ramp and salute the fans like normal in celebration of my win until I heard the familiar sound of Motorhead playing into the arena. I turned around and jump off the ropes as all 4 members of Evolution head down the ramp to the ring, interrupting me once again.

Like the week before I stand my ground as they surround me, mysteriously Flair stands behind me while the other 3 stand in front of me, I noticed that they are all title less for some reason, deciding against to bring their gold to the ring.

My breathing still heavy after the gruelling contest I just took part in and I began to feel nervous knowing this time my brother isn't here to protect me remembering what Hunter said "This thing it ain't over between us, not by a long shot" but I can handle myself and I won't go down without a fight.

I looked to each one of them, eyebrows burrowed in anger before turning my attention back to Triple H who with mic hand begins to speak.

"Congratulations on your win Emma, I'm sure after that impressive display Bischoff can't think twice about giving you a title shot, you look like you were never away, like you were never injured for 8 long months" he complimented me calmly to my surprise after what he said the week before I expected him to be all guns blazing unless he was biding his time.

I roll my eyes at his fakeness before he continues.

"So you've had a week to think things over and we were wondering what your answer is to our proposal last week" he asked me again,

All I can think is that these guys never give up, I walk over to Lillian and grab a mic that she hands me before walking back to the spot I previously occupied in front of the group.

"I told you no, I guess you're not used to hearing that are you Hunter?" I stated standing my ground

"Oh yes that's right and no I'm not but don't you think it's strange that after you did and I was about to make you say yes and your brother comes out here to save you, that the next week he mysteriously is summoned to Stamford" he replied innocently

I looked up at him in shock, the penny dropping in my head

"You sent him there intentionally so I was left alone. You set me up. I should of known something fishy was going on after the way Bischoff was acting towards me" I said getting annoyed

"That's right" he smiled proudly

"You slimy, sneaky son of a bitch. All this to get me to join you, you are out of your god damn mind" I yelled into the mic

"Guilty as charged" he mocked held up his hands, a smile on his face which was beginning to piss me off.

"Now we can continue where we left off last week, and as I said if you still won't join us voluntarily, we will make you join, I'll put you through hell till you can't take no more and have no choice to become apart of Evolution, we'll be your worst nightmare" he said nodding his head looking behind me at Flair who then suddenly grabs hold of both my arms pinning me to him with no where to go, the mic dropped from my hand to the canvas with a thud that echoes throughout the arena, I began frantically kicking my legs out trying to hit Hunter as he just laughs at me wickedly.

"Don't try and escape Emma, there's no way out and aww your big bad brother isn't here to save you this time which means we can do whatever we want to persuade you in becoming the first lady of Evolution, one last chance to change your mind" he mocked stepping closer to me, anger spread across my face.

"Never, I'd never team with you. Over my dead body." I spat back at him

"Well if that's how you want it, that can be arranged"

"You put your hands on me Hunter and Steve will kill you, you know he will" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It'll be worth the risk" he stated before slapping me right across the face, hitting my eye in the process as hard as he could, my head falls to my right throbbing in pain, I felt the swelling coming up already on my left eye while also feeling a trickle of blood on lip with my tongue where I bit my lip with my tooth because of the force which wasn't supposed to happen but hey it added to the effect, I stopped struggling although I'm still pinned to Flair. I kept my eyes facing towards the floor not wanting Hunter to see how much he hurt me.

"Since I'm in a giving mood I'll give you one last chance to make the right decision" I shook my head to say no as I look up into his eyes.

"Bite me!" I yelled angrily

"Fine" he said as Flair releases me from his grip and pushes me forcefully into the body of Batista who towers over my 5 foot 9 frame, he stared at me angrily like the animal he is before grabbing the back of my head and shoving it between his legs. Triple H gives him the thumbs up before I felt his arms wrap underneath me, he hoisted me up so my legs are now on his shoulders before bringing me back down and slamming me on hard on the canvas in the form of a Batista bomb.

I lay on the mat eyes closed in pain, after a few minutes I began to move much to Evolution's dismay, I turned over to my stomach reach my hands out flat on the canvas and push myself up to my hands and knees, I then pushed myself all the way up till I'm unsteadily on my feet.

I looked at the 4 men in front of me who have their mouths wide open and eyes wide in shock.

Anger then covers the face of Triple H, he turned to Orton and said something to him, then looking back at me. Randy steps forward quickly, grabbed me by my neck and hoisted himself up in the air and as he landed he brought me down with him letting go just as I landed my face and the front of my body and face hitting the canvas below brutally in the form of a jumping cutter known as the RKO.

At this point J.R was going nuts at the announce table yelling "Somebody stop this, stop these animals beating up a woman" but no one dare even interrupt as they too would feel the wrath of Evolution.

Once I again after a few minutes while the guys were buying me some time, I began to stir on the mat, I looked up to see I'm near the ropes and I reached out the them, I grabbed the bottom one and slowly pulled my self up using the ring as support, I eventually get up and turn around still breathing heavily, I once again looked at my attackers who again are surprised to see me even moving slightly never mind standing up fully.

I can barely stand on my own so I grabbed on the rope again for support, my vision is blurred and my head along with the rest of my body is throbbing in pain.

"Is that the best you got, is that all you got?" I growled in anger as Triple H shook his head in disbelief but before I can even blink again he headed towards me grabbed me by my hair and forces my head between his legs. He grabbed each of arms hooking them with his own, after a slight pause he then drives himself along with me face first to the canvas in the shape of a pedigree to finish me off and that it did, after that I couldn't get up again not after the punishment I had took earlier, I laid face first on the mat almost unconscious. I felt him roll me over to my back, my eyes still closed, my body sprawled out.

I was done after that.

All four members stand around the lifeless body on the canvas smiling to each other pleased with their work, breathlessly Hunter grabs a mic from the floor and stands over me

"You see Emma it's better to be with us then against us" he scowled at me bending over me slightly as he spoke, they stood over me in a row raising each other's hands in the air in victory.

Then suddenly I heard the crowd begin to cheer as Shawn Michaels runs down the ramp, the group take notice he's on his way and scuttle out of the ring before Shawn climbs in and challenges them to return to face him, yelling and screaming, they descend up the ramp as Shawn kneels down by my side to check if I'm ok although it's too late as Evolution have done their damage.

Both Randy and Dave did not want to beat me up like that, neither did Paul, they didn't like the idea at all when it was presented to them but I told them it was ok and that I was a pro I can take an ass kicking once in a while, I also told John not to watch cause he wasn't gonna like what he saw but knowing him he did anyway and was calling cell phone non stop after the show to see if I was ok.

As I told you before about the plan for me to turn heel, well it was scripted that I was actually supposed to join Evolution and mainly team up with Randy and after he wins the World Heavyweight Championship, Evolution turn on him, I also leave Evolution, once again become a baby face by taking Randy's side and become his valet although I continue to wrestle. I was to turn them down at first then in a surprise twist I would help Randy win his match later in the night therefore becoming apart of Evolution so after trying to convince me to turn heel for years and I finally agree to it, Vince pulls the plug on it and I continue on as a baby face but still get to work with the guys during the angle.

The next week Steve returned and is absolutely livid with what transpired the week before with me and Evolution.

In Evolution's locker room they are still reminiscing about what they did the week before, laughing and joking around as if it was no big deal until Triple H has another idea

"Hey do any of you guys know if Emma even showed up tonight?" Triple H asked with hands on his hips

"I highly doubt it after the beating we gave her" Batista said smiling

"I'm sure she's at home right now in Texas, nursing her injuries" Randy laughed

"I still can't get over the fact she kept getting up after a Batista Bomb and an RKO, you can tell she's Austin's sister, she's a tough chick I'll give her that much and she's just as stubborn as him too " Triple H shook his head in disbelief.

"So what now champ?" Flair smiled clapping Hunter on the shoulder with his hand.

"Well if she's even had the nerve to show up, I think we should have another word with her, give her another chance to agree to our proposal" he replied

"You mean we're not finished with her yet?" Randy asked thinking it was all over.

"No Randy, not by a long shot. I want her in this group and stop at nothing to get her and if last week didn't change her mind nothing will, you see one thing you guys should know about me is that I always get what I want" Hunter replied once again a smirk in his face

"Hunter, when Emma joins Evolution, I promise I will personally take care of her, if you catch my drift.." Orton smirked at his leader wickedly

"I do kid, you can do whatever you want. You're the Intercontinental Champion and you deserve the best of everything and I'm not denying Emma is gorgeous cause she is so if she's the one you want, she's the one you'll have once she joins us officially " Hunter smiles clapping a hand on Orton's shoulder who is smirking that famous Orton smirk

"What about Austin?" Batista then asked in his deep voice

"I'm sure you can handle Austin tonight big guy, consider it a reward from last week" Triple H told him

"It would be a pleasure. I'll even take care of Michaels for intruding on our business" The Animal growled.

"Ok so if she's here, we'll get her to come to us for change cause we seem to be the ones doing all the chasing lately" he said before opening the door to the locker room peaking his head out to find someone, he finally sees one of the crew and waves him over

"Hey you, come here" he waves a crew member who makes his way over to the door "Do you know if Emma Austin has shown up tonight?" Triple then asked the young man

"I don't know sir but I can check" he replied looking scared

"Great, make sure you check Austin's locker room as well as the Women's locker room and if she's here can you ask her.. No.. demand she comes to Evolution's locker room immediately"

"Yes sir, I will" the guy replied quickly retreating down the hall of the arena to find out whether the Diva in question is even at the arena.

After yelling at Bischoff for some time, Stone Cold returns to his locker room to find me sitting on one of the wooden benches in the room dressed in some dark blue fitted jeans with a 'AUSTIN 3:16' belt buckle, a 'Stone Cold F*CK FEAR' football jersey slightly modified to fit me nicely and my wrestling boots even though I wasn't competing, my hair down complete with a black cloth hair band, pulling my hair from my face. I stand up as he entered the room surprised to see me, he stared at me a few seconds, stepping forward closer to me to check out the damage on my face, my eyes had now bruised over and the cut on my lip was still visible.

"Kiddo, what are doing here? You shouldn't be here, you should be at home healing up after what you went through last Monday night" he asked me concerned, I shook my head then looked into his eyes

"I'm fine Steveo, quit worrying" I told him honestly

"I'm supposed to worry, I'm your brother for God's sake" he replied

"I know" I sighed looking down at the floor, hearing a knock on the door I lifted my head back up.

"Yeah?" Steve yelled, the door opens slightly and young crew member enters hesitantly

"Sorry to interrupt. Miss Austin, Evolution wishes to see you in their locker room immediately" he said looking in my direction

"God what do they want now?" I asked to myself before sighing "Ok thanks" I smiled at him, he nodded then leaves Steve and I alone again.

"What do they want from me Steve?" I asked him still looking at the door before glancing at him

"They don't want anything from you Em, they just want you" he said softly

"But why? I don't get it, why are they trying so hard to win me over like a god damn prize? There are plenty of other Divas here and they seem to have their hearts, if they have any set on me for some reason. Jesus Christ did they think kicking the crap out of me was gonna make me change my mind?" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest

"I dunno kiddo, only they can answer that. That's how they work, they intimidate people to get what they want" Steve replied looking me in the eye

"I guess you know how they work better than I do" I sighed "You know you seem awfully calm considering they kicked the crap out of me last week, I thought you would wanna kick their asses" I said laughing slightly

"I ain't calm on the inside and believe me I do, I want them to suffer for setting us up and beating you up" he replied beginning to get a little angry

"I know you do but you gotta let me deal with them on my own in my own way ok?" I told him sternly placing a hand on his arm gently

"Ok" he sighed giving in "You know I wouldn't blame you if you left me and joined them even if it's to get them off your back" he continued sadly

"I wouldn't do it for that reason. I would do it cause it would help me get the belt back, of all people you can understand that right?" I said trying to steer the fans away from what my decision might be even though I repeatedly turned Evolution down. Part of me wanted the fans to think there was a chance I was gonna agree.

"Yeah" he replied sighing again

"Right let's get this over with. I'm gonna see what they want" I said passing him and heading towards the door.

"Emma" I heard behind me as I'm about to head out the door, I turned around

"Be careful" he winked at me and I smiled slightly

"I will" I said finally, heading out the door and on way to Evolution's locker room.

I stood outside a door looking at the sign that reads 'Evolution' on it, I sighed deeply before knocking softly.

After waiting a few seconds the door opened and I see Randy Orton standing in front of me smirking, he looked me up and down biting his bottom lip before his eyes meet mine

"Come on in" he said quietly stepping aside opening the door fully to let me in. I walked past him and enter the room knowing he's checking out my ass when's my back turned. I heard the door close behind me as I see in front of me Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista standing up from the seats they were occupying.

"Emma, I gotta be honest we're surprised to see you after last week" Triple H said to me

"Really" I replied simply not in the mood for their games

"Nice shiner you got there" he pointed out

"Yeah thanks to you" I shot back sarcastically

"What do you want?" I then asked annoyed

"To give you one more chance. . So do you have an answer for us? Hopefully the right one this time" he replied

"Actually yeah I do. In the ring is where you'll get it" I state before heading out the door, I closed it behind me and smirked to myself after I left knowing I had them right where I wanted them.

Later in the night Evolution were in the ring again bragging about what they did to me, after a few comments Triple H called me out.

The stable wait for a few minutes patiently before the glass shattered and Disturbed played out to the arena, I headed down the ramp not breaking eye contact with the group staring back at me.

I climbed through the ropes and stand right in front of them, Hunter kindly handed me the mic he's holding and Orton retrieves another one.

"You know you impressed the hell out us last week. We'll give you your dues Austin, you're tough, in fact to show you there's no hard feelings, we have a little surprise for you, a tribute dedicated in your honour." he told me pointing to the titantron, I turned around reluctantly and face the screen with all 4 of them standing behind me, not really a good idea to turn my back on them although I was intrigued by this 'tribute'.

I watched as the video began, highlights of my career so far, everything to my debut to my rivalry with Bischoff, the ladder match at Unforgiven to finally showing me lifting the women's title from each reign I've had. When the footage finished, I sighed heavily still standing with my back to the group, I heard them actually applauding the footage, were they trying to kiss my ass and suck up to me? They had some nerve after beating the shit out of me the week before.

"That right there is the reason why we want you and no one else to join us, there is the proof you are worthy of being apart of Evolution" Triple H said boldly pointing at the titantron. I closed my eyes briefly before turning round to face them once again, my face softened.

"Really? You know come to think of it, I'm extremely flattered Hunter. I mean I can't even describe how this makes me feel, you showing me what I've done, my career, it's been pretty good so far but joining Evolution would just open more doors for me I could be the most dominant Diva in WWE history" I said an evil smile on my face as I said the last part, holding a hand to my chest, flattered by there action, unknown to them I was being sarcastic.

"Absolutely, we can give you everything you ever wanted in and out of the ring, think about it Emma"

"Oh I have and my answer is….." I pause before saying…"still no freakin' way" the smile disappearing and becoming angry again.

"You just don't get it do you? I don't care what you do to me this time Hunter, I ain't afraid of you and your bunch of jackasses and as my brother would say, the bottom line is I'm an Austin: always have been, always will be and there's no way I would change that. Speaking of my brother I think you forgot a precious fact, he's back tonight and on my behalf is gonna stomp a mud hole in each one of your asses and walk them dry for what you did to me, so let me introduce to you someone you know very well Triple H, The Texas Rattlesnake, the toughest Son of a bitch in the WWE, Stone Cold Steve Austin." I said proudly as once again the glass shatters and Steve makes his way down the ramp pissed off to hell, muttering on to himself.

I stayed put the as he entered the ring and begins with the right hands on Triple H, then Batista who approached him, then Orton and finally flair, Triple H stumble to a corner and Steve begins to stomp that mud hole on him, I see Flair get up and I quickly kick him in the gut before giving him a Texas size Stunner how many Divas can say that huh that they beat up Ric Flair?

Steve then Stuns Hunter before working on Batista, he flattens the Animal with another Stunner before turning his attention to Orton, he looked at me and I nodded smiling giving him the go ahead. He drags Orton up by his neck so he's now standing yet stumbling, salutes him with the middle finger before planting another stunner on him as the Steve's music rings again through the arena.

I laughed at the carnage before standing over Triple H's body like he did to me pointing and telling him not to mess with the rattlesnakes.

He wakes up slightly rolling out of the ring pulling his associates out with him, holding onto their necks after feeling the effect of the Stunner, they head backwards up the ramp staring us down as Steve and I celebrate with a round of beers and toast to a successful plan that we had supposed to of set up during the week over the phone.

I stopped Steve from drinking when I have an idea I signal for another beer popping the top open before hurling it as far as I can in the direction of Evolution, it didn't hit them but it was close enough to spill beer over their designer suites, Steve and I laughed as he grabs my hand and raises it into the air a beer in his other. After he lets go I headed over to the ropes and yell abuse at Evolution and use my hands to signal that the women's title is coming home, back around my waist, without their help.


	10. Realisation

**Huge thank yous to **

**CenaHardyGurl for the review and adds to fav lists**

**Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4 for the add to fav list**

**Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi for the review and add to the fav list**

**Yankees01 for the review**

**Radavis76 for the add to the favs list**

**Here's the next part enjoy and please review, it makes me so happy when I see your comments!!**

**Chapter 10 - Realisation**

The night of Wrestlemania 20 in Madison Square Garden, New York was close and I was once again competing for the WWE Women's Championship against Victoria who had won the title back on Raw a few weeks before from Molly Holly.

John was facing the Big Show for the U.S Championship, Randy and Dave along with Ric were facing Mick Foley and the Rock and Steve was refereeing in a Interpromotional match: Goldberg Vs Brock Lesnar.

I hadn't seen John since I came back although I spoke to him everyday, my feelings for him were still in tact even though I was too chicken to tell him how I felt. Randy and Dave knew how much I liked John, like me they thought it was just a crush then I told them it wasn't and like the great friends they were they kept it secret for me, I hadn't told anyone else otherwise John would probably find out, I told those guys cause I needed someone to talk to, I needed to get it off my chest as it was eating me alive. I didn't tell Trish and Amy as I thought they would blab it everyone so instead I confided in Randy and Dave.

During Wrestlemania week we are usually in the city all week promoting the event, it's a hectic week to say the least, so after Raw on Monday me along with the entire Raw roster flew to New York, SmackDown was being taped as usual on the Tuesday night so the SmackDown roster was arriving a day later. John had promised me he was flying in on Wednesday afternoon, I was so looking forward to seeing him since I hadn't seen him since Survivor Series which was back in November and it was now March. And to top it off my feelings for John were about to change drastically….

On Tuesday, it was nearing 11 at night and I had just gotten settled in my hotel room in New York. Steve sent me a text earlier to let me know he got in safely and was heading to the bar if I wanted to join him, I text him back no, too tired before he said ok goodnight kiddo. I hauled my suitcase onto the bed just as my phone began to ring, I picked it up from the nightstand, flipping it open to answer not bothering to look at the screen to say who was calling.

"Hello" I answered beginning to open the zip on my suitcase with my spare hand

"Hey Emmie" the voice said on the other end, I smiled immediately knowing only one person calls me that name

"Hey Felix" I giggled and I heard him groan playfully at me calling him by his first middle name

"I told you not to call me that" he laughed

"You love it really" I laughed "So what's up?"

"Well I called cause I have some bad news" I heard his tone turn sad

"What is it?" I asked cautiously

"I'm not coming in tomorrow, there was some mess up with my flight and I'm not flying in till Thursday, someone has cover my appearances for me till I get to New York" he explained sounding pissed himself

"Oh man, John that sucks, I was looking forward to seeing I ain't seen you for nearly 4 fucking months" I replied angry, not at John but the airline for being so incompetent.

"I know babe, I'm pissed too, I've missed you so much" he said softly and I sighed deeply calming down

"Me too. Has anyone else had trouble or is it just you?" I asked more calmly knowing getting mad won't bring him here faster.

"Just me" I rolled my eyes

"Just your luck" I muttered loud enough for him to hear and I heard him sigh

"It's only one more day" he said reassuring me

"I know, sorry for getting mad" I apologised

"No worries"

"You gonna bunk with me when you finally get here?" I asked him, when both shows were in town instead of bunking with one of the other Divas I would always share with John just so I got to spend more time with him.

"You already know the answer to that" he told me

"Good, I'm gonna go John, I think I better go work out since I've not had chance yet today with travelling" I laughed softly

"Ok I'll leave you to it babe, see you Thursday" he replied more happy

"Counting down the hours and minutes, bye John" I said

"Bye Em" he said finally and I flip my phone shut.

I sighed heavily, throwing my phone on the bed and pulling out some black Nike shorts with a sports bra to match and a 'Austin 3:16' hoodie with the smoking skull on the back along with my sneakers from a different bag.

I changed quickly, wrapped a scrunchie round my wrist then grabbed my phone, ipod and key card before heading out the door and downstairs to hotel gym.

I peeped inside to see it completely deserted, I sighed happily not wanting to be bothered while walking over to the treadmill, I set it to the right speed and place my headphones in my ears picking some good work out tunes on my ipod placing it in the front pocket of the hoodie, I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and I stepped on the treadmill and began to run pulling the hood over my head to drown out the world. I closed my eyes and concentrate on the music, I began to hum along to the harmony of the song.

I continued to run for what seemed about 15 minutes till I heard a loud bang over the music, I opened my eyes and look in the wall mirror that is set in front of the equipment to see a smiling John Cena hands on hips, wearing jeans and a hoodie with his sneakers, staring back at me from behind, I smiled in shock quickly shutting off the treadmill, pulling the headphones out my ears, pulling the hood down then turning round and heading straight into his arms holding him tight, arms wrapping round his neck as he lifts me up slightly.

"Hey" he chuckled in my ear, holding onto my waist just as tight

"Hey, what are doing here, you said on the phone.." I said still shocked to see him

"Surprise" he whispered in my ear

"You sneaky little bastard" I giggled in his hearing him laugh again

"I was at the airport, making my way here when I called you"

"Sneaky, wait how did you get here so fast, shouldn't be at the SmackDown taping?" I said pulling my head back to look at his face

"Well I was only an hour plane ride away and straight after my match and after a quick shower, I hopped on the first plane here to surprise you" he told me and I shook my head at his sweetness

"I missed you so much 4 months is too freakin' long" I said sincerely yet jokingly

"Defiantly" he says before pulling back from me more, arms still wrapped around each other, placing me back on the floor, he moves a bit of hair behind my ear from my face and looks into my blue eyes with his own blue orbs.

"What?" I asked him as he stares and he shakes his head

"Nothing, come on then let's see the damage" he said meaning my leg, he hadn't seen it since I got my bandages off. I sighed in protest letting go of him completely then sticking out the bottom part of my left leg.

"It's hideous" I said quietly as he bends down to his knees to take a closer look, he began to gently run his fingers up and down the pink scar that is about 4 inches long where the surgeons cut open to reattach my cartilage and ligaments. It was worse before but faded slightly over time.

"It's not that bad, great conversation starter" he smiled standing back up

"Yeah I can see it now, they sliced my leg open to reattach muscle and stuff to the bone, then stitched me back up again like a patch work quilt, yeah great topic to talk about over dinner John" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes

"Hey I was just trying to make you feel better" he defended himself before yawning in which I laughed at, poor thing must of be tired.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs and to bed mister" I said sternly pointing my finger at him yet smiling

"Yes mom" he chuckled as I linked my arm with his and we head out the gym picking up John's bag and suitcase on the way

"Enough of that please" I said sternly

"Sorry, not gonna finish your workout?" he asked as we walk through the door of the gym and to the elevator

"Nah, I'll do double time tomorrow" I shrugged

"What do you wanna do with the rest of the evening?" he asked me as I press the button for the right floor

"Movies?" I suggested

"Movies it is" he agreed

"Have you eaten yet?" I then asked

"Nah, you?"

"No, I could go for something"

"Room service?" he then suggested

"Sounds good" I smiled as the elevator doors open and we walk along the hallway.

We got my.. I mean our room, I let us in and drop the bag down near mine while John puts his suitcase over with mine, thinking like me and unpacking in the morning. I gave him a spare key card so he can come and go as he pleases as both of our schedules are different.

"Your bro arrived yet?" John asked placing the key card in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Yeah, he's at some bar a few blocks from here, I swear he's an alcoholic sometimes" I joked rolling my eyes

"He's Stone Cold, if anyone can drink, it's him, besides I've seen you drink Em and you're just as bad as he is" he laughed and I look back at him surprised

"True. Although I wouldn't like to see the state of his liver though, mine won't be as bad" I pointed out laughing heading over to my suitcase, opening it up and began to rummage though it. I dug through and found some pyjama bottoms and a spaghetti strap vest top along with some clean underwear.

"Just gonna take a shower, won't be long" I said walking past him not before kissing his cheek

"Ok. You want the usual?" he asked meaning food, I nodded before disappearing into the bathroom.

15 minutes later I emerge for the bathroom dressed in my pj's, hair down and brushed through yet still wet to see John on the bed now in some shorts and a t-shirt, tucking into his food watching TV.

"Could of waited" I joked sitting down next him and grabbing my meal tucking in.

"Not my fault you take too long" he stuck his tongue out at me

"I was gone for like 15 minutes at the most" I defended

"Whatever" he playfully rolled his eyes, I laughed as his child like behaviour

We sat and ate in silence for a few minutes watching TV just enjoying each other's company, I glanced over to him as he finishes eating to see he has a troubled look on his face so I call him up on it.

"What's up? You look like you've got something on your mind" I asked seriously placing my plate on the table beside the bed

"Been thinking lately" he replied looking ahead

"About what?" I asked shutting off the TV with the remote

"Everything, my family, my career, what I had to give up to get here" he said still not looking at me

"Like?" I pressed. I didn't mean to be so nosey, I just want him to talk to me and tell me what's on his mind

"You know a relationship, a fiancée and a future marriage" he said turning his head and looking straight into my eyes

"I see, well I gave someone up too" I told him

"You did? You never told me that" he asked surprised

"Only my family knows and I consider you my family so if you wanna hear it.."

"Sure" he said moving to get more comfortable

"Well his name was Chris, he was my high school sweetheart, we started dating during senior year, he was perfect to me, tall, handsome, brown hair, brown eyes great smile, was nicely built not as big as you, maybe smaller than Randy, played on the football team, he was sweet, kind and smart treated me like a princess, I wasn't sure what I had done to deserve a guy like him" I smiled remembering our time together

"Don't talk like that but he does sound perfect" John smiled

"He was, I erm lost my virginity to him, after our senior prom, he was my first, even though we both knew it was coming to an end" I said a little embarrassed

"Oh, why was it coming to an end?" he then asked

"Cause he got a scholarship here in New York at NYU and I wanted to train to become a wrestler, it would become lost distance and I don't think I could of handled that, it broke my heart but it had to be done, we both knew what the deal was after graduation but sleeping together was the perfect way to say goodbye" I replied sadly looking down at my hands resting in my lap.

"Have you seen him since?" he asked as I lift my head back up returning my eyes to look at him

"No, he came here to The Big Apple and I began training in Connecticut so now you know I understand that you had to do what you had to do John, I know how you feel you actually gave up more than I did, you're not the only one who gave someone up to do this job and I'm sure if Liz knew how much this means to you and if she loved you, she's probably forgiven you by now" I told him sincerely, when we became friends John told me all about Liz and what happened between them.

"I'm not so sure about that, she was pretty pissed I chose this instead of her" he laughed slightly

"I am, you had to follow your dreams, better than living in regret wondering if you had just taken a chance to do something that made you happy"

"You know you're very wise for a 23 year old" he laughed softly easing the tension and lightening the mood

"Hey I'm nearly 24 remember" I laughed before sighing looking down at my lap "Everyone thinks I'm a cold hearted rattlesnake cause that's what they see on TV, I have feelings too, I've had my heart broken like everyone else" I continued sadly felling my self confidence go out the window at this point and my insecurities setting in. I was not sure why I brought that up and why it mattered to the topic in hand, I guess I put it down to confidence with the opposite sex as sometimes I guess I feel like I'll never have someone special in my life cause a guy doesn't wanna date a girl that can probably kick his ass!

"No one thinks you're cold hearted, it's part of a character, a character you created and that's apart of you although she's an extension of you. I don't think you're cold hearted in fact you're the most sweetest, kindest, warm hearted human being I've ever met" he told me taking hold my hand and squeezing it gently

"Really?" I asked surprised looking back up and he nodded in reply "You're just saying that" I said and he shakes his head no "So you don't just see me as Stone Cold's sister?"

"No, you're so much more than that, you're my best friend. Hey if someone had told me a few years ago in OVW that I was gonna come to the WWE and become best friends with Emma Austin, the sister of one of my favourite wrestlers ever, I would of told them they were out of their fucking minds" he joked and I smile

"Thanks, don't get me wrong I love my brother and am so proud of him, I'm love all my brothers, it's just hard living up to his name, everyone thinks I'm living in his shadow" I said feeling the pressure of my career, my comeback and continuing the Austin legacy come over me.

"I can imagine" he replied softly

"Sorry" I said suddenly feeling guilty

"What for?"

"You were meant to tell me about your problems and we ended up talking about me" I replied guiltily

"It's ok, I'm fine really, you make me feel better anyway" he smiled brightly

"Liar" I began to laugh

"No really, I'm just being stupid thinking about what might have been, things happen for a reason" he said more serious.

"Yeah they do" I said quietly looking at him, I continued to stare at him for few minutes probably looking like an idiot, I couldn't help looking into those gorgeous blue eyes I get lost in them. I kept looking deeper and then that's when it hit me like a tonne of bricks. My head was screaming "Oh my God!" although my heart was telling me that what if felt was right.

"You know I consider you family too right?" he said after a few minutes of staring and I nodded lost for words after my realisation "And I appreciate you telling me about him"

"I trust you, it's nice to actually tell someone else besides my family, feels better to get it off my chest, I'm not as open about personal stuff like some people, I only tells the ones I care about" I said finding my voice again.

"Come here" he whispered pulling me into a bear hug, I felt him squeeze me so tight I thought I was gonna suffocate.

"We should get some sleep, big week ahead" I said in his ear, he pulled away a smile still on his face

"Yep, I've got US Championship to win and you've got the Women's Championship to win on Sunday" he chuckled and I stretched out my arms smiling. John then gets up and lifts his shirt over his head before tossing it onto the floor. My eyes couldn't help looking over his muscular body, I'm sure I could feel myself blush even though I've seen him like this thousands of times. He climbed back into bed pulling the covers over us and pulled me with him to lie down, his arms securely holding onto me, my head resting on his shoulder with his resting on top of mine, my left arm draping over his waist and our legs tangled together. Anyone that didn't know us would probably think we were a couple, how I wish that was true!

"Goodnight Ems" I heard him whisper

"Goodnight Johnny" I whispered closing my eyes, my heart racing and my head spinning: I was in love with John.

****

The next morning I woke up to find I was alone in bed and John had left me a note telling me he headed off to the gym. I sighed deeply covering my face with both of my hands not believing what I discovered the night before.

"Shit shit shit shit" I cursed to myself, this can't be happening I think to myself.

I got up and take a quick shower hoping to feel better to some degree, I dressed in some jeans and a black tank top, I blow dried and straightened my hair and brushing my teeth before I threw on my sneakers and grabbed my key card and cell along with some cash and head downstairs for some breakfast. My schedule was pretty clear that day except for a radio interview later in the afternoon so I was free for most of the day to think things over.

I headed downstairs and into the hotel restaurant to see Dave and Randy sitting opposite each other already having breakfast and chatting between them, I smiled to myself and walk over to their table.

"Hey guys" I chirped causing them to stop their conversation and look up at me

"Morning Em" Dave smiled before sipping on his coffee

"Morning sweetie" Randy said munching on some food

"Don't mind if I join you do you?" I asked sweetly looking between them for an answer

"Course not" Randy said as I take the seat next to him. I looked over to my right to see my brother on his own reading a newspaper while drinking coffee.

"You ok Em? You look a little out of it" Dave asked once again taking a sip of his coffee studying my face, was I that obvious?

"I'm in love with John" I blurted out immediately and Dave nearly choked on the hot liquid that's in his mouth, I heard Randy drop his fork as it clatters on the plate.

"What?" they both asked together looking at me in surprise. I covered my face with my hands for the second time today, resting my elbows on the table

"I know, I'm so screwed, I'm in love with my best friend" I mumbled underneath my hands

"When? How?" Randy asked shocked

"Last night and I don't know how, at first I put it down to not seeing him for months and I just missed him but it's not that, it's more" I said taking my hands away from my face

"So he's here already?" Dave asked

"Yeah, I'll tell you about that later" I waved my hand

"Ok so what happened?" Randy asked softly wrapping an arm around my waist for comfort

"Well we were just talking about some personal stuff and I looked at him like I've never looked at him before, I know I had feelings for him but it's developed into love, I don't know what to do" I said sadly knowing things are messed up.

"Don't worry Em, things like this happen all the time, best friends falling for each other" Dave advised

"That's the thing Dave, I don't think he feels the same way, he sees me as a friend and nothing else"

"You don't know that for sure, maybe it's time to tell him how you feel. You were scared to tell him before because you thought it was a crush then it became more when you started to fall for him and now you're in love with him, if that's not a good reason to tell him, nothing is. What's the worst that could happen?" Randy piped in and I looked at him

"He could laugh in my face Rands and things could get awkward and I could lose him completely which is the last thing I want to happen." I said and he nods understanding

"For one I don't think John would laugh at you, he's not like that, he thinks the world of you and I can see your point about the awkward thing. It's your decision Em and if you decide not to tell him we understand and like everything else Randy and I will keep this to ourselves" Dave said supportively reaching over the table and taking hold of my rubbing the back of it with his thumb

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it" I smiled slightly before leaning against Randy for a quick side hug.

I finally ordered some breakfast and ate with the guys, they try to keep my mind off John by laughing and joking and diverting the conversation to Wrestlemania and how excited they are as it's the first one they are competing at and the fact they are taking on Dwayne and Mick.

After finishing my breakfast, I looked back over to my right.

"I'm gonna go and say hi to my brother so I'll catch you both later" I said getting up from my seat.

"Ok Ems, see you later" Dave said and I kissed his cheek

"Bye Em, your secret's safe" Randy winked and I smiled kissing his cheek also before I walked over to the table where my brother is eating all alone.

"Morning Steveo" I said as I approached the table, he looked up as he hears the voice

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" he said as I sit down opposite him

"Yeah thanks" I sighed

"You sure? You look a little distracted" he pointed outs taking a drink of his juice. God he knows me so well!

"I'm fine really" I lied sighing again

"I see John's here already" he said and I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised he knew

"I bumped into him this morning on his way to the gym, told me he surprised you, he's a good guy" he said before eating whatever it was on his fork

"He's the best" I frowned

"Come on Emma tell me what's bothering you" he never calls me Emma unless it's serious.

"Nothing honestly just thinking about Sunday, I mean technically this is my main comeback match" I lied again, I'm not gonna tell him about my not so existent love life.

"You'll do great, I know I've never really told you this before but I'm so proud of you. You came here following in my footsteps and when I left you came into your own, winning gold and kicking ass then getting hurt as bad you did, you battled through that too to come back with a hell of a vengeance" he told me with a serious tone to his voice, I looked back at him expressionless.

I looked down at my hands resting on the table almost embarrassed of my big brother telling me he's proud of me when I should be happy.

"Emma" I heard him say and I lifted my head up again my gaze going back to him "I understand if you don't want to tell me but what ever it is that's bugging you, I'm sure you can battle through that too" he continued

"It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just something you don't really discuss with your big brother that's all"

"I knew something else was up with you, you know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you but I understand if you don't want to tell me, maybe you will in time" he said sincerely, he can be a big softie at times. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Yeah maybe I will, look I gotta get going, I'll see you later" I said giving my excuses standing up from my seat. I just needed time to sort my head first before I let Steve in on this.

"Ok, dinner tonight? Invite John along too, my treat" he smiled which I return

"Sure, will do, love ya" I said leaning down and kissing his cheek

"Love you too." he smiles "3:16" he then said holding out his clenched fist

"3:16" I smiled bumping his fist with my own, it's kinda something we started doing when I came to the company to show we were a team in and out of the ring using the 3:16 from Austin 3:16. I give him a quick wave before heading out the restaurant and back to my room.

On the way I thought about what Steve said "_What ever it is that's bugging you, I'm sure you can battle through that too" _he was right I had to battle through and hide my feelings otherwise John and I could get hurt, I hated it cause maybe Randy was right also, maybe I should tell him how I feel but it's too risky to even think about. I decided to keep it bottled up inside and get on with my life and career while continuing to have John as just my friend, considering my other feelings I was happy with that cause at least he was still in my life.

Sunday came and John won his first piece of gold by beating the Big Show with the F-U and getting the pin to become the new U.S Champion.

Dave and Randy along with Ric Flair as part of Evolution took on and defeated The Rock 'n' Sock Connection.

Steve referred the match between Goldberg and Lesnar and after Goldberg got the pin winning the match Steve executed 2 Stone Cold Stunners on both guys much to the crowd's delight and celebrated with beer in the ring after wards in true Stone Cold fashion.

And finally I beat Victoria with a submission hold similar to the cross face and won my 6th WWE Women's championship so it was great night all round. Of course John, Randy and Dave took me out to celebrate all of our victories now that 3 of us were champions 2 of us new champs as Randy didn't win his that night, only John and I did. I also had to remind them that 3 of us had Raw the next night so not much celebrating for us!


	11. Drunken Mistake?

**Thanks to angelicacena1621 & Yankees01 for the reviews, you guys are great**

**If you like this one please review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma, Vince owns anything WWE related and the Superstars own themselves….**

**Warning for this chapter as it contains sexual content**

**Chapter 11 - Drunken Mistake??**

During the next months, I was still working hard as Women's Champ and my leg seemed to be holding up fine.

After Wrestlemania came Backlash where I took on my good friend Lita for the title which I won but showing great sportsmanship and friendship at the end of the match by hugging one of my very good friends, Lita is without doubt one of the greatest female wrestlers ever, she took me to the limit in our match and is still one of my favourites to this day, we know each other so well and although have 2 different styles we managed to pull off a hell of a contest.

Randy defeated Cactus Jack in a hard core match for his IC title, Dave didn't have a match that night.

The next month was Judgement Day for the SmackDown brand with John successfully defending his title against René Duprée.

In June came Bad Blood for the Raw brand in which I once again successfully defended my title in a fatal four against Trish, Lita, and Victoria.

Dave defeated Maven on Sunday Night heat and Randy defeated Shelton Benjamin for the IC title.

Also in June came The Great American Bash for SmackDown in which John retained his U.S title in a fatal four way against René Duprée, Booker T, and Rob Van Dam in which after lead him into a rivalry with Booker T over the gold. On the July 8 edition of SmackDown, Booker T challenged John for the United States Championship. During the match, General Manager at the time Kurt Angle and Luther Reigns interfered on Booker's behalf. John attempted to perform a clothesline on Booker, but Booker ducked, which caused John to perform the move on Angle. Reigns attacked John near the end of the match, which caused the match to end via disqualification. After the match, Angle stripped John of the title for attacking him.

On the July 29 edition of SmackDown, Booker T won the vacant United States Championship after last eliminating Rob Van Dam in an elimination match. The following week, John defeated Van Dam to become the number one contender to the title. Theodore Long, then became General Manager after Kurt was fired from the position. He announced that John would be facing Booker in a "Best of 5 series" in which 5 matches would take place over a series of time and the first one to gain the 3 victories wins the gold, the first match was to be at Summerslam in August.

In July came Vengeance for Raw in which I had the night off as the women's title was not scheduled to be defended but I kept an eye on the Victoria Vs Molly Holly match.

Randy defended his IC title against in which he lost, ending an 7 month title reign, one of longest in the history of the Intercontinental Championship. However on the July 26th edition of Raw, 20 men competed in an over the top rope Battle Royal to determine who will face Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam in which Randy won, becoming the number 1 contender for the gold.

And finally Dave defeated Chris Jericho in an one on one match.

John called me earlier in the month to tell some good news. WWE Films had offered him a leading role in a movie the company was making named "The Marine", apparently the role was supposed to be for Steve but after he parted ways the company earlier in the year, they offered the role to John. He told me he started shooting in Australia later in the year, he was still going to be doing shows and commuting back and forth and the company were also trying to find a way to write him out for a month so they could finish filming and John could get back to the ring ASAP.

The week of Summerslam arrived and both brands were in Toronto, Canada where SummerSlam was taking place. After Raw on Monday I flew into Toronto on Wednesday after doing some appearances back home in Texas on Tuesday.

At Summerslam I was to defend my title against Trish while Randy was facing Benoit for the world heavyweight championship, Dave was facing Jericho and Edge in a triple threat for the IC title while John was facing Booker T in the first match of the best of 5 series for the U.S title.

A few day before Summerslam if I remember correctly it was Thursday, everyone had the day off so I decided to spend it with John, we went sightseeing round Toronto which is a great city and even went up the CN Tower as I'd never gone up before. We got recognised a few times and were asked for autographs and pictures which we didn't mind at all.

The evening rolled round and we arrived back at the hotel to find Randy, Dave, Trish, Amy, Matt (Hardy), Adam (Edge) and Stacy (Keibler) hanging out in the hotel bar, by the looks of the bottles and glasses on the table they'd been having a hell of a time, I shook my head at John who smiled before we headed over to say hi.

"Hey guys, having fun?" I asked laughing inspecting the type of liquor they had downed, there were beer bottles and cocktail glasses probably from the ladies.

"Hey Emmie, Hey Johnnie" Stacy slurred giving us a little wave

"Hi Stace" I told her before turning to John "What's with the ie's on the end?" I asked him quietly meaning on the end of our names

"I think she's smashed" John smiled and I nodded

"Don't you think you've had enough?" I said sternly mainly to Stacy, the rest seemed fine

"We've only been here 45 minutes" Adam said innocently

"And Stacy's out of it already? You did some damage in a short amount of time" John laughed

"She's a lightweight" Matt said

"Guilty" Stacy replied holding up her hands, giggling.

"Hey you know what we should all do? Head to mine and Dave's hotel room and play some games" Randy winked mischievously while the rest nodded in agreement

"I like that idea, you 2 up for it?" Amy said looking up at me and John

"You gotta play too" Dave said to me and John

"Sure" I answered shrugging my shoulders, thinking what harm could it do

"What do you say John?" Trish asked him

"Alright guess it could be fun" he smiled in reply

"Trust me man it will be" Randy said standing up and clapping a hand on his shoulder, the rest stood up while Stacy stumbled up holding onto Adam for support and we all made our way up to Randy and Dave's suite.

"What you got in mind Orton?" I laughed as he pulled some liquor out of his bag and I mean liquor, tequila, vodka, Jack Daniels and I think there was some rum along with some more bottles of beer Dave smuggled upstairs.

"Truth or dare?" he asked the group grinning from ear to ear with everyone agreeing, I rolled my eyes at him

"What are you, 10?" I said and he just kept on grinning

"I could have chosen Spin The Bottle" he smiled cheekily at me

"Oh come on Em, lighten up" Matt says

"Fine" I playfully sighed moving into the other room

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor of the living room area after the coffee table was moved out the way, I grabbed John and I a bottle of beer before sitting down next to him on his right with Stacy sitting on my right then Amy, Matt, Adam, Trish who opposite me then Dave and finally Randy who completed the circle by sitting on John's left side.

After about 30 minutes of drinking and playing everyone was quite tipsy but enjoying themselves, I couldn't stop laughing at something Matt was saying about Jeff had done when they were kids.

"Ok my turn, Emma.." Randy asks me after the laughter dies down scanning round the room before his eyes land on me "truth or dare?"

"Erm dare" I smiled back at him and that mischievous grin reappears as he thinks of something to ask me.

"Adventurous, I like that..ok you have to kiss…." he trailed eyes scanning around the room "Trish" he finally says looking back at me, I raise my eyebrows at him and smile knowing he along with the other guys are gonna love this "Oh and it has to be on the lips for at least 30 seconds" he said, laying down the law of the dare, I look straight ahead at Trish and she shrugged while smiling and I nod once before we both get up on ours hands knees, feeling my confidence grow due to the amount of alcohol I had drank, I make sure I'm sticking my denim covered ass in John's face and crawl into the middle of the circle with Trish meeting me half way, our faces getting closer.

"Let's give 'em a show they'll never forget" Trish whispered so only I can hear looking into my eyes

"Defiantly" I whispered back taking a deep breathe smiling wickedly, I see her lick her lips for the effect before we both leaned in and my lips brushed hers lightly, she then leaned in closer both closing our eyes pressing her lips further on to mine, we deepened the kiss moving our lips over each other's, I gotta admit I never kissed another women before, it was different to say the least, Trish is my friend and we feel comfortable with each other knowing we could laugh about this later plus the alcohol consumed was taking over my body making me more daring than usual.

"Holy shit!" I heard Randy say and smiled against Trish's lips, we had them him especially where we wanted them.

"Time's up" Dave said hearing Randy protest. We pulled apart, smiling at one another before moving sitting back down, I winked at John who's mouth is wide open, I sat down and he's still looking at me

"What?" I asked innocently

"Didn't know you had it in you Em?" he grinned

"I'm full of surprises" I smiled sweetly and he shakes his head laughing while I'm thinking I wish it was you I was kissing.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" a flustered Randy said quietly getting up and almost running in to the bathroom

as the group laugh. I look over at Dave innocently, who is giving me a look.

"What!?" I asked innocently

"Poor kid" he shook his head laughing

"It was his dare, I just fulfilled my duties, thanks must go to Miss Stratus for putting on quite a show" I defended before looking ahead at Trish

"It was a pleasure" she winked emphasising on the word pleasure

"You two are gonna have to stop this flirting when Randy gets back, I don't think he'll be able to take anymore punishment" Stacy giggled by this time she's sobered up a little

"Serves himself right for having a dirty mind" I defended once again, it was his idea, we were just giving him what he wanted.

"Gotta admit it was pretty hot" John said and I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow

"Defiantly, can't blame Randy for his reaction" Adam piped up laughing

"Nothing like 2 chicks making out" Matt said causing Amy to hit him on the arm

"Ouch Ames" he moaned rubbing his now sore arm

5 minutes later Randy emerged from the bathroom looking less flustered now and looked straight at me embarrassed

"Cooled down?" I giggled causing everyone to laugh, he shoots me an evil glare, what did I do wrong??

"Fuck you Austin" he spits out heading back over to the circle

"Bet you would love to do that Rands" I laughed, hearing John laugh next to me as he sits back down and I heard him mutter something under his breathe before taking a swig of his beer.

"Trish, what flavour lip gloss are wearing, Strawberry?" I asked her teasingly licking my lips knowing it was driving Randy crazy

"That's right Em" she winked before looking over at Randy who now looks like he's gonna explode

"Umm delicious" I smirked at him, he puts his head in his hands not being able to take anymore punishment

"Please stop it" he mumbled while the rest laugh.

As the evening rolled on I learned some secrets I never knew about some of my friends and colleagues before, and did some pretty wild dares, the beer and liquor was still flowing, god knows where Randy had got it all from and by near the end of the night I was pretty wasted along with everyone else. I'm the kind of drunk that slightly remembers and knows what they are doing even though the drink has taken over my senses slightly. However what I didn't know is that I wouldn't remember a whole lot by the end of the night.

Everyone decided to call it a night and head to bed, I was sharing a room with Trish and not John as he was sharing with Kurt for some odd reason who's room was right next to Randy and Dave's while mine and Trish's was further along the hall on the same floor, anyway everyone got up and staggered out of Randy rooms after bidding goodnight to Dave who headed to his room in the suite, we all stood in the hall making sure not to make too much disturbance to the other residences in the hotel. I wished Amy, Matt, Adam and Stace goodnight with hugs and kisses before turning to John.

"Goodnight John" I whispered leaning in and wrapping my arms around his neck tightly which he also did wrapping his arms round my waist, I leaned my head on his shoulder feeling the alcohol taking over me making me tired.

"Goodnight sweetheart, you know I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight" he whispered back placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Why not?" I asked closing my eyes and taking in his scent which is now mixed with the scent of beer and liquor

"Cause I'm gonna be thinking about that kiss between you and Trish all night" he said quietly

"Pervert" I giggled and I hear him chuckle

"Tell Kurt I said Hi even though he'll probably be asleep, the party pooper" I giggled again drunkenly

"I will" he replied letting go of me and smiling before turning and heading to his door, he gives me a wave which I return before disappearing into the room. I said a final goodnight to the rest as they descend down the hall to their rooms also, I looked round to see Trish had already disappeared. I smiled to myself before feeling a hand grab my wrist and pulling me back into the room.

Ok I don't really remember what happened next so here's how it went down…

"What the fuck?" I said annoyed facing the door then turning round to look up to see the owner of the hand

"Randy, what are you doing?" I asked him softly as he shuts the door behind me still holding onto my wrist, then he suddenly grabs my other wrist with his other hand, backs me up and gently pushes me against the door back first pinning me there, pinning my hands against the door on either side of my head, his body close to mine. I could smell a mixture of his scent, liquor and cigarettes on him. I hate the fact he smokes, I've told him time and time to quit but he won't listen.

He lowered his head so his face was incredibly close to mine, I could feel his breathe on my face, he plastered that famous smirk across his face.

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss Emma, I wanted to taste you for myself, see what I was missing out on" he whispered huskily in my ear grazing his lips over my skin teasing me, sending shivers down my spine. My breathing suddenly becomes heavier, my heart rate bringing to quicken.

"Why don't you then, I guarantee you won't be disappointed" I whispered back not in control of what my mouth was saying, for god sake's Randy's my friend. Put it this way if we were sober and he said that to me he would get a knee between the legs.

He lets go of my hands and they drop to my sides, his hands slowly slithered round my waist, hands resting on the small of my back, he looked deep into my eyes with his now darkened blue ones

"Satisfaction guaranteed huh?" he continued and I nod my head once before he pulled me closer to him our bodies now touching, I ran my hands up his arms and rest them on his shoulders.

"Nothing but"

"I'll admit I love you as a friend Em even as a sister but I can't deny I've always wanted you from the moment I met you and I know you want Cena and that's fine, all I'm asking is for one night with in my opinion, the most beautiful Diva in the WWE, if not the world"

"I love you too, you're like another brother to me and I'm not denying either that you're incredibly sexy either Rands cause I'd have to be blind and stupid not to want you back"

"That's all you have to say honey, I'm all yours. I don't mind keeping you company till Cena comes round to his senses"

"Then what are you waiting for" I said finally as he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against mine teasing me again, he pulled back and smiles which I return before once again pressing his lips against mine this more time harder and more passionately, I close my eyes and move my lips against his as the kiss deepens further, my hands slide from his shoulders to the back of his neck and into his hair which felt amazing under my fingertips, his securing firmly round my waist still before slowly sliding them up and down my back. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, I give him what he wants parting my lips and letting him enter, our tongues playing with each others softly, tasting each other even more with every movement, I heard a low groan escape from his throat and I smiled against his lips. All thoughts of John have temporarily left my mind and all my drunken attention was on Mr. Orton.

He gently bit my bottom lip before pulling away and looking into my eyes again, his eyes were slightly glazed yet full of passion and heat.

We looked at each other for a few minutes smiling before he leaned in again and landing his lips on mine again for another hot, wet kiss. He then dropped his head as his lips attacked my neck and I began to giggle

"Miss Austin are you laughing at me?" he said moving back to look at me

"Sorry it just tickles" I giggled more as he smirked back at me knowing he's found where I was ticklish

He took my hand in his and lead me into his room of the suite, away from the door. He closed the door behind us and pressed me abruptly against that door too, kissing me again.

I felt his hands move round from my back to my hips and tug on the bottom of my shirt, our lips parted for a second so he could lift it up fully and over my head before discarding it to the floor, leaving me in my black lace bra along with my jeans and sneakers. He attacked my lips again with his own before pulling away, hands firmly on my waist, he looked down at my body and I could see a satisfied smirk spread across his handsome features

"What are you so pleased about?" I said as his hands travelled up and down my sides before resting them once again on my hips. The feel of his skin touching mine caused a slight moan to come from my throat.

"Just enjoying the view" he replied huskily before leaning over me, moving my hair with his hand over behind my shoulder leaving it exposed before placing his soft lips on the bare skin of my neck, kissing it softly moving up and down placing delicate kisses as he moved, I gripped onto his neck gently, closing my eyes loving the feel of his lips on my now hot skin. He hit a spot on my collarbone that drove me insane, obviously he found a spot that was undiscovered till now, I tensed up and he felt it lingering his lips on that spot. I moaned and gasped in pure pleasure as he kept moving his way down to my shoulder, kissing every inch of my skin softly. He suddenly stopped, obviously not wanting to wait any longer, lifting his head up to look in my eyes briefly before picking me up in his strong arms, instinctively my legs wrapped around his waist arms still firmly around his neck, he carried me over to the bed, laying me down gently on the crisp white sheets, my legs released from the grip around his waist and I kicked off my shoes before Randy climbed onto the bed hovering over me, resting on his left arm, he leaned down and captured my lips with his own running his right hand up from hip to my breast, skimming over the edge of it with his the back of his hand, my hands were plated on his neck running my fingertips over his skin repeatedly. My heart was racing with desire to have this man inside me as soon as possible.

This time I pulled away, looking him square in the eyes smiling sexily, he watched me as I ran my hands over his shoulders, down his arms till I reached the bottom of his shirt, I gripped the bottom before tugging it, pulling it fully over his head to reveal that amazing, muscular, sexy body of his. I bit my bottom lip as I scanned over his body

"My turn to enjoy the view" I whispered seductively looking back up into his gorgeous blue eyes, he chuckled slightly before his face turned a little more serious.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked me making absolute sure and I nodded knowing in some way this was wrong I was letting my drunken state rule over my head and my senses, I know Randy was probably thinking the same, knowing it was wrong but giving into his urges.

He captured his lips over mine again, hands wondering all over, he pulled back before attacking my neck again with his soft lips.

I let out a gasp as he conditioned to kiss, nibble and suck on my neck.

"Oh God" I gasped again, my fists tightly gripping onto the sheets on the bed, my back arched up wanting to be closer to him, he was turning me on so badly I thought I was gonna explode. My breathing was heavy, my chest heaving up and down with every touch and kiss. His lips returned to mine, his tongue once again playing with mine as he slide his hands down my sides finding the top of my jeans, he placed one hand on my hip while the other one ran along the waist finding the button, with one swift motion he opened it, his lips pulled away from mine and he moved down my body both hands holding onto the waistband of my pants he pulled them down with ease, almost ripping them from my legs, tossing them on the floor leaving me in my black bra and panties. He moved back up me, looking over every inch of my body taking in every detail, I heard a low, deep moan come from his mouth. He leaned down and began to place soft kisses over my stomach, my hands wondered back into his hair.

"Harder Rands" I gasped, he continued kissing me the same lightness teasing me.

"Please Randy" I begged desperately, I felt him smiling against my skin knowing he was in charge.

He finally gave in and kissed me harder and deeper across my abs and stomach, his hands still wondering over my hips. I moaned louder at the sensation trying to catch my breathe. He gave one final kiss on my stomach lingering his lips over my skin before pulling away and sitting up on the bed, on his knees. I laid there watching him intently as he undid his belt then unbuttoning his pants before pushing them down his legs, he repositioned himself so he could pull them off completely tossing them onto the floor with the rest of our clothes, I then bit my lip again as my eyes followed his hands going to the elastic waistband of his boxers, I could see through the material how hard he was and how ready he was to take me, I was just as ready feeling how wet I was. He peeled his underwear down over him and over his legs, positioning himself again to slide out of the material, throwing it onto the floor leaving him completely naked, he positioned himself back over me, using his left arm for support, our bodies close enough for me to feel him, he looked into my eyes with his before kissing my lips again.

"Your turn" he whispered huskily in my ear, kissing it once, I moved, arching my back, reaching my hands around my back to unfasten my bra, I just grabbed the clasp when Randy's hand landed onto one of mine stopping me from my action.

"Let me undress you baby" he smiled which I returned, his hand left mine and I let go of the clasp before he replaced it with his own on the bra, he fiddled for a second before finally unfastening the clasp, releasing the bra, his hand slide up the back of shoulder, landing on the strap on my shoulder, he hooked his finger underneath before pulling it away from my body fully leaving me topless, he threw it on the floor before turning his attention fully on my chest, he moaned again before leaning down placing his lips over my breasts kissing them softly, running his tongue over them while I gasped and moaned at the pleasure, I felt him move his hands down my body reaching the waistline of my panties, this time I stopped him placing my hands on his, he pulled away from chest looking up into my eyes looking confused as to why I stopped.

"Let me do the bottoms" I smiled seductively, that grin returning to his face, he pulled back slightly to watch as I ran my hands down my hips reaching my panties, I hooked my thumbs under the lacey material before teasingly pushing them down over my area and down my legs as far as I could reach, they got to my knees and then Randy took over hooking his finger in them, pulling them down the rest of the way to my feet and then pulling them off completely.

His hands ran up my legs to my outer thighs, skimming lightly over my hot, wet area, then over my stomach up to my breasts, he positioned over me, his legs either side of mine, straddling me telling me he ready to take me. He took his hands in mine pinning them to the bed, entwining our fingers together.

"I want you now Rands" I whispered breathless before his lips covered mine again

"I want you too Em, are you ready?" he whispered in my ear, I nodded knowing fine god damn well I was ready for him, I just wanted to stop the bullshit and feel him in me.

"Yeah, I need you, I need you now" I moaned desperately closing my eyes tightly waiting for him. A few seconds later I felt him plough into me hard as he could, a breathless moan escaping from my mouth, I gripped onto his hands tighter, opening my eyes looking straight at him as he began to slide in and out of me rocking slowly at first, getting faster, I arched my hips upwards meeting his, moving in time with his rhythm.

"Oh Randy, you're so fucking big" I laughed breathlessly, my eyes not once leaving his. The muscles in his big strong tattooed arms flexing as we moved.

"And you're so fucking sexy" he laughed causing me to giggle as he continued to thrust into me. A deep groan escaped from his lips thrusting his hips harder into me hitting my spot

"Oh shit, right there Randy!" he kissed me again tenderly as I felt myself tighten around him ready to climax

He moaned closing his eyes, I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands placed on the back of neck, I pulled him closer to me, my face buried in his neck as I felt myself coming close.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed finally cuming releasing myself on him, he thrust a few mores times, kissing my neck tenderly as he did, I gripped onto him tighter moving my hips with him to get him to finish.

He groaned again in my ear, his hot breathe tickling my skin. After thrusting for a few more minutes and I felt him release inside me.

He laid onto of me, both breathless in the same position, my head was pounding due to the effect of the beer I had been drinking, I closed my eyes trying to regain my breathe back, feeling Randy roll off me and onto the bed lying next to me. No words were said as he pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around my naked frame, pulling me against his chest, my eyes still closed, I placed my head and my hand on his muscular chest, feeling his heartbeat racing, also feeling the tiredness creep over me, I began to drift off to sleep, the alcohol taking it's final effect on me.


	12. Feeling Guilty

**Ok since you have been really great I'm gonna add again**

**Thanks to .Cena. Lover4life for the review and all the adds to favs lists**

**To angelicacena1621 for the great review**

**And thanks to Yankees01 for the review**

**You guys rock!**

**Hope you enjoy the next step into Emma's journey, let me know what you think**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma, Vince owns anything WWE related and the Superstars own themselves….**

*************

**Chapter 12 - Feeling Guilty**

I groaned loudly, holding my hand to my sore head before fluttering my eyes open, my vision was blurred for a few seconds until I blinked a couple times clearing my sight, I gasped to myself looking down to see I was wrapped in a white sheet, I peeked underneath gasping again at the sight, I was naked. I frantically looked around the room taking in my surroundings, seeing the familiar sight of Randy's room.

"Shit please tell me I didn't do anything stupid" I thought out load, I turned my head to my right to see the space next to me was empty, I was alone, I let out a sigh of relief before pushing the covers off me and getting up out of bed, I began to search the floor seeing my clothes spread across the room, I picked each garment up and get dressed finally slipping on my sneakers.

I headed out the door of the room and into the main suite with my head down till I heard a deep voice in front of me.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing here?" I heard Dave say, I raised my head up slowly to look at him

"I don't actually know" I shrugged innocently lying through my teeth

"Why are coming out of Orton's room?" he asked pointing to the door I've just walked out of

"I think I slept with Randy" I said quietly ashamed feeling like some slut, Dave began to laugh hard "It's not funny Dave" I exclaimed slapping him on the arm

"Sorry Em but maybe it's time you got laid, you've been pining over Cena for so long I thought you might have forgotten what sex felt like and Orton: nice choice" he smiled

"Randy's my friend just like you are, it was just a drunken thing, two friends who had too much to drink and ended up in bed together" I defended even though I didn't need to with Dave, nothing seemed to shock him.

"It happens sometimes" he shrugged

"Speaking from experience there Dave?" I toyed folding my arms across my chest

"Maybe" he grinned slightly

"Have you seen him? I woke up and he was gone" I then asked thinking about Randy again.

"No, probably gone to the gym or for breakfast or something, I'm sure he didn't wanna wake you" I nodded understandingly "Do you remember anything?" he then asked

"Parts, I vaguely remember him kissing me and saying something to me, I'm not really sure what he said but I don't remember the actual sex"

"You should talk to him if you feel uncomfortable about it all" he advised and I nodded again

"I will, I'm gonna go back to my room to shower and change, will you text me when he gets back?" I asked sweetly

"Sure honey"

"Thanks, oh Dave I know you're already keeping a deep secret of mine but will you not tell anyone until I talk to Randy?" I smiled sweetly knowing he was doing me a big favour, this is not the type of thing I want going round the locker room or even worse ending up on the dirt sheets.

"My lips are sealed" he said doing the action across his lips and I thank him before leaving.

I headed out the door and along the hall to mine and Trish's room, I pulled the key card from my pocket and slide it in the slot before opening the door and walking in to see Trish sitting at the table, coffee cup in hand reading a magazine, she looks up when she hears the door.

"Hey, where have you been all night? I was worried" she asked standing up from the table, worry in her voice.

"Don't ask" I said before heading into my room as she followed me in and falling face first on the bed.

"Emma Marie Austin, tell me where you've been all night" she said sternly acting like my mother, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I slept with Randy" I replied muffled due to my face buried in the pillow.

"I'm sorry did I just hear that right, you slept with Randy? When you didn't follow me back here I thought you'd maybe gone and slept in John's bed with him like usual"

"Yes to your first question and Nope I didn't stay with John, I'm so stupid, never let me drink like that again" I said rolling over to my side propping my head on my hand

"You're not stupid Em, you're human, you're allowed to have sex" she said walking over to my bed and sitting on the edge by my feet

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I said more to myself "Not with one of my best friends"

"Have you seen him?" she changed the subject slightly

"No, he wasn't there when I woke up"

"He probably feels just as bad you do"

"Probably, doesn't help I've got a hangover the size of Texas" I groaned getting up going to my bag and pulling out some pain relief

"What have you got on today?" she asked unexpectedly

"Erm photoshoot and an interview for the magazine but it's not till this afternoon, Why?" I asked confused

"To give you time. Look, go get showered and changed and for Christ's sake talk to him and smooth this out before it gets worse and it might not be a good idea to tell John just yet cause he's gonna hit the roof then he's gonna probably hit Randy for touching you inappropriately" she advised and I nodded

"I never even thought about what John would say, he's so protective of me"

"Does anyone else know?" what is this? 20 questions Trish

"Just Dave, he caught me red handed coming out of Randy's hotel room earlier" I replied

"Ok so it's between you, me, Randy and Dave" she counted on her fingers

"Yes Sherlock" I answered sarcastically rolling my eyes

"Go and get dressed smartass" she laughed picking up a pillow and aiming it at me

"Alright I'm going" I said before she threw the pillow at me

I got up and dug out some clean clothes for the day, just as I head into the bathroom I heard my phone bleep, I flip it open to see a text message from Dave

'_He's back, hasn't said a word yet D x'_

'_Just about to hop in the shower stall him for me, make sure he doesn't go anywhere, thanks E x'_

'_Will do x'_

I sighed closing my phone and setting it on the counter in the bathroom before hopping in the shower.

I got dressed, blow dried and straightened my hair before pulling it into a ponytail not feeling like having it down, I brushed my teeth and put on some light makeup. I walked out the bathroom after picking up my phone and dirty laundry before walking into my room of the suite, I packed away the clothes and head towards the door

"I'm going Trish" I yelled so she could here

"Ok good luck hon" I heard her reply

"Thanks" I yelled again before heading out the door and down the hallway to Randy and Dave's room.

I stood outside their door, I looked to my right to the room next door where John is and sighed deeply before knocking softly on the door waiting for it to open, after a minute it opened to reveal Dave standing with a weak smile on his face

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey" I replied just as quiet

"How you feeling?" he asked

"Like shit, is he ok?" I laughed lightly which he smiled in return

"Not sure, hasn't spoken to me yet." I nodded "He's in his room"

"Thanks Dave" I said kissing his cheek before heading into the room, I walked to his door before lightly tapping on it.

"It's open" I heard from the other side of the door, I walked in to see Randy standing on his balcony, leaning over the railing, back to me, puffing on a cigarette, I hesitantly walked over to the glass sliding doors which are already open and stepped through them.

"Hey Rands" I said softly, he turned around quickly, a weak smile on his face when he hears my voice

"Hi Em" he replied shyly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand "We need to talk about…." he gulped "Last night"

"Agreed" I said, he held his hand out to me after stubbing out his cigarette which I accept, he walked through the doors and into his room pulling me gently with him sitting on the bed and pulling me down to sit next to him, an awkward silence between us which was my worst fear. He released my hand and keeps his head down looking at his lap, he cleared his throat before beginning to speak

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" I asked confused to why he was apologising

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what happened, it shouldn't have"

"Randy, you have nothing to be sorry for, it takes two to tango, it's my fault too" I told him shifting the blame to both of us.

"I know but I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, you were out of it and so was I. You're one of my best friends round here and one of the very few people I trust with my life" he said sadly still not looking me in the eye, I smiled at his remark.

"Ditto. Do you remember anything cause I can't seem to picture any of it apart from the kissing part" I asked softly

"I remember the things I said to you and I remember kissing you on the bed and our clothes coming off" he replied before finally looking me in the eye.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I love you as a friend, even as a sister and that I've always wanted you from the moment I met you and you wanting Cena was ok with me. And finally that all I was asking is for one night with the most beautiful Diva in the company, if not the world" he is so sweet even when he's drunk

"You said that about me?" I asked touched and he nodded "No wonder I couldn't resist you" I laughed and I saw a small smile curve on his lips "Oh wait some of it's coming back to me didn't I reply in saying I loved you too and I remember calling you sexy right?" I cocked my eyebrow remembering some of the little things I said.

"Incredibly sexy actually" he grinned cockily and I rolled my eyes

"Don't push your luck" I pointed a finger sternly while smiling still

"I think your brother's gonna kill me" he sighed

"What Steve doesn't know won't hurt him besides he'd probably kill me and not you" I laughed, I wouldn't tell my brother and certainly wouldn't let him hurt Rands "Did you mean it? Those things you said" I then asked a little more seriously

"Yeah of course, look Em, John's an idiot if he doesn't see what he has right in front of his eyes, he must be blind and stupid not to see what he could have and if it wasn't for you being in love with him I hope you know if given the opportunity I would be with you in heartbeat" my eyes widened, I didn't realise Randy had such a crush on me, he hide it really well when he was around me as he never showed it.

"Me too but you gotta understand even though in the back of my mind I don't believe this thing with John is ever gonna happen, I'm still a little optimistic that it might, I'm holding onto to a little bit of hope and faith it might just" I sighed again.

"I understand" he sighed looking down at his lap again.

"And I hope you know I love you and if I wasn't so into John, I think what you and me could of had would be pretty amazing, I'm sure last night was too" wishing I could remember at least a little of what happened

I would of loved to be with Randy, he's such a great guy and we get on so well and people think he's a jackass but when you get to know him he's a beautiful person but I'm in love with John and I'm sure Randy wouldn't of wanted to be second best to him. I wasn't gonna date him out of convenience or to make John jealous or whatever, I'm not that type of girl and especially when it's with someone I care so much about.

"I think so too" he smiled a little

"I'm sorry Rands" I said guiltily, I felt bad cause he was pouring his heart out to me, actually confessing his feelings for me and I rejected him cause I'm in love with someone else.

"Don't be, you can't help who you fall for"

"Last night put a lot of things into perspective huh?"

"Yeah" he laughed "Sorry for leaving you this morning, it's just I woke up and saw you lying next to me sleeping peacefully and I freaked out knowing it could get complicated cause it was you" he apologised

"It's ok, I freaked out too" I smiled before moving into him and wrapping my arms round his neck, hugging him tightly, I felt him hug me back wrapping his arms round my waist.

"Friends?" he whispered in my ear

"Always honey" I whispered back closing my eyes feeling content in his arms

"I love you too" I then heard him say replying to what I told him earlier

"I know" I then pulled back and looked at him again "Hey at least you can say you had the Women's Champ in the sack" I giggled trying to lighten the mood and he laughed too "See at least we can joke and laugh about it and it not get awkward and uncomfortable between us"

"I guess so, it was just two people who care a lot about one another having drunken sex together and maybe being friends with benefits" he smirked cheekily

"This was a one time deal but it would have been nice to know how it was sober" I wondered causing him to laugh, it was nice to hear him laugh and not be awkward

"I got time, we could find out" he cocked his head in the direction behind him towards the head of bed where we were sitting at the foot of.

"Stop it" I warned him playfully

"Are you gonna tell John?" he then asked his grin disappearing

"I think so but maybe after Sunday, I've got a big match as well as you and John and we don't need anything complicating things and distracting us from out work"

"Might be best to tell him get it in the open, he's gonna kill me too isn't he?"

"Can't guarantee he won't but that's why it's best I tell him so I can defend us both, use my feminine persuasion, besides we're both single and we technically didn't do anything wrong. He's my best friend not my father so we can both sleep with who we want" I defended us telling the truth, I'm sure John has done the same in his life.

"Since you put it that way"

"Quit worrying about John, Rands and focus on Sunday and becoming the World Champ" I told him putting my hand on his bicep lightly which causes him to smile again.

"Ok" he said simply before I leaned in and kissed his soft lips lightly, I then pressed my forehead against his.

"You're gonna make some girl very happy someday, she'll be so lucky to find you" I said smiling softly which he smiles to. I kissed him again quickly before pulling away.

"You know you should be used to dealing with this awkwardness after one night stands" I laughed softly

"Hey I'm not as bad as people thing I am not like I am on TV" he defended

"I know doesn't mean you haven't had your fair share" I raised an eyebrow which he grinned to

"I'm not gonna deny that. Doesn't mean I'm not looking for the one besides none of those girls was someone I care about" he said sincerely and I smiled softly.

"I gotta go, need some breakfast and a work out, you coming?" I said standing up ready to leave

"I'll pass, already ate"

"Alright, catch you later?"

"You know you will" he winked and I smiled at him before leaving his room.

I felt a lot better having talking it over with Randy although still shocked he has a little thing for me, I wasn't used to guys like him wanting me, I must be doing something right!

Truth be told ever since that night, Randy and I had become even closer if that was possible, we shared something special and it brought us closer together as friends so in a way I didn't regret it and I was glad it happened.

I left Randy's room and entered into the hallway closing the door behind me, I happened to look to my right to see one of the girls from the Diva search, Maria I think her name was standing outside John's door, she was talking to someone and laughing. I continued to watch when the person in question happened to step forward slightly out of the room and into my view: it was of course John dressed in only some shorts, why couldn't it of been Kurt?

My eyes widened in shock when I saw her lean into him and kiss his lips lightly, after she pulled away, he smiled widely and she giggled again like the air head she was. I grit my teeth with anger and jealously as I continued to watch them interact with each other, she finally whispered something in his ear before skipping down the hall in the opposite direction from where I was standing, I saw John watching her walking down the hallway probably staring at her ass before closing the door behind him returning to his room. My blood was boiling with my fists clenched turning my knuckles white, how dare some little Diva wannabe come here and hit on anything with a pulse. It really pisses me off that I've worked my ass off since I was 18 years old to get where I am and then Vince decides to hold these Diva searches where anyone who can take their clothes off on TV can now become a Diva, when there are girls in the Indies and development working their way up and these ladies automatically can become apart of the women's locker room not even wanting to wrestle but have their 15 minutes of fame. Don't get me wrong when I've spoken to them there are a few that really want to learn the ropes and wrestle eventually and have entered the contest for them reasons, those girls I have respect for and am willing to teach them everything I know however the rest of them I could easily teach them a thing or 2 about becoming a real Diva.

I closed my eyes briefly taking a deep breathe to calm down, I looked back Randy and Dave's door and a thought came into my head, I smiled to myself before knocking on the door.

"Em, what are yo-" Randy began after he answered the door but was cut off when I silenced him by kissing him while pushing him back into room, shutting the door with my foot, I pushed him back into his room still kissing, hands wandering as he holds onto my waist, I can feel he's still a little taken back by my actions but he still responds to me. I guided us over to his bed and let's just say I was going to find out what sex with Randy is like sober…..


	13. Gift From The Heart

**Disclaimer: I only own Emma, Vince owns anything WWE related and the Superstars own themselves….**

**Huge thanks to .Cena. Lover4life & angelicacena1621for the reviews you guys rock! You're the reason I'm still going with this**

**Enjoy x x**

**Chapter 12 - Gift From The Heart**

"I'm sorry Randy, I can't do this" I said guiltily pulling away and sitting up on the bed, Randy was still lying on the bed with a confused expression on his face

"You came on to me Em" he laughed pushing him self up

"I know..it's just…I..oh crap this is such a mess" I said getting up off the bed sitting on the couch and covering my face with my hands.

"What's wrong?" I heard Randy say concerned, sitting next to me putting an arm around me for support. He didn't question why I kissed him or anything, he just wanted to comfort me.

"Everything, I'm sorry Rands, I didn't mean to come onto you like that and confuse you. It's just when I left you and left your room, I saw John kissing some whore and I felt instantly jealous and I thought it would make me feel better if I slept with you again" I almost cried looking at him

"Oh Emma, come here honey" he said sympathetically pulling me into him fully, I wrapped my arms around his waist and his wrapped around my shoulders holding onto me tight, he rubbed my back with his hands running up and down to sooth me as I buried my head in his shoulder "I understand this thing with John is eating you alive but sleeping with me isn't gonna solve anything, last night was different and who's to say it won't work and not make him jealous so then you regret it and feel worse, it might even drive him away even more if he thinks something's going on between us" he said softly and calming, I understood immediately what he was saying

"You're right, I'm just being stupid, I'm sorry for using you, my heads all over the place, I'm not thinking straight" I said apologising again pulling away slightly to look at him

"Stop apologising, besides I think it was very mature for you to realise now and stop yourself before anything happened again" he said with a small smile looking into my eyes

"Are you happy we didn't just get it on?" I teased

"Believe me honey I would" he laughed "But I know you're upset. I'm your friend and here to support you not take advantage" he said a little more seriously, I sighed and smiled again

"You're the best" I said quietly resting my head back on his shoulder.

So me and Randy didn't happen again and I'm kinda glad it didn't because it would of just complicated things even more, don't get me wrong Randy is a good looking guy with a body to die for but it wouldn't be right especially after the drunken sex we had.

I eventually told John about what happened between me, Randy and our drunken session and he wasn't very pleased at first but I explained we were wasted and it was a one night thing, he understood thank god that I am allowed to sleep with whoever I wanted.

I asked him casually about what I saw with that Maria girl and he told me her battery on her cell had gone flat and she needed to call someone so she knocked on his and Kurt's door with John him answering it to ask to use a phone, he let her use his and she was just leaving apparently when I saw, he promised me it was innocent and she kissed him unexpectedly as a thank you. Not to his knowledge I believed him, it wasn't him I didn't trust: it was her.

A few weeks later Randy told me he had met a women called Samantha Speno and they began dating, I couldn't help but be pleased for him wanting to see him happy after all he is my friend.

Sunday rolled around and I successfully defend my title against Trish in her hometown of Toronto which nobody thought I would as she had the hometown advantage, for the first time in my career I experienced a few boos from the crowd but I didn't let them bother me like a true pro and got on with the match.

Unfortunately Dave didn't win the IC title but John won his first match in the series against Booker T giving him the upper hand.

Randy defeated Chris Benoit to become the new World Heavyweight Champion and the youngest in History. He was the first of the 3 guys to win the big one and I couldn't of been more proud of him. Although I knew the time would come for the other two they just had to bide their time and continue to work hard.

The night after Summerslam, Randy successfully retained the title in a rematch with Benoit. After the match, Evolution threw him a fake celebration, only to reveal that they were not pleased with his new victory. While Batista had Randy propped on his shoulders in elation, Triple H gave him a pleased thumbs up; Triple H, however, abruptly changed the thumbs up to a thumbs-down and told Batista to drop Randy to the mat. Flair and Batista then began to beat Randy in the ring as Triple H claimed that he was nothing without them.

Randy broke away from Evolution and began a new storyline with them while also becoming a fan favourite when he continued to feud with them therefore making him a baby face. Later on General Manager Eric Bischoff then scheduled a match between the two for the World Heavyweight title at Unforgiven.

After Randy became a baby face, Bischoff made a mixed gender tag team match between Triple H and Trish against me and Randy in the main event on Raw in which I also had to cut a promo with him before the match.

_I was in the locker room sorting threw my stuff when there was a knock on the door_

"_Yeah" I yelled before hearing someone enter the room, I turn around and come face to face with the World Champ yet he was title less at that moment. I stare intently at him as he begins to speak_

"_Look Emma I came here cause I know you are probably not thrilled about teaming with me tonight and I can't say I blame you. Last time we were in the ring together I was still with Evolution and things got ugly" he apologised guiltily holding his hands up as if he was surrendering._

"_No kidding" I said folding my arms defensively across my chest_

"_But I want you to know that things have changed and you're probably aware I'm not in Evolution anymore, I've changed my ways I promise and I came here to apologise to you for everything I've done or said to you and I hope you will forgive me and we can put it behind us" I cocked an eyebrow_

"_Is that so? Well Randy I respect that you came here to apologise and you think you've got me all figured out don't you? Cause you see I was happy to find out I was teaming with you tonight" I told him honestly_

"_You are?" he asked surprised_

"_A ha, you see I'm not blind, I've seen how Evolution treat you after Summerslam and I actually had to sympathise with you but you are lucky I didn't stun your ass" I said actually smiling at the last part joking with him, he grinned that cocky smile of his_

"_Well thank you Emma I appreciate that. I also came here to say that you were right about everything, Triple H, what Evolution is about and what he did" he said to me remembering the night they wanted me to join them and I told them a few home truths about their precious leader._

"_Can't say I didn't warn you, matter of time before Flair and Batista realise it too, at least you got out sooner rather than later"_

"_That's their problem if they wanna get screwed over by Hunter, I gotta concentrate on me now"_

"_Good answer" I smiled_

"_I have to say it will be an honour to team up with you tonight, you're the WWE Women's Champion and the toughest women in this company, who better than to team with the best in the business" he said more seductively taking hold on my hand in his._

"_Really cause I'm the one that should be honoured, teaming up with the World Heavyweight Champion, not everyday that happens" I said looking up into his eyes_

"_The pleasure will be all mine" he said huskily before bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it softly._

"_I'm sure it will, see you out there Champ" I smiled which he returned letting go of my hand_

"_See you out there" he repeated before leaving the room, famous smirk plastered on his face._

For the next few weeks leading up to Unforgiven I found myself teaming with Randy a few times more and in November we headed over to England after Survivor Series in which I teamed with him again against Trish and Hunter again. When we would go over the U.K I had a habit of my ring attire consisting of that cities' soccer team's jersey with 'Austin 3:16' printed on the back and after the match I would grab a mic and interact with the crowd asking them who supports that team and who wants my jersey. I would strip off the jersey (leaving me in a black sports bra) much to Randy's delight, he would smirk at me before I would throw it into the crowd leaving one fan very happy they caught my shirt.

Anyway, Bischoff made a rematch between me and Trish at Unforgiven and he even threw Victoria in the mix making it a triple threat.

At Unforgiven I successfully defended my title once again against two of the best while Dave teamed with Fair against Regal and Benoit and unfortunately fell to defeat while Randy also was defeated by Triple H thus losing the title.

Since Summerslam John took on Booker T in 3 other matches in the best of 5 series and it was even with 2 wins each leading into No Mercy in October where the final match would take place, which John won becoming the new U.S Champion. However he was to soon lose the title to newcomer Carlito won defeated John on his debut for the gold, the next week John was set to finish to film The Marine so they placed him in a storyline claiming he got stabbed by Carilto's bodyguard Jesus in a Boston nightclub and John was 'recovering' from the injury, covering for his absence from TV, however he was really away shooting the movie.

Also in October I successfully defended my title in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Battle Royal at Taboo Tuesday which was new concept where the fans could vote for the stipulations, for this match they chose that the Divas had to compete as School Girls.

Dave didn't have a match and Randy defeated Ric Flair in a steel cage match.

In November the movie was completed and John as set to return at Survivor Series where he'd be apart of Eddie Guerrero's team (Team Guerrero: Eddie Guerrero, The Big Show, Rob Van Dam, and John) against Kurt's team (Team Angle: Kurt Angle, Carlito, Luther Reigns and Mark Jindrak) in a 4 on 4 elimination match for the SmackDown brand.

I hadn't seen him since he left for Australia but I still talked to him everyday, when he was gone I organised a little gift for him that I knew he would love.

At Survivor Series I was to defend my title again in a triple threat against Trish and Lita while Randy and Dave were on opposing sides in a 4 on 4 elimination match for Raw where Randy's team (Team Orton: (Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, and Maven) was taking on Triple H's team (Team Triple H: (Triple H, Edge, Batista, and Snitsky).

The night of Survivor Series (from Cleveland, Ohio) arrived and I was excited to see my best buddy again. I couldn't wait to watch the movie and see John on the big screen.

I had arrived at the arena about 2 hours before the show was due to start and was in my locker room unpacking my gear as my match was one the first on the card, John hadn't told me what time he was arriving so I had to kill some time before he got here. I dug threw my bag to check that the surprise I had gotten him was still securely in there. I smiled at the thought of giving to him just as I heard my cell phone blare out Stone Cold's theme "I Won't Do What You Told Me To". I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone flipping it open to answer, placing it next to ear.

"Hello Steveo" I laughed into the receiver sitting down onto one of the benches in the room

"Hey Kiddo, how you doin'?" my big brother said happily

"Great thanks, yourself?"

"Can't complain. Just wanted to call you to wish you luck for your match tonight, it's a big one"

"Thanks bro, yeah one of the biggest but I'm ready"

"Guess you would be, you're a Williams/Austin, you were born ready." he laughed and I shook my head smiling "Looking forward to seeing John?" he then asked and I couldn't help a grin appear on my face

"God yes, I missed him so much. I still can't get over the fact you turned down that role" I rolled my eyes

"I told you it wasn't right for me, I know John would of done a better job than me, it suited him more" he replied

"If you say so, can't wait to see it" I said happily before sighing deeply "I miss you"

"I miss you too kid"

"I miss you all" I said sadly feeling my good mood disappear meaning all my family, my parents, my brothers and my cousin Jenny who I've been really close to all my life and grew up with her. "Are you coming back for an appearance anytime soon?" I then asked hoping the company had him do some appearances, it was wishful thinking though.

"I dunno kiddo possibly depends when I get a call"

"Ok" I sighed

"I'm gonna go now, let you get ready. Sam needs to go for walk" he said breaking the mood

"Aww say hello to Sammie for me and that I love him lots" I said in a baby voice as Steve laughed

"I say this every time Em, he's a dog" he pointed out

"I know but it doesn't stop me loving him" I said defensively not helping loving Sam, he's my baby too.

"Bye Em" Steve laughed ending the conversation.

"Bye Steve" I laughed hanging up placing my phone on the bench before standing up to get change into my ring gear as knew my match was soon approaching.

I reached down and cross my arms, grabbing onto the hem of my blouse before beginning to lift it up, I got it half way exposing my back until I heard a voice behind me.

"Well if this is what I get to come back to, I should go and shoot movies more often, you know you didn't have to go through that much trouble for my return" I froze when I heard the voice and smiled as I recognised it right away, I pulled my shirt back down before turning round to see a smiling Mr. Cena standing in the doorway leaning against the frame arms folded across his stomach. He looked as handsome as ever dressed in some jeans and white t-shirt, his hair was a little longer than usual, obviously he had it that way for the movie but I liked it more a little longer.

"Well I aim to please" I grinned cheekily "And haven't you ever heard of knocking" I folded my arms across my chest pretending to be annoyed

"Yeah but the door was already open" he said and I blushed realising I must of left the door open, good thing it was John catching me stripping off and no one else.

"My bad. Anyway you should be flattered, I don't just strip off for anyone you know" I teased sliding my hands down to my hips

"Oh I am grateful you decided to do it just for me" he smiled as I stepped closer to him, him doing the same before we were stood face to face inches apart.

"Shut up" I playfully hit his arm before he pulled me in and wrapped his arms around my shoulder resting his hands on back as I wrapped mine round his waist, linking my hands together on his back. He squeezed me so tight before I felt him kiss my temple gently then resting his head my shoulder, I closed my eyes and sighed happily, his familiar scent entering my nose.

"Long time no see" he said after a few minutes of hugging

"Way to long, how was it then?" I asked as I pulled away slightly to look at him

"Awesome, I really enjoyed it, can't wait to see the outcome"

"Me too, have to say I'm looking forward to seeing you in that uniform" I giggled which made him smile even more

"Gotta warn you though I had to do some romantic scenes with Kelly" he warned me I raised an eyebrow in confusion

"What's that gotta do with me?" I asked apprehensively

"It's just I know you are overprotective of me, just like I am with you and I remember how you reacted to the innocent thing with Maria so I was just warning you for when you see the movie that's all" he said and I nodded now understanding

"Alright, so how far are we talking? You don't get it on do you?" I said warily which made him laugh

"No, as far as I know it's a PG-13 movie so nothing too graphic"

"Good to know, I'll remember that when I see it. What makes you think I would have a problem? You're both adults and professionals so you gotta do what you gotta do" I shrugged a shoulder

"I know but I don't want you hunting her down and kicking her ass" he laughed

"I wouldn't do that just because you had to kiss her or whatever for a movie John, if it was real life then I would have to check her out make sure she's good enough you" I teased, John walked past me and sat down on the bench I had previously occupied.

"So what's up with you champ?" he asked as I sat down next to him

"Nothing much, big match tonight against 2 of my best friends, the usual, you could say I'm pretty boring"

"You're anything but boring"

"If you say so, I'm not the one who just got back from shooting a movie and recording an album" I said matter of factly

"Just because I did a movie and in the middle of recording an album does not mean that you're boring Em"

"Are you kidding me? My life seems like a snooze fest compared to you right now but I give, if you say I'm not boring then I believe you"

"Glad you agree, let's change the subject now"

"OK movie star" I teased

"Very funny, can we quit that now?"

"Fine, quit crying about it"

"I ain't crying" he whined

"Whatever" I mocked before sighing deeply standing up and walking to the opposite side of the room "I missed you, I mean I always miss you but I missed you the most this time maybe cause I knew you were on the other side of the world" I said with my back turned to him before turning round and facing him once again, I leaned against the wall.

"I missed you too, I always miss you" he said sincerely and I smiled, we stared at each other for about a minute until cleared my throat before walking over to my bag.

"I got you something" I said rummaging through my bag, my hands connected with item I was looking for

"Why is it my birthday?" he joked as I took hold of the box lifting it from my bag

"No it's a 'congratulations on filming your first movie' gift" I told him and walking to stand in front of him

"Em you didn't have to get me anything, seeing you again is enough"

"I wanted to, I wanted to show you how proud I am of you" I said honestly handing him over the square black velvet box, he took hold of it.

"Aww deep inside you're a sweet little rattlesnake ain't you" he joked and reaching up pinched my cheek gently with his other hand

"I try" I smiled cheekily "Sorry it's not wrapped, it only arrived about an hour ago" I said, he looked down at the gift and smiled back at me before lifting the lid on the box to reveal the surprise, I watched him intently as he smiled widely at the sight of his gift.

"They're the real deal, from the US Army, I know it's not quite The Marines but it's the next best thing" I told as he continued to stare down at the box

I watched as he gently lifted the metal dog tags which had a rubber coating round the edge and were connected to a traditional ball chain, out of the case and rested them in his hand continuing to look them over.

"How did you get hold of these?" he asked almost breathlessly looking back up at me

"I made a call, explained a few things, had to use the famous wrestler card to get them" I joked before continuing "They have the names of your parents and your brothers on them, so basically everyone you love and care about so a part of them can be with you no matter where you are" I then said.

"You should have put your name on too" he said looking up at me

"What do you mean?"

"You're my family, I love and care about you just as much therefore you should have been on them"

"No it should just be your immediate family"

"Thank you, thank you so much Ems" he said still a little taken back by my gesture, he stood up and swallowed me up in his big arms hugging me tight

"You're welcome" I said muffled against his chest

"This is the best gift I've ever received. You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me"

"You're worth it and I love you too" More than you know, I thought to myself as we continued to hug.

John began to wear the dog tags to the ring round about the time The Marine came out and he has done ever since. At the beginning of the match he takes them off them kisses them before handing them to the ref for safe keeping.

Later that night I once again successfully defended my title against Lita and Trish pinning Lita for the win, Team Guerrero won the Survivor Series elimination match with John, Big Show and Eddie being the Survivors and Randy's team also won their Survivor Series elimination match with Randy being the sole survivor and as a reward they were all they were given the opportunity to be in charge of Raw for a week.

After Survivor Series on the November 18 edition of SmackDown, John recaptured the United States Championship after defeating Carlito after Teddy Long gave him another shot, what was even more exciting that John introduced his new U.S Championship which was a "custom made" spinner-style title belt, it was so nice and like nothing I'd ever seen before.

On November 29th edition of Raw, Randy was in charge and I was teaming up with Lita to face Trish and Molly Holly.

After a battle royal and a controversial ending involving Edge and Benoit, Randy is seen walking through a hallway and has a short talk with Candice Michelle. He flirts with her before continuing to walk.

Benoit then comes up and asks him what he is going to do about this. Randy informs him by saying he understands and he will sort things out in his announcement next.Randy walks out and welcomes the crowd and then goes on to book a few matches. He books a couple of matches before booking a 3 way world title match as the main event, involving Edge, Benoit, and HHH for the world title.

Later on Randy is in the back with Melina and she thanks him for making her a Raw Diva. Maria then comes in and they both hug him. Orton says that tonight the girls are going to be in action. One asks if they are going to wrestle, he says no, it will be a whole lot better than that and announces there's gonna be a Diva lingerie fashion show later in the night.

A little later he is then shown walking along the hallway and sees me and Lita dressed ready to compete talking about out match, he smirked and approached us ever so confidently

"Good evening ladies" he smiled at us causing our conversation to stop

"Hey Randy" Lita replied as I nod at him

"Lita, Can I have a word with Emma please" he asked her before turning to me

"Sure, see you out there Em" she said before walking away

"See ya" I replied before turning to the Legend Killer "What's up?" I asked him adjusting the title on my shoulder

"Well I wanted to ask or maybe inform you of something" he said

"What is it?"

"First of all did you hear about my announcement?"

"The World heavyweight championship match yeah I heard" wondering what he was getting at

"No as important as that is not that."

"Then what Randy cause I ain't got a lot of time for games" I said giving him the attitude I learned from my brother

"What I'm trying to ask is did you hear about the Diva lingerie fashion show?" he said smugly, I sighed loudly showing my frustration on the matter

"Yeah that, lame by the way. The word exploitation comes to mind. What's that got to do with me?" I asked him annoyed as to where he's going with this.

"Well I just wanted to inform you I wish you were gonna be participating cause I would love to see what you had to offer" he said seductively moving closer to me so he's inches away then looking up and down my body .

"As tempting as that sounds I got a match to participate in, I gotta go and do what I do best and that's kick ass. I gotta be a rattlesnake. I gotta go and be the women's champ if that's ok with you boss" I said sarcastically looking into his blue eyes

"That's fine, I'm just letting you know what I want" he whispered moving my hair behind the shoulder that was belt less

"As flattered as I am. I show what I got to offer as you put it in the ring by destroying anyone that steps in my way and tonight that happens to be Trish and Molly. Stone Cold didn't teach me everything he knows just for me to parade around half naked in front of the world. I have more self respect" I informed him rolling my eyes

"With all do respect Emma, I'm just giving you a compliment about beautiful I think you are" he smiled genuinely, I smiled in return.

"That's sweet but if you think for one second I would to degrade myself you got another thing coming. You see Randy I like to leave things to the imagination, what I have underneath here" I motioned to my clothing "Is reserved for 1 guy and in the privacy for the bedroom" I finished as Randy licked his lips "Now excuse me I got some sorry Diva asses to kick" I said sternly before walking away leaving a smug looking Randy Orton behind.

"The rattlesnake has one hell of a chip on her shoulder and Randy Orton just got some of that attitude thrown his way, King. A focused Emma Austin teams with Lita to take on Trish Stratus and Molly Holly next" J.R said as the show cut to a commercial

And by the way, Lita and I beat Molly and Trish just before this so called fashion show got underway.

I don't know why but creative always seem to have me and Randy flirting, well not in this case!


	14. Congratulations

**Huge thanks to **angelicacena1621 and ..4life for the reviews.

**As always I don't own anything apart from Emma**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 13 - Congratulations**

January 2005 arrived and that meant it was time for the Royal Rumble which is one of my favourite pay per views. I actually didn't have a match that night although I was still at the event like normal.

John and Dave were both participating in the Rumble match while Randy was facing Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship which he unfortunately didn't win

The Rumble match was controversial though as Dave and John were 2 of the final four participants remaining along with Edge and Rey Mysterio. After Edge and Mysterio had been eliminated it was down to last two. John tried to perform an FU on Dave to the outside, but he fought off. Dave then attempted a Batista Bomb to the outside, but was countered with a head scissors takedown by John, sending both over the top rope and touching the floor at the same time. The referees for the Raw brand believed Batista to be the winner while the SmackDown! referees believed John to be winner. Following this, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon came to the ring and ordered the match to be restarted. Batista tossed John over the top rope following a Spinebuster to win the Royal Rumble and book his spot at Wrestlemania 21 in which he had the choice of which brand's champion he would face, he would eventually chose Triple H and leave Evolution to be on his own.

Randy would then challenge The Undertaker to a match at Wrestlemania so he could break the streak and add him to his "list" of legends he had supposable killed.

Also John went on to win a tournament to become the number one contender to the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 21. The tournament concluded in a match between him and Kurt Angle at No Way Out, which John won. Following that he would begin an angle with JBL where just before Wrestlemania, Orlando Jordon who was one of Layfield's Cabinet would defeat John for the U.S Championship.

As for me, well I was scheduled to defend my title against Trish and Christy Hemme who had been having some help from Lita, her and Trish had formed a little rivalry in the running up to the event and I was thrown into the mix as the champion defending the gold.

And not to forget the return of Stone Cold who was to appear on Piper's Pit with Rowdy Roddy Piper.

The night before was the Hall of Fame ceremony which since it was re introduced the year before is one of my favourite nights of the year.

The class of that year consisted of

Hulk Hogan who inducted by Sylvester Stallone

"Rowdy" Roddy Piper who was inducted by Ric Flair

"Cowboy" Bob Orton who was inducted by his son Randy

Jimmy Hart Lawler who was inducted by Jerry Lawler

Paul "Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff who was inducted by Bobby Heenan

Nikolai Volkoff who was inducted Jim Ross

The Iron Sheik was inducted by Sgt. Slaughter.

In the theatre I was sitting between Steve and John on the front row. The night was filled with laughter joy and respect for these men who paved the way.

The next night at Wrestlemania, the anticipation was building and nerves were setting in.

After Randy was defeated by The Undertaker unfortunately during the match he aggravated an old shoulder injury which would out him out of action fro a few months. I retained my title against Trish and Christy. After Kurt Angel defeated Shawn Michaels it was time for Piper's Pit where "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and Stone Cold Steve Austin confronted each other until Carlito interrupted and began to insult them. This resulted in Carlito receiving a Stone Cold Stunner and Piper throwing him out of the ring. It ended with them both celebrating with beer until in typical Stone Cold fashion Steve gave Piper a Stone Cold Stunner as well for good measure.

After being showered and changed, I sat and watched a monitor in the back with Steve the first main event of the night which was JBL Vs John Cena for the WWE Championship. I cringed every time JBL hit John as he controlled most of the match. however in the end, John would win the match after ducking a Clothesline from Hell attempt from JBL into an FU and pinning JBL to become the WWE Champion. As the refs hand hit the mat for the 3 I jumped from my seat in delight, yelling and jumping up and down as John celebrated in the ring and with the fans, I hugged Steve who just laughed at my reaction. John didn't tell me the outcome of the match, he refused to tell me whether he won the title or not as he wanted it to be a surprise which I'm quite glad he did, it made witnessing him be victorious that much sweeter.

I left Steve in the locker room and ran as fast as I could to the Gorilla position hoping to catch him, I ran up the small staircase up to the position behind the curtain just as John came through the curtain, I stopped in my tracks and grinned widely at him which he returned. I ran to him and jumped in his arms hugging him round his neck tightly, not caring he was all sweaty, he held onto me with his free arm as the title belt was in his other.

"I told you so, I told you, you would do it someday" I whispered happily in his ear meaning winning the big one, casting my mind back to 2002 when I first told him I believed he could be big.

"Thanks to you" he whispered back, surprised I pulled my head back to look at him, I shook my head no, this wasn't down to me, it was all him I just helped along the way.

"No you did it on your own. Congratulations, I'm so proud of you" I smiled meaning every word

"Thanks honey" he smiled back, I jumped down off him not caring I was soaked from his sweat "You wanna celebrate with me tonight?" he asked almost shyly, can't believe he's even asking me, I rolled my eyes playfully

"Hell yeah but I think I'm gonna have to change" I laughed taking his hand and walking to the locker room, he received pats on the back and rounds of congratulations from the other superstars as we walked down the hall. We parted as I went back to Steve to watch Dave and Paul's match and change while John went to the locker room to shower and change where he was also greeted by Randy.

Next was Dave Vs Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship. The match was back and forth between the men with neither in control for very long periods. But Dave would prevail pinning Triple H after a Batista Bomb to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time.

My reaction was pretty much the same as when John won, I again ran the Gorilla position to congratulate Dave on the win, where his wife Angie was also there doing the same, I hugged her before Dave got down on one knee and proposed to Angie saying that they didn't do it right the first time so he was asking again, she accepted of course and they shared a kiss and hug, I followed kissing and hugging them one least time congratulating them both before inviting them to celebrate in LA with John and I along with Steve, Randy and some of the other superstars.

On May 1st came Backlash which usually is made up of rematches from Wrestlemania. I unfortunately finally lost the title to Trish after holding it for 13 months, one of the longest Women's title runs in history.

Dave successfully defended his title against Triple H while Randy was still out injured.

There was an announcement that there would be a month long draft where superstars would be moving shows over the period of 4 weeks, there would be a draft pick announced on each show over the weeks.

Also in may came Judgment Day for the SmackDown brand where John would be facing JBL in a rematch for the title in a "I Quit" match. He even customised the WWE Title belt like he had with the U.S title, he was really making his mark on the company.

Earlier in the month John finally released his album named "You Can't See Me" after his gesture, it was well received reaching to 15 in the U.S. Billboard 200, 10 in the U.S. Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums and 3 in the U.S. Rap chart.

I had to admit it was pretty good, I'd never been a fan of rap but there was something different about John's music that made me begin to like it. Although John's album is the only rap I'd ever listen to.

Back to Judgement Day, John told me not to watch because I wouldn't like what they had planned, I went against his wishes and ordered the pay per view in whatever city I was in at that time and watched from my hotel room. It was brutal to say the least but professionally this match was needed for John to put him over more as a champion and prove to the world and the company he was worthy being where he was. I cringed and gasped as he battered and bloodied, in the end JBL uttered the words no wrestler wants to and John retained his title, as soon as his match was over and I knew he was back in the locker room I called him to see if he was ok, he laughed at me telling me he was fine although needing some stitches.

June 6th was the first night of the draft and speculation was running backstage to who was the first pick, no one had been told except the individual themselves to keep any leaks to the media going out, it was to be a complete surprise.

I sat with Trish and Amy in the women's locker room watching a monitor as Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel was beginning where the first pick would be announced, I sat in wonder with the girls as Jericho rattled on about something then he asked "Come on out" and after a short pause I heard the intro to a familiar entrance theme.

"Oh my God" I whispered to myself as non other than John Cena bounced on to the ramp and made his way down to the ring dressed in his usual jean shirts, a white tee with a orange St. Louis jersey on top, his wristbands and cap with his sneakers and title belt resting on his shoulder.

"Oh my God it's John, he's on Raw " Trish said and I gave her look that says duh I can see that, she was totally stating the obvious.

"Yeah" I simply said still in shock looking back at the screen

"This is so cool" Any said and I nodded still watching John as he entered the ring, seeing the look on his face I knew he was so excited, this would be one hell of new challenge for him.

After their segment I headed to the gorilla position to meet John. I waited as he was heading back up the ramp, I stood arms crossed, foot tapping with a stern expression on my face, the curtain moved and Chris, Jason (Christian) and Tyson walked through, I greeted them before they walked away waiting for a certain person. The curtain opened again and a smiling John Cena walked through it, when he saw the look on my face his smile soon disappeared as if he was expecting me to be there waiting.

"Look Em, I would of told you but I didn't know myself, I only got the call this morning and I had to jump on the first flight here, I swear I didn't know, if I had you would have been the first to know I promise" he defended himself, he knew me too well to know I would be pissed at the fact he hadn't told me.

I continued to stare him down, angry look still in tact before my features soften and I smiled, I unfolded my arms and motioned with my finger for him to come here, he stepped closer to me so we were face to face, he placed the his belt down on the table close by. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes waiting for my reply.

"Welcome to Raw" I smiled and he laughed before hugging me tightly.

"The Champ is on Raw baby" he said chuckling in my ear

"You are such a nerd. Now all we need if for me not to be drafted to SmackDown and we'll be fine" I joked yet meaning it.

"Yep, if I had my way you'd be going no where" he replied pulling back yet arms still securely round me.

"You ok, you know leaving SmackDown?" I asked seriously, can't be easy being shipped to another show, a lot more to get used to

"Yeah, I did all I could over there now it's time to run riot over here" he grinned

"I have no doubt you'll make your mark over here, gotta warn you though this ain't SmackDown, Raw is the flagship and it's live TV" I warned

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes playfully

"Just warning you smartass" I said letting go of him, he picked up his belt with his right hand and flung his left arm round my shoulders, mine automatically placing itself round his waist as we began to walk down the hallway back to the locker room "So you upset about leaving all the divas over there? I'm sure they all wanted to be apart of the Chain Gang" I joked yet wanting to hear his reply.

"Nah, they were nice but Raw has the most talented Divas like Trish, Lita, Victoria and another one too but I can't seem to remember her name, oh what is it? Something beginning with an E..Ella, Emilie… no that's not it. Oh yeah Emma, hold the phone a minute that's you" he joked looking down at me

"Very funny" I poked him in the ribs before he stopped walking and stood in front of me

"What do mean they all wanted to be apart of the Chain Gang?" he asked and I shrugged

"Oh come on, don't play dumb with me, they're beautiful women, you're telling me none of them have hit on you or you haven't…." I trailed off meaning if he'd slept with them. He usually told me about any girls he liked but never told me if he slept with any of them, we share everything with each other however there are certain things I don't want to hear especially with me having feelings for him as jealously can rear it's ugly head.

"God no, hey I like women as much as the next dude but I swear I haven't gone their with any of the divas, they were just friends. I wouldn't anyway. It would make things complicated" he defended then shrugged his shoulder at the last statement. I nodded secretly in relief yet feeling sad that he wouldn't date any of the divas, there goes my chance.

"Wow you do have a brain in that head of yours" I joked

"Hey!" he exclaimed giving me a playful nudge "And besides there's only one lady in the Chain Gang"

"There is? Do I know her? You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" I began to get mad he didn't tell me about this girl.

"Whoa Whoa there Em, first of all I don't have a girl and second you do know this lady, all you gotta do is look in a mirror" he said smiling.

"Me?"

"Yep, you're the official first lady of the Chain Gang, you're the only one I would want representing me and the gang." he said smiling still even though he meant it "May have to change the image though, have you all dressed up in the bling"

"That's so cheesy John but I am honoured" I laughed shaking my head "There's no way I'm changing my image to look like you, I'd rather bury myself under 10 foot of sand" I laughed

"It might be cheesy but true" he replied before realising what else I said "Hey! Quit dogging on the look, I'm styling" he said pinching his jersey

"Whatever, keep telling yourself that" I rolled my eyes playfully

"Seriously, everyone out there might not know it and officially there is no first lady but back here, on the road and everywhere else you're my one and only Chain Gang Princess" he said sincerely leaning forward and kissing me on the forehead, I was pretty touched by that, surely whoever became his girlfriend would be his first lady.

He looked me in the eye and I couldn't seem to find my voice

"You ok?" he asked after a few minutes of silence

"Yeah, just flattered at what you said" I relied quietly

"You should know fine well by now how much you mean to me sweetie"

"I do" I sighed feeling the same

"Come on, I'm buying dinner tonight" he smiled throwing his arm back round my shoulder as we began to walk again.

"You bet your ass you are Champ" I laughed my arm going back round his waist as we walked.

During the draft unfortunately both Dave and Randy were drafted to SmackDown, Dave taking the World title with him, however luckily I remained on Raw with John. I lost those but gained John in the process which made up for it, like I did with

John I talked to the guys everyday on the phone.

The next week on Raw Steve even made a guest appearance on Raw to take care of punk kid called Muhammad Hassan who had been flapping his gums about not being treat fairly because of his race, he claimed he was being over looked and being discriminated against. Well Stone Cold listened to his grievances and even gave him a IC title shot against Shelton Benjamin, Hassan thought Steve was being fair little did he know Steve don't play fair and of course in the end he delivered a Stunner to the jerk.

Also the next week after John came to Raw, I found out I was to do a backstage promo with him….

_I was talking to Women's Champ Trish backstage, we were chatting about our former friend Lita and how she did what she did to Matt Hardy by leaving him for Edge a few months back. She had done that on screen and in real life._

"_What the hell is up with her?" I asked Trish with crossed arms leaning sideways on the wall _

"_I dunno, poor Matt though" she replied sadly shaking her head_

"_Yeah, I can't believe she would do something like that, Matt's a good guy, he doesn't deserve this crap" I stated a little pissed_

"_Me neither, I think she's finally lost it. I thought we knew her well but after this stunt I don't know her at all, part of me wants to see her sorry ass get traded to SmackDown" she laughed making me smile_

"_Me too Trish. It just bugs me, what the hell has gotten into her?"_

"_Well we all know who has gotten into her" Trish jokes adjusting the title belt on her shoulder_

"_Absolutely. I'll catch you later for our match with Ashley, I'm gonna find Steve and tell him nice job on what he did to Hassan earlier on tonight " I laughed remembering. I was also talking about our 6 Diva tag team match, I then stood up properly from the wall_

"_Sure Emma" she said_

_I walked away from her and head down the hallway not watching where I'm going I bump straight into someone's shoulder._

_I stumbled back and look up to see pissed off looking John Cena in front of me just leaving of Eric Bischoff's office. He's about to say something when he turns his head and locks eyes with me._

"_Err sorry about that" he mumbled angrily_

"_It's ok, don't sweat it. It was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" I laughed slightly trying to lighten his mood which seemed to work as he smiled slightly_

"_John Cena" he stated sticking his hand out_

"_Emma Austin" I replied accepting and shaking his hand "We've actually met before"_

"_Oh yeah on SmackDown" he said nodding his head_

"_That's right, I was GM of Raw, me and Stephanie McMahon were in the ring, you interrupted, bad mouthed me for a bit, ring any bells?" I rattled off remembering_

"_Yeah, sorry about that too, I was a bit of a jackass back then" he said nervously adjusting his Chain Gang baseball cap._

"_A bit of jackass? Let's under exaggerate now" I laughed causing him to smile_

"_I actually respect you and Stone Cold a lot, you guys kick ass" he said, complementing me and Steve_

"_Thanks. Speaking of jackasses, what did that one want? If you don't mind me asking" I asked nodding towards Bischoff's door_

"_He was just "welcoming" me to Raw by telling me that if I do things his way, be the kind of champion he wants me to be to represent Raw then I'll be just fine here" he said using his fingers for the inverted commas on the welcome._

"_You didn't listen to him did you?" I burrowed my eyebrows hoping he didn't._

"_That's one thing you should know about me Emma, like you and your bro I play by my own rules. I told him where to go" he said proudly_

"_Good, cause the last thing you want to do is listen to him. I said the wrong and wasn't exactly the type of superstar he wanted me to be for Raw and look what happened to me: he made my life hell even out me on the shelf for a while, I'd rather go through all that again than sell out to him. I if I were you I'd just watch my back cause who knows what he has in store for you. Authority like Bischoff like to make their mark and if you don't follow their way of business they like to remind you who's boss and get their revenge by using that authority to stack the odds against you and with you being WWE Champion that could mean taking away your gold" I told him spinning the spinner part of his belt._

"_Thanks for the warning" he smiled_

"_You're welcome. Of all people I should know how to deal with assholes like Eric Bischoff"_

"_I guess you were the perfect person to bump into then" he laughs and I nod_

"_Yep. I gotta go, I got a match soon" I said in regret actually enjoying talking to the new addition to the Raw roster_

"_Sure. Hey maybe we can team up sometime" he said, I raise an eyebrow "I mean in the ring" he covered _

"_Would love to, looking forward to it already" I said before walking past him, I then stop and turn back round_

"_Oh John" I said and he turns round "Welcome to Raw Champ" I smile again before turning back and walking away._

"_I think I'm gonna like it here" Cena said to himself smiling adjusting his belt on his shoulder and watching the Diva walk away._

October rolled round the 3rd to be precise and Raw was heading home to the USA network in a 3 hour special being broadcasted with the return of some greats in the business such as Triple H who returning from injury, Hulk Hogan and of course Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Steve was scripted to give Stunners to the entire McMahon family, while John was facing Eric Bischoff in a No DQ match for the title. I was scheduled to compete in a 3 on 3 bra and panties match with Trish and Ashley against Victoria, Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson but I also was scripted to do a promo with John then a one with Steve.

The show began and Randy and his dad made an "guest" appearance on Piper's Pit with Piper himself and Mick Foley, Angle and Michaels drew in the 30 minute Iron Man Match.

After Stone Cold Stunned all 4 members of the McMahon family, Vince McMahon was shown being helped into his limo swearing someone was gonna pay and someone was gonna get fired, I was shown dressed in combat pants and cropped tank top showing off my mid section, my hair tied up into a ponytail watching this transpire in shock knowing it could be my neck on the line.

"_I'm gonna kill him, I'm kill physically kill him" I said to my self before heading out of the room. _

Edge with an assist from Lita then beat Matt Hardy in a ladder loser leaves Raw match, Triple H and Ric Flair defeated Chris Master and Carlito with a horrifying ending when Hunter turned on Flair hitting him with a sledgehammer then beating him to a bloody pulp.

I was then shown storming around the back trying to find Steve's locker room, I walked down the hallway and turned a corner before bumping into John Cena who was dressed in his usual black shorts, Chain Gang hoodie with a Chain Gang baseball jersey over the top, complete with a Chain Gang baseball cap and wristbands, sneakers and his WWE Championship belt resting on his shoulder.

"_Whoa whoa there slow down Emma. What's the rush?" he asked holding his hands up to stop me, they gently land on my shoulders and I look up into his eyes_

"_Sorry John" I mumbled embarrassed yet still pissed looking back down at the floor_

"_Don't sweat it. What's up?" he asked me concern in his voice_

"_Err nothing. Actually I wanted to talk to you" I said changing the subject_

"_You did?" he asked surprised yet pleased._

"_Yeah, this match tonight you have against Bischoff, I know exactly what he's like and he obviously has something up his sleeve wanting to make your match no DQ so I want to back you up out there" I said to him causing him to grin_

"_You mean you wanna accompany me to ringside with my match against Bischoff?" he asked a little confused_

"_Yeah" I replied simply_

"_I appreciate that Emma but I can't let you go out there with me. If something were to happen to you..if you were to get hurt….." he trailed off and I put my hand up to stop him_

"_Let me stop you right there. I can handle myself against Bischoff hell even against Angle. I'm a big girl and not to mention an Austin and the toughest female in this company." I said proudly_

"_So you are" he smiled back_

"_Here's the thing John, I wanna go out there to piss Mr. General Manager off cause out of everyone in this company I hate him and the most and seeing me with you….. Well that will do the job of getting into his head. Who better than to be by your side than the one person he hates the most." I said convincingly, Cena looks at me the wheels turning in his head._

"_Physiological warfare huh?" he laughed "Alright you're on. Can't hurt to have a little back up out there. See you later after your match. I'll come and find you." he smiled_

"_You sure will" I smiled before we both went in separate directions_

After Rob Conway got a beating form the legends it was time for my match where Ashley, Trish and I defeated the other three, Trish left fully clothed while Ashley and I were only left in our bras.

Then from SmackDown Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit and Batista were set to take on JBL, Christian and Eddie Guerrero when Bischoff came out and shut off the lights therefore the match never taking place.

Mean Gene then introduced Hulk Hogan where he cut a promo about challenging Stone Cold.

After commercial John and I were shown walking down a hallway (after I had been changed into some jeans and a black and white baby tee, no longer being in my bra) heading out for his match.

"_You did great out there" John said as we walked_

"_Thanks" I smiled back_

"_You looked pretty hot too" he flirted_

"_Hey!" I said smiling giving him a playful nudge before landing my eyes on a door in front of me sporting the words "Stone Cold Steve Austin" on the front. I stopped in my tracks making John stop too, I turned to him smiling softly_

"_John would you excuse me for just a minute?" I asked calmly_

"_Sure"_

"_STEVEO" I yelled suddenly pounding my fists on his door "Steve open up right now!" I demanded the level of my voice still high._

_The door opened and there stood a very calm looking Stone Cold with a beer in hand, I stepped in to the room slightly yet still being in the doorway_

"_Hey kiddo, what's up? Hi John" Steve asked me then waved at John standing behind me who waved back_

"_Don't you hey kiddo me. Steve what the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get us fired, more specifically me."_

"_What are you talking about Emma?"_

"_You just stunned the entire McMahon family. Did you not see what Vince just said when they were carrying his limp carcass out the arena he said someone was gonna get fired and who happens to have the same last name as you?..Oh yeah that's right it's me" I said scarcastically_

"_Emma calm your ass down. Vince wouldn't dare fire you" he looked over my shoulder to see John "What are you doing with Cena?"_

"_That's none of your god damn business" I snapped "And how do you even know that he won't? This is Vince we're talking about here Steve"_

"_Trust me he won't fire you, he knows not to mess with us. Just calm down, take deep breaths"_

"_Ok but you better hope he doesn't fire me cause if he does I'm coming back to Texas to kill you"_

"_If he does you even have my permission to kill me"_

"_Look Steveo, I like seeing the McMahon's getting their asses kicked too but not when my job could possibly be in jeopardy. _

_Vince: yeah stun him every time, _

_Shane: probably if he runs his mouth _

_Stephanie: maybe not as much even if she did slap you _

_but Linda, you never should have gone there Steve" I said listing the family members and counting them down on my fingers. He sighed deeply looking sorry._

"_Look bro, you're retired but I'm not, I wanna keep my job thank you very much" I said more calmly_

"_I know, you know me I wouldn't do it just for fun. There would a purpose" I gave him an unconvinced look "Alright maybe I did do it for fun" he laughed "Relax Ems, it'll be fine. Look I'll make you a promise if he fires you, I'll show up at Raw the next week and take care of it"_

"_Ok, you better"_

"_I will, Austin's honour" he said_

"_And what that's worth" I mumbled quietly to myself "I gotta go" I stated and walked out the locker room closing the door behind me, I looked up at John._

"_Sorry you had to hear that. Just sometimes he is unbelievable and acts before thinking" I apologised to John rolling my eyes_

"_Don't sweat it. Don't you think you were a little harsh on him" he replied and I gave him a glare for sticking up for him._

"_He had it coming and being harsh on Stone Cold isn't possible. You don't know my brother very well do you?" I actually laughed_

"_You know you're the only one in this company who can yell at Stone Cold Steve Austin like that and get away with out him stunning you" he said and I shrugged knowing it's true, I get away with murder with Steve in and out of the ring_

"_What can I say he's my stupid brother"_

"_Remind me to never piss you off" he said and we laughed together walking out of shot._

Even with Angle at ringside John defeated Bischoff for the 3 count and I left the champ to celebrate and made my way to the back but after the match Kurt started beating on John until Teddy Long came out and for revenge for earlier sent his SmackDown superstars down to the ring to attack John, Kurt and even Eric who were out numbered until the other Raw superstars came to help them out as Raw went off the air.

And I didn't get fired, Vince fired Steve's best friend J.R instead of me, he said it would be too easy to fire me so I was safe but poor J.R wasn't.

Next up was Taboo Tuesday for Raw where the fans pick the stipulations or opponents for the matches. while over on Smackdonw Dave was still heavyweight champ and Randy had enkindled his rivalry with The Undertaker.

John was defending his title agsint Kurt Angle and either Shawn Michaels, Kane or The Big Show. Dave was making a guest appreance taking on Jonathan Coachman in an eventual Street fight and I was thrown into the divas battle royal as a last minute women's title against Trish Stratus, Ashley, new Diva Mickie James, Maria, Candice Michelle and Victoria in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Battle Royal, the fans had to chose what attire we would compete in and opted for lingerie.

The fans chose Shawn Michaels in compete with John and Kurt with John coming out on top retaining his title, Dave kicked Coach's ass and I became a 7 time champ by being the last Diva standing in the battle royal fully clothed instead of being in lingerie as I was entered at the last minute.

In November Randy announced his engagement to Sam much to a lot of his fans dismay, however I was so happy for him that he could settle down instead of having this playboy reputation he was known for, maybe he used to be a little like that but he always treat me and others Divas with respect.

Sadly on November 13th 2005, news broke that Eddie Guerrero passed away. I got call from Shane McMahon who broke the news to me, I immediately began crying, I love Eddie so much, he could always make me laugh and even though he had been through so much in his life he always had a smile on his face. The company paid tribute to him on Raw and SmackDown that week, dedicating the shows in his memory.

I felt for Rey, Chris (Benoit), Chavo (his nephew) and Dean (Malenko) as they knew him best and also Dave who had began a close friendship with him recent in the ring and in real life.

The superstars made video messages to remember him. I basically said what I had just said about him always smiling, gave my condolences to the Guerrero family, his wife Vickie and his 3 girls who he had left behind. I broke down as I told that I missed him and loved him and to Rest In Peace.

During November and December Bischoff had been throwing his weight around once again and confronted by Vince McMahon about the matter. Vince even gave Eric a trial where Vince played the judge and Jonathan Coachman played Bischoff's attorney while Mick Foley played the prosecutor. This is where he could plead his case and several superstars acted as witnesses including Vince's daughter Stephanie.

On December 5th Vince was finally making his decision after hearing all these accusations against the GM naming it the trail of Eric Bischoff.

All parties entered the ring as Eric began pleading his case and defending himself until WWE Champion John Cena came to the ring and began interacting with the crowd asking them if they wanted to see the GM fired.

Then prosecutor Mick Foley interrupted by telling Judge McMahon there was one last witness surprise witness.

"_Who is it?" McMahon barked into the microphone and waited patiently but not for long until the glass shattered and my music began to play throughout the arena much to the liking of the crowd._

"_There's the answer King. The surprise witness is WWE Women's Champion Emma Austin" J.R said as I walked down the walkway to the ring._

"_Ha, ironically the one person who hates Bischoff more than anyone and more than anyone would love to see him fired here tonight" The King replied and I took a look a the garbage truck that was parked outside the ring._

"_Not doubts about that King, remembering back to their rivalry in 2002 and 2003 ending in Emma being seriously injured at the hands of our beloved general manager" J.R finished as I entered the ring and hit all 4 posts posing to the fans in Stone Cold style, proudly holding up my title belt. I got down from the last ring post and grabbed a mic flashing a smile Cena's way before beginning to speak face to face with Bischoff._

"_Well well well it's come to this. What a shame" I said shaking my head then looking behind Eric to look at Vince "Ohh and by the way Vince, Judge Judy called she wants her robe back" I insulted his attire making the crowd roar with laughter._

"_What the hell do you want?" Bischoff angrily looking me square in the eye._

"_What do I want? You know exactly what I want, I want to see your ass fired. Did you think I was gonna let Judge Judy over there make his decision without giving my testimony first did you?" I asked almost sarcastically _

"_Wait a minute you can't give a testimony" Coachman then piped up looking at Eric who grinned like a Cheshire cat_

"_Why the hell not?" I asked calmly_

"_Err..because it's too late" he replied thinking about his answer, they both nodded their heads thinking they had won_

"_No it isn't. Emma please proceed" Vince said making the fans cheer again_

"_Thanks Judge" I shot back "You see if Vince had fired you when I wanted you fired we wouldn't be standing here right now having this conversation and wasting time. You see Eric there's an old saying 'What goes around comes around' and you abusing your power not just against me in 2002 but other superstars like Mr. Cena over here who when came to Raw in the draft you wanted him to change his ways and be a 'respectable' champion, well let me tell you something my brother Stone Cold Steve Austin *crowd roars* didn't get to where he was by being respectable, right Vince?" I looked over at Vince who nodded unwillingly yet knowing the truth._

"_Do you even have point Austin? Cause as I remember it you were living in your brother's shadow until I came along, riding his coattails to the top. Face it, you were nothing until I came to Raw, I was the one who reluctantly give you title shots and you the whatever time champion you are now" Bischoff spat back_

"_Maybe but you still thought of all ways to stop me winning such as let me think a ladder match and also battering my truck need I go on?" I said waving my hand to support my words_

"_You know Emma if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here, you wouldn't be who you are cause if I hadn't fired Austin back in WCW he wouldn't of become Stone Cold and wouldn't of come here to the WWE therefore you wouldn't here right now. I made you and that brother of yours and there's nothing you can do to deny it, history speaks for itself." he said again trying to take credit_

"_Ok I'll give you that. I'm an honest kinda rattlesnake maybe what you are saying is true but let me stress to you Eric that you didn't not make me who I am that brother of mine as you put it made me, made me into a fighter cause while other superstars rolled over for you I didn't I stood up to you and you didn't like it, you had to stamp your authority the minute you got here and I was the one you did it too proving your point however I kept coming back for more and you hated that cause you thought I was some little damsel in distress diva who would bow down to your sorry ass if I was asked to, you know fine well you picked on the wrong diva, Bischoff" I growled squaring up to him getting in his face, I saw the pissed look on his face begin to show_

"_You're right I did want to stamp my authority as you put it and maybe I started with you and I'll admit you surprised me as I underestimated you" he said complimenting me his face softening a little_

"_But let's get one thing straight you never be anything more than a foul mouthed, beer swilling, middle finger gesturing, no good, Texas born Redneck just like Stone Cold was and always will be. Huh Austin 3:16 says I just kicked your ass, what an absolute joke just like the two people who believe in it" he finished evilly, I smile knowing that compliment earlier wouldn't come without a price. _

_However the crowd began chanting '3:16' over and over which causes me to smile._

"_Hey you can't talk to her like that" Cena piped up defending me stepping closer to Bischoff and I, I sensed the anger in his voice._

"_What are you gonna do about it Cena huh? Come to think of it what's going on between you two anyway? Ever since you came to Raw Cena, you and Miss toughest female here have become pretty friendly" Eric smirked between us proudly thinking he hit a nerve._

"_Not that it's any of your business but Emma is my friend and I don't appreciate you talking to a lady that way" John replied gently pushing me aside and getting in his face_

"_It's ok John, I got this" I said softly pulling his arm gently so he'd step back, he did not letting his gaze leave the GM's "What can I say after that line of insults, you may speak the truth on all those things but I couldn't be more proud of where I come from and who the hell I am, I wouldn't change that for the world. Haven't we been down this road before Eric, you insulting me, I return my feelings about you back, really it's getting old but I couldn't give a rats ass what you think about me or my brother, you should know that by now. You were also right about the fact I like to give a the middle finger occasionally and here's another one just for you" I said smugly giving him a middle finger as the crowd cheered my action._

"_Oh that's gotta hurt" Cena laughed "Ok so let's take another vote before Judge Judy does make his decision. Should Eric Bischoff remain general manger? I'm just gonna steal something here Emma if you don't mind" The Champ said to the crowd before asking me the last part in which I shook my head no._

"_If you think he shouldn't remain GM then give me a hell yeah" he asked the crowd who responded with a loud 'Hell Yeah' "I've always wanted to do that" Cena then smiled at me happily making the crowd laugh "So I think the people here have summed up your career in not just 2 words but 2 letters: F U" he then said more seriously to Bischoff._

"_Eric Bischoff: You're Fired!" Vince yelled before I dropped my belt, kicked Eric in the gut, grabbed hold of his neck and slammed in him down in the form of one last stunner for the road, then Cena picked him up putting him on his shoulders before slamming him to canvas in the form of a F-U. _

_When he was lying flat on the canvas, I signalled for some beer. I caught a couple of cans before popping them open and pouring the beer all over Bischoff laughing as I did so._

_Vince then threw him into the back of the garbage truck and while the others cleared out of the ring, John and I celebrated in the ring together playing to the crowd._

Also in December we headed out to Afghanistan for the Tribute to the Troops special where the WWE entertains and meets the soldiers who are fighting for our country, I was always proud be apart of it and only missed one year due to being injured.


	15. Teaming With The Champ

**Thank you to ****LazySmurf247 for adding this to your favs**

**And as usual huge thanks to angelicacena1621, Yankees01 and ..4life for your awesome reviews**

**Enjoy x x **

**Chapter 15 - Teaming with the Champ**

The new year came and 2006 was upon us.

I was still champ as was John till New Year's Revolution, where at the same event I beat Mickie James to retain my title but after a gruelling Elimination Chamber match and beating 5 other guys, Edge cashed in his Money in the Bank contract to face John for the title and after the match he had just endured took advantage of that situation beating him to become the new WWE Champion which would spark a heated rivalry between the two that would last over a year.

In January 9, the company announced that Dave tore his right triceps during a match with Mark Henry at a live event on January 6. Due to his injury, Batista was forced to vacate the World Heavyweight Championship at the SmackDown taping on January 13. Dave went on to have successful surgery on his arm on January 12 and returned to SmackDown on July 7th.

In March, Steve made another appearance at Saturday Night's Main Event which returned to TV to compete in a beer drinking contest that SmackDown Superstar JBL challenged him to, if you ask me Steve won by a mile!

In April, Randy for suspended for sixty days for "unprofessional conduct." I'm not really sure to this day what happened as Randy wouldn't tell me as he was ashamed which I understood, I had heard rumours and to what I found out I was disappointed in him and sure hell told him so as he had the world at his feet, a great career ahead of him, all this talent and he fucked up big time. But I was proud of the fact he admitted he had a problem as you see he was diagnosed with an anger problem and was forced by the company to take anger management classes which he successfully completed. Even though I was disappointed with him, I was his friend and when others gave up on him and judged him, I stayed by him and supported him over that time and called him everyday to check up on him and his progress.

To cover for his suspension, a fake injury was made where Kurt Angle apparently broke Randy's ankle during a qualifying match for the King of the Ring tournament.

Randy returned to the Raw brand in June which I was pleased about as I had 2 of my boys on the same brand, only the Animal was missing.

Speaking of Dave, he went through a tough time in 2006 as he and Angie split up and then divorced later.

Anyway back the in ring action: over the months of the feud, Lita had became a factor in Edge and Cena's rivalry, getting in the way, screwing John over in his matches with Edge, making sure her man won and became or retained the title.

Her and Edge took on Cena and Maria in a tag match and lost. This is where John and Maria had their famous on screen kiss, personally I shrugged it off as it was a professional act.

So before their match at Summerslam where Edge would be defending the title, Cena announced on Raw he would be bringing a bit of back up to take care of her in the form of someone Lita knew very well…that's right little ol' me was teaming up with John Cena much to Edge and Lita's disbelief and would do over the next few months sparking a rivalry with my former friend.

The Raw before Summerslam, Edge crossed the line and went to John's father's house in West Newbury, Massachusetts and slapped him right across the face making this thing a little more personal between the two.

Edge somehow retained the title even though I was watching Lita like a hawk and stopping her from interfering. I was extremely apologetic to John but he didn't pin point the blame on me, poor Cena's plan of having back up back fired. I didn't give up on him though and stuck by him to help him get back his title.

You see I lost my women's title back in May at Backlash to Mickie James which Lita won from her in August so Lita was Women's champ come Summerslam and I had my eye on her prize for sure. However so did Trish and at Unforgiving a triple threat match was announced between us in which would be Trish's last match due to her retiring.

Also, John took on Edge again in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. Earlier in the night Lita lost the title to Trish and I was unsuccessful too but she still tried to get involved in Edge's match, I was there right on the scene to take her out and watch as John won the match and the title.

After Trish's retirement the title became vacant in which Lita won again at Cyber Sunday against Mickie James as I was not apart of the match.

By October, Dave was back in the ring, Randy was teaming with Edge as part of Rated RKO, John was still champ and I was still rivalling with Lita.

October 13th saw the release of The Marine in which along with a few fellow WWE Superstars I attended the premiere, I was very impressed with John's performance and couldn't be more proud of him.

During filming the movie the cast had done interviews and John had done one about the casting of the part of his wife in the movie talking about Kelly and unknown to me he had talked about how Kelly reminded him of me, a strong independent woman who can take care of herself, I only saw it when the company were promoting the film and I thanked my best friend for the complements.

At Survivor series in November there was again another title match not involving me against Lita and Mickie, however it was be Lita's last match as she also announced her retirement. She lost the match to bow out of her professional wrestling career making Mickie the new champ.

Personally I was sad to lose two of my favourite people in Trish and Amy to retirement, they are two of my best girlfriends and we've through a lot together on the road, I miss them still to this day but I keep in contact constantly with them on how they are doing. On September 30th I even went to Trish's wedding as she married her high school sweetheart.

2007 came around and Wrestlemania 23 was upon us, one of my favourite times of the year. J.R was inducted into the Hall of Fame by Steve the night before.

At the event itself, I challenged now WWE Women's champion Melina to a match for the title, it was later made into a Lumber Jill match which I had no problem with. I won to become a record breaking 8 time Women's Champion.

Steve came back to special guest referee in the Hair Vs. Hair match between Bobby Lashley and Umaga in which both Donald Trump and Mr. McMahon chose their guys to compete against each other and the loser had to have their head shaved in which when Umaga lost, Stone Cold assisted in Vince getting his head shaved.

The week before Wrestlemania Steve and I made an appearance together for the first time in a few years where we both cut a promo in the ring on RAW, it was great fun to be back in there with Steve, he brings out the best in me and me in him.

Dave was defeated by the undertaker losing the World title to The Undertaker, Randy missed out on the contract for a title shot in the Money in the Bank ladder match and John defended his title against Shawn Michaels.

After Wrestlemania and the next couple of months I was beginning to get burned out, I had been working since I was 18 and been through some brutal matches during my years in the business and they were beginning to take affect on me.

The weeks leading up to Judgement Day, I got sick with a really bad flu virus but refused to stop and kept working. I had it for a week but refused to rest and as champion I had a responsibility not to disappoint the fans but I was suffering in silence.

The night of Judgment Day rolled around and booth brands were at the show in St. Louis, Missouri so Dave was there too.

I had lost my title to Mickie James earlier in the night and was heading back to hotel when I got caught in the hallway of the arena.

"Emma wait up" I heard the voice from behind me say, I felt like shit and just wanted curl up in bed.

I turned around and saw John jogging down the hallway, he looked like he had just finished his match with The Great Khali as he was shirtless and looked a little sweaty.

"Hey John" I smiled weakly as he approached me

"Honey where you going? I thought we were riding back to hotel together" he asked curiously, I had given him a ride as we sometimes share a rental to save costs.

"Sorry I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible" I said nasally being all stuffed up pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You look awful Em, maybe you should see the doc, you've had this thing for nearly 2 weeks and you're no better. Fair enough you thought it was just a cold that would go in a week but it's way past overdue."

"No there's no need, I'm fine" I said and he raised his eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest "I am, I promise" I defended

"Well you ain't fooling me. Let me grab my stuff and I'm taking you the hotel and taking care of you all night"

"You don't have to do that, you should go out with the guys like you usually do after a show" I protested

"I ain't taking no for an answer, even if I have to drag you out myself by hoisting you over my shoulder and carrying you out. Wait right here" he took off down the hallway and I felt myself becoming weaker so I sat down on one of the equipment boxes. I pulled a tissue out my pocket and blew my nose. God knows how I got through a match tonight. I held my head in my hands feeling like I was gonna throw up at any second until I heard John approaching me again. I lifted my head up and tried to focus my vision. He was still in his shorts from the match but now had a baseball cap back on and jacket along with his bag and title belt.

"Come on, we'll stop by the drug store on the way and pick you some meds up" he said holding onto my arm and helping me stand, he grabbed my bag as well as his own and flung my arm round his shoulder for support and almost carried me to the car. I told him the keys to my rental were in my jacket pocket and he reached in and pulled them out.

"You stink" I joked looking up at him and he smiled down at me

"You would too battling a giant." he laughed trying balance me and the bags while also trying to open the car at the same time.

"Ok this is tricky, I'm gonna have to let you go for a sec" he said letting go of me and walking round to the trunk and popping it open

"Ok"

"Oh I saw Randy and Dave earlier and they're gonna come by an check up on you" I heard him say as I opened the passenger side door

"They don't have to, it's not necessary, they should go out which is what you should be doing and besides since Randy's home he should be spending time with Sam. I just feel like a burden on you all the time" I said guilty lowering my head, he shut the trunk and came round to me, I felt him cup my face with his hand and lift my head up gently so my eyes met his.

"You're not a burden Em, you're sick and I wanna take care of you and Randy said he'd come by once he dropped Sam off at home" he said seriously, I sighed in frustration "Stop sighing, I know you're a stubborn Texan" he laughed as I rolled eyes "It's my decision and I wanna look after you ok, end of discussion young lady" he said pointing at me playfully

"Yes Dad" I smiled before he kissed my forehead.

"Even when you're sick you're still a smartass" he laughed

"You love me for it" I smiled weakly and he smiled back telling me yes I do.

I climbed into the car and John got in the driver's side and we took off to the hotel. Luckily Raw has being held not far away and we didn't need to travel that night so I could rest up.

When we got back to the hotel, we went to my room which luckily I wasn't rooming with anyone, good thing as I needed the peace and quiet.

"Get dressed for bed sweetie and I'll go and pack my stuff from mine and Randy's room and bring them here, I'm staying with you tonight" he said handing me the bag from the drugstore and I sat on the bed, I went to open my mouth to protest once again "Don't say a word, it's happening" he said sternly and I shut my mouth, no matter what I said to convince him not to he was gonna do it anyway, and he calls me stubborn!

"Be back in a sec" he said kissing my forehead and heading out the door. With little energy I had, I stood up and walked to my suitcase, opening it and pulling out some nice warm pyjamas with longs sleeves on the top and full pyjama bottoms, no shorts or nightgowns tonight. I wondered into the bathroom after grabbing the bag of drugs and closed the door behind me.

I quickly dressed and took some medicines hoping to get through the night, I hadn't been sleeping very well so I was exhausted on top of working as well. I left the clothes I had on the bathroom not being bothered to put them back in my case, I pulled out the scrunchie of the ponytail my hair was in letting it fall down my back freely, I ran a hand through it making sure it hadn't tangled up. I took a tissue from the bathroom and blew my nose for the millionth time that day and disposed of the snotty paper.

I opened the door and stood in the doorway and saw that John was back sitting on my king sized bed flicking through the channels on the TV, he looked up when he saw me and smiled.

"You hungry?" he asked and I shook my head no "Stupid question really" he chuckled

"You get something if you want but I can't seem to keep anything down" I croaked feeling like my throat was on fire due to it being sore.

"It won't bother you cause I'm starving" I smiled as he was so considerate.

"Nah can't have you wasting away, could you get me some water or something?"

"Will do sweetie" he said and just as he finished I felt a dizzy spell come over me and collapsed using the doorframe for support but as I went down before I knew it John's arms were around me holding me up.

"Em this is getting serious, promise me you'll see the doc first thing tomorrow" he said seriously looking into my eyes

"I promise" I replied. He helped me over to the bed and pulled back the covers, I climbed in and laid down

"Good girl, you can't wrestle tomorrow night either, they can just say you are embarrassed you lost the title and didn't show up to Raw" he suggested, I looked up at him surprised as he stood over me.

"I'm supposed to have a rematch and Emma Austin doesn't get embarrassed" I shook my head, my character wasn't some coward.

"Good point. I forgot you were a hard ass" he laughed putting his hands on his hips "Well maybe they can say you have a small injury which is kinda true" he shrugged

"Maybe, I'll see what the doctor says and talk to Vince" I said giving into defeat, John did have a point I had been sick for nearly two weeks without any signs of recovering just yet.

"You're finally listening to me" he smiled and held his hands up in delight "Get some sleep honey" he said more serious brushing my hair out of my face and tucking some loose strands behind my ear.

"Ok but before I do will you put some of that vapour rub stuff on my back so I can at least breathe?" I asked him sitting up slightly

"Sure" he said frantically moving his head looking around for it, the little things he does makes him so funny. I could swear he was blonde sometimes.

"It's in the bathroom" I replied knowing automatically what he doing, he smiled before heading into their and retrieving the tub, he came back out and sat up properly lifting my top up as far as it would go. John held onto the rest of it and pushed it up fully so my back was bare. I felt him gently rub the gooey substance over the top of my back and on parts of my shoulders

"There you go. I must the envy of a lot of guys right now, not every day you get to rub up a beautiful woman" he laughed and I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him as I turned round and pulled my top back down "You need some on your chest?" he asked raising an eyebrow cheekily

"I think I can handle that myself thanks" I said taking the tub off him and proceed on rubbing the stuff on my chest, I took a deep breathe feeling it work immediately.

"Now get some sleep or at least try, I'll be right here." he said "Did you take all your medicines and stuff" he asked and I nodded my head

"Yeah I'm all drugged up" I said as I laid down pulling the covers over me, I scooted over so I was in the middle of the bed and John laid down next to me on my right but he was sitting up leaning against the headboard.

"Night beautiful" I heard him say before I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**While I was asleep….**_

_After taking a much needed shower and changing into some shorts and tee and eating some room service, John was watching Sports Centre when there was a knock on the door, he looked to his left to see Emma sound asleep, he smiled before carefully climbing off the bed and walking over to the door._

_He opened it to find Randy on the other side dressed in some sweatpants and a wife beater._

"_Hey man" John said _

"_Hey, how is she?" Randy asked quietly_

"_Not good" John sighed stepping aside to left Randy in, he stepped through the door and looked over to the bed to see Emma sleeping soundly._

"_Surprised she's managing to sleep so well. She's been like this for over a week now" he replied walking over to the bed and leaning over it_

"_Tell me about it man and she's only sleeping cause she's drugged up to the eyeballs with anything that will cure it" John said following him and taking his place back on the bed._

"_Poor baby" Randy whispered stroking her hair with his hand as he looked over the features of her pale face._

"_I'm making her see the doc tomorrow but only by force she wouldn't go on her own accord maybe he can give her enough to get her some time off" John stated as Randy walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed on so he was sitting on Emma's left with John still on her right_

"_God she won't do that even if she was dying, you know what she's like John" Randy protested_

"_Yeah stubborn as mule" he said through gritted teeth_

"_And that's only if Vince let's her" Randy then added_

"_He has to; look at her, she's sick as a dog, she insists on still working and has no intentions of stopping till she knows what's going on. I think there's something else to this" John said suspiciously looking over to his younger friend_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Maybe she's run down, exhausted, her body's weak and fragile. She's working non stop except for her injury since she was 18, that's gotta take some affect on not just any body but especially a woman's. Maybe that's how she's picked up this virus" he replied_

"_Her body looks fine to me" Randy said cheekily giving his famous cocky smirk_

"_Not now asshole" John said angrily throwing a small cushion at his head "You've been there remember in a drunken and confused state and it didn't do you both any good and you're lucky I didn't kill you after I found out not to mention that fact you're engaged now"_

"_Yeah I know, I'm sorry just kidding" Randy defend himself holding his hands up in defeat._

_**1 hour later…..**_

_John and Randy were still sat either side of Emma as she slept watching TV when there was a knock on the door. The two looked at each other before John carefully got off the bed to answer the door._

"_Hey Dave, what's up?" he asked as he opened the door to reveal Dave standing there dressed in some sweats and a tee._

"_Hey man. Where's my princess?" he laughed as John stepped aside to let him in._

"_Princess? She's not 5 man" John said confused as he followed him into the room_

"_I know that but I love her like she is. Hey Randy" Dave said as he saw him sitting on the bed engrossed in some TV show, Randy waved quickly before averting his attention back to his show._

"_Aww look at her so helpless" Dave said walking over to her and stroking her head with his hand_

"_Yeah not used to seeing her like this, she's usually so active and energetic" John joked_

"_Man she's burning up, she has a temperature" Dave said placing his big hand gently on her forehead_

"_Yeah, in the car on the way here she said she was cold, guess that's what the virus can do" John shrugged_

"_Even when she's sick she's still beautiful" Dave whispered stroking her hair "Has she seen the doctor yet?" he asked turning his head to look at John_

"_I'm forcing her to go tomorrow since she's been like this for nearly two weeks and not seeked medical attention"_

"_Good, she listens to you John, most of time" Dave laughed looking back at her_

"_Yep but she's stubborn most of time too"_

"_Has she had any medication?" he then asked_

"_Yep most of it's in the bathroom"_

"_When did you become a doctor Dave?" Randy laughed from the bed looking at the big man_

"_Please boy I have 2 daughters I know about this stuff"_

"_Emma isn't your daughter" Randy stated_

"_He knows that jackass, doesn't stop him caring." John said shaking his head "What is up with you tonight you're quick off the mark with the stupid comments?" _

"_Guess that's what seeing his girl does to him" Dave grinned up at John as Randy grinned widely._

_Just as Randy was about to reply, Stone Cold's theme could be heard through the room._

"_It's Emma's phone" Randy stated_

"_It must be Steve going by the ring tone, Randy answer it" Dave said standing up_

"_I'm not answering it" he replied_

"_Why you scared of Stone Cold? Steve's cool man" Dave laughed at him_

"_No I'm not, you do it John" Randy then said looking in John's direction who rolled his eyes and headed over to her stuff on the floor._

"_Pussy" he said to himself before rummaging through Emma's bag from the arena, he pulled the phone and pushed the answer button before putting it to his ear._

"_Hello"_

"_Hey, John is that you?" he heard Steve's voice on the end_

"_Yeah it's me, how you doing Steve?" he replied smiling into the phone_

"_Good man, where's kiddo?" Steve asked confused as to why her best friend is answering her phone_

"_She's sleeping, me, Dave and Randy are taking care of her" John said_

"_She's still sick?" Steve replied with concern_

"_Yeah"_

"_Poor kid, thanks for taking care of her, wish I could be there to do it"_

"_No problem"_

"_I was calling to tell her I spoke to the girls and I was just gonna fill her in on what they're doing and also ask about her match since I knew she was dropping the title" Steve said meaning his 2 daughters who are over in England._

"_Oh great how are they?" John asked politely_

"_Good thanks doing great without their old man there" Steve chuckled_

"_Sure they miss you. I can wake Em up if you want?" _

"_No better not, she's not very pleasant if you wake her up" Steve laughed in his deep voice raspy voice "Just tell I called and I love her and to get better soon"_

"_Will do man"_

"_Catch you later kid"_

"_Bye Steve" John said finally before ending the call, he looked up to see Dave and Randy watching him intently_

"_He was checking up on Emma and to let her know about her nieces" John told them and they nodded in response._

**Back to me…**

I faintly heard voices coming from either side of me as I began to wake up, my eyes flickered open to look straight at John's thighs I looked up to see he was still sitting next to me on the bed but he was sitting up, resting against the headboard.

It sounded like he was arguing with someone so I turned over to my right to see surprisingly Randy sitting the same way John was on the other side of me, why wasn't he at home with Sam? I turned over to my other side facing John again and laid listening to them bitch on.

"I wanna watch this movie man give me the remote" Randy said leaning over me slightly trying to retrieve it from John's hands

"No way I'm watching Sports Centre" John replied swatting away his hands

"You've been watching it most of the night, let me pick something. Dave tell him to give the remote" Randy whined, Dave was here too?

God if the dirt sheets caught all 3 of them seen entering my hotel room they'd have field day!

"Will you two act your ages and be quiet you'll wake up Em" Dave replied sternly

"Fine you can watch your stupid movie" John huffed handing the remote over before looking down and seeing my eyes were open looking up at him.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he smiled

"Hey" I croaked

"How you feeling?"

"Like shit" I laughed slightly "What time is it? Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

"It's 2:15 am and no I'm pulling an all nighter" he said and I rolled my eyes, I'm sure that boy was an owl in a previous life!

"You don't have to" I said pushing my self up so I was sat up "Hey Dave" I said looking over the room to see him sitting on the couch reading a magazine

"Hey sweetheart" he said looking my way

"Hey Rands" I said acknowledging him nudging him with my elbow playfully

"Morning babes" he smiled

"You guys don't have to be here and why aren't you with Sam?" I said turning my attention to Randy for the last part, not that I minded, I was in a hotel room with three of the most hottest guys in the WWE actually scratch that, in the world! Two of them were either side of me on a king sized bed and the other sat on the couch. I was probably the envy of a lot of women at that moment who would of happily switched places with me in a heartbeat and fuck each one of them senseless!

"Got an early start for Raw and I didn't wanna disturb her by staying home so I'm crashing here" he flashed that cheeky smile my way.

"Ok" I said not being bothered to argue with him "Can't believe it's only 2:15 and I'm awake again" I moaned before starting a coughing fit, I felt John rub up and down my back to soothe me, when I could catch my breathe again I held my head in my right hand and groaned.

"You need some more medication, I'll get it" he said going to get off the bed

"It's ok, I'll get it, need to pee anyway" I said crawling from underneath the covers as I did I felt vomit rise from my stomach and I held my hand over my mouth.

"Em you ok?" Dave asked and I shook my head no and quickly scrambled down the middle of the bed and into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I made it over to the toilet and hung my head over it grabbing hold of my hair and emptying the contents of my stomach even though I hadn't eaten in days so god knows what was coming up.

_**While I was in the bathroom…**_

_John sighed heavily as the bathroom door shut_

"_I'm just gonna make a call see what I can do for her now, I don't give a shit if the doc's asleep she can't go on like this"_

"_Ok John, we'll keep an eye on her" Dave said and John stood up and left the room fiddling with his phone_

**Back with me…**

When I was done I stood up and washed my face with cold water and swilled my mouth out with mouthwash before actually going to the bathroom like I needed to. When I was done, I opened the door of the bathroom and began to steadily walk over to the bed

"You ok darlin'?" Dave asked me concerned and I shook my head no.

"Come and give Uncle Dave a hug that might make you feel better" he said gently tugging on my arm, he pulled me and I landed on his lap, my legs lying over his thighs, my arms around his neck and my head resting on his shoulder. Even with a blocked and congested nose I could still smell the strong smell of his cologne. Randy was now sat on a chair in front of the couch.

"Where's John?" I asked with my eyes closed

"He went to make a call" Randy answered

"Why didn't you see the doctor sooner Em?" Dave then asked his voice full of concern, my eyes shot open and I raised my head so I was looking at him

"Don't you start too Dave, I've had enough of John harassing me about it not to mention Dr. Orton over there" I nodded my head to Randy.

"I'm only trying to help, that's what a good friend does" he replied holding his hands up in defence then returned them to rest on his thighs.

"Ok well we'll change the subject if you're up to it" Dave then said and I burrowed my eyebrows in wonder

"Hit me with you're best shot" I sighed

"What's going on with you being in love with John? You haven't talked about it in a while" he said softly not wanting to upset me, I sighed

"There's nothing to talk about, you guys know the score" I shrugged

"You're sure?" Randy then said and I nodded, wondering what they were up to.

"Absolutely. Although there is something else, he has been a little distracted lately like if I'm with him and he has a call he would usually just take it in front of me but now he looks at it then excuses himself to take it and if I ask who it was he always without fail says it's his dad, he's never done that before and he seems to be going back home to Boston more and more when he would go once in a while to see his dad and brothers. I don't know what's going on with him and all his mysterious calls and secrecy, it's driving me mad"

"I noticed that a little too but never thought anything of it, he does have a life outside of all this Em whether he tells us or not" Randy said softly.

"Randy's right. Maybe you're a little paranoid" Dave then said and I looked at him knowing he was just trying to help me.

"I guess so but I get the feeling he's defiantly hiding something and doesn't trust me to tell me what's going on" I said sadly

"Don't worry yourself over it, it might be nothing and you're blowing it all out of proportion, just concentrate on getting better." Randy said reaching over and rubbing my leg soothingly

"Ok I'll drop it" I sighed again before I remembered something "I forgot to take some more meds, I was too busy puking. Be right back" I said climbing off Dave's lap and heading back into the bathroom. I was just taking some cough medicine when there was a knock on the bathroom door

"Come in" I croaked as loudly so they could hear, the door opened slightly and John peeked his smiling face round it

"You need anything sweetie?" he asked softly opening the door fully and stepping into the room

"No thanks JC, just need some more sleep" I smiled weakly

"Ok, I got you some water it's on the nightstand. Oh and Steve called earlier and I tried calling the doctor to come and see you now but got no luck"

"Ok I'll call Steve back in the morning, thanks" I smiled weakly, he was so sweet trying to get the doctor to see me there and then "I wanna talk to you guys when I'm done in here" I said seriously and he nodded

"Ok we'll be here when you're ready" he said and closed the door behind him when he disappeared, I sighed deeply thinking about what I need to tell them because it wasn't easy and I know they are not going to like it. It's something I had been thinking about for about a month prior before I got sick.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed deeply one last time before walking to the door. I opened it to see the boys sitting round the couch, Randy was still on the same chair and John was next to Dave on the couch. Their conversation stopped and the looked up to see me.

"Don't stop on my account" I muttered heading over to them, John moved along to make space on the couch

"John said you wanted to talk to us about something" Dave said curiously as I sat down on the end of couch, John put his arm protectively round and I leaned on him

"Yeah I do" I sighed again looking down at my lap where my hands were resting "Listen guys I've got something really important to tell you" I said seriously looking back up

"You're not pregnant are you?" Randy said cautiously, me, John and Dave all starred at him then I laughed slightly

"No I'm not pregnant because 1, you know fine well I'm on birth control and 2 you have to have sex to get pregnant" I said smiling, trust Randy to open his mouth without thinking first.

"Good going Dofus" John laughed "Not had any in a while huh?" he then whispered cheekily in my ear giving me a playful nudge with his shoulder

"Shut up" I laughed before turning back serious again "I've been thinking about taking a break" I finally said waiting for the backlash

"A break?" Dave asked confused

"Yeah a break, from the ring. I'm exhausted and run down and I think that's why I got sick." I explained

"How long are you going to take?" John asked sadly from next to me, I felt his shoulders slump in disappointment. I turned to look at him I could see sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know really, as long as it takes for my body to get back to normal. I need to go home and rest up for a while. I'm gonna talk to Vince tomorrow at Raw and ask him. You gotta understand I've worked harder than any other diva in the company, I've had to represent the women's division for a while especially since Trish and Lita retired I've had double the pressure on my shoulders with that and keeping Steve's legacy intact. I've killed my self for the past 9 or so years since I started in '98 plus if I step down for a while I can help the other girls out and let them take the reins and step up" I said and he nodded slightly before silence took over.

"Come on guys say something, you're killing me with all this silence" I said after a while, John cleared this throat and looked at me again

"Whatever you want to do I'll support you. I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss my partner in crime" he grinned

"Me too Ems" Randy said and I smiled at him

"Me three" Dave then said, I love these guys so much, they are so understanding.

"Thanks for understanding. That was actually easier than I thought. I'll miss you all too, when you're in Texas you can come me and visit and I'll do the same" at that time I had just moved from my apartment to a nice house on the suburbs of Victoria, it wasn't that big due to there just being me living there, it was nice, with a bit of land and a pool.

"No use in arguing with you anyway" John said playfully rolling his eyes

"Oh yeah cause I'm stubborn right?" I smirked

"Yep" he smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him

"I'm gonna hit the hay again, good night guys" I yawned standing up, I kissed them all on the cheek and crawled back into bed.

I lay down and began to close my eyes to head into a slumber however about 15 minutes later I couldn't help but stay awake due to the conversation the boys were having….

"Is she asleep?" Dave asked

"Yeah out like a light" John replied stretching his neck to see if she was asleep

"Hey Randy I know you guys didn't and probably still don't wanna talk about it but it's been eating me up to ask you something" Dave then asked curiously

"What is it? You know me Dave I'm an open book" he smirked

"That's your problem sometimes" John shot back before receiving a playful smack round the head

"It's about when….. you and Emma.. Well you know back in '04" he winked silently at Randy.

_Why the hell was Dave bringing that up for, I rolled my eyes to myself before continuing to listen_

"What do you wanna know about it?"

"Obviously the first question would be: How was it? I've always wanted to what Emma was like in bed and since you're the only one that's hit her, I wanted to know what is was like" Dave asked causing both guys to look at him strangely "Don't look at me like that, I love her to death as a little sister but she's always intrigued me" he defended.

_I rolled my eyes at that part again. Dave was like nearly the same age as Steve, 12 years older than me! But he is rather sexy for an older guy._

"Well we were both hammered and I can only remember parts of what happened, Emma can't really remember any of it apart from when I kissed her, what I can remember she's good, really good in the sack. It was comfortable yet different cause at the back of my mind I knew it was with a friend so I knew I had to protect her in a way. She moved with me instead of just letting me do all the work, she worked with me which made it more pleasurable for both of us. She's a 10 defiantly, one of the best I've had and you guys know I've had my fair share. Also not forgetting the fact she's drop dead gorgeous so what man wouldn't want her underneath him right? And she's feisty and sassy I love that in a women, it works for her cause she's not like any other women including Sam believe it or not that I've met." Randy answered.

_At this point I wasn't sure if he was bullshitting to big me up or telling the truth about that night._

"Agree with you there man, she's something else alright and yep she's absolutely gorgeous." Dave said.

_I smiled again._

"From head to toe, I know they say nobody's perfect but Emma is the acceptation to the rule. She's sexy as hell. Her smooth, soft skin, those gorgeous long legs that connect to her curvy hips and apple shaped ass to her toned abs and her perfect chest, her neck perfect for kissing, those cushion, soft lips her beautiful smile to those stunning blue eyes you can get lost in. Man, she can get you going just looking at her." Randy said pouting his lips together as he thought "Oh and I remember finding a spot on her collarbone that drove her wild" he said proudly

_That part was true, I do remember that!_

"Her body's not the only thing sexy about her. The way she carries herself with so much confidence and attitude can drive a man insane" Dave said huskily

"Hear hear dude" Randy said leaning forward and receiving a high five from Dave before turning to John "You wanna add anything John? You ain't said anything in a while"

"I ain't said anything cause it's my best friend you happen to be sexually describing" he rolled his eyes

"So what? Emma's our friend too doesn't mean we're not blind man, lighten up a little and tell us something you like or love about Emma"

_Randy, you little asshole, if he says bad things I'm gonna kill you! I waited with anticipation for John's answer_.

John thought for a second and rubbed his chin before smiling widely and beginning to speak.

"Well I love it when she laughs, it's so cute I love making her laugh. I love her witty remarks, she always has a comeback on anything you can say to her. I love the fact that even though she's as beautiful as she is she's not like other women, she likes to be treated like one of the guys but not too much that she loses her femininity. To me there's something awfully sexy about a woman who likes to drink beer like she does.

She kicks serious ass in the ring. I love how tough she is, not every Diva can do what she does. No matter what anyone says she's the top diva in the company, she leads that women's locker room by example, I love a woman with power like that. She takes no shit from anyone.

I love the way her eyes light up when she talks about her family and home, like me she's family orientated and I love that she loves them all so much, that she cares and that she misses her nieces.

You guys are right, she's one of the sexiest women I've ever laid my eyes on, her body, her personality and the way she is just makes her perfect. There's nothing fake about her at all, she's all natural and flawless.

She is so loving and caring not like the she is on TV not that I don't love her character but there's so much more to her. She's there when you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen to you, she jokes that she's the agony aunt of the locker room cause everyone goes to her with their problems and shit but I know she reserves most of her time for us 3 guys.

I love that fact we're friends and I have her in my life. I don't think I'd be where I am right now, I don't think I'd be champ right now if it wasn't for her love and support, she believed in me when the critics or no one else did, I could have given up but she helped me not to and believe in myself first then the rest would follow.

We fit together perfectly, she's so like me it's unbelievable that's why he connect so well, she like the sister I never had and if I did I would want her to exactly like Emma even though there's no one like her. She's the coolest chick I've ever met, down to earth, funny, smart, strong. I love the fact she's the sister of one of my favourite wrestlers ever in Stone Cold Steve Austin.

I love her so much and I don't know what I'd do without her, she's like the air I breathe I need her to survive. She's not like other women, she's not like other people in a good way." John said sincerely finally taking a breathe, he glanced over to the figure in the bed who was sleeping peacefully with her back to them, he smiled slightly at his other two best friends who smiled in return to his words. At first it was just about how hot she was but John turned it into what he was really feeling.

_I couldn't help but smile widely, good thing they couldn't see me right now. I don't know what those 2 were up to exactly but they did do something to help John spill his guts like that which I don't think their intentions were, I think they just wanted him to confess that I was hot or something. Also they were both unaware I was actually awake and could hear every word. I thought to myself I was gonna ask them if they meant anything they said or was it just for show._

"Couldn't agree more with you man" Randy said softly clapping a hand on John's shoulder while Dave nodded in agreement.

"_If he thinks all that then why doesn't he want me in the way I want him." I thought to myself sadly, I sighed lightly to myself before letting myself drift off to sleep._

The next day I did exactly what I said I was gonna do, I talked to Vince after being forced to see the company doctor who confirmed I had flu and stomach virus hence the throwing up.

The guys went with me and waited outside Vince's makeshift office at the arena for me.

What he offered to me was unbelievable, I couldn't believe my ears however I knew it would work and help all parties.

After thanking Vince, I opened the door, walked out and closed it behind me still in shock, I looked up too the guys waiting patiently for me, when they saw me they all bombarded me with questions

"What did he say?" John asked burrowing his eyebrows

"Two weeks" I said emotionless

"What? Is that all?" Randy protested

"He's giving me two weeks to recover" I said again in the same tone

"That's bull shit" Dave exclaimed angrily

"He's giving me two weeks cause he wants me to come back as Co-CEO of the whole fucking company" I smiled widely making them think it was bad when it was great news.

"Hold the phone, what do you mean Em?" John asked me confused

"He understood about me wanting to take a break but he said he didn't wanna lose me for a long period of time, he said he refuses to let me go that easy because my character is fan favourite and fans would miss me if I was absent. So for a compromise to suite both parties he offered me the position of Co-CEO which means I'm not wrestling but still on TV. They are gonna tell the fans that Linda has give me 50% of her stocks as she can't deal with her workload anymore, I share 50% of her responsibilities but I do it on the road while she stays in Stamford at headquarters, I show up on all 3 shows keeping the general managers in check and general running of them. But he's really giving me a little bit of creative control so I'll really be helping run the company and not just fake running it on TV" I explained and waited for their reaction

"Jesus Christ Em that's awesome" Randy piped up first grabbing me and giving me a bear hug

"Congrats babe. You deserve it" Dave then said hugging me too

"So you're not going anywhere you're still gonna be on the road, I still get to see you?" John asked after Dave released me, I nodded.

"You sure do, you're not getting rid of me that easy" I said happily hugging him too.

"Wait a minute you did accept right?" Randy asked after I pulled away from John

"Of course I did silly, I make my last appearance tonight for 2 weeks then return as Co-CEO of the WWE" I said in a posh voice "It's ironic how I never respected authority and now I am it except from when I was GM which I knew was temporarily" I smiled

"Oh my God you're our boss. I can get all the title shots I want now" Randy smiled rubbing his chin in thought

"You wish Orton" I smirked, I was suddenly beginning to feel better, my virus temporally disappearing.

So after I left for 2 weeks to return home to Texas to rest up and get better before returning to Raw on June 4th as Co-CEO, Linda came out to the ring to offer me the position and I gladly accepted to the fans delight.

There was all kinds of speculation as to why I had accepted this position and stepped away from the ring, rumours went wild, according to the dirt sheets/rumour pages apparently I had secretly retired, I was pregnant, one said I had really bought half of Linda's shares in the company which is ridiculous as I couldn't afford even 1% of them, another said I was to in with Vince which is why he gave me this job and because of my brothers status with him and another said I had a secret injury which could possibly end my career. Which was all garbage I just needed a little time away from the squared circle.

A few weeks after I was interviewed on a radio station in New York and they asked me about all these rumours and I set the record straight, I wanted to try and keep the reason secret but all this crap going round was annoying me so when I was asked I told the truth and the rumours stopped.

Anyway, Jonathan Coachman became GM of Raw on June 11th on a 3 hour edition of Raw that featured the 2007 WWE draft in which John, Randy and Dave didn't go anywhere and stayed on the same shows . The Coach didn't last long as William Regal took over on August 6th.

So that's the lot and brings us to the present day in 2007.……


	16. Back to the Present Day

**Hi, sorry this add had taken so long, I've been a little under the weather**

**For this chapter you might need to go back to no 1 as this is where that continues**

**Emma has told you about her life and this leads to the present day.**

**Thanks to ****..4life & angelicacena1621 for your great reviews as always girls**

**And thanks to Cenarko1986 for adding this to favs**

**Enjoy and please review x**

**Chapter 14 - Back to the Present Day**

So that's me, my life, my career, up to this point when we began way back at the beginning.

A young girl from South Texas who followed in her brother's footsteps and followed her dreams of being in that ring in front of thousands of people.

So it's the night after SummerSlam 2007 and time again for Monday Night Raw and I've been Co-CEO for about 12 weeks now and loving every minute of it.

But I do have a problem, just over 2 weeks ago at a house show, my so called best friend John Cena decided to confess to me that he was engaged, yes you heard me right engaged. He hadn't even told me he was dating anyone but not's not the icing on the cake, he was engaged to not just anyone oh no his ex-fiancée Liz, the women he left to become a wrestler, the woman he broke up with cause it wasn't going to work out between them. I was right a few months back, I knew he was up to something being all secretive. Anyway I blew up at him mainly because I was still secretively in love with him but I couldn't tell him that especially now, I made up that I was mad because he didn't trust me to tell me what was going which actually turned out to be true even if he didn't wanna be with me I would still be pissed that he didn't tell me he was seeing her again. So right now I'm officially not talking to him as I'm still mad even after 2 weeks. He tried to speak to me last night at SummerSlam but I wasn't having none of it even Steve tried to stick his nose in as he made an appearance last night at the pay per view helping out Matt Hardy by participating in another beer drinking contest and I told him sternly to keep his nose out and I'll deal with it my own way. Yeah Steve now knew about me being in love with John I couldn't keep it from him, I was so upset I blurted out everything to him one night.

The night he told me I felt like my heart had stopped beating, I couldn't breathe. I felt all sorts of emotions: anger, sadness, frustration you name it I probably felt it at that moment. Usually I would vent my anger in the ring but I couldn't even do that due to the fact I was on "vacation" from the ring.

I didn't say anything to him I just looked at him in disappointment, he tried to explain himself to me. I wasn't having any of it, I got up and walked away, he knew I was mad when I gave the silent treatment.

I should of expected something like this to happen, for him to date other women just not one he's left in the past, I couldn't expect for him to stay single forever I was more upset at the fact I wasn't the one he was with.

_**2 weeks ago after John told me his news…..**_

_Not knowing where I was going I continued walking round the arena till my legs carried me out front to the ring. I climbed in and just stood for while looking around with all kinds of thoughts running through my head, all sorts of questions too, questions I wanted to know the answers to. After a while I just started playing around in the ring, doing cartwheels from one corner to the other, handstands and back flips in the ring, I forgot to tell you I was quite a gymnast in high school although I never used that talent in the ring, maybe I should when I return._

_I had just finished a back flip landing on my feet in the far corner when I heard a very familiar voice speak_

"_Didn't know you could do that"_

_I looked up and then down to the floor outside the ring where Randy was standing smiling slightly at the bottom of the ramp with his hands on his hips_

"_I'm full of surprises" I said with no emotion shrugging my shoulders_

"_He told you huh?" I nodded sadly, he climbed in to the ring and stood in front of me dressed in his jeans and a t-shirt, he looked so handsome in something so simple, Sam is a lucky girl I thought to myself._

"_I knew it, I knew he was up to something and this was it. When he told me I felt my heart break into pieces. He means everything to me and he treats me like I mean nothing to him by not telling me the truth" I said sadly feeling the tears well up in eyes threatening to spill over. I look at Randy who has nothing but concern on his face._

"_You know what's funny? I bet he was expecting me to be happy and congratulate him or something…. well fuck him cause I ain't faking a smile and pretending to happy for him when I'm pissed off, pissed off that he lied to me all this time about this shit" I said my blood beginning to boil, I defiantly had Steve's temper._

"_I'm erm sorry honey"_

"_It's not you fault, it's mine" I admitted before putting my head in my hands and for the first time since I realised I loved John, I balled my eyes out, I sobbed into my hands, my shoulders shaking with the effect. I immediately felt two strong arms around me and pull me into him. My hands dropped and hugged him back tightly. My hands clinging onto his shirt, while my face buried into his chest as I sobbed with my closed, fresh tears being replaced as the last ones left my eyes. I felt Randy soothingly rub his hands up and down my back trying to calm me but it wasn't working. He knew exactly why I was crying, he knew it was because John had fallen for someone and it wasn't me, he knew I was mad because of the whole John didn't tell me bull but he knew I was upset cause I would never get to tell him how I feel about him._

"_Come on, I'll take you back to the locker room and we can talk where it's more private" he said soothingly in my ear looking around at some the crew that were now watching us hug in the ring, them wondering what was up._

_I pulled away slightly and nodded my head wiping away the fresh tears, I looked to see Randy's t-shirt was all wet_

"_Sorry" I said pointing to the wet patch_

"_It's ok, it'll dry" he smiled keeping his arms around me_

"_I hate him" I said bluntly_

"_You don't hate him you're just upset" he said and shook his head_

"_I do, I never want to see or talk to him outside of work ever again" I said sadly_

_Randy nodded knowing I didn't mean it and not wanting to argue before leading me out the ring and up the ramp, his arms not leaving me the whole time, I needed him to hold me otherwise I don't think I could of stood up without him, I clutched onto his side so tight not wanting him to leave me._

I sigh as I remembered that day two weeks ago, two whole weeks without talking to John I didn't think it was possible. If I needed him for work I would get someone else to tell him or talk to him, yes that's how petty I am believe it or not. I just couldn't face him, I was still mad and upset.

I looked at my watch and it was coming up to lunch time, there was no creative meeting today cause Vince and creative went over tonight last night as Summerslam. I now had my laptop out checking my emails and the usual wrestling sites while typing up some notes. A pen was now in my hand still running over the script for tonight's Raw making notes for my own personal use.

My eyes landed on the main event for the night…

**John Cena Vs King Booker - Non title match - Randy Orton interfering causing Cena to win by DQ**

**Orton to attack Cena's father with a punt.**

There were more details of the match written below, I read the summary for it and then began to read the rest still taking my notes when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I yelled not lifting my head from the desk

"Hi Em" I heard a deep voice say, I smile at the familiar tone before looking up and see Randy standing in front of my desk.

I push my glasses up my nose as they have fallen slightly while smiling back.

"Hey you, what's up?" I glance up

"Nothing much, did you see the script? We gotta do a promo together tonight" he said smiling widely taking seat that was in front of my desk

"Yeah I did. You not gonna go all psycho on me are you?" I laughed glancing up at him

Randy would demand a rematch for the title, but his request would be declined by Raw General Manager William Regal. Randy would then come to me and ask me to get Regal to change his mind or overrule his decision, I would then tell Randy his request would be granted if he proved himself which would to him interfering in John's match and assaulting Mr. Cena.

"Maybe" he smirked

"Plus you're a pretty busy bee tonight. You gotta promo in the ring with John, one with me back here then you gotta kick someone in the head" I smiled glancing up at him for a second.

"What can I say the Legend Killer is in demand" he still smirked "How you doing?" he asks almost shyly after a few minutes silence.

"Good thanks. You excited? Just under 3 weeks away" I asked changing the subject to his wedding knowing he was asking me if I was ok after what happened.

"Yep, you got your invitation right?" he asks curiously

"Yeah why?" I asked confused

"Sam said some of her family hadn't got theirs yet so she asked me to make sure the people I'm inviting for work did. I meant to ask you weeks ago it just came to me" he shrugs

"I see" I go back to my work, I'm not ignoring him I just have to get this done.

"Not very chatty tonight Emma" I hear him say

"I gotta alot of work to do" I glance up again

"That's all you seem to do these days" he said. I put the pen down and give him my full attention

"What are you getting at?" I almost snap

"Nothing" he sighed

"It's not my fault my best friend lied to me for months and doesn't trust me to tell me something that any normal person would deem important. It's not my fault he's a self centred bastard who only cares about himself and probably never told me to protect himself and her too which in a way I understand doing the job we do but it's no excuse to not to share this little detail about getting married with the people who love and care for you the most.

This is the guy who I happen to be in love with although he doesn't know that fact and never will now because of this shit about marrying his ex that always said he could tell me anything, anything for Christ's sake. Now he will never know how I feel because I didn't take a risk and tell him cause I was so shit scared on losing him altogether instead of having the balls to say 'John Cena I love you and not just as a friend, I'm head over heels would do anything to be with you, in love with you' but you know what Rands I think this is worse cause I know for sure I've lost him forever now cause things won't be the same now he has a little women waiting at home for him whether it's in Boston or Tampa whatever. I don't give a rat's ass if he wants to ruin his life." I sighed and looked down at the desk again and picking the pen back up and scribbling down something

"You know this is all my fault" I confessed feeling my shoulders slump looking down ashamed

"I'm worried about you Em. All you've done this past two weeks is shut yourself away for the world from me and Dave even though he's not here. You don't wanna come out with us no more, you don't wanna hang out like we used to. You shut yourself away in your room after the shows and don't come out till the next morning. I know you're the boss now and have a lot of responsibility that shouldn't stop you being you and having a little fun, blowing off some steam. You don't talk to me anymore tell me what's going on, if you want I'll let you punch me to let some frustration out" he laughed and I actually smile "I can't pretend I know what you're going through cause I don't so I want you to tell me, tell me what you're feeling before it eats away at you" he said with concern. I stop what I'm doing and look back up at him.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to shut you out. I'm fine really. Cena's probably fine so why shouldn't I be" I shrugged

"Wow" he breathes

"What?" I ask curiously, my eyebrow burrowed.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you call him Cena like he's just another guy"

I shrugged my shoulders again not really knowing what to say to that, my feelings for John are extremely mixed up right now.

"He's not fine Emma, he's miserable without you" I sighed again "Maybe you should talk to him, let him explain cause since he told you, you've not even spoken to him, he doesn't even know what he did wrong" he pleaded with me

"That's his problem right there, he doesn't even know what he did when he should know fine well, he lied to me, I hate liars Randy. Of all people I didn't expect him to hide anything from me. He's engaged to the women he was once engaged to once upon a time, the women he talked to me about when he first came to the company, the women he told it didn't work out with, something just doesn't seem right about this whole thing, how come all of a sudden she's back in his life, cause he's become successful and made some money now she wants him again? Something's fishy about her, I don't even know her but I don't trust her one bit with him. He's gonna get hurt, she'll hurt him, break his heart, I can just sense it and when he does I won't be there to tell him it's ok, I won't be his shoulder to cry on, he lost that right. Whatever she's done or said to convince him it'll work out between obviously worked a treat for her and he's the stupid son of a bitch for believing her. What's she gonna do when he's on the road 200 plus days out of the year, missing special occasions like birthdays and anniversaries is she gonna be as forgiving as Sam is? At least understands and knows how it works, she's been here before.

As far as I'm concerned he made his bed so he can now lie in it." I couldn't eve bare to say her name, I love the name Elizabeth but every time I hear it now it will remind me of her, sending shivers down my spine. I don't even know her and I feel resentment towards her. Honestly she's not the guilty party. She hasn't done anything wrong really, she doesn't know how I feel about John so I shouldn't hate her.

"You know what's also funny? I talked to Steve last night after the show and he suggested I should tell him how I feel before it's too late, can you believe that? He said better to tell him now while he's engaged and before he gets married, yeah because that won't make me look like a right bitch would it? Possibly breaking up an engagement." I said sarcastically, reminding my self never to listen to my brother again.

Just as Randy was about to say something when there was another knock on my door

"Come in" I yelled the tone of my voice changing automatically to professional mode. I look up and see road agent and WWE Hall of Famer Jack Brisco enter the room I smile at him.

"Hey Emma" he said walking further into the room

"Hey Jack" I smiled

"Vince was called back to Stamford at the last second so he needs you to run the show tonight with Regal and go over the main event with me and the guys, he also needs your expert opinion on the Divas match tonight with Beth and Maria. And the auction site want you to autograph some stuff too" he told me and I nodded taking it all in. Since when was he my assistant telling me where I had to be!

"Ok thanks I'll be right there" I replied before looking back down at the desk

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over the arena so we can go over this ending" I hear him say to Randy, I looked back up and see that he's still sprawled out on the chair.

"I've been right here" he looks up at Jack all innocently

"No kidding, see you both out there" Jack said, I smiled once again before he leaves my office

"You go, I'll catch you up" I said to Randy glancing up then down again

"Building up the courage to face John?" he joked standing up

"Something like that, I'll be right out" I said before digging into my jacket pocket that was on the back of my chair and pulling out a lollipop to suck on, I've been eating a lot of them lately I don't really know why, call it needing a sugar rush for energy. I pull the wrapper off and place it in my mouth not caring what flavour it is.

"You wanna one?" I said to Randy with a mouth full

"Sure" he replies, I dig into my pocket again and pull out another pop before throwing it to him, he caught it and unwrapped it before almost shoving it into his mouth

"Thanks babe" he said walking over to the door

"You're welcome" I said before going back to my work

"Oh and Emma" I heard him say, I raise my head to look at him by the door, I pull the pop from my mouth to answer him

"Yeah"

"Keep you chin up kid" he smiled

"Thanks Rands, I'm sorry for being short, I don't feel like myself right now" I replied guilty forcing a small smile

"I understand" he winked before finally leaving my office.

About 10 minutes later I had finished up my work, I stood up from my desk stretching slightly and throwing my lollipop stick in the garbage. I tie my hair up into a ponytail, took off my glasses placing them back in the case, grabbed my phone from the desk and slide into my jean pocket. I took off my boots as they are not great ring footwear into a pair of sneakers and head out my office door.

I walk down the hallway with a smile on my face considering I was still pissed at a certain someone I wasn't fair to take it out on other people, I waved and greet some of the other superstars and crew who are hanging round. I go and sign the stuff for the auction site before heading to the ring.

I arrive at the gorilla and walk through the curtain and stand on the stage for a second evaluating the sight in front of me, I look ahead to see Randy, Booker, Jack, John and John Senior all in the ring chatting and going over a few things.

I take a deep breathe holding my head up high, knowing I have nothing to be ashamed of and walk down to the ring, I stop at the apron as the guys notice I'm finally there. I assume Jack has told them about Vince and that I'm running the show tonight.

"Ok let's see this" I said before walking over to the nearest ring steps and walking up them before swinging my leg over the middle rope and dipping under the ropes to get in the ring fully.

I lock eyes with John first who stares at me intently, I quickly look away at Jack who's reading over the script. I walk over and greet Booker before turning to John

"John" I greet him blankly

"Hi Ems" he said quietly and I nod before turning to his dad, my expression changing drastically as I smile brightly.

"Emma my dear, it's great to see you" he smiles widely walking over hugging me tightly.

"You too Mr. C, thank you for doing this tonight" I said pulling away

"The pleasure's all mine darlin' and I told you to call me John"

Over the years I became really close with all the guys families especially John's dad and his brothers.

"Things might get a little confusing though" I joked

"I see you point" he said before taking my hand and looking me over "You know you look more beautiful every time I see you"

"Stop it" I said playfully pushing him blushing slightly at his compliment. I usually don't blush when any one calls me pretty or whatever however when an older guy does it's extremely flattering.

"It's true and now your Co-CEO, very impressive" he nods his head while smiling

"Thanks"

"Before we go over this match can I please talk to you in private for a minute?" he then said seriously

"Sure" I answer leading him out of the ring, through the barrier and to some seats a few rows back for the front row so we have a little privacy from those in the ring

"So what can I do for you?" I asked sitting down and turning to him

"It's about John" he begins and I sigh

"Look with all due respect I er don't…" I began to say when he interrupted me

"Please hear me out." I nod "Please make it up with him, talk to him, anything. Whatever my son has done to upset you so much I'm sure he's sorry and would love your forgiveness. He hasn't stop talking about you since he picked me up this morning and before you ask no he did not ask me to talk to you" he tells me and I frown

"I know it's none of my business and between the two of you but I wanna see you both talking again like you used to be" he said placing his hand on top of mine gently that's resting on my knee

"I've er been thinking about talking to him" I said quietly looking down at my lap, ok so that was a little lie.

"Good and between you and me, I think he's making a huge mistake" he said. My head shot up to look at him confused

"What do you mean?"

"Getting back together with Liz. I agree with you completely, he's ruining his life Emma. Not that I have anything against the girl however I know she's not right for him. They broke up once before so what's changed to make them think it can work this time. He doesn't see what he has right in front of his eyes" he tells me sincerely and I just stare at him amazed knowing what he was telling me immediately

"How did you know?" I ask quietly

"I have a extra sense about these things, a dad can sense these things. I'm not just an old man you know?" he joked and I laughed slightly

"You really love him don't you?" he asks me seriously, wow he was good.

I nodded "I always have, he means the world to me" I whispered

"I understand you're afraid to tell him especially now he's dropped this bombshell on you but for me please forgive him. I know it's hard and probably the hardest thing you'll have to do watching someone you love be or marry someone else but if you love him enough let him go, let him make his own mistakes and someday he might realise who he's supposed to be with and who loves him like no one else will"

"I hope so and I know I have to swallow my feelings and let him be happy" I said sadly

"Good girl. Maybe you should move on from him" he suggests

"I don't think I can ever but I'll give it a go"

"I understand that"

"You won't tell him will you?" I ask him worried my secrets out

"Absolutely not, it's not my place to tell him. It's between you and me honey, our secret" he winks which makes me smile

"Thanks I appreciate it"

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

"I'm not sure just yet, I think I need more time" I said looking back down again

"Ok, are you ok?" he asked concerned

"Yeah. Let's get to work that usually takes my mind off things" I said standing up.

We walk back over to the ring and climb back inside, Randy comes up to me straight away sensing something's wrong.

"You ok?" he asks seeing the expression on my face, he rubs his hand up and down my forearm, telling me he's there

"I'm fine" I smiled weakly before he kisses my forehead quickly.

I walk over to Jack and begin going over this match and ending to the show. I still avoid John as much as possible. We were getting close to the end when Booker slams John into one of the corners of the ring

"So when Book gets John in the corner, Randy that's your cue to some out where you both attack him" I instruct following the script "Maybe just put a few kicks on him like this" I go over to the corner when John is sitting on the canvas holding onto the ropes, I raise my leg up my foot square to the ground and drive it as hard as I can into his stomach out of frustration towards him, he groans and doubles over in pain clutching his gut slumping further down onto the mat.

Call it payback for being a dishonest prick to me. I know it wasn't respectful to it in front of his father but in my eyes he deserved it.

"Opps sorry" I apologised sarcastically "I got a get going now. Need to discuss the Divas match. You guys are doing a great job, Jack can you take over?" I ask him making my way quickly out of the ring and up the ring

"Sure Emma"

I make my way back to my office with a satisfied grin on my face, I head through the door leaving it open knowing fine well who'll be following me in shortly, I walked behind my desk and stood there, just as I was about to sit down I head someone yell..

"What the hell is your problem?" John yelled slamming the door behind him

"Don't you know how to knock?" I said rudely folding my arms across my chest

"You didn't answer the question" he said through clenched teeth

"My problem, you wanna know my problem John. my problem is you" I raised my voice louder with every word spoken

"What is it Emma? What's going on and I wanna know the truth" he demanded "And kicking me in the gut how mature Em" he then said sarcastically. 'Nothing more than you deserve asshole!' I thought to myself

"You don't even know what you did" I said walking round to the front of the desk so I'm face to face with him, my hands planted on my hips.

"That's why I'm asking" he said smartly and I scoffed rolling my eyes

"Is your head so far up your ass that you don't understand" I said my voice still slightly raised

"Obviously it must be cause I'm clueless right now. Is it about Liz?" he then asked, I felt that shiver go down my spine

"What do you think?" I snapped back

"It's all making sense now" he said more calmly looking me in the eyes, my heart began to race wondering if he figured it out.

"Wwwwhat is?" I stuttered

"You're jealous cause you ain't had any in a while. Is that it Emma? And because I'm finally happy with someone you fly off the handle with me."

"That's bullshit and you know it is" I said angry

"Really? Giving me this silent treatment shit, it's pathetic I thought you had more class than that" he spat back. I gritted my teeth together and my left hand balled up into a fist. I bowed my head looking down at the floor, I closed my eyes for a split second till I heard him speak again.

"Did I hit a nerve rattlesnake, huh? Is it cause you ain't had no one since Orton 3 years ago which was only a one night deal a runken one night deal I might add. By the way even though you were wasted you didn't exactly turn him down knowing fine well what it might do to your friendship. Since you can't get any on your own what you gonna do next Em? You gonna jump into bed with me or even Dave while you make your way round us all like some 2 dollar hooker" he spat evilly at me, I slowly raised my head, my blood boiling and my breathing heavy.

I balled my right fist up, swung my arm back and with all I had I swung my fist towards his face connecting with his left eye, punching him in the face. His head snapped the right with the force. I watched him as my breathing still heavy, the anger still seething over me and he slowly turned his head back round, I could see the bruising already beginning to show round his eye. I knew my own temper however I was quite shocked at myself, who thought a women could punch a 240lb man built like John is?

I couldn't give a shit right now that he had to go on TV with a black eye they could make up Randy did it last night.

He looked me in the eye, sorrow and sadness filling his eyes realising what he said, while tears of anger filled mine.

"Get out" I said calmly get coldly

"Em I'm sor…" he began to say stepping closer to me

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I FIRE YOUR ASS!" I yelled at the top of my voice, I know I was using my authority in a personal matter but hopefully it would sink in to him and how serious I was about how pissed I was right now.

I bowed my head tears threatening to fall, I couldn't look at him right now, I closed my eyes and heard my office door open then close again.

I open my eyes and lift head up to see he's gone then I collapse on the couch lying face down on it before balling my eyes out once again over him.

I managed to get through the show ok, doing my necessary promos and such with professionalism. I hadn't seem John since I punched him and I didn't want to either. I managed to avoid him the rest of the night.

I headed back to the hotel as quickly as I could avoiding everyone I could even Randy, I explained to him before the show started what happened and he had given John an earful about the hurtful things he said to me, I didn't get off lightly though he told I shouldn't of clocked John and I should dealt with it better: damn his stupid anger management classes!

I sighed as I threw my bags down on the hotel room floor although gently placing my laptop bag on the table in the room. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. After running the show, the drama with John and knowing I had an early flight to wherever the hell SmackDown was being taped in the morning, I know I needed some serious shut eye.

I flopped down onto the bed head first, my face connecting with the pillow, I rather loud groan escaping my throat muffled by the pillow at well nothing, guess I'm frustrated with well everything.

After a few minutes I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I turned over so I was lying on my back before pulling it out my pocket, I looked at the screen and saw it was from Randy, I smiled as I pressed read

'_Got a surprise for you, should be with you in a minute R x x' _

I smiled and shook my head before texting him back

'_If it's John you are so fired lol E x x' _

I sent it waiting a minute for my reply

'_Cant fire the legend killer, you need me & it's not Cena'_

I laughed at this pretend arrogance

'_Shut up egomaniac'_

I text back, he always makes me feel better no matter what shit I'm going through.

'_yes miss Austin enjoy ur gift see u at raw next week R x'_

I smiled again this time at his sweetness still wondering what this surprise is, what was that boy up to?

'_thanks rands see u soon x'_

I finally text him back just as there was a knock on my door, I slipped my phone back in my pocket before sliding off the bed and heading over to the door. I had a bad feeling it was John on the other side so I took a deep breathe before opening it and not expecting to see man they call The Animal standing on the other side. He must be my surprise!

"Hey baby girl" he grinned. I feel my mood begin to change immediately

"Dave! What are doing here?" I asked shocked

"I came to see my favourite rattlesnake" he said taking his glasses off

"Well Steve's not here" I joked which made him chuckle

"He used to be my favourite till you came along" I opened the door fully stepping aside letting him

"That's sweet, seriously what are doing here? I only saw you last night and I was gonna see you tomorrow at SmackDown" I walked behind him, he sat on the edge of my bed at the bottom and I followed him sitting beside him

"I was sorta in the neighbourhood so thought I'd call by and see you. I'm on your early flight tomorrow morning to head to SmackDown. Randy told me what happened with John tonight"

"Orton and his big mouth" I laughed

"He really said that huh?" he asked meaning John

"Yeah, he's never said anything like that to me before anything so mean and vile, I don't think we've ever had a disagreement never mind a full blown argument"

"And punching him was the right thing to do?" he raised his eyes at me

"You know me Dave I don't take shit lightly. I'm not proud of it ok and I don't condone what I did either, it just felt right at the time, he deserved it. I acted on instinct and the kick was just out of revenge or something but he's lucky I didn't stun his sorry ass" I said making him chuckle again

"Alright I'll let it go. Can't believe John would say those things about you, he adores you Em"

"He has a funny way of showing it. Not anymore he doesn't, he's got his little wifey now he doesn't need me he made that clear earlier"

"He does need you and you need him. Look let's not beat around the bush here it's because he's marrying someone else when you love him right?" I nod

"Of course it is, I can never be with him now but I am pissed that he never told me he was even seeing her again let alone being engaged to her. I understand that he wanted to keep it on the down low but not even telling me or you or Randy is just unforgivable. It's like he doesn't trust us with his personal life or something, I don't get him sometimes"

"Em I know you love him and personally I think the boy's blind and dumb for not wanting you cause I tell you babe if I was 10 years younger I'd be all over you like a rash" he laughed before turning serious "You gotta set him free"

"Like that Sting song?" he nodded "If you love someone set them free" I whispered the lyrics of the well known tune, he nodded again.

"This is so shitty" I moaned placing my hands over my face and flopping down onto the bed, my back connecting with the soft sheets.

"I know but at least pretend to be happy for him and make up with him for me" he said I rolled my eyes under my hands

"I might but I'm not promising anything" I pulled my hands away, Dave was sitting turned towards me with his leg up bended on the bed

"Good you wanna go get wasted?" he asked

"Nah drinking my troubles away isn't the answer cause they're always there when you sober up and I have to set an example now I have authority" I said looking up at him

"I see your point, well what about I take you for ice cream I know that'll cheer you up" he suggested and I sat up propping up on my elbows

"You know that's the best offer I think I've had all year. Oh my god how sad is that?"

"Come on" he chuckled helping me up.

"Gotta be Ben & Jerry's though" I demand putting my jacket on

"Nothing but"

Dave and I headed down the street to the ice cream parlour and enjoyed some quality time together, yes I saw him at Summerslam the night before I hadn't managed to spend any time with him due to work and even when I go to SmackDown which isn't all the time I still don't get to see him as much as I'd like.

We chatted for about 2 hours about everything, he caught me up on the girls and his grandson even showing me some pictures, we also talked a little about work well about being a champ as he was the World Heavyweight Champ.

He took my mind off things and helped me feel normal again.

When we were done we headed back to the hotel and he walked me to my room, we stood outside my door and I pulled my key card form my pocket.

"You got a room or you wanna crash with me?" I asked just realising he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Thanks but I'm bunking with Jeff"

"Ok"

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks for tonight big guy, I had a great time it was just what I needed" I smiled sincerely enjoying my time with him.

"Anytime sweetie"

I kissed his cheek and he picked me up into a big bear hug, I sighed deeply clinging onto his jacket

"Everything will be fine, I promise" he whispered to me and I nodded, he put me down and I smiled weakly

"You wanna ride to me to the airport?" I asked

"Sure I'll come and pick you up 5.30 sharp"

"Night Animal"

"Night Rattlesnake"

I watched as Dave walked down the hallway towards the elevator, when he was out of sight I turned back to my door sliding the card in and opening it up. I stepped inside throwing the card on the table then heading over to the bathroom.

I had just walked into the room when there was knock on the door, I smiled thinking it must be Dave again.

"Dave did you forget…" I began laughing opening the door, I looked up straight into those familiar blue eyes I love so much and realising it wasn't Dave, it was the person I once called my friend John Cena.

My smile faded instantly "…something" I finished staring at John, his eye was a little swollen and bruised round the socket. I was beginning to feel guilty about doing it to him.

"What do you want?" I spat coldly

"I came to apologise and erm hopefully talk" he stuttered shyly

"Well I don't wanna hear it and I don't wanna talk to you ever again. You mean nothing to me anymore so do me a favour run along back to your fiancée and leave me the hell alone. Oh by the way Dave was just here and just so you know we were going at it since that's what you think I am so if you came by to confirm your suspicions about me then you were right after all I'm such a slut wanting to take a turn on you all" I said sarcastically beginning to close the door

"Emma please talk to me" he said when I had the door half closed. I swung it back open and glared at him.

"Why should I after what you said? I admit I was stupid to kick you and shouldn't of done it but you know me John it's the way I deal with things and I'm sorry I'm not perfect. What do you want from me John huh? Do you want my blessing cause I think you're supposed to ask her daddy for that not your supposed best friend"

"I just want you to hear me out. I get now why you were mad at me" he said quietly

"You do?" I asked intrigued

"Yeah it was because I didn't tell you about me and Liz, I admit I've been seeing her for months and I didn't say anything cause I knew this is how you'd react to it so I decided to keep it secret"

"You still should of told me instead of hiding it away, you know you can tell me or talk to me about anything especially something as important as this" I said more calmly

"I know that now. Can I come in?"

"Sure" I sighed stepping aside. He brushed past me and sat down on the edge of my bed like Dave did earlier.

"I'm sorry for calling you what I did, you know I don't feel that way about you, I was angry" he began, I sat down beside him keeping a little distance between us, I wasn't ready to be close to him again.

"I'm sorry for kicking you and punching you in the eye" I apologised

"Apology accepted. You have one hell of a right hook" he joked causing me to smile slightly

"Answer me this one thing" I said seriously

"Sure"

"Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone. Why?" he asked confused

"Cause that's the main reason I was mad at you. When you didn't tell me I doubted your trust for that you didn't trust me enough to tell me"

"I do trust you I just couldn't say anything I didn't even tell my family till a month ago. You gotta believe me Em it was not about you, it was about me and protecting Liz too, you know how some of female fans are and when they find out I can't predict how they'll react. Look at the things some of them said about you when they thought we were dating it was awful. I don't want to put her through that. I know you can take it cause you're in this business but Liz isn't." he explained

"Ok"

"I did what I did cause I wanted to please everyone and I know I couldn't"

"Typical you trying to please everyone but yourself" I smiled

"I'm so sorry Emma" he told me. I looked at him carefully knowing he was sincere and felt guilty. I couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"I'm sorry too for hurting you and over reacting a little"

"A little?" he smirked

"Ok fine alot" I admitted smiling shyly

"Nah you had every right to react the way you did. I know now to never leave you in the dark about things, I've learned my lesson the hard way" he laughed pointing to his eye

"Does it still hurt?" I asked scooting closer to him and reaching up, my thumb gently stroking the bruising

"Yeah swelling's gone down a little"

"You could do with some more ice on it be right back" I said going to stand up, I felt his hand on my wrist, he gently pulled me to stand in front of him between his legs.

"Are we ok?" he asked looking up at me with hope in his eyes. His hands resting lightly on my hips.

I nodded "Yeah we are"

"Friends?" he asked

"Friends" I confirmed

"Good cause I need you to be my date at Sam & Randy's wedding"

"What about Liz? Can't she make it?" I asked confused

"Nah she cant get the time off work so.." he stood up and took my hand in his "Emma will you be my date to the wedding?" I laughed

"I don't know I have a tonne of guys wanting to go with me even Dave you might have to fight him over me" I joked

"I'm willing to fight to the death for you"

"Yes I'll be your date if I have to" I playfully rolled my eyes

"I heard a yes" he chuckled "I missed you so much, these 2 weeks have been so boring without you" he said seriously taking both my hands in his.

"Me too" the thing I had to say next was gonna kill me but I had to do it "Congratulations Johnny" I said hugging him.

"Thanks darlin'. It means the most coming from you" he whispered into my ear, I closed my eyes tight knowing it almost killed me to say it, I needed to though as his friend. I pulled away and went to get some ice from the mini fridge in my room. I wrapped it in a napkin and sat back down next to John who sat back down on the bed, holding it up to his eye.

"Erm how's your dad? And why haven't you gone home to West Newbury while you're here" I asked pressing the cold napkin to his skin.

"Dad's ok he's tough old man and I'm driving there tomorrow to see my bros" he smiled proudly

"Oh"

"You off to SmackDown?"

"Yeah never a dull moment in my shoes. Can't believe Vince left me to run the show tonight" I rolled my eyes. I began to feel comfortable again with him, things were turning back to normal.

"Hey you did a great job, don't think you didn't cause you did"

"Don't try and sweet talk me. you're off the hook now no need to kiss my ass even more" I warned him playfully. I took my hand away from the ice pack him replacing mine with his own.

"I wanna keep my belt so I need to suck to the boss"

"You know that's not my decision"

"Yeah can't hurt to kiss up to the Co-CEO though" he shrugged

"Guess not. You wanna crash here with me tonight? I gotta leave early in the morning so you'll need to check out for me"

"Sure. Randy was snoring like a pig when I got back earlier anyway" he laughed.

"He's been my rock these past 2 weeks" I said seriously meaning Mr. Orton

"He's a good guy" John replied and I nodded in agreement "Thinking about replacing me with Orton huh?" he nudged me with his elbow

"If you step out of line again yeah I have a backup. Actually I have 2 with Dave also" I said smugly

"Lucky you" he said pulling the ice away from his face "You didn't mean what you said about me not meaning anything to you anymore?" he asked

"No you mean the world to me and again I said it to hurt you even more" I told him hoping he understood, he nodded confirming my hopes.

"I can't do this without you" he told me the tone in his voice turning

"Do what?" I asked softly

"Settle down, getting married" he half smiled

"I know you'd lost without me" I joked "Hey speaking of back up, looks like I lost you as mine" I said trying to change the subject

"What?"

"Do you remember a few years ago we agreed to be each other's back ups, we made that pact that friends do that if we both weren't married by the time we hit the 40 mark we would marry each other"

"Oh yeah never thought of that" he chuckled

"Looks like I've lost you then" I said sadly sticking out my bottom lip

"Sorry"

"It's ok not your fault" I smiled "Can't believe 2 of my boys are getting married" I said in disbelief flopping back onto the bed the same way I did with Dave earlier, my hands resting on my stomach.

"Yep unbelievable" he said "Can I ask you something Em?" he then asked turning to me

"Anything"

"Well before I get married there's something I wanna do, something I've always wanted to do" he said his tone of voice changing

"Lay it on me" I said. He put the ice down, climbed up the bed and laid down beside me on his side, he propped his head up on his elbow and hand while the other laid on top of mine that was resting on my stomach. He was right next to me our bodies touching

He looked me dead in the eye his expression changing to a more soft. He then moved so he was leaning over me fully, our faces only inches apart. He was that close I could feel his warm breathe on my face and could smell his cologne strongly.

My breath caught in my throat, my heart began racing and my breathing becoming heavier as he continued to look deep into my eyes, his hand slide down my mid section before he traced his fingers down to my hip then to my thigh, he held it there while my head was screaming "Oh my God! what do I do?"

What were these signals he was sending me?

"Well I want to have one night with someone else just one last fling to get it out my system and who better then to have it with someone I feel comfortable with, someone I care about, someone I love and means a lot to me. Someone as incredible as you shouldn't go without being shown just how gorgeous you are" he said huskily never taking his eyes from mine. I closed my eyes for a split second before clearing my throat finding my voice again.

"John I err…." I began to softly not knowing what to tell him. I then saw his famous dimpled smirk began to form on his face and my face softened also realising he was having me on "You jerk" I spat as he laughed rolling over so he laying on his back. I was enjoying him feel me up like that even if it was just lightly.

"Call it payback for the punch" he continued to laugh and I scoffed folding my arms across my chest

"Ok so we're even now" I bargained

"Yep I guess so, should of seen the look on your face though, it was priceless" he laughed

"Jackass" I muttered under my breath "I didn't have you down for the cheating type anyway" I said climbing off the bed

"Nah not my style"

"Thought not but I'm gonna get you for that" I muttered to myself an evil smile creeping across my face

"What did say Em?"

"Oh nothing darlin'" I said innocently.

I decided to tease the hell out of him, I know we were even but what the hell? He really had me going.

I walked over to my suitcase and pulled a big Stone Cold: 'Arrive, Raise Hell, Leave' t-shirt with a big skull covering the back out my bag. I stood purposely at the bottom of the bed so I was clearly in John's vision with my back turned to him.

I unfastened my belt on my jeans then the button and the zipper, I hooked my thumbs in the belt lops and slowly began to peel the jeans down my legs taking my time, I bent over as the jeans hit the floor and pulled them off my feet. I stood again and crossed my arms holding onto the hem of my shirt, I proceeded the slowly lift the shirt up my body and over my head striping it from my body, my hair falling back down onto my bare shoulders before discarding it to the floor. So to recap I was now stood in my white lace bra and panties in front of my best friend. I would of loved to see his face right now.

I took it a step further by reaching round to my back with one hand unclasping my bra before also peeling that from my body domineering my breasts with my arm careful he doesn't see anything he shouldn't, I grabbed the t-shirt, unfold it quickly placing it over my head, my arms going into the sleeves and once again slowly let it fall over my body, the hem reaching just over my ass leaving my long legs exposed.

I turn round so I'm facing him again and the look on his face is priceless, he's lying there with his jaw dropped, eyes bulging out of his head and looking at his chest heaving up and down: he's breathless. Mission accomplished.

I smile ever so sweetly at him before walking to my side of the bed and throwing my self on it next to him.

"Wow I'm beat. This Co-CEO stuff has me more exhausted then actually wrestling" I laughed lying my head on the pillow, he turns his head and looks at me smirking, I look up at him innocently

"What's up with you? You've gone awfully quiet which makes a hell of a change?" he leans over me in a similar way as before, he grabs my hands and forces me to lie on my back, he pins my hands above my head and leans closer to me.

"You're evil" he spits out smirking

"Call it payback" I mock "Or call it the rattlesnake venom in me wanting revenge and if I'm evil that must mean you think I'm irresistible"

"Babe irresistible don't come close to describing you"

"Just remember I know exactly where you're ticklish" he said looking down my body

"Oh is that threat Cena? Give me your best shot Champ" I challenge him. He lets go of hands and proceeds to tickle the hell out me. I close my eyes as tears begin to fill them and roll around getting to try and stop.

"Ok…ok….ok….I….I'm….so…r…..r….y" I laugh between breathes, he stops suddenly and I hold my ribs with my left arm, they ache due to all the laughing.

I open my eyes to see his blue orbs looking back at me with a mischievous sparkle in them as he's still hovering over me, our faces extremely close. I smile sweetly and he grins back just staring at me for a few minutes us both silent, my smile fades becoming more serious.

"Man, you're beautiful" he whispered studying my features while studied his handsome ones. He brushes some hair out of my face, in instinctively lean into his touch for a slight second.

My breathe caught in my throat again, I couldn't think any anything to come back with so I came up with..

"You really think so?" I asked shyly not believing the man of my dreams is telling me I'm beautiful and is so close to me, our bodies pressed up against each other.

We've been close before however the way he's leaning over me and looking at me right now makes me see him in a different light. We've always flirted but nothing more than playful stuff, right now he's serious and there's defiantly a bit of sexual tension in the air.

I wish I could tell him right at this moment, it would be the perfect opportunity to let him know how much I love him but something's stopping me a force called his fiancée. I'm not like that, I'm not that kind of girl to go breaking up relationships, I take a deep gulp, my feelings been swallowed also.

"Yes. And with that display you gave earlier I'd have to say you're extremely sexy too" he then said huskily cupping my face in his hand, his thumb running gently over my cheek.

"I..err…I…thanks" this must be the most romantic moment of my whole life and all I could say was thanks?

I bite my lip to stop myself from saying things I shouldn't. First would be kiss me, second I love you and third for god's sake fuck me senseless..I know it's a bit crude but hey that's what the mind says!

John chuckles sensing the tension.

"You're welcome" he smiles before placing a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose, he stands up and strips down to his boxers and dog tags much to my delight, not only did he get a show…I did too.

I also stood up to push the covers back and climb under them John following suite, I lie on my side facing him while he lies on his back closing his eyes.

"John?"

"Hmm" he mumbles

"If it's any consolation, I think you're very handsome" I said, he opens his eyes and smiles at me.

I wasn't kidding, I meant it, not that he would know that. He's the most gorgeous man on the inside and the outside I've ever met.

"As I said earlier I missed you" he laughed pulling me closer to him as I snuggle up next to him feeling safe and content for the first time in 2 weeks. Wonder what Liz would say if she saw us now?

I was pleased we made up and could get along like before.

"Ditto, night"

"Night sweetheart"

Guess the moving on thing begins as of right now…..


	17. Competition

**Thanks to ****CenaGurl, angelicacena1621, XCenasGirlx, datashia525 for your reviews, I love reading them.**

**XCenasGirlx, Lady Wesker for adding this to your favourites**

**XCenasGirlx for adding this to your story alert**

**This chapter is a little cheesy but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Only 14 chapter of this left, I was going to write it as one huge fic but decided to split it into 2 fics, you'll see later on what I mean!**

**Enjoy x**

**p.s your all good and review I might add tomorrow too! lol**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Competition**

I waited patiently in my office tapping my foot repeatedly on the floor at the FedEx Forum in Memphis, Tennessee at Unforgiven.

The week after John and I made up, I was told that was to run a competition for fans to come to the event and meet their favourite superstars backstage and I was the one in charge of it all on the night, not like I had other things to do but I didn't mind, I loved meeting the fans and anything to do with them I'm game for.

So here I am waiting for them to arrive, I glance at my watch and it's only 1 in the afternoon.

They're getting the full WWE experience while they're here by that I mean they'll be arriving soon, hanging out before the show meeting their superstars then others possibly, been given a tour of the backstage to see how the show works, then front row tickets to the show then come backstage again before riding to the hotel where they're staying also with me and the superstars they've chosen plus doing the same at Raw tomorrow, it's a hell of a prize and if I was still a fan I'd love to do all that and for sure would of entered. After that it's up to them what they do with the rest of their time here.

I haven't been told much about the winners only when they're arriving and their favourite superstars are John and Randy…

I type a few more notes on my laptop before hearing a knock on my door and it opening slightly

"They're here Emma" Harry one of the crew tells me, popping his head round the door, I look up and smile

"Thanks Harry" I said standing up and heading to the door, I close it behind and begin to walk with him down the hall

"What are they? Boys, girls mixture of both" I asked nervously

"Relax will ya, I've never seen you like this before. They're 2 girls and they're pretty excited to meet you before even meeting their heroes" he said with a smile

"Shocking" I mock causing him to laugh

We walked round the corner and down another hallway where I saw up ahead were 2 unfamiliar girls and another one of the production crew Sarah chatting. I take a minute to examine the two young ladies.

They were both pretty young, about 5 foot 6 in my estimation both slim and very pretty, one with a chocolate brown hair wearing jeans, a jacket and some black boots and the other with dark blonde hair was wearing the same but a leather jacket and black pumps.

We approached them as Sarah noticed and smiled at me

"Hi Emma" she chirped clutching onto a clip board

"Hi hon how ya doin'?" I asked her

"Good thanks. I better get back to work bye" she said waving before disappearing

"Bye"

"Stacy, Isabelle meet Diva and Co-Ceo of the WWE, Emma Austin" Harry introduced us, I shook hands with the brunette first who was introduced as Stacy and then the blonde who was of course Isabelle.

"Nice to meet you girls" I smiled

"Like wise, thank you for coming to meet us" Isabelle said politely

"All part of the job plus it was a pleasure. Welcome to the madness that is the WWE and to Unforgiven and congratulations on winning the competition" I said

"Thank you" they replied in unison

"Well I'm pretty much your guide for the evening so anything you need just holler my way and you'll be spending the evening in my office which I believe I have to shoot a promo in also so you'll get to see how all works" I explained hoping to make them feel at ease, this company and being a the shows can be pretty intimidating

"Cool"

"I'll introduce you to your chosen superstars when I get wind that they've arrived now let me guess" I studied them intently before politely pointing my finger "You Stacy are the Cena fan and Isabelle…"

"Please everyone calls me Izzy" she insisted

"Ok Izzy you're the Orton fan" I guessed

"My god how did you guess?" Stacy gasped shocked

"Call it a hunch. I've met a lot of fans in my time and tell who you guys like, I should of been a psychologist" I laughed causing them to copy

"Alright so I'll show you to my office where you can leave your bags if you like then I can show you around a little, you both have your passes right?" I asked as we began to walk down the hallway

"Yep they were mailed out to us" Izzy informed me and I nodded

"Great, you'll need them with you at all times as security is really tight as you can imagine, you may be asked for them at anytime so keep them handy" I warned as we reached my office

"You know Emma we're a big fan of yours also" Izzy told me and I stopped

"Really?" I asked in shock

"Yeah, we love you you're our favourite Diva ever so we were extra excited when we found about you'd be showing us around" Stacy told me sincerely as I opened the door guiding them in the room while I followed

"Oh that's so sweet. Here we are take a seat make yourselves comfortable" I told them as they sat on the large leather couch in my office, they slipped off their jackets and hung them over the back of the couch

"Thanks, nice office" Stacy said looking around and I smiled standing behind my desk

"Yeah so back on topic, we can't wait for you to get back in the ring and kick ass again" Izzy said excitedly

"It won't be for some time yet but me neither really I miss it" I said honestly

"We can imagine. Is it true you just needed sometime away?" she then asked

"Yeah it is just I was beat up and exhausted. Let's not talk about me I wanna know all about you guys" I said sitting down behind my desk and leaning back on the chair

"Ok"

"So how old are you girls?" I asked resting my arms on the wood surface

"We're both 24" Stacy said

"So you're those delusional types of fans who think that what you see on TV is real cause when you meet the boys they'll be together so I don't have to explain why they're not kicking he crap out of each other at that moment" I joked causing them to laugh also

"Absolutely not. We know a lot of inside gossip" Stacy said cheekily

"Oh yeah like what?" I asked intrigued

"Well we know that John and Randy don't hate each other and are friends and also you're best friends with them both as well at Batista" she replied

"Wow you girls have done you're homework and you know you're stuff. That is all true. I'm actually flying out to St. Louis on Thursday for Randy's wedding" I informed them

"Oh great I knew he was getting married soon but I wasn't sure when exactly" Izzy said obviously being a Randy fan and with it probably being all over the internet.

"God help Sam that's all I'm gonna say. Sorry Izzy I know you love him but the boy is crazy" I joked "Where you girls from?"

"We were both born and raised in Kansas city and still live there now, we both share a little apartment and have jobs near by so it's all good" I nodded understanding

"Great what do you do?"

"I'm a intern at the local hospital" Stacy replied

"I'm a legal secretary at a local firm" then Izzy replied

"A future doctor and legal secretary I'm impressed"

"Could we ask a huge favour Emma?" Izzy asked

"Sure anything"

"As we said before we're big fans of yours too but we also big fans of your brother Stone Cold since he in the attitude era"

"You girls would of only been about 15/16 years old back then"

"Yeah but truthfully Stone Cold is the reason we love wrestling so we were wondering if you could get us your brother's autograph as we've never been able to get it" Stacy said giggling

"Sure and I'll do you one better I'll even get him to sign it 'Stone Cold Steve Austin' cause he generally just signs 'Austin 3:16' which I find annoying" I laughed blabbering "I'd be happy to sort something out for you, give me your address before you leave and I'll take care of it next week and fed ex them out" I informed them causing their grins to become even wider

"Thank you so much"

"No problem"

We talk for a little while I really like these girls they're down to earth and not like some of the teenage girls you get, screaming their heads off at the mention of John and Randy's names, they're mature for 24 and I like that.

"Oh I loved it when he came back and destroyed Bischoff it was almost like payback for you" Izzy laughed as we were chatting about when Steve came back in 2003.

I nodded in agreement just as my phone began ringing and 'The Time is Now' rang through the room. I smiled at the girls and Stacy was grinning from ear to ear

"Is that John?" she asked excitedly while I pulled the phone out of my pocket

"Yep, I have everyone's theme songs assigned to their number so I know who's calling. I use it as their caller ID". I pressed the correct button on the phone before putting it next to my ear

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Em, where are you?" I heard John say on the other side

"In my office at the arena, why?"

"I got stuck at the airport there was a mix up with my rental, can you come and get me?" he asked sweetly

"John I really can't" I said seriously

"Are the competition winners with you?" he asked cheekily

"Yeah they are"

"Is mine cute?" he asked, I could tell he was smirking then something in my head clicked.

"How did you know one's for you?" I asked curious how he knew.

"Someone from the office told me like as I was getting on flight, I know the other's for Orton too"

"How did you two get to know and I knew nothing till this afternoon" I said beginning to get a little angry

"Beats me Shorty, wait a minute you didn't know?" he asked, he'd recently been calling me Shorty as he says it's ironic because I'm quite tall for a woman!

"You and that nickname"

"Strange. Anyway that's even more reason why you should come and get me"

"Can someone not give you a ride, wasn't anyone else on your flight?" I asked trying to find a solution.

"No I came from an interview so no one was with me" he informed me as I sighed

"Alright I'll take care of it but I won't be me coming to get you. I'll see you when you arrive" I said

"Thanks Shorty see you soon" he said before we both hung up

"Sorry about that girls" I apologised before sliding he phone back into my pocket

"Is he ok?" Stacy asked concerned which I thought was really cute

"Relax sweetie. He's fine just having car trouble. It'll only take second" I smiled before heading to the door

I head out into the hall and hunt down one of the guys, I see Paul (Triple H) and run yell out to him while running after to him. He turns around at the sound of voice and stops

"Hey darlin what's up?" he asked seeing the look on my face

"Can you go and pick Cena up from the airport he's got car trouble and I cant go and…" I begin to panic

"Woah slow down you don't have to explain I'm on my way" he smiled and I exhale the breathe I've been holding in

"Thanks I owe you one" I sad before kissing his cheek, turning round and heading back in the direction I came from

I text John on the way to my office to let him know who was coming for him

'_Paul's picking u up, don't complain! X'_

I soon got one back

'_No complaints, thanks btr x'_

I smiled at my other initials.

"Apologies again girls" I said walking back into the room

"No problem we know you have other things to do besides taking care of us" Stacy giggled

"Come on girls we can go to catering to get some lunch then I'll show you around" I said leading them out of the door.

We went to catering and got some lunch while I was waiting for the go ahead to introduce them to the guys. The girls were introduced to some of the other superstars that were there getting dome food before the show and even got some autographs too. The girls were chatting to Divas Maria and Beth Phoenix when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out pressing the right button and reading it was from Randy

'_All set'_

I rolled my eyes to myself at that comment, some things never change

I text him back to inform them I was on the way

'_K on the way'_

"Sorry girls gonna have to interrupt, it's time to go" I said sliding my phone back into my pocket

"Catch you later girls" I said to Beth and Maria who said bye to the girls also.

They waved before we exited catering and heading along another hallway

"This is the part you've all been waiting for time to meet the boys" I said smiling leading them to a door of a little conference room that I checked it out earlier that was reserved for this 'meeting' it wasn't very big at all and only had 1 table in there and a few chairs. I thought it was best to do this privately rather than in my office or out in the hallway. We stopped and I turned round to face them

"Oh my god I'm so nervous" Stacy said breathless closing her eyes

"Don't be intimidated, they're both great guys which you probably already know. Just remember they're human beings too. Besides they'll love you" I smiled hopefully keeping them at ease

"You ready?" I asked and they both nodded

"Think so, do I look ok?" Izzy said frantically beginning to fiddle with her hair

"Do I look ok too?" then Stacy asked smoothing down her clothes

"You both look gorgeous" I informed them before opening the doors, I walked in the girls in tow and seeing boys sitting at the table talking, they looked up when they heard movement, I winked at them and walked over to them the girls right behind me.

The boys stood up from the table and smiled

"Hi guys" I chirped

"Hi Ems" Rands said

"Hey Shorty" then John said and I glared at him to which he grinned at

"So who are these two lovely ladies?" Randy asked and I stepped to the side revealing them

"John, Randy I'd like you to meet Stacy and Izzy" I introduced as they shook hands and even got kisses on the cheeks each from both boys, luckily Stacy was stood in front of John and Izzy in front of Randy.

"I know we're supposed to be professional here but do you girls mind if we hug our favourite Diva" John grinned after the introduction and I rolled my eyes even though I was happy as I hadn't seen John since Raw on Monday and Randy since Wednesday.

"Of course not, we know you guys are friends" Izzy said as the boys turned to me. Randy came to me first wrapping me in a big hug which I fell into.

"You alright?" he whispered in my ear

"I'm fine sweetie just rushed off my god damn feet" I giggled in his ear, I felt him chuckle before he pulled away and John stepped to me

"What's up Shorty?" he asked cheekily before hugging me tightly like he usually does, I laughed in his ear.

"I'm gonna get you back for that nickname" I warned him causing him to laugh

"You love it" he said back

"Just a little" I whispered

"Is your dad here yet?" I asked pulling away slightly although his arms were still round my waist

"On his way as we speak" he grinned

"Good sorry just had to ask before I completely forgot" I said guilty for bugging him but I needed to know, he continued to smile telling me it was ok.

"Take a seat girls, chat to the boys a little I'll leave you to it and be back later" I said before beginning to walk away towards the exit

"Can you not stay Emma? We'd love to chat to you too" I heard Stacy say, I turned around

"Erm Sure" I smiled as we all took a seat at the little table and began chatting and also the guys signed some gifts for the girls which they appreciable for.

"Congratulations in advance on your wedding day Randy" Izzy smiled at him

"Thank you sweetheart I appreciate that, I'm pretty excited" he replied genuinely touched that she supported him in and out of the ring.

"Nervous more like hey man taking the plunge" John laughed clapping a hand on his shoulder

"You're one to talk" I smirked back before he stuck his tongue out at me

"Not yet though Em, plenty of time for that" he continued to smirk

"So do you guys all hang and stuff after shows?" Stacy asked cautiously

"Yeah we're the best of friends along with Dave too, I love these guys like my family" Randy smiled looking between me and John

"He's going all sentimental on us John" I laughed, John nodded in return.

"That's so sweet" Izzy gushed

"Must be strange though being so close yet having to fight each other" Stacy said

"It can be strange. You get used to it, we know we have a job to do out there" he replied

"Totally. John please can I see the championship?" she then asked him batting her eyelashes at him

"Sure babe. I'll show you it later" he winked causing her to blush slightly

We chatted for good hour, the boys got to know the girls and visa versa while we were also telling them stories from being on the road together.

I happen to glance at my watch and see it was almost time for the show to start and the guys needed to get changed and warmed up for their match later on top of that we have creative meeting too, plus I have a couple of segments to shoot.

"God look at the time. You girls need to go to your seats and you 2 need to get ready" I stood up and pointed at them standing from the table

"Yes slave driver" John said in a deep voice standing up and giving me a salute

"How about you girls join us on our after show get together tonight?" Randy suggested standing up also, the girls followed suit

"Wow really. Are you going Emma?" Izzy asked turning to me

"I don't think so I got a lot of work to do before Raw tomorrow and…" I began making an excuse not in the mood

"Come on Em you gotta go" John said giving me his puppy dog eyes

"Yeah please, come out and let you hair down. You can forget all about being CO-CEO for one night" Stacy begged, they all stared at me waiting for my answer

"Alright. Where are going anyway?" I gave in

"I dunno some club, hard rock café even" John shrugged

"I'll let Dave know if I see him" I said before we left the room.

**During the show…..**

Beth Phoenix had just lost to Candice Michelle in a Women's title and was rather pissed.

I'm in my office sitting on my lovely leather couch looking over some paperwork when I hear a loud knock on my door

"Come in" I yell before seeing a rather angry Beth Phoenix enter my office, she walks over and stand right in front of me causing me to stand up

"Did you see that?" she asked still panting

"Yeah you lost fair and square" I said calmly

"I don't think so, that was not fair and square" she said irritated, she then takes breathe realising who she's talking too "Emma you have to make a rematch for tomorrow night on Raw" she said a little more calmly

"Why didn't you go to Regal on this one?" I asked since he was GM of Raw I was just there to make sure the GM's were doing their jobs right

"Cause I know as a former champion you would understand" she said and I raise my eyebrows not expecting that answer

"In a way I do understand how you feel but I'm making a executive decision and declining your request for a rematch on Raw tomorrow night" I said causing her to turn red with anger

"Listen you over powered redneck…" she starts to say through clenched teeth getting in my face

"No you listen" I snapped throwing the paper I was holding on the couch behind me "I may have power that doesn't mean I won't kick your sorry ass right here right now Phoenix. I am still the toughest bitch in this company and the last one you want to mess with in and out of the ring, is that clear?" I informed her

"Oh it's clear alright Austin" she replied

"Good."

"When you are done playing little miss Co-CEO and finally decide to get back in the ring, I'll be waiting for you" she threatened

"I look forward to it" I came back with confidently, she so is not intimidating me "Now get the hell out of my office" I sneer

"Fine" she sighed before leaving my office.

After Dave won his world heavyweight championship back it was time for Orton Vs Cena

John ended up getting disqualified and after the match Randy attacked John and while he was out he dragged Mr. Cena over the barrier and onto the floor. He set him up for another punt when John flew out of the ring and speared Randy to the floor before putting him in the submission move the STFU. John then called for his father to get his receipt on Orton by doing the exact same thing to the Legend Killer that he had done to him a couple of weeks previous.

Backstage after the match Mr. Cena and Executive Assistant Jonathan Coachman were face to face backstage, Coachman pointing in the face he spoke angrily…

"Tell me that who the hell do you think you are, I wanna know who the hell do you think you are?

Just because you're John Cena's father. I know why you came here tonight, you came here to distract Randy Orton. You knew that would happen, you also knew that your son could not beat Randy Orton.

Your son got himself intentionally disqualified. I'm not gonna let that happen again, because of you Randy Orton deserves a rematch and I'm gonna make sure that that happens but you see the next time these two meet there won't be no disqualification, no count outs, no pinfalls, the next time these two meet it'll be a match we call Last Man Standing.

And there's nothing you can do about it….." he trailed off before an angrier and rather sweaty John Cena grabbed him roughly by the collar and pulled him closer getting in his face

"You listen and you listen good" Cena started holding up his dog tags, yes the ones I got him a few years back.

"You see this. Look at it, that's life, that's family which means you mess with him…" he glances toward his father behind him then turning his attention back to Coach

"You mess with me" he stated before they hear a voice..

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled, John lets go of Coach to reveal me standing between them there in my suite and heels with hands on hips

"Cena here was threatening me. Emma you should strip him of the title" Coach said still staring right back at the Champ

"First of all don't you dare call me that it's Miss Austin to you, you don't have the right to call me Emma and second of all you would love me to do that wouldn't you Coach" I said looking him

"He was threatening my father" John said not taking his eyes from Coach

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Coach who gave you authority to do anything round here and before you say anything McMahon isn't here so I'm in charge. Raw already has a General Manager which in my eyes give you no right to do a damn thing. Now march you're sorry ass to my office and I'll be there shortly to deal with you personally. GO!" I point to the direction of my office. He high tails it muttering something under his breathe.

I sighed deeply before turning to John and his dad

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah thanks Em" John says not looking at me

"No problem. Mr. C. I am so sorry about him, I promise I'm going to deal with him personally" I said to the older man who smiled at me.

"That's ok Emma, as John said, thank you" he said

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do" I said shyly looking at John knowing he knows what I mean

"As long as you're ok" he nods to tell me he is

"Pop, can you give me a minute with Emma?" he asked turning to his dad

"Sure son, I'll catch you both later" Mr. Cena said before turning and leaving me with the Champ

"What's up?" I asked him thinking he wasn't talking to me after making the match he just competed in.

Long story short after Orton punted Mr. C I made the match for the title and John was pissed I would do that after what Randy did but I explained I did it so he could get his revenge on Randy but John was having none of it as he thought we were friends and asked how I could do that to him so he had been pretty mad at me leading up to the pay per view.

"I err erm I'm sorry for the way I treated you after this match was made" he said guiltily

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked him with hope in my voice

"Only if you're not mad at me for getting disqualified"

"Course not why would I be mad?"

"I feel like I let you down" he said sadly looking down

"Nah I would of done the same thing, like I told you my bro was in this business and as tough as he is I still had to watch him get hurt and I know you said your dad isn't Stone Cold or even a wrestler and all that but it's a similar situation" I explained and I saw a little smile appear on the corner of his mouth

"So we're even?" I nodded before looking to the floor and seeing something shiny lying there

"Oh I think you dropped these" I bent down and picked up John's dog tags from the floor "Don't wanna be losing them, I know how much they mean to you" I said softly placing them back round his neck gently

"Thanks" he said looking into my eyes, I smiled and began to walk away…

"Hey Ems" I heard and turning to look back

"Yeah"

"You're gonna fire him aren't you?" he asked smirking causing me to chuckle

"I might" I smiled before walking away leaving Cena with a grin on his face.

**Later that night after the show…**

As promised me John and Randy took the girls to a near by club where a lot of the superstars including Dave were, word had got round the locker room thanks to big mouth Cena about us going out so they all decided to come along too.

After returning to the hotel later the show, we all showered and changed before meeting in the lobby and walking down the street to the club.

The girls commented on how great of a job we all did especially the promo with me and John and how much chemistry we had on screen as well as off.

I was sat with a beer in my hand at our rather huge table we were sharing with all the wrestlers, watching Dave who was dancing with Izzy and John was dancing with Stacy to a up tempo song while Randy was at the bar.

The girls looked lovely all dressed up while Dave was dressed in some black dress pants with a white shirt.

I laughed at Stacy blushing at John holding onto her waist, she covered her mouth with her hand to stop from giggling at him, he took hold of it and kissed it softly making her blush even more. I laughed to myself shaking my head, typical John. He looked handsome in some blue jeans and a blue button up shirt.

I feel someone sit on my left next to me and turn my head to see Randy had returned from the bar. He also looked handsome in his black jeans and black shirt, my boys were styling tonight. I smiled at him as he handed me another beer.

"Thanks Rands" I said, the music in the club wasn't too loud so we could talk.

"Why's a lady like you sitting here all by herself?" he said huskily, I knew he was joking by the smile on his face

"Oh my god tell me you didn't used to use that lie?" I laughed before taking a sip of my beer

"Pre Sam I might of" he shrugged

"Why did anyone ever sleep with you?" I joked sipping on my beer again "So what would present Randy say to lady now even though he wasn't interested?"

"Something along the lines of 'I'm sorry ladies but I'm taken' then I would watch as they broke down in disappointment" he said cockily causing me to roll my eyes

"Some things never change" I giggled turning my attention back to the people on the dancefloor

"Why you not out there?" he then asked gulping down some beer

"I don't dance very well" I said and he raised his eyebrows "What?"

"Lying ain't your thing Em. I've seen you dance when we've partied you're a hell of a mover" he smirked and I shook my head

"Now you're the one that's lying. I just don't feel like it tonight" I replied looking back over to the people having fun on the dance floor

"Will you save me one though?" he asked giving me his puppy dog eyes

"Sure. I'm just going to the ladies room won't be long Killer" I winked standing up and smoothing out my black boobtube top that covered most of my body, it flared out a little at the bottom resting on top of my jeans. My heels clicked against the hard floor and my hair bounced off my shoulders as I walked over to the restrooms. I walked in, used the facilities and when I was done I opened the door before exiting, I looked up and saw a guy smirking at me.

"Erm Hi" I said nervously

"Hi there gorgeous. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked etching closer to me, I backed up until my back connected with the wall.

"I'm fine thank you, I gotta be getting back to my friend" I said politely pointing over to our table

"That pretty boy over there sitting on his own?" he asked glancing back to look at Randy

"That's him"

"I think you're more than friends and you're lying to me. Why would you want him when you can have me baby" he asked his face close to mine, I could smell the liquor on his breathe, it gave me shivers down my spine and not good ones

"I don't want you and he is my friend so back off jackass" I said sternly standing up and stepping forward one step causing him to stumble back slightly at my dominance

"What are you gonna do little girl?" he spat getting in my face

"I'm gonna slap that smile off your ugly face" I spat back curling my fist up into a ball just incase

"Ha ha I bet you won't. You dig me and I certainly want you, how about we go back to my place and I'll show you real good time all night long" he said softer yet creepy

"I don't think so" I replied sternly

"You have a boyfriend? I bet you do a hot thing like you must be taken. I don't mind sweetheart we don't have to tell him" he whispered looking me up and down before returning his gaze to my eyes

"Hell no" I said slowly so he would understand. He came closer to me just as I heard a familiar voice

"Emma, there you are honey. I've been looking for you" I heard John's voice as he approached us, I let out a breathe of relief

"Sorry sweetie I just went to the bathroom" I smiled sweetly playing along with him. Obviously this guy hadn't heard of us which I guess was a good thing.

"This guy bothering you?" he asked me concerned standing next to me and sliding his arm around my waist before turning to the guy "What's your problem man leave her alone, she's with me. Why would she want a sleaze bag like you who can't satisfy yourself never mind a gorgeous women when she can go to bed with a real man" he said angrily to the guy before turning to me and giving me a seductive look when he said the last part. Part of me was laughing on the inside but the other was wishing what he said was true.

"You're her boyfriend huh?" the guy asked obviously a little intimidated by John's size

"You bet your ass I am now leave my girl alone before I seriously fuck you up" he said angrily letting me go and coming face to face with the guy, I could see his jaw was clenched which meant he was really pissed which didn't happen very often, usually John's cool and collective and would of asked this guy nicely, however I can see he's really mad.

"John leave it, he's not worth it" I said softly grabbing his arm to pull him back he turned to me and his features soften before placing his arm back around me

"You're a lucky man" the guy said quietly before scuttling off with his tail between his legs, I let out another breathe of relief after he left and turned to John

"Oh my god thank you so much John, you're my hero" I said hugging him

"No problem Shorty. Sorry I was a little vulgar just wanted to get my point across to the asshole. Are you ok he didn't hurt you did he?" he said concerned pulling back to look at me

"No, I can usually deal with jerks like him on my own but you never know what they're carrying or what they're high on even I can be defenceless" I gave a small smile

"Wow the Baby Texas Rattlesnake becomes a damsel in distress for once" he joked

"Don't go shouting it from the rooftops I got a rep to keep up you know" I said smugly

"Alright it's our secret" he winked

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I saw him follow you to the bathroom, he's been watching you since we arrived, guess he didn't do anything cause Randy was there" he said and I nodded

"Yeah, you better get back to Stacy, she'll be lonely on the dance floor" I nodded my head to where her Izzy and Dave were all dancing round.

"Yeah I better, she's a nice girl they both are. I love playing with her" he smirked mischievously

"Poor girl, She's been blushing like a beetroot all night" I laughed

"I still got it even though I'm engaged" he said smugly and I gave him a little shove on the shoulder

"Yep. So Stacy wasn't like 'Oh my God John Cena, I wanna marry you'" I mocked in a girly voice

"Nah she's cool, I told her I was engaged" he shrugged to which I raised my eyebrows at.

"Really? You haven't announced it yet do you think that's wise?" I asked seriously

"It doesn't matter, I know she's not the jealous type of fan wanting to kill Liz or anything, she said she's not the type to go blurting it out all the internet"

"Well as long as you trust with that you'll be fine" I said "I gonna head back over to Randy catch you later stud" I winked pulling away from him and walking back over to our table

"Catch you later Shorty" I heard him call out.

I reached the table and sat back down next to Randy, he looked up and smiled

"Hey where've you been I was gonna send a search party out for ya"

"I got into a bit of trouble at the bath room but John was my knight in shining armour" I said taking a sip of beer.

"What happened?" he asked concerned

I explained to him what happened with that guy and he looked a little e shocked and mad, he wanted to find the guy and beat the crap out of him, I calmed him down and told him he left.

"What a creep, good job John was watching him" he said angry and I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down. I smiled at how sweet the is, all 3 three guys are way over protective of me.

"Exactly. As I said to him you just don't know what they're on or what they're carrying like a knife or something. He could of stabbed me and dragged my ass out the club without anyone noticing"

"I doubt that you got plenty of back up" he told me before we both watched everyone dancing, I chewed on the inside of my lip as a question bubbled inside me.

"Hey Rands" I said getting his attention after a short pause

"Yeah" he looked my way

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Does Sam know about me and you?" I asked cautiously, I don't know what brought this up, I guess it was curiosity.

I raised my eyebrows in shock as he nodded slowly

"She does?" he nodded again "Then why doesn't she hate me and tell you to keep the hell away from me?"

"I was straight up with her after we started dating, I explained we were close and had a drunken one night stand, she actually did the same back in college with one her guy friend so she totally understood. She knows how close we are and how affectionate we are and it honestly doesn't bother her. She loves you Em and she's actually glad I have a female influence to take care of me while I'm on the road" he smiled

"I'm not your mom Rands" I laughed taking another big swig of my beer

"I know you're not. It actually gives her piece of mind that you and the guys keep me on the straight and narrow and look out for me especially after all the shit I've pulled over the years. I guess she never mentioned anything to you cause she didn't want any awkwardness" he shrugged. I guess I could understand that.

"I see. I just wanted to know if she knew before you guys got married you know that whole truth thing"

"Believe me she knows what she's marrying into" he joked

"God help her" I joked and he glared at me a grin spreading across his face

"You wanna dance now?"

"Ok" I smiled standing up placing my beer on the table as Randy did also, he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I tugged on his hand to get him to stop "Hey" I called to him making him turn and look at me "I don't regret it" I said seriously meaning what happened between me and him that night back in 2004.

"Me neither. It happened for a reason, what happened brought us closer than we've ever been. It brought us to this, we're still best buds and it brought us to Sam. All we need now is for Cena to….well you know" he trailed off and I nodded knowing what he meant.

"I know but it's not gonna happen is it" I said sadly

"I dunno babe I wish it would" he said honestly.

One thing I loved about these guys is that they were straight up and didn't bull shit me or me to them, we were honest with each other about things.

"Let's not talk about that" I smiled now pulling him over to dance floor as slow song came on. I looked to see Stacy and John were still dancing as were Izzy and Dave.

When we reached the dance floor Randy twirled me around full circle and pulled me close wrapping his arms round my waist, his hands resting on the small of my back while my arms went round his neck, I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed heavily as we began to sway to the music.

"He's an idiot" he said after a few minutes of silent dancing

"Tell me something I don't know" I joked looking up at him smiling knowing what he meant, my smile soon faded as I came to the realisation that was my non existent love life.


	18. Holy Matrimony

**Hello, ok so I said I would add the next day and I didn't so sorry, things have been kind of crazy so here's the next part**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favourite adds**

**Enjoy x **

**Chapter 18 - Holy Matrimony **

"Attention ladies and Gentleman. Flight 587 to St. Louis, Missouri is now boarding Rows 1-6. Please make your way to the gate thank you." the lady announced over the speakers at the airport

"Come on boys that us" I said standing up, pulling the Red Sox cap I had borrowed from John and picking up my carry on slinging it on my shoulder. I turned round to look at him and Dave who looked half dead, Dave had flown in from a Smackdown house show so he could join John and I on our route to St. Louis for Randy's wedding.

"No kidding" I heard John mumbled standing up and stretching

"Em, how can you be so upbeat this time of the morning?" Dave yawned standing up also

"Cause I'm excited, not everyday one of your best buds get married, now come on before they start yelling for us" I said, starting to walk away

"This is gonna be long flight if she's gonna be like this" John whispered to Dave in which I heard

"I heard that" I said pointing at him turning on my heels, he just his tongue out at me

"Immature" I muttered to myself as I began to walk away again

"If you're gonna be mean I want my hat back" I heard him shout, I shook my head to myself while proceeding to walk.

On the plane I was sat between them with Dave on my left next to the window and John on my right next to the aisle.

"Is Randy picking us up?" John asked either me or Dave I shrugged not knowing before Dave answered

"Yeah, gotta call him when we land" Dave answered before John's phone started ringing

"Maybe that's him now wondering where we are" I joked casing Dave to chuckle, I took off John's hat and placed in my bag under my seat reminding myself to it back to him later.

"I can't talk about this right now..I'm on a plane.. You know where I'm going..Randy's wedding.." John said in his conversation, he had an angry tone to his voice which is not like him, it takes a lot to piss John off he's pretty easy going guy. I burrowed my eyebrows at him as he continued to talk before turning to Dave.

"Hey I came up with a nickname for John to get him back for the shorty thing" I said happily raising my eyebrow

"What is it?" he asked

"I know it's original but..dimples" I smiled proudly

"Nice" he chuckled before we bumped knuckles

"I know can't believe I never thought of it before it was so obvious" I smiled as then plane took off

"I'm gotta go, talk to you later" John said still angry abruptly ending the conversation.

"Everything ok?" Dave asked him, we both looked in his direction as he slide the phone back in his pocket with a rather pissed look on his face.

"No" he snapped continuing to look at the seat in front of him.

"Sorry for asking" I muttered looking at Dave

"Let him cool down" he said quietly, I nodded in response

After we were up in the air a silence came over the 3 of us for about 10 minutes before I yawned widely placing my hand over my mouth as I did

"Tired?" Dave laughed stating the obvious

"Yep, can't imagine how tired I would have been if I'd been at SmackDown this week" I rolled my eyes

"Wanna use me as you pillow?" he asked sweetly

"Of course" I smiled, he lifted the arm rest that was between us up and I scooted over closer to Dave as far as I could as I was restricted due to my seatbelt before laying my head on his chest and my right arm wrapping round his waist, I felt his arm rest round my shoulder and his hand rubbing up and down my forearm as I began to gently drift off to sleep. My eyelids closed and my hand left Dave's waist to reach round to adjust my seatbelt which was digging into me, I felt warm fingertips lightly brush my fingers and then hold onto my hand, I wrapped my fingers round the hand in return knowing who it belonged to before hearing John's voice..

"Emma?" I opened my eyes, lifted my head to look at him

"What's wrong honey?" I asked having double meaning: what did he want now and what was with the heated conversation he had on the phone.

"I'm sorry for being cold guys" he apologised guiltily

"That's ok man" Dave replied

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked softly running my thumb over his knuckles gently.

"Not yet" he half smiled

"Ok" I said before turning to Dave "Do you mind I cuddle John for a while? Looks like he could use some support"

"Of course not"

I released myself from Dave and scooted over closer to John still holding onto his hand, the arm rest between us was already upright so my body came into contact with his, I looked at him sweetly

"Can I use you as my pillow? Dave's uncomfortable" I asked giving him my puppy dog eyes, the expression on his face immediately softened and he smiled

"Sure Shorty" he grinned lifting his arm up, I lay my head on his shoulder while his arm wrapped round my shoulders

"Thanks Dimples" I giggled

"Dimples?" he asked confused, I looked up at him

"Yeah cause I love yours and I thought it would suite you" I said innocently

"Original" he laughed

"That's what I just said to Dave" I said before laying my head back down, I felt him kiss my head as tiredness swept over me and I fell into a slumber.

We arrived in St Louis and as promised Randy was there to pick us up and take us to the Hilton hotel where he was getting married.

We retrieved our bags and walked towards the exit where we saw the Legend Killer himself trying to keep a low profile, I just had to laugh at his attempt.

He saw us and walked over with a smile on his face, he embraced the guys first before turning to me

"Hey you"

"Hey Rands, where's the bride to be?" I asked pulling away and looking around for Sam

"At home, sorting some last minute plans out" he said and I nodded

"When am I gonna see her?" I asked

"Patience Em you just got here. You can see her later tonight when we have dinner" he said

"Ok, you're the boss here not me" he picked up my bag for me before wrapping his arm round my shoulders as we headed out to the car.

We arrived at the hotel and Randy was kind enough to check us in since the reservation was under his name it kinda made sense.

"I got you guys a suite together if that's ok? Problem is it only had 2 rooms but one room has two beds in it" he told us as we reached the room, he opened the door and we walked inside.

"That's ok dude" John replied throwing his suitcase down in the living room of the suite

"You want a room to yourself Em since you are the only lady" Randy asked me with a cheeky grin

"Lady? Don't insult me Orton." I pretend huffed placing my hands on my hips before smiling again "I'm easy going I don't mind sharing" I shrugged

"You can share with me" John beamed

"Oh joy" I rolled my eyes

"That's settled, here's the address of the restaurant" Randy then said handing a piece of paper to Dave

"Wait we ain't got any wheels man" John pointed out

"It's been taken care of, the black SUV in the parking lot is your rental I had them send it here"

"You thought of everything" I said impressed

"Sure did, I gotta get going guys. Catch you later tonight" he said finally before leaving

"Bye" we said in union as he disappeared

"Looks like we got some time to kill" Dave said flopping down on to couch

"Yeah this must be weird for you actually having time to yourself" I joked with John due the fact he was always so busy with work.

"You know one of these days that cheekiness is gonna get you into trouble" he pointed a finger, I just smiled innocently in return.

"Well since we have some time I might as well do a little work" I said picking up my laptop bag

"Come on Em you can't work, class this a mini vacation, no work no WWE nothing" Dave protested with me

"Sorry Dave but when you're the CO-CEO you ain't got time to stop. I've only got a few things to catch up on then I'm done for weekend ok" I compromised

"Ok. I'm gonna crash" he said standing up and heading into the room with only one bed

"What you gonna do dimples?" I asked John removing my laptop from the bag and placing it onto the table and switching it on

"Hit the gym for a while" he said rummaging through his suitcase

"Should of known. There's such a thing as over doing it you know" I told him before he disappeared into our room with his suitcase and mine then reappearing with his gym bag

"Let's just say I gotta relieve some stress. Catch you later" he said walking over to me and kissing my cheek

"Bye" I hollered as he left

I dug my reading glasses out of my bag, sat down and began to work.

An hour later I was all caught up sitting on the couch and watching some TV when John returned from the gym nice and sweaty.

"Hey"

"Hey. Good workout?" I glanced up

"Yeah but I got a one hell of a headache though" he said pinching the bridge of his nose placing his bag down

"Is that the stress you referred to earlier?" I asked carefully not wanting to remind him.

"Sort of"

"Told you not to over do it. Go take a shower" I ordered and he looked at me weird "Just go" I laughed, he disappeared back into the bedroom with some clean clothes

"I don't know what that was supposed to achieve" he asked emerging from the bathroom all clean, his hair still a little damp

"Because you were sweaty now come here" I ordered him again waving him over, we walked over to me "Sit down" I said placing a cushion on the floor between my feet, he obeyed and sat down with his back resting against the couch between my legs

I began rubbing his temples, making small circles using my index and middle fingers, I heard him moan and I giggled quietly

"Better?" I asked after 5 minutes of massaging.

"Much."

"Oh wait I forgot something" I turned his head slightly to the right and placed a kiss on his temple "sealed with a kiss"

"How did you learn how to do that?" he asked standing up and sitting next to me on the couch

"My mom was into that kinda thing, she taught me how to do it. I even give great back and shoulder rubs"

"You never told me"

"I didn't say anything cause I didn't want you guys to take advantage after your matches even though you probably wouldn't I just thought it would be best not to share my talents" I laughed "and who would return the favour when I needed my shoulders rubbed after a match"

"I would happily volunteer. So can I come to you now for a massage?" he asked giving me a lost puppy look so I wouldn't turn him down

"I guess but you have to keep it a secret between you and me" I said to which he grinned at secretly I wouldn't mind at all ruining my hands all over him.

"You're secrets safe with me"

"So you ready to talk about what's stressing you? Cause I'm here if you wanna vent" I said softly not wanting to push him, he sighed before looking down

"I err it was…." he stuttered

"Was it Liz?" I asked cautiously, he looked back up and into my eyes

"Yeah, we've been having a few disagreements lately" he sighed again deeply looking forward "She wants us to get married as soon as possible"

"What do you want?" I said studying him intently

"I want to wait a couple of years like Randy and Sam have, have a long engagement. It's hard enough planning a wedding with when the groom is around all the time but when we do what we do I keep trying to tell her it's gonna be hard as she's gonna have to do it on her own and with her family without me, she's just not listening to me. We haven't even set a date yet because of all this disagreement" he said and I nodded, he looked forward again obviously deep in thought

"Well this is a two way thing, what you want is just as important as what she wants and I get what you're saying about the planning and being away from home." I gave my two cents before there's a pause until I said something I don't really want to say..

"Give her what she wants" I said simply, his head snapped round suddenly to look at me

"What?"

"Let her have her day as soon as she wants. From a women's perspective this is the most important day of her life John and she loves you wants to marry you asap can't blame her for that but from a wrestler's perspective explain to her something she already knows, that you're not going to be there and hopefully she'll understand and have her family help her, you just do your part the best you can by phone or email or something so at least you're still giving your input. Having a relationship is like being part of team gotta work together." I advised and he nodded

"I'm with you I'd wanna wait" I told him matter-of-factly

"Why would you wanna wait?" he asked confused to why any girl would want to wait

"To the simple fact that once you get engaged things could change between you. You could grow apart or simply fall out of love. Allow yourself time to be together and adjust to the arrangement of being engaged, see if it's really meant to be then half way through it doesn't work at least you can back out without any legal procedures." that was what I was secretly hoping for anyway! I would totally marry John asap.

"So I gotta compromise with her?" I nodded

"Yeah" gonna say something else I don't want to…I'm supporting him as my best friend "Just call her and make up, it's stupid to be fighting over little things that in the end always work out right anyway"

"Thanks" he said smiling before retrieving his phone form his gym bag and heading outside into the all for some privacy

"That took a lot of courage" I heard a voice say, I looked up to see Dave standing in the doorway of his room

"You're telling me, it nearly killed me" I said emotionless as he sat down beside me "I was just doing what was right for him.. and her I guess" I shrugged

"That's why it took a lot of courage knowing the way you really feel"

"It's not like I could say 'don't marry her cause I wanna be with you, it's me that loves you more not her' is it?"

"I know baby girl" he said rubbing my shoulder supportively

"You know even his own father told me he was making a mistake"

"Really?" he asked shocked, I nodded

"Like me, he's putting up with this whole thing cause he want's to see his son happy as I do for my best friend" I told him

"Wow" he raised his eyebrows as John walked back into the room

"Everything ok?" Dave asked him as we walked over to us

"Yeah we talked and told her my side again and for some reason she agreed to have a long engagement. I explained about my job and she understood so she's gonna plan the day over a couple of years" he grinned

"So she agreed to wait just like that?" I asked confused and he nodded "I'm just gonna go for a walk" I said sadly standing up and grabbing my jacket slipping it on

"You want some company?" Dave asked me concerned

"No thanks Dave, I just wanna be on my own for a while" I stated before leaving.

_**When I was gone…**_

"_What's up with her? She was fine before" John asked confused to the change of mood of his best friend_

_Dave shook his head 'the boy really has no clue' he thought_

"_I dunno, she said something about being home sick when you were on the phone" he replied thinking on his feet_

"_That's weird she's never been homesick" John replied sitting back down next to him_

"_She's been on the road longer than we have John, maybe taking it's toll on her" he suggested_

"_Maybe. I'll get her something to cheer her up?" John smiled taking his phone back out his pocket and beginning to type in a number_

"_Like what?"_

"_You'll see" he said mischievously before putting the phone to his ear_

"_Hi….."_

I walked around for while just taking in the fresh St Louis air.

It was time I stopped thinking about John this way, he's getting married for Christ's sake.

Just when I get these thoughts about him out of my head something reminds me he's getting married like the conversation we just had and I end up feeling this way again..it's stupid!

I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out see it's from Dave

'_You're homesick if he asks'_

I smile knowing he covered for me with John, I text him back to let him know I received the message loud and clear

'_Ok be back soon' _

I slide the phone back into my pocket before deciding to head back to the hotel

I arrive at the door and try the handle to see it's open, the guys must of realised I didn't take a keycard with me and left it open for when I returned.

I push the door open and walk into the living room to find no ones there, I gasp in shock as I see a vase of half a dozen red roses standing on the coffee table.

I walk over to it and see a little white card resting in the sea of red, I pick it and open it to read..

'_To cheer you up_

_Love John & Dave'_

I smile at their gesture bending over and smelling the sweet smell of the flower, roses are my favourite flower, I'm not usually a flower girl but I love roses.

"Do you like them?" I heard a voice behind me, I turned around to see them both

"I love them. Thank you both so much" I said walking over and giving them both hugs

"Dave told me you were homesick" John said concerned taking hold of my hand

"Yeah I've just been missing my nieces and thinking about them" I lied well actually it was true but that's not what was bothering me.

"We wanted to cheer up and we didn't know what to do so we got you your favourite" Dave said winking behind John's back

"Well it worked. I love you guys" I said sincerely giving John a another hug first

"Ditto Shorty" he chuckled before I pulled away and hugged Dave again

"Thanks for covering for me" I whispered in his ear

"Anytime" he replied.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed after getting a good nights sleep and knowing I didn't have the pressure of my job on my shoulders for a couple of days.

Last night we did indeed go to dinner with Randy and Sam: just the 5 of us, it was nice having another female (that wasn't a diva) to talk to for once instead of the 3 guys.

It was time to leave and I was adjusting the Silk chiffon, v neck, blue dress until it felt right. The skirt flared out slightly, the hem reaching just below my knees. This was accompanied by some small heels to match. Since I'm 5" 9 I don't need to wear really high ones so I stick to about an inch.

My hair was down and straightened resting on my shoulders, small gold hoops in my ears (I have my ears pierced but don't often wear earrings), a gorgeous gold chain around my neck resting on my collar that my parents got me when I was 16 and a beautiful gold and white gold bracelet on my left wrist that John bought for my birthday one year. I gotta admit I scrub up well. I'm still a tomboy at heart always have been always will be, growing up in Texas it's not the fashion capital of the world. I have learned a lot about fashion during my career thanks to the wardrobe department. It's not often I dress up like this, I'm used to wearing jeans, tees, work out clothes, my ring attire and recently classy suites because I generally live out of my suitcase and only wear this stuff at fancy events like the Hall of Fame Ceremony.

"Em we gotta go are you ready yet?" I heard John yell from the other side of the door

"Yeah I'm coming" I called back

I checked my natural looking makeup one last time before exiting the bathroom, I looked up to see John fiddling with his tie, dressed in his black suite and dress shoes along with his watch.

"I hate ties they never fucking work for….wow" he said fidgeting with his tie before he looked up

"I hope that's a good wow" I said smiling

"It is. You look beautiful" he smiled those adorable dimples showing.

"Thanks you look very dashing yourself" I put on a fake British accent

"Can you help me?" he asked giving me that same look when he wants something

"Sure, you can tell you don't wear suites very often" I said stepping closer and taking the material from him beginning to tie it correctly

"They're not my style" I nodded still looking down to see what I was doing "Looks like I'm gonna have the prettiest lady at the wedding on my arm" I looked back up and smiled

"Apart from Sam"

"Sure apart from Sam" he smiled "You really do look nice" he said a little more seriously

"Thanks" I finished with his tie as silence fell over us "There you go all done" I said smoothing it down and stepping back to retrieve my purse

"Thanks Shorty, shall we?" he said holding out his elbow for me to take

"We shall Dimples" I giggled linking my arm through his.

Dave had already made his way downstairs and John waited for me to finish getting ready

After we headed downstairs into the huge hall where the ceremony was taking place I decided to visit the bride and groom for a quick pep talk.

I saw Sam first admiring how gorgeous she looked in her dress and even got introduced to her bridesmaids, mom and even Becky Randy's sister and his mom Elaine were there who'd I had already met before. I told her I was going to see Randy going against tradition of her maid of honour suppose to give him the gift and she asked me to give it to him instead which I gladly accepted.

I headed to his room and knocked waiting for answer, a minute later the door opened and on the other side was Randy's younger bother Nathan.

"Hi Emma, you look lovely" he said shyly

"Hi Nate. Thanks so do you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'll just go and get Randy for you" he said stepping aside and letting me in.

"Thanks" I said, I greeted Randy's dad Bob who I hadn't seen for a while before Randy appeared form the other room

"Hi Em" he smiled

"Hey handsome"

"You look incredible"

"Thanks you too, very smart. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" he said before tunring to everyone in the room "you guys mind giving me a minute with Emma?" they all left leaving me and him alone

"How you feeling?" I asked once everyone had left

"Nervous, in a good way" he chuckled

"That's normal I guess. Look I'm gonna cut to the chase as I'm not really good at this sappy stuff, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you and that you've got a good girl there so don't screw it up cause if you do I won't hesitate to stun you're ass. You're like my brother and no matter what everyone thinks of you personally or professionally you know you'll always have my love and support, you both will.

I know you guys are gonna be very happy and you're gonna make a great husband and who knows someday a great father too cause you've got a heart of gold Randall"

"You've never called me Randall before"

"First time for everything besides it felt like a full name moment" I shrugged

"I'm so glad you're here and thanks for what you said, I'm gonna give it all my best shot"

"I have no doubt you will" I cleared my throat "Ok enough with the sentimental crap.."

We talked for a few minutes about stuff and checked he had everything before making a move to leave so I could take my seat

"Got everything?" I asked making my way over to the door

"Yeah just need my speech speaking of which sure Nate will embarrass me at the reception with his" he chuckled

"No doubt isn't that like a best man's job or something"

"Yep"

"Talk about embarrassment, you're lucky you don't have Stone Cold Steve Austin as your brother" I laughed before kissing his cheek wishing him luck and leaving him to his thoughts.

I headed back to the hall and took my seat next to John flashing him a quick smile before a few minutes later Randy arrived at the altar ready to begin.

Sam walked down the aisle in her gorgeous white gown and the ceremony began. I couldn't help but smile throughout as they were saying their vows and declaring their love for each other, I occasionally would glance to John and smile too which he would return.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest declared and leaned into his bride before plating a sweet kiss on her lips, the whole room stood and applauded as the walked back down the aisle arm in arm.

"That was beautiful" I gushed linking my arm with John's as we walked to the reception

"Hmm" he mumbled in reply

"Best part was it seemed to go off without a hitch" Dave said from my left side, I nodded.

"You should know about this stuff you're the expert being married twice" I joked received a playful nudge from The Animal

"Cheeky"

We sat and ate dinner before the speeches started. A few stories and laughs were shared throughout the room before a toast was raised to Sam and Randy. Later in the night the party really began.

The new married couple shared their first dance together as husband and wife before everyone else could go and join them.

I was sat on my own watching people on the dance floor enjoying my champagne when the bride herself headed towards me.

"Hi" she said happily as I stood up from my seat to embrace her

"Hey Mrs. Orton" I giggled hugging her "Congratulations"

"Thanks, Mrs. Orton: that sounds weird" she pulls away and pulls a face

"You'll get used to it eventually"

"I hope so, why are you here all by yourself?"

"Oh just you know watching the world go by"

"You know Em I love you but sometimes I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours, maybe you've taken too many shots to the head" she giggled

"Nothing's going on I promise, I just don't dance a lot that's all" I shrugged wondering how long I'm going to get away with not dancing

"What a load of crap, Randy tells me you dance ok with him I'll go and get him" she said before beginning to walk away and find her new husband. I do feel comfortable more when I'm dancing with Killer

"No Sam…" I start but it's too late she already whispered in Randy's ear "Damn that woman" I said to myself.

I see him smile and nod his head excusing himself from his guests and kissing his wife quickly before walking over to me with a grin plastered on his face

"Care to dance?" he asked holding out his hand

"Sure only cause it's you asking me" I take his hand and he leads me to the dance floor, a slow song is playing and we sway to the music my left hand resting on his shoulder my right holding onto his hand while his right hand is resting on my hip lightly.

"You don't have to do this you know" I said

"Sam asked me too" he shrugged

"More like forced you. Are you that whipped already?" I giggled and he gave me warning look but only playfully

"You know you've had a few tongues wagging" he said after a few minutes dancing in silence

"Huh?"

"Some of my old friends from high school have been asking about you" he told me

"Like what?"

"Well some things I don't want to repeat about what they would do to you" he laughed and I scrunched my nose

"Eww"

"Some were just asking if you were single and stuff" he informed me and I nodded

"Oh, well none of them have asked me out so I must not be their type or something" there I am again putting myself down, some things never change.

"You're a women right?" I nodded "Then you're their type Ems. Maybe they are intimidated to talk to a gorgeous women like yourself"

"Whatever" I laughed and was about to say something else

"May I cut in?" I heard from behind me

"Sure man she's all yours" Randy said letting go of me and winking before walking away, I turned round to se my date for the evening

"Hey you" John said grinning taking hold of me just like Randy did as we began to sway to the music

"Hey, what have you been up too?"

"Nothing just hanging with Dave" he said happily then his smile disappeared "What's up?" he asked me concerned, he knows me so well that when something's wrong he can tell immediate.

"Nothing I'm just peachy" I lied then he gave me quit lying look "Ok I forgot I can't hide things from you" I can't believe I just said that since I'm keeping the one thing I want to tell him a secret and he has no idea!

I sighed before beginning to tell him

"It's just being here at a wedding just reminds us singletons that you're not getting married anytime soon" I said sadly

"I didn't have you down for the marrying type" he said honestly

"Not when I was younger I hated the idea, things change though, the more I grew up the more I wanted that whole marriage thing with kids and stuff" I explained and he smiled

"You'll have it someday Em, any guy would be lucky to have you" he told me honestly, I know John wouldn't lie to me, he doesn't bullshit me or anyone, if he believes in something he'll make his feelings clear. We're alike it that aspect we tell it like it is.

"Thanks JC" I said resting my head on his shoulder as we danced the night away.


	19. Fast Forward to A New Arrival

**Wow 2 updates in one week what's wrong with me! Lol**

**Thanks to angelicacena1621, Yankees01, CenaGurl for your reviews I can't tell you how much they mean to me and how I love reading them. I am open to any suggestions so if you have any ideas that might fit this please don't be shy!**

**1222mercedes1222 for adding this to your favs**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Fast Forward to A New Arrival**

**July 2008**

I was sat on my nice comfortable bed hand behind my head, my back resting against the headboard and my feet up in my hotel room in Chicago watching TV and chilling out on a rare night off dressed in some blue sweats and a white tank top, my hair pulled up into pigtails. I continually flicking through he channels to find something decent to watch when I come across a showing of Miss Congeniality playing, I set the remote down on the bed next to me and decided to watch the flick.

It was a little after 4 in the afternoon and I wasn't in the mood for going out.

So much had gone on over the past 8 months John had gotten hurt not long after Randy's wedding and was out for a few months with a torn pec then returned at the Royal Rumble at the surprise 30th entry and going on to win his first rumble. He had another short feud with Randy as after John got hurt Randy became the champ and had a good title run.

I took some time off and went with him to Birmingham, Alabama to see Dr. Andrews who has worked on many superstars over the years including yours truly, I was there when he went into surgery holding his hand and giving him comforting words and was still there when he woke up. For some reason his so called fiancée couldn't make it and be his side as he went something so frightening, I as the next best thing besides I'd been through it all so who better than to help and support him than his best friend.

Dave had a couple of World Heavyweight title runs too over on SmackDown before last month being drafted back to Raw.

At One Night Stand this year Randy injured his collarbone breaking it in a match against Triple H and is still out of action now.

And last but not least my brother returned to couple of times making appearances and being a special guest ref at Cyber Sunday and in December 07 returned for Raw's 15th anniversary show.

Dave was even drafted to Raw which was great as I had all 3 boys on the same show even though Randy was injured.

Oh and what I didn't tell you was that Randy and Sam are expecting their first baby any week now so Randy being injured is kind of a blessing in disguise so he can be with Sam during the last weeks and days of her pregnancy and be there for the birth of his daughter although I do need him to do some work for me in a few weeks time.

I was just nodding off to sleep when I hear 'Voices' by Rev Theory blasting through the room, I quickly shake off my tiredness and scoot off the bed towards the table where my phone is lying I pick it and press the answer button before placing it next to my ear

"Hello" I answered kind of groggy

"Hey Em it's Randy" I heard the deep voice say

"I know it's you silly" I giggled

"Oh yeah the ring tone right" he chuckled

"Yeah. What's up sweetie haven't heard from you in a while" I said sitting up and stretching my free arm

"Sorry Em but I kinda can't chat right now" he said and I scrunched my nose in confusion as to why he was calling if he didn't wanna talk

"Well why did you call?"

"Because Sam's water broke" he said calmly

"Oh my god! The baby's coming! I'm on my way just keep calm" I said climbing off the bed and hurrying round my room trying to find my shoes

I heard Randy chuckle down the phone "I am calm Em it's you that's needs to breathe and stay focused, she's fine just get here as soon as you can and bring the guys"

"Alright we'll be on the next plane out see you soon and give Sam my love"

"Will do"

I hung up and eventually found my shoes I text Vince to tell him what's going on and he called me and told me to be back on Monday as today was Friday.

I quickly packed up all my clothes and belongings and phoned the airline to book 3 seats on the first plane to St. Louis. Luckily there was one leaving in 2 hours just enough time to get the boys and get to the airport.

I quickly left my room and headed downstairs to the hotel bar where I knew Dave and John were having a drink, they were laughing and joking about something when I ran up to them out of breathe, they saw the distraught look on my face.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Dave asked with concern

"Randy…Sam…..water…..broke….gotta go now" I said in between breathes bending over and catching my breathe back

"Hold on what did you say?" John asked catching on

"Sam's water broke, we gotta go now" I said informally before they quickly finished their drinks and followed me back upstairs.

We headed back to our rooms and I waited while the boys packed, I informed them I took care of our travel arrangements and Vince.

We got to airport in one piece and hopped on the plane and after a short journey got in a rental and headed to St. Louis University Hospital.

We walked to reception desk me in front the boys slightly behind me looking like my bodyguards, I approached the desk so see a little brunette who must of been only in her early twenties typing away at her computer. I noticed her name badge that read Nicole. She sensed a presence and looked up smiling, her smile soon disappeared and was replaced by shock as she sat with her jaw dropped. I cocked my head to the side in wonder then realised why she might be a little out of it: she was a wrestling fan but wait didn't she see Randy earlier?

I decided to break the tension.

"Hi" I smiled

"Hi, I'm sorry you guys caught me by surprise, I'm a big fan of all of you guys wasn't expecting to see you here of all places." she smiled looking behind me to catch a glimpse of the boys behind me who hadn't even noticed her as they were too busy chatting away like two women. "How can I help you?" she then asked sweetly

"That's ok. Can you please point us in the direction of the maternity ward we're here to see Sam and Randy Orton as you kind of already guessed"

"Yeah, if you down the hall the elevators are on the left if you take that to the 6th floor you've hit the maternity ward, the family room is there however Mr. and Mrs. Orton are in room 733" she told me

"Thank you so much darlin'" I said to her before turning round to the guys "Come on you two"

I followed the directions the lovely receptionist give us with the boys following closely and came up with an idea for a thank you for her help, I know she just doing her job, this might make her day though.

We got to 6th floor and decided to head to family room first to see if anyone was there and there was, we were greeted by both Randy's family of his mom Elaine, dad Bob younger brother and sister Nate and Becky and Sam's mom, dad and siblings.

We all took a seat and began chatting amongst ourselves, I took a seat next to Bex

"Is Randy ok then Bex?"

"He's handling this well surprisingly, honestly I was expecting him to be freaking out"

"Agreed, how dilated is she?"

"About 6 centimetres, well that was the last update Randy gave us just before you guys got here so we still could be here a while"

"Wow got here just in time, can I go and see them?" I asked and she nodded

"Sure I'll take you there" she answered standing up with me following

"Thanks Bex"

She took me to their door and left me to go back to her family, I knocked softly on the door before opening it and peeping my head round the corner to make sure the coast is clear

"Hey guys" I smiled walking into the room and closing the door behind me

"Emma!" I walked over and hugged her carefully "I'm so glad you're here"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Hey Killer" I said to Randy

"Hey babes"

"How we doing then?" I asked taking the seat on the opposite side of the bed to where Randy was and holding Sam's hand I heard her groan

"Horrible I'm so sick of waiting now I wish she would just come" she rolled her eyes playfully

"It won't be long sweetie, she's just picking the right moment. You know she has to make he entrance"

"Don't fill me full of bull Em I've had that all night" she said letting the hormones get to her

"Sorry" I said not wanting to touch a nerve "You ok? you're really quiet" I asked Randy who was extra quiet

"Just fine enjoying the moment" he smiled

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Randy Orton" I joked just as a wave of pain washed across Sam's face

"Oh my god Sammie you ok?" I asked

"She's just having contraction Em" Randy told me

"You want me to go?" I asked thinking I was in the way

"No just keep holding her hand" I did as I was told as the contraction came Sam squeezed my hand so tight I thought I heard a bone crack, I bite my lip, I was tough but Jesus Christ that hurt.

She stopped screaming and was breathing heavily the contraction obviously over with the pressure on my hand lightened.

"I'm sorry Em" she said apologetically after the contraction was over

"It's ok. My god women I thought I was tough you got quite a hold on you there." I said clenching and unclenching my fist

"Maybe you have competition when you get back" she laughed

"Could maybe well have" I played along waiting for Randy to react

"Oh no you don't" he said sternly as Sam and I laughed.

I chatted a little more informing them John and Dave were also here and would catch up with them later I left them I privacy for a while I walked back into the family room and remembered my idea.

"This is gonna sound so stupid, does anyone have any paper and a pen?" I asked the room

"You're right that is stupid" John said pulling a smart ass expression I pulled my tongue out at him

"I do I always carry some in my bag, you never know" Elaine said reaching down to the floor and retrieving her bag, I walked over to her

"Thanks Mrs. O " she handed me a notepad with a handful of pages left in it and a pen. Perfect I thought "Do you mind if I use it all?" flipping the pages

"Course not dear"

I opened it to the first page and began writing

"To Nicole

Thanks for your help

Best wishes

Then scribbled my signature

I stood up and walked over to Dave and held out the notepad not before turning to a fresh page

"Can you sign this please Dave?"

"Are you asking me for my autograph?" he raised an eyebrow

"No don't be stupid. It's for the girl downstairs on reception she told me she was wrestling fan. Here name's Nicole"

He nodded in understanding taking the pad and pen and writing

"To Nicole

Thanks for your support

Keep being an Animal lover"

Then he scribbled his name

He handed me the book back a I scanned what he wrote and laughed shaking my head. I walked to where John was chatting away with Nate. He looked up smiling that adorable smile of his

"Are you mad at me for that stupid comment?" he put on those puppy dog eyes that he knows gets me everytime

"No I'm used to you now, sign this for the girl on reception her name is Nicole"

"Oh so that's what you're up to. You're so cute when you're generous." he said trying to butter me up "Sure anything for you Shorty"

He took the book and turned to a clean page before writing

"To Nicole

Thanks for being a loyal Chain Gang Solider

I salute you lol

Love"

And scribbled his name

"Thanks dimples"

I had another short brainwave and asked bob for his autograph too, she might be too young to remember him thought 'what the hell' I thought.

He happily signed it so all I needed was Randy's signature. I was just about to go and ask him when my phone vibrated in my pocket telling me it someone was calling. I gave the pad to Dave and asked him to get Randy's autograph while I stepped outside and took the call. I headed in the elevator and down the hall heading outside.

"Hello" I answered leaning against a wall taking in the cool air, it was nearing 9pm and beginning to feel chilly outside.

"Hey honey, how you doing?" I heard the southern accent of my mom say down the phone, I smiled

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering when you're coming home next, I miss my baby girl"

"I miss you too, I'm not sure maybe next weekend, I'll see what I can do. After Raw on Monday I'm heading to SmackDown on the Tuesday then I'm back at Headquarters will Friday so with all the luck I can get home Saturday"

"That's good. You're father says hi and he misses his pumpkin"

"Tell him I say hi and I miss and love him too"

"I will, where are you anyway sounds like you're in a parking lot" she asked curiously

"I am. Randy wife Sam went into labour so I'm in St Louis at the hospital"

"Aww well send them my love" she gushed. I saw Dave come outside motioning for me to hurry

"Look mom I gotta go, love you and see you soon" I said quickly

"Bye honey take care"

"You too" I said before ending the call

"What's wrong big guy?" I asked Dave

"Sam's gone into labour"

"You mean she's started pushing?"

"She's going in for a C section. Here's the autographs back" he handed the book

"Thanks" I flipped through and saw Randy had signed the last page, I smiled and walked with Dave back through the main entrance of the hospital

I approached the reception again to give the young girl her gift. She looked up and smiled at me

"How can I help you Miss Austin?" she smiled

"Please sweetie call me Emma. I came to give you this" I handed the notepad to her which she took and began to look through her face light up and she read every page

"Oh My God thank you all so much, this is the best gift I've ever gotten. Would it be so inappropriate to get a picture with you and Batista since you guys are down here" she asked

"Of course not darlin'." Dave answered and she blushed, she pulled her cell phone out of her desk draw and walked round to the other side of the desk, she asked on her colleagues to take the picture which she was happy to do and handed her the phone. I stood on one side of her and Dave stood on the other while we posed for a few pictures with her.

When we were done she looked through the pictures and smiled

"Thank you guys so much you have made my day" she gushed looking at the pics

"You're welcome cutie we might even get Cena down here later if you want" Dave told her causing to smiled even more

"I'd love that if it's not too much trouble you've already done enough, thanks again"

"Bye" Dave and said in unison as we made our way back to the maternity ward, I felt pretty good knowing we made someone's day, it's the reason why we do what we do, a little gesture goes along way. Dave and I chatted about it on the way back to family room.

When we got back everyone was still waiting patiently for some news if baby girl Orton had arrived safely yet but no one had heard anything, I took a seat next to John and leaned on his shoulder

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah just my mom calling me to see when I'm going home next"

"Ok"

I must of drifted off to sleep cause the next thing I know John's gently shaking me

"Em wake up" I heard him whisper

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, she's here"

"Really?" I beamed sitting up and he nodded

"Yeah Sam got took in to have a C section" even know I already knew that concern crossed my face "Don't worry she's ok"

"I wanna see her"

"Orton's family are seeing her first babe, we can see here in a minute"

"Ok. How does it feel Dave?" I asked looking over at him

"I don't know what the women feels like…" "But from the man's point of view it feels incredible to know you have a little life that you'll love for the rest of your life" he said softly obviously thinking about his girls

I smiled at how he talked about the subject obviously thinking about his own daughters when they were born.

"I know when Steph and Cas were born I'd never seen my Steve the way I saw him when they arrived, it's like he was someone totally different"

The door opened and Elaine came through

"You can go see her now"

We nodded and stood up

"Hi ya'll" I whispered as we quietly entered the room

"Hey"

I walked over and hugged Randy first

"Congratulations Daddy" I held onto him tight

"Thanks Em" I let go and John and Dave hugged him in a guy way before I sat down on the chair next to Sam's bed while the boys sat down on the other side

"How you feeling?" I asked Sam

"Sore and tired" she laughed softly "There's someone I want you to meet Aunt Emma meet Alanna Marie Orton" she smiled passing the small baby pink bundle to me, I gently took her in my arms and looked down at her for a slight second

"Hi Alanna" I whispered grinning like mad before looking back at Sam surprisingly after I realised what she said

"Marie?"

"Yeah she has the same middle name as her Aunt"

"She's beautiful" I rocked her gently from side to side "Hello there my little cupcake" I whispered stroking her tiny little hand with my own, she suddenly then grabbed my finger with her whole fist and gripped as tight as she could, I smiled brightly down at her at the gesture

"I think she likes you" Randy said

"Well I love her she's amazing, she looks like you Rands" I said studying her tiny face she was yet to open her eyes although I'm sure they were the same blue as her dad's.

"Wait a minute Alanna? Isn't Fit Finley's daughter called Alanna too?" I asked realising

"Yeah we kinda borrowed the name, we couldn't agree on any other and thought Alanna was perfect" Sam explained

"So both of her names are 'borrowed' as you put it?"

"You look pretty comfortable with her Shorty" John said after a few minutes

"John's right you do" Sam interjected

"I'm sure you'd make a great mom someday Ems" Randy then piped in

"Me? I don't think so. I'm not what you would call maternal" I shrugged still holing onto the gorgeous baby

"Why not? We hear the way you talk about you're nieces and you're great with them" Dave then had his say

"I dunno I just never thought about it before been too busy kicking ass" I laughed "Anyway stop ganging up on me it's about this little cutie pie"

"Alright we give just trying to compliment you" John said defending them

I continued to stare at the gorgeous little creature in my arms.

"Have you heard all of them sweetie? They're picking on you're Aunt Emma, I think me and you need to team up and take them on" I giggled still looking at the gorgeous little girl in my arms as she rested peacefully.

We chatted for a little while longer while John and Dave both took a turn to hold the baby before Randy took hold of her again, she looked so lost in all of their arms since they were all so big and she was so small.

Sam took her back to try and rock her to sleep, it had been a busy night for the little thing.

"Hey Rands can I talk to you outside for a sec?" I said after a while, I thought this seemed like a good time as any to bring this up.

"Sure" he kissed Sam quickly and Alanna gently on the forehead before following me outside

"What's up Em?" he asked once we were outside

"It's nothing serious, I'm sorry to bring this up now"

"What is it?" he asked curiously and I sighed deeply

"I need you to go on a European tour in October to promote the new game and get some interviews in about your return. I argued with Vince that you shouldn't of been the one to go he was having none of it though claming you were perfect choice to do this. I'm sorry sweetie I tried my best to get you out of it knowing Sam was nearly due" I explained. That's what I hate about this position giving bad news.

"I can't believe this, for once I wanna put my family before my job and I can't do that" he said with a slight annoyance in his voice and rightly so.

"I'm so sorry" I said quietly and apologetically

"It's not your fault. I appreciate you arguing on my behalf. Any other time would be ok just not now you know?" I nodded understanding

"Yeah it's not for few months so you have time to spend at home before going, I thought I would give you a heads up. It'll only be for about 10 days to about 2 weeks. It starts in Europe somewhere than you end it in the UK before coming back to the States and heading to Florida to possibly shake off the ring rust" I said hoping that would be good news

"Well at least that's good to hear at least" he smirked

"I know this was a crappy time to bring this bull up and tell you it's just it's the first time I've seen you for a while and notice how he got me to tell you"

"Duly noted Ems" he said before hugging me, I felt guilty knowing he has to leave his brand new family to head across the pond. There was nothing I could do. I'll try and make it up to him somehow. On the bright side he had a beautiful little baby daughter now and will do anything to provide for her and his wife.


	20. Support

**Thanks to angelicacena1621, CenaGurl and Yankees01 for the reviews, the always make me smile, thanks for your continued support.**

**Sorry this chapter might be crappy one but it's needed**

**Enjoy**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Support**

_**August 17th**__** 2008  
**__**  
SummerSlam  
**__**Conseco Field House  
**__**Indianapolis, Indiana**_

I was stood talking on my cell a the gorilla position waiting for SummerSlam to officially start. I waved at Jeff and Alvin as they took their position for the first match, I placed my hand over the receiver and mouthed good luck to them before returning to my conversation with my brother Jeff. Luckily I wasn't gracing my presence in the ring tonight and shot a promo with John earlier so I was dressed down in some jeans and one of his old Chain Gang baseball jerseys.

"Where are you anyway?" he asked intrigued

"At the gorilla…. ouch" I answered before feeling someone pinch my side from behind. I turn my head to see Randy smiling down at me in which I smiled in return.

"Hey Jeff I gotta go can you tell Steve to call me if you see him, I gotta ask him something" I said quickly. I didn't wanna blow my brother off but I couldn't ignore Rands.

"Sure thing Ems catch you later love ya" he said

"Love you too, Bye" I said before hanging up.

"Hey you" I almost squealed turning to face him

"Hey who was that?" he asked suspiciously

"My brother Jeff" I answered, he nodded

"I thought it was guy you were seeing behind my back" he said playfully "you didn't have to hang up because of me"

"No Rands you're my one and only and it's ok I can talk to him later" I said smiling "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming back soon so I thought I'd take a road trip" he shrugged

"Great oh by the way I got you something" I said remembering I had to give him something he'd never forget.

"Oh yeah?" he asked intrigued

"Yeah" I slapped him round the back of the head

"Ouch Ems what was that for?" he said hurt rubbing the back of his head

"For riding something so dangerous as a motorcycle you know I hate those things Randy and I know Sam hates you riding them too" I said sternly pointing a finger at him.

"If it's any consolation it hurt when I came off" he smirked looking innocent

"Of course it hurt, you were hurled along the road. I'm serious, I was really worried when she called, you could have been killed" I said seriously and with concern.

"I know, I'm sorry ok, I thank God I'm still alive. From now on I'll be more careful" he said pulling a cute face

"You better" I smiled

"It's clear who's corner you're in tonight, don't let Dave see you dressed in Cena's gear" he said pointing to my jersey, I rolled my eyes

"I'm not in anyone's corner, it's comfortable, don't tell John it actually belongs to him, I stole it a couple of years ago" I laughed "You gonna watch the show with me?"

"Sure" he replied. We sat down on a couple of chairs that were spare and watched the monitors greeting any superstars that headed out to the ring as they passed by while we chatted about all sorts including his upcoming trip to Europe and his upcoming appearance on Raw. When he had his motorcycle accident just after Alanna was born, he re-injured his collarbone putting him out for a further 3 months or so but he was making an appearance on Raw in September before hopefully returning in November/December. We also chatted about the fact that John was gonna be shooting a new movie soon in New Orleans called 12 Rounds.

Jericho had punched Shawn Michael's wife Rebecca as part of the show so I took a trip to the trainer's room to see if she was ok as she took one hell of a right hand.

I returned back to the gorilla about 10 minutes later and sat back down next to Randy.

Later on Triple H vs. The Great Khali had just come to an end when I turned to The Legend Killer

"So how's the family?" I asked generally making conversation but also intrigued

"Great. Layni is getting so big even though she's only about a month old she changes all the time, I got some pictures to show you"

I shuffled closer as he pulled out his phone and began showing me some pictures of Alanna, he was right she had changed since she was born.

As we were looking Paul came through the curtain causing Randy and I to look up. He winked at me and nodded at Randy

"Great job as always Paul" I said greeting him

"Thanks darlin'. Catch you guys later really gotta shower" he laughed taking the belt from his shoulder and carrying it in his hand

"Catch you later man" Randy hollered before he disappeared

We continued looking back at the baby pictures and I over heard one of the stagehands call for John and Dave.

"I heard you're doing something with the McMahon's when you get back, getting another title run with Paul or something, I don't know all the details but it's gonna be some rivalry." I told him of his upcoming storylines

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome" I smiled and was about to reply when..

"Orton man what are you doing here?" John asked walking up to us dressed in his blue jean shorts, red Cenation jersey, green and black wristbands and a camouflage baseball cap.

"Hey John man good to see you" he replied standing up and greeting John

"Likewise dude. How's the collar bone? Heard about the accident, Sam should of kicked your ass" he joked

"It's good. Let's just say I was in the doghouse and to add to that I've already had a beating off Em" he said turning to eye me up

"Don't hurt the poor boy too badly Shorty we want him back and ready to go soon" John said to me

"He got what he deserved" I said sternly folding my arms. I noticed John staring at me with again on his face "What?" I asked

"That my jersey you happen to be wearing" he said pointing to it.

"It has you're likeness on it doesn't mean it belongs to you" he gave an unconvinced look "fine it's your's happy now"

"Keep it Ems, looks better on you any way, call it an early Christmas present" I stuck my tongue out at him

"Where's Dave?" I asked

"Right here" he said sneaking up, he also greeted Randy.

"Just in time Animal they're rolling the promo now good thing you're up second" I said

"John's first?" he asked and I nodded "Looks like I'm outnumbered anyway" he said pretending to be hurt

"For Christ's sake's I'm wearing it cause it's comfortable it doesn't mean I'm in John's corner anymore than yours and we know the outcome anyway" I said defensively

Just as I said that the opening of John's music hit

"Good luck guys" they shook hands before John bounced through the curtain

"Go easy on him huh?" I said

"Can't promise that" he replied smiling causing me to roll my eyes, he shook Randy's hand and kissed my cheek as the riff to his music began to play and he also disappeared behind the curtain

"This is gonna be an interesting one" Randy said and I nodded as we began to watch two of our best friends battle it out.

The match was pretty much backwards and forwards between the two, they were putting on quite a show. The match was full was submissions and near falls both men coming out of their comfort zones.

After John counters a slam from Dave into the FU, he began to climb up to the top turnbuckle

"Show off" I laughed

Dave follows him up there and begins the right hands on John, he seems to have the upper hand till John replies by giving him his own right hands till Dave loses his balance and fall back onto the mat. John then stands on the ropes while Dave stumbles to his feet. John then leaps from the top rope only to be caught in mid air by the Animal and slammed hard into canvas in a revised version of the Batista Bomb then covers John for a near fall after 2 counts.

I curiously look on as Dave seems to be stalling, I turn my attention to John who's trying to sit up but doesn't seem to be succeeding

"Something's not right" I said

"You noticed too, I think he's hurt" Randy said I knew he could be right.

I see Dave walk over to John and kick him in the skull out of frustration before picking him up and putting his head between his legs and hoisting him up

"He's going for the bomb, he must finishing it" Randy then said as we watched on

Dave slams John down to the mat and covering him for the 3 count and John is still not moving much, his face says it all, he wasn't just selling: he's hurt and badly.

The replay began to roll and I grabbed Randy's hand in worry knowing something was wrong with my best friend

"He'll be ok" he said quietly gently squeezing my hand for reassurance. For some reason I can't take my eyes off the screen or John.

I heard the someone say they needed a stretcher after having the word from the Mike and I began to worry even more. Dave made his way back up the ramp and I jumped to my feet releasing Randy's hand in doing so as he came through the curtain

"Dave is he ok?" I asked concerned

"I don't know Ems, I think he's hurt" he said sadly, I let out a huge sigh

The paramedic and the trainer Chris walked past and headed down to the ring

"I'm going out there" I said beginning to walk away

"You can't Emma, you'll be jumping script" Randy said grabbing onto my wrist to stop me

"I'm worried about him. This isn't like when he tore his pec, this looks worse"

"He's gonna be ok, he's one tough cookie" Dave said

"We'll wait for him here and see him when they wheel him in" Randy said calmly and I nodded.

I sighed deeply and ran a hand over my face, tears threatening to fall I blinked them away, I had to be strong.

A few minutes later the trainer and a couple of paramedics wheeled John through the curtain and I immediately rushed to his side

"John, John are you ok?" I asked frantiallcaly looking down on him and taking hold of his left hand. He smiled back at me even though I could see the pain shining in his crystal blue eyes

"Yeah" he said weakly

"You are such a liar" I managed to laugh

"I know"

"Sorry Emma we got to get him to the hospital" Chris said and I nodded

"I'm coming with you" I stated looking back down at him "You know how to scare the shit out of me" he smiled weakly "Chris, what's the damage?"

"I don't know for definite yet, it's his neck though he needs to see the neurosurgeon in Pittsburgh"

"Ok I'll take care of it we're going on the first flight out of here"

Which turns out not till the morning, I stayed with John all night till our flight making sure he had everything he needed. It was my turn to take care of him like has with me over the years.

The next day we flew to Pittsburgh to see Dr. Maroon. After examining John early in the morning he discovered that John had herniated and ruptured disc in his neck which was causing nerve damage in which he couldn't use his right arm. He was scheduled for surgery at 11 that morning.

==After being prepped and ready to go into surgery, I was with him sitting next to his bed holding his hand as we waited for someone to come and retrieve to go into theatre.

I was looking down at our holding hands and let out a sigh

"Cheer up, I'm gonna be fine" he said making me look up

"I know, it's just why does this crap have to happen? You've just come back from your pec tare and then this happens" I said sadly

"Hey we know what we're getting ourselves into when he take this gig. It's all part of the package"

I nodded then felt him squeeze my hand

"I'm really happy you're here with me, to go through this with me like you did last October too. I knew I was gonna be fine because I knew you would be here waiting for me when I woke up and this time is no different" he told me softly

I nodded again not knowing what to say

"Erm maybe I shouldn't be here" I said becoming uncomfortable all of a sudden

"What why not?"

"Maybe you're fiancée should be here holding your hand worried about you possibly crying over the fact the person she loves is in so much pain" I said quietly

He sighed "Emma I mean this with the up most love and respect: Shut up and stop talking crap" I smiled "You understand what I'm going through, she doesn't besides she would be just annoying me anyway"

I smiled wider and broke out into a little chuckle.

We talked for about 5 minutes and the nurse came and wheeled John to the theatre while I took a seat in the waiting room, thankfully it was empty and I was only one there, I got myself a cup of coffee from the machine and took a seat while sipping on the hot liquid.

About 2 hours later and after calling John's family and updating Vince, Dave and Randy, a nurse came walking through the door smiling and approached me.

"Miss Austin, Mr. Cena is awake and he's asking for you" she told me

"Thanks" I followed the nurse through double doors and then down a hallway to what looked like a private room. She stopped and turned to me.

"Go right in"

I opened the door and quietly made my way into the room, I looked over to see John lying awake looking up a the ceiling, he turned his head my way and smiled widely

"Hey" I said softly

"Hey there"

"How you feeling or is that a dumb ass question?" I giggled

"Honestly I'm ok felling better already"

"Great"

To keep his mind off things we chatted for a few hours about random things till Dr. Maroon came to check on John, he found that the feeling in his arm was returning and that he could sit up with no pain in his neck.

"Can I leave Doc?" he asked hopefully

"I don't see why not, you've shown a lot of progress over the last few hours. You must go back to your hotel and rest" he said sternly

"Sure will, thanks for everything"

"My pleasure, I'll see you next week for your follow up appointment"

"Well let's get you dressed and back to hotel, I can't believe how much you've healed in a few hours John" I said surprised as he gently got out of bed and got dressed

"What can I say Em, I'm special" I laughed "You wanna do something naughty?" he continued with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow

"He said I had to go back to hotel and rest right?" I nodded "I'm not gonna do that"

"Then where are you going?" I asked confused, I was going to make sure that's were he was going

"Well if my best friend in the whole world would be so kind to drive me to the arena where Raw is tonight I will love her forever" he said giving me those eyes

"John I… you heard what he said I don't think you going to the arena is wise" I said unsure

"Come on lighten up Shorty, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I just wanna go say hi to everyone"

"Then you'll rest?" I bargained

"Then I'll rest" he agreed

"Ok, man you can't keep still for 5 minutes can you?"

"Nope" he said proudly. I laughed and he gently put his arm round my shoulders when he was finished and we walked out the room to head to thanks to John's bright ideas the arena.


	21. Catching Up

**Hi all**

**Ok this chapter isn't very good in my opinion it's more of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it and I promise in later chapters things will get more interesting.**

**Thanks to Eve. Candice. Cena. Orton. 4life, Yankees01 and angelicacena1621 for your great reviews and to anyone else that might of read but didn't review thank you for reading.**

**As always I don't own anything WWE related or stated otherwise apart from Emma**

**I'm off to watch Summerslam so enjoy**

**x x x**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Catching Up**

_**October 26**__**th**__** 2008**_

_**Cyber Sunday**_

_**US Airways Centre, Phoenix Arizona**_

I was stood in the ring dressed in some blue jeans and a fitted black ladies affliction tee (I'd been wearing their stuff lately thanks to Randy who wears a lot of their stuff) along with some white tennis shoes, my hair was down and covered by one of John's Hustle, Loyalty, Respect black and orange baseball cap which was turned backwards.

I was with Dave, Chris, Shawn and Randy going over the ending to the main event for tonight's pay per view, since the fans choose who was gonna be the referee for this title match we had to work out endings for each option. Randy, Shawn and Steve were all choices for the refs and either way all 3 were gonna be involved in the match somehow and Dave was going over winning the World Heavyweight Championship.

Steve was yet to arrive and I was excited to see him.

The guys were goofing around not taking things seriously while we were trying to add ideas to the mix. Randy and Dave were fooling around Dave had Randy in a headlock and I couldn't help but stand and laugh as were Shawn and Chris.

"Be careful Dave I need him back in action soon" I laughed and they all stopped and looked behind me, I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I asked confused wiping my face to see if there was something on it when I heard a deep chuckle coming from behind me which I recognised anywhere.

"Be careful Dave I need him back in action soon" I heard him mock in a high pitch voice behind me I rolled my eyes and smiled turning round.

"Steve!" I squealed happily jumping into my brother's arms, he held on tight as I wrapped my arms round his shoulders his wrapping round my waist and he held me up

"Hey kiddo, miss me huh?" he chuckled

"Just a little, bout time you showed up" I joked pulling away slightly

"Sorry boss I got caught up at the airport"

"You're forgiven" he put me down and greeted the other guys.

**Later on…**

"So how you doing Ems?" Steve asked sipping on a cup of coffee as we sat in catering. Some other superstars were coming and going.

"Yeah, missing John though otherwise I'm great, you?" I said

"Can't complain" he shrugged

"Thanks for coming back tonight, means a lot to me especially with me being Co-CEO and all"

"Don't mention it, you know I love this too much not to come back every once in a while" he smiled "You thought about getting back in the ring yet?"

"I'd be lying if I say I hadn't, I just don't know when the right time would be" I explained

"You'll know when the right time is kiddo. You're gonna need a month or so to knock off the ring rust, after that you'll be good as new" he told me. I rolled my eyes already knowing this.

"Thanks for the encouragement" I said sarcastically "How the movies going?"

"Great gotta few in the pipeline" he said smirking.

"Man I can't believe you starring in movies who would of thought it" I said in disbelief still not believing my bro was on the silver screen.

"Don't sound so surprised Em, I'm a man of many talents, not just kicking ass" he joked sipping on some coffee.

"Whatever" I laughed repeating the same action he just did letting the hot liquid run down my throat.

"Have you been home lately?" he then asked

I shook my head "Nah, not in a while. I'm not surprised mom's been calling me to tell me to get my butt back home for few days. I can hear her now 'You need come home every once in while me and your father miss you lots.' Man you would think I was 10 years old the way she babies me, she's not like that with you and the guys"

"You'd be surprised, we're still her kids. She worries and you're her only daughter and her baby"

"True but you're 43 and I'm 28, we're not babies Steve"

"Cut her some slack Em, you'll do the same when you have kids"

I had to scoff at that remark "Like that'll ever happen"

"Speaking of which, any special guy in your life?" he asked cheekily

Again I scoffed "You're kidding right? I've been to busy for that and I'm not interested in anyone anyway" I shrugged a shoulder looking down at my cup

"Still hung up on Cena huh?" he said quiet enough for me to hear. I nodded

"Can we just drop that subject please?" I said quietly wanting to dodge the subject as quickly as possible.

"Sure I know it's a sensitive one with ya" he said before changing the subject "Well kiddo I gotta go and warm up cause I'm almost positive I got someone's ass to stun tonight" he laughed standing up

I smiled "Man I miss stunning someone"

"Get your ass back in the ring then"

I held my hands up in defence "Alright, alright I'll make a decision if it makes you happy"

"Hey you gotta keep our thing alive. I can't do it no more I rely on you to keep the legacy going beside I always enjoy watching you, you remind so much of me although a female version, you got the same attitude I do" he said

"I know"

_**During the show…..**_

_**Promo with me and Steve…**_

Steve and I were shown on the titantron walking down a hallway of the arena, me in usual suite attire and him dressed in jeans and a referee shirt, a bottle of water in his hand, we were chatting away as we walked when we heard voices coming from round the corner that spoke in a British accent and consisted of a man and a women's. We stopped and gave each other a confused look before listening, I went to walk round the corner but Steve pulled me back and shook his head

"You know Paul you are going to be one hell of a star here in the WWE." Katie Lea Burchill said with confidence.

"I know sis. We haven't been successful so far in capturing our respective titles however there is always time to do so." Paul Burchill grinned

"Absolutely. You know we are going to be the best brother and sister team this company has ever seen, granted there are not many in the history of the WWE but we will make history being the most successful." The dark haired Diva then said

"Oh you are right, I guarantee we will make history together."

"Before we know it I will be the greatest WWE Women's Champion of all time and you will be the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time then you will go on to be the World Heavyweight Champion" she said with an evil glint in her eye

"No doubts. You know you were talking about brother and sister team earlier. I think I just thought of one" the older brother said

"Who big brother?"

"Two insignificant Superstars ha if you could even call them that: Stone Cold Steve Austin.." he trailed off

"Oh and Emma Austin" she finished. When our names were mentioned, Steve and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows

"That's right. We will show the world and Burchill will be bigger than the name Austin. We will show the world we are better and classier wrestlers than those two, that us British conduct our business with class and dignity unlike those…" he trailed off again. I took that as our queue and stepped round the corner behind the Diva with Steve next to me.

"Those what?" I said standing hands on hips, staring them down angrily

They stop talking and freeze before turning around to come face to face with me and Steve.

"Err I err" Katie Lea stuttered

"What's a matter cat got your tongues all of a sudden, you were happy enough to flap your gums just now all of a sudden you stop. You wanna disrespect us behind our backs instead of facing up and being a man and telling us to our faces." Steve said with pure Stone Cold venom in his voice

"Why is that ? Cause the two people you happen to be trash talking caught you red handed and will not think twice about kicking your asses all the way back England huh?" I said just as angry

"I don't think so. We could beat you two anyday of the week. You talk about us disrespecting people, you two have no respect for anyone" the brother spat back

"Duh where have you been since 1996?" I said sarcastically

"Are you sassing me boy?" Steve said stepping forward

"No Stone Cold I was.." he stuttered when Steve moved closer to him

"You were just shutting the hell up. You come here you both ain't won any titles between you and your flapping on about how you are better than Stone Cold and Emma, that you're gonna be the best brother sister team in the business. Well you wanna know what I say to that? I say what a load of crap. Cause right now you got your beady eyes on the toughest son of a bitch and the toughest female in the WWE. You also got your eyes on the boss" he said pointing to me at the last part "Hey Em, how about you put them in a match tomorrow night on RAW actually give them some air time to prove just how great they are" he said turning to me

"You know Steve that ain't a bad idea. Tomorrow night on Monday night Raw it will be the Burchill's versus the two superstars who happen to have the gold you want: Glamarella. Then we'll see if you're championship material" I said watching their faces drop

"Oh that's fine. Like you said we can prove how great we are and when one of us pins either we will be No 1 Contender's for those titles" Katie informed me ever so confidently

"We'll see about that first you gotta win then I might even consider it, if you're lucky" I told them before they walked away muttering on to themselves

"You know I should ship their asses over to ECW for disrespecting us" I said watching them

"Let it go kiddo they ain't worth a damn, we worked hard to get where we are no couple of misfits are gonna tell us otherwise" Steve said putting a hand on my shoulder

"You're right." I nodded in agreement before turning fully to him "Now if you're ref tonight I got some ground rules I wanna run by you. I know you hate Jericho and who doesn't but call it down the middle fair and square and no stunning unless you are provoked" I told him sternly

"Really? No stunning unless I'm provoked, that's stupid. I come back for one night and I might not get to stun someone" he said with disappointment

"I know just kidding. Stun if you must" I said smiling watching that smirk take over his face

"See your still a rattlesnake deep down"

"You are too"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked flinging his arm over my shoulder as we walked away out of shot still chatting to each other,

The show went well and there were no surprises when Steve was picked by the fans as the special guest referee. He even got to stun Randy and Jericho before lifting Dave's arm in victory as the new World Heavyweight Champion.

_**4 days later…..**_

_**Thursday 30**__**th**__** October 2008**_

Sat at my desk in my lovely office at WWE Headquarters' in Stamford Connecticut, I turned my head to look out at the view which was pretty nice from the top floor of the building.

I turned my head back to look down at the desk where a piece of paper was lying which happened to be the road schedule for the beginning of next year plus we were getting ready for the 800th episode of Raw which was this coming Monday. I quickly checked if I had any meetings today on my laptop. I clicked the mouse on the calendar to see I had one with Vince and Linda later in about an hour although I didn't know the nature of the meeting I'm sure I'd find out soon enough.

I turned away from the screen and stood up stretching my arms then smoothing down the white dress blouse and black pinstripe pants I wore, my honey blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail and my reading glasses covering my eyes. I left the office in search of coffee cause my god I needed it right now as the time was only 10.16am.

After retrieving some much needed caffeine, I returned to my office cup in hand. I opened the door with my free hand to see someone sitting in my desk chair with back turned towards me, elbows sticking out the side of the chair. I stopped and burrowed my eyebrows as to how someone had the nerve to do such a thing trespassing into my office.

I stood for a second before speaking to this intruder

"Excuse me who the hell…" I began and stopped as the chair swivelled round to reveal a smiling John Cena dressed in some full length blue jeans, a white shirt and a black dress jacket, sitting with his arms behind his head.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your best friend?" he raised an eyebrow removing his arms from his head and standing up

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised as he moved round to the front of the desk

"Haven't you heard? I'm your 11.15" he grinned widely showing his dimples

"Oh so you're the secret Vince and Linda have been keeping from me, I knew I had a meeting I just didn't know with who"

"Now you do" he said before stepping forward taking the cup from my hand and placing it on the desk, he turned back to me before engulfing me in a hug, I wrapped my arms round his mid section and laid my head on his shoulder, I sighed in content just taking him in. I always felt this way with John, he took all my stress way with one simple action.

"How you doing, Shorty?" he asked

"Fine" I felt him kiss my forehead and pull away, he moved and sat down on the seat in front of my desk while I walked round to the other side. I sat down and retrieved my coffee sipping on it, I placed the cup down to see John watching me closely

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just used to seeing you like this, all high and mighty. I mean I know you had power on the road, when you're here it finally hits home what position you have" he told me sincerely. I watched him closely from behind my glasses before telling him how I was feeling with this situation.

"Corporate sell out more like" I said disappointed with myself. He raised his eyebrows at me "oh come on this.." I motioned round the room "this is not me and I can't believe it took me all this time to figure that out. It would have been ok if I had took the job for 6 months but it's been so long that I think I'm actually losing my identity. I'm beginning to convince myself that I'm actually cut out for this corporate stuff instead of doing what I do best. And yeah this is all powerful stuff, it won't be for much longer"

He nodded before realising what I said at the end "You mean you're getting back in the ring?"

"Yep very soon, I'm gonna quit on TV and go back into training. Dust off the ring rust and I should be back within a month or so"

"That's great news Em" he grinned. He was actually the first person I had told except for the McMahon's.

"Yep I'm gonna be a rattlesnake again. It's been too long since I stunned someone and I'm getting a little deprived." I joked "So what about you? How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great actually that's what this meeting is about: my return at Survivor Series apparently it's gonna be announced on Monday" he told me and I smiled happily

"Oh my God that's fantastic news and so soon after having neck surgery. I'm impressed Mr. Cena" I said

"I'm an impressive kinda guy" he said confidently yet I knew he was kidding

"Alright quit it I need your big head to fit out the door" I said laughing before turning serious "Hey John can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up? Looking at your expression it's got be something serious"

"It is" I sighed "I haven't told anyone not even Steve and you got to promise me you won't say anything to anyone either, this has to be between me and you only"

"You know you can trust me"

"Ok I errr got an offer" I said slowly, he looked at me weird before edging me to continue "From TNA" I finished waiting for his reaction

"Are you shitting me?" I shook my head

"Afraid not. Kurt called me about a month ago telling me Dixie Carter was interested in me apparently even Kurt mentioned me in a promo during one of their broadcasts claiming TNA needed a female competitor like me or something and well they sent me and offer about a week later. He's been trying to get me to go there since 2006 when he left here then signed there" I explained

"Fuck me" he whispered running a hand over his head then looking down. I nodded his head snapped up

"You errr you're not gonna accept it are you?" I could hear the panic and worry in his voice

"Are you kidding me? Considering I just told you about my return to the ring…. I think you have you're answer there" I said watching him as he smiled

"Oh thank God" he said with relief

"Why would you miss me?" I asked cheekily

"You have no idea" he said "Why did you decide to tell me?"

"You're my best friend and I needed to tell someone before it ate me alive. I can't let Vince know some other wrestling promotion especially TNA was after me."

"Yeah you're right"

"Promise not to say a word"

"Promise" he said leaning over and sticking out his left pinkie and leaned over and hooked my pinkie round his. "Pinkie promise"

My cell started ringing the normal boring ring indicating it was no one I had assigned a tone to.

"Sorry JC" I apologised before picking up my cell and answering it.

"Hello" I said down the phone reaching to my face with my left hand and sliding my glasses off placing them on the desk

"Hello Aunt Emma?" I heard a British accent

"Stephanie? Is that you?" I asked in disbelief to my 16 year old niece

"Yes it's me, how are you Aunty Emma?"

"Hi. I'm fine thank you"

She giggled "You surprised to hear from me?"

"Yeah I am a little. A nice surprise though. How you doing sweetie?

"Good, I'm interrupting you am I, I know you have a very important job to do"

"No I'm just in my office with John" I said smiling at him

"Cool tell him I say hello" she said

"I will" I pulled away from the phone putting my hand over the mouthpiece "Steph says hello" he smiled

"Hi Steph" he said loud enough for her to hear

"Did you hear that?" I said back into the phone

"Yeah" she giggled. I forgot she told me a few years back that she had a little crush on John.

"Sorry honey he's taken" I informed her before she even said anything

"If Stephanie wants a date I'll call the whole thing off for her" John said loud enough for her to hear

"Alright Romeo shut up" I told him

"He's such a charmer" Steph said in my ear

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes "so how mom and Cass?"

"They're good, Cass started Comprehensive school which is like high school over there and I'm in my final year and have my exams next year and mum's well she's mum" she giggled again. I loved hearing her voice and her giggle.

"I see. So how's school going?"

"Great, a boy other day found out a was Stone Cold's daughter and he said that was so amazing and that I was lucky to have you as my aunty as well. He's a big wrestling fan so wait till I tell him I spoke to you and John today, he'll be so jealous" she told me.

"Yeah he won't know what hit him, you can do John's You can't see me thing to him just to annoy him" I laughed

"I am so going to do that"

"So are there no boys you're interested in?" I asked her the typical Aunt stuff.

"No I just want to concentrate on my exams" she said almost shyly

"Good girl" I smiled knowing she's sensible not to get distracted

"Are you still playing soccer or should I say football?" I joked knowing over there they called it football

"Yeah I'm captain of the team and we're second in our division" she told me

"Hey get you miss captain I'm proud of you, you must have that Williams athletic gene in you" I said

"Have you talked to dad lately?" she asked me

"Yeah I saw him on Sunday at the pay per view" I said

"Yeah we watched it. We saw when the Burchill's were slagging you and dad off claming they were better and you put them in their place: that was brilliant, then we saw him referee the match. I didn't like it when he stunned Randy though." she said the last part a little sadly

"Oh really. You a fan of The Legend Killer huh?" I teased her

She giggled again "Yeah he's cute but not as cute as John"

"Have you spoke to your dad?" I then asked

"Yeah, he rang yesterday I even spoke Granma and Grandpa last week too. I told him off sternly for stunning Randy"

"I'll let Randy know he at least has one fan and in your dad's defence Randy did knock him down first. Tell your mom thanks for the photos she emailed me I'll try and get some to her, you girls are looking gorgeous more and more every time I get a new picture. Kind of hard to believe your Steve's daughter" I laughed

"Thank you, you look gorgeous too I hope when I get older I have your sense of style. I've got to admit I like the old you not the boss you"

"Well my style isn't exactly what you would call girly, more like I wear what I want and I don't care. And about the old me lets just say I'm working on it." I sighed "Look Steph I'm sorry I haven't called lately I've just been major busy" I said guilty

"Oh I understand we know you are very busy"

"But guess what? We're coming over there soon on tour so I'll send you some tickets to Raw so I get to see you all"

"That's brilliant. I can't wait it'll be fun seeing everyone. Will John be there?" she asked with hope

"No sweetie he won't. He actually returns after the tour is said and done, he's coming back at Survivor Series but you can't tell anyone"

"I won't. Oh never mind I guess it's an excuse to come over and see you sometime"

"Defiantly. Ask your mom if you come over during the holidays or something and I'll take care of the arrangements"

"I so will do that" I looked at my watch seeing that time had flown while talking

"I'm sorry honey I gotta go I've got a meeting to attend" I said guiltily again

"Ok go and do your thing Aunty Emma, I'll talk to you very soon" she said

"You sure will"

"And remember we're all very proud of you and cheer you on every week" she then said making my heart ache

"I'm proud of you too, take care and be a good girl for mom, say hi to her and Cass"

"I will I love you and I miss you so much" she said as tears started to form in my eyes

"I love you and I miss you too sweetheart" I said quietly

"Goodbye Aunty Ems"

"Bye Steph" I ended the call and looked down at the desk, the tears were threatening to fall

"Em? You ok?" I looked up to John, concern was written all over his face

"Yeah I..just miss them so much" I said sadly, a tear escaped from my eye and rolled down my cheek, not much made me cry, this was one of those things that did. More tears began to roll down my cheeks. I heard John stand up and come round the desk and kneel in front of me

"Hey hey don't cry they wouldn't want to see you upset" he said softly reaching up and wiping away my tears with his thumb, doing that made me look up at him.

"I know I'm missing them grow up I have to see them grow up through pictures and seeing them twice a year. I'm not there for them like an aunt should be, if I feel this way I can't imagine how Steve feel not watching his daughters grow up."

"Hey you're the best aunt you can be considering you're so far away. You talk on the phone whenever you can, email them, send them stuff in my eyes that's a pretty damn good aunt" he told me "Don't beat yourself up Ems they love and you love them and according to your conversation you'll see them soon" he said reassuring me.

I nodded "I guess, Thanks" I smiled slightly "you always know what to say"

"Don't mention it that's what I'm here for"

"Oh by the way quit flirting with my niece" I told him smiling though my tears

"Hey I wasn't flirting I meant it anytime Steph wants a date I'm there" he said with that cheeky look on his face

"She's only 16 and no way would I or Steve let you near her" I told him sternly yet kidding

"In that case I better not" he said "Feeling better beautiful?"

I nodded before taking a breathe to calm down "We better get to this meeting"

John chuckled "Yeah the fun parts of the job".

He took my hand in his and I stood up before we left my office.


	22. This Sucks

**Hi again**

**Did anyone see SummerSlam?**

**Randal was robbed! loved how he handled it though. I'm liking him more and more each week.**

**Glad John beat Nexus too and lovin the new purple gear, he looks good in anything though. Ok enough with the ranting..lol**

**Thanks to SBMFanatic for adding this to your story alert and Kathalla for adding to your favourties**

**And as always thanks yous to angelicacena1621, CenaGurl and Yankees01 for your reviews. you guys rock!**

**I'm in the middle of writing the end of this fic so plenty more to come. This one is like another filler but I promise things will get better.**

**As always I don't own anything apart from Emma**

**Enjoy x x x x **

* * *

**Chapter 22 - This Sucks**

**November 23rd**** 2008**

**TD Banknorth Garden**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

"So are you nervous, excited, anxious..?" I asked sipping on my coffee.

I sat with John in catering of the arena at Survivor Series, tonight was his big hometown comeback.

We'd been catching up on recent events and I'd asked him about the movie he just shot '12 Rounds' which was due for release next year.

"Anxious is one the emotions. I don't know, I have a lot going on at the moment I feel so many things I think I'm gonna explode. I know I'm going over it's just different this time" he said

"You'll be fine once you get out there. You're in there with Chris you know he'll take care of you" I reassured him knowing he already knew this.

He nodded in agreement "You know what?"

"What?"

"This sucks" he said

"What does?"

"I just come back and you're 'quitting tomorrow night" he said using quotation marks for quitting

I sighed "I won't be gone long. I'm sure you'll survive without me"

"Yeah it's just…." he trailed off looking sad

"It's just what?"

"I miss you. I mean really miss you. I actually miss you more then I do when I'm away from Liz which I am for longer than you and I know that's sort of inappropriate as she's well my…. You know and you're my friend and…" he blabbered

"You know John you're kinda making me a little uncomfortable here" I said feeling uneasy

"Sorry Em. I shouldn't of said anything.. I was just trying to be honest and it made me sound like a bad husband to be" he said looking up

"It didn't. There's nothing wrong with missing me cause I miss you too but missing me more than the woman that's at home waiting for you..you know let's just drop it ok?" I reasoned not wanting to contunie with this conversation

"Ok"

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. I didn't dare look at him, I kept my eyes on my coffee cup while I sipped on the liquid contents.

All sorts of thoughts were running through my head at that moment. What was he trying to say? He didn't want to be with Liz anymore or he didn't wanna get hitched or a stupid thought he might actually wanna be with me? No I can't think that right now. I wondered what was going through his head.

I decided to break the silence. I cleared my throat and placed the cup down on the table

"So have you guys set a date yet?" I asked cringing on the inside

"Yeah July 11th I think"

"You don't even know for sure that's bad" I laughed

"Hey I'm the guy all I'm told is to show up"

"Even so you need to know what date to show up on" I countered back before being interupted

"Hey Emma you have some visitors in your office" Harry one of the crew said standing by the table

"Who is it?" I asked curious

"Sorry I'm not allowed to say"

"Alright thanks I'll be right there" I smiled poilitly "You coming with me?" ia ske dtunring to John

"Sure I wanna see these mystery visitors" he grinned

"If this is some joke I'm gonna be really pissed" I said as we reached the room they called my office.

I open the door and my jaw drops to the floor when I see 3 very special people

"Oh my God" I whisper quietly as my 12 year old niece comes running towards me

"Aunty Emma!" she squeals before jumping into my arms, I catch her and hold on tight.

"Hello to you too" she giggles in my ear

"I can't believe you're here" I said indisbeilef putting her down

"Hey" I hugged Jeannie

"Hi Emma"

"Hey my big girl" I then said turning to Steph hugging her too

"Hiya Aunty Emma" she said

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked gobsmaked

"I think you need to ask you're best friend that Emma" Jeanie said pointing behind me. I turned round to face John who looked a little sheepish

"You? You did this" I asked

"Guilty as charged" he held up his hands smiling

"Why why would you do that?" I whispered stillin disbelief and grateful he did such a thing.

"Are you kidding me Ems. I saw how upset you were in your office in Connecticut that day and I wanted to do something about it so I set this up so you could see your family. I knew you were mad when you couldn't visit so here we are"

"I err" I stuttered teying to find the word "Thank you" I hugged him.

"Anything for you. I even got them flights to Texas with you after tomorrow night so they can go home with you" he said when we pulled away

"You thought of everything"

John then went and greeted my nieces. When he hugged Steph, she blushed and John laughed thinking it was cute, wait till she sees Randy!

I caught up with my nieces and my brother's ex wife a little as I didn't get to see them when we went to England a couple of weeks ago as at last minute I found out I wasn't going on the trip overseas. Anyway we chatted about stuff before them having to get ready for the show and for them to go and take their seats on the front row, shame I wasn't wrestling while they were here bit I was refereeing the Divas 5 on 5 Raw Vs SmackDown elimination match.

It was time for the match and I walked out first being announced as the special guest referee. First came Team SmackDown which consisted of team captain Divas Champ Michelle McCool, Maryse, Natalya, Victoria and Maria. I watched on as all 5 ladies entered the ring in their own unique way.

Then came Team Raw consisting of team captain WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Jillain Hall, Candice Michelle and Kelly Kelly.

Kelly Kelly was eliminated first from Team Raw by Maryse

Michelle McCool from Team SmackDown was eliminated by Mickie James.

So far I had been impartial and calling it down the middle until Victoria got in my face after a near fall. I told her sternly it was a 2 count so she pushed me causing me to stumble. I looked up angrily before pushing her back harshily, when she was distracted it gave Mickie time to come round. Mickie saw the opportunity to spin her round and give a Mick kick before covering her for the 3 to eliminate her.

She was then eliminated by Maryse

Natalya from Team SmackDown was eliminated by Candice.

Jillian from Team Raw eliminated by Maria.

Maria from Team SmackDown eliminated Candice.

Candice from Team Raw was eliminated by Marys.e

Then finally Maryse from Team SmackDown was eliminated by Beth Phoenix leaving her the sole survivor.

I raised her hand and posed in the ring blowing kisses to my neieces before heading up the ramp.

After that I headed to shower while Taker Vs Big Show was happening.

When I was done, I took the girls to see Randy as they hadn't had the opportunity to meet him yet, luckily him along with Cody were sharing a locker room with John

Steph blushed again when Randy hugged her and he couldn't believe Stone Cold's daughter was a fan of his. Cassidy was more interested in the Divas with the glamour, clothes and make up so she was really happy when I took her to see them earlier.

Jeannie just stood back and watched proudly with a huge smile on her face her daughters

interact with the superstars who treated them with so much love.

"Come on guys Randy and Cody are up next and John needs to prepare so we gotta go" I said

"Ok Aunty Emma, can we see them after the show?" Cassidy asked me looking at me with those bright blue eyes that were identical to her father's.

"Of course" I told her before leading them out into the hall

I peeped my head back in

"Is that ok guys do you mind hanging out after the show?" I asked them

"Sure" Randy replied John nodded while Cody said nothing

"That means you aswell" I said to him

"Really? You want me there" he said in disbelief

"Of course I do" he smiled widely. Ted wasn't there due to fact he was filming The Marine 2. I need to ask a few others to hang out too including Dave.

"John can I talk to you for a second?" I then asked I which he nodded in return "Hey guys why don't you head to my office so we can watch the rest of the show" I then told my family who were still in the hall.

"Ok Em see you soon" they said then wlaked off as John appeared in the allway

"What's up?" he asked

"Well I just wanted to say Good Luck out there, be safe and that I'm proud of you. Thank you again for bringing them here and don't be nervous you're gonna be great out there like you always are just do what you do and…" I rambled on before John started laughing

"I'm blabbering aren't I?" I asked smiling

"Yeah that's ok" he chucled pulling me into hug

"Thanks for the pep talk boss" he winked before going back into the locker room.

Of course John beat Chris Jericho in front of his hometown and his dad to win his first World Heavyweight Championship.

_**The next night…**_

_**Monday Night Raw**_

_**Providence Rhode Island**_

_The show opens with Shane McMahon arriving at the arena and heading straight out to the ring to announce that last night at Survivor Series John beat Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship and that two individuals in Jericho and Batista has rematch clauses so he makes a match against those two for the Number 1 contendership at Armageddon. Then Stephanie comes out and makes a point that Randy Orton who had just come back from injury also should have a shot therefore makes the match a triple threat._

_Stephanie and Shane have a minor disagreement right in the middle of the ring before Steph points out very sternly "This is my show". They seem to calm down and Steph begins to announce the tag team match that is about to begin with Miz and Morrison Vs Shawn Michaels and Rey Mysterio until she is interrupted by her brother and finishes her sentence. She rants on at him until Shane asks why doesn't sleep with another superstar to get to the top and find another husband, Steph doesn't take that lightly and slaps him round the face._

_Suddenly the glass breaks and I walk down the ramp to the shock of the McMahon siblings. I'm dressed in a gorgeous black pinstripe suite with a black silk blouse underneath and a pair of black heels, my hair clipped up at the back of head._

_I walk to the ring and climb in with a somewhat angry look on my face I grab a mic and begin to talk_

_"I couldn't help but overhear your little McMahon dispute from the back and I just had to come out here to tell you both..to shut the hell up" the crowd cheers "I don't know if you two remember but I am the CO-CEO of this company and I have power over you two so you come out here making matches making announcements and you didn't bother to even consult me on them"_

_"Look Emma we understand that our mother made you her partner but we run the shows you are simply here to observe" Steph informs me_

_"Observe I don't think so Stephanie. I'm here to put right what goes wrong. You know for the past few weeks you two have basically done whatever you wanted, not asked me on my opinion on anything not consulted me on important announcements and decisions as I mentioned before and pretty much locked me out"_

_"We didn't mean to we swear things have been a little crazy with what happened to dad and…" Shane began to explain_

_"What a load of crap. You know since I became Co-CEO, I've completely lost my identity. I've had to trade in beer cans for coffee cups, middle fingers for smiles, the stunner for handshakes, curses for alternatives, my bad attitude for politeness and professionalism and my rattlesnake venom had pretty much wasted away into nothing. So here's the thing do I stay Co-CEO.." I begin and switch mic to other hand "or become a Texas rattlesnake again"_

_I stop to think about it for a moment_

_"Here's your answer" I say before show them a middle finger_

_"I choose being a rattlesnake anyday because at least that way I get to do whatever the hell I want" I say with my bad attitude_

_"So I'm take off this crappy suite" I say taking off my jacket_

_"And reveal the real me.." i take off blouse to reveal a 'Wanna Raise Some hell' t-shirt underneath._

_The McMahons look at me surprised._

_"What are you trying to say Emma?" Shane asks me I roll my eyes_

_"this is what I'm trying to say…" I say before Stunnig them both in the middle of the ring. I pick the mic back up for the canvas and stand over their bodies_

_"So incase you both didn't get the message before kids, I Quit!" I yelled into the mic before dropping it the canvas and walking out the ring._

_I did exactly what my bro did when Vince McMahon wated him to be a Corporate player, I told them where to go._

_**Backstage promo….**_

_I was walking down the hall, t-shirt still on but now dressed in some jeans with my hair down with a very satisfied smile on my face. I shouldn't be happy really I just quit my job._

_I kept walking until I saw someone up ahead. I stopped in front of them and the camera brought John Cena into the shot._

_"I got one thing to say to you…." he said sternly "don't go" he then said softly_

_"I got to. I just quit as Co-CEO and there's no way in hell I'm sticking around to get the backlash of what I just did so I'm out of here" I tell him_

_I begin to walk away when John grabs my wrist and pulls me back_

_"Please. I just come back and you decide to quit. Are you even coming back?" I shrug my shoulders_

_"Why do you care if I'm here or not?" I said in wonder to why he cares_

_"I dunno, you're the only one round herethat gets me and that I connect with on so many levels" he said with disappointment_

_"I'm sorry John" I reached up and kissed his cheek "Welcome back Champ" I said quietly before walking away, the shot fades as John watches me walk away with a sad look on his face._

After that I headed home to Texas and began training again to get back in the ring. I knew I wasn't going to see the guys or anyone for that matter while I was away as I wanted to concentrate on training and getting rid of the ring rust I was sure I had, the next time I would see anyone would be on my return.

The way I would come back was very interesting. On SmackDown there was a Diva named Maryse as I'm sure you know she had won the newly acclaimed Divas Championship from the first Diva to hold it Michelle McCool.

After training on Monday and Friday nights, I watched Raw and SmackDown every week but kept my eye more on SmackDown to follow this story for when I was due to return. In the first few weeks of December, Maryse would run her mouth cutting promos in the ring about she had no completion left to face.

On Raw, I watched the guys every week Dave and Randy were feuding but it turned out Dave tore his hamstring and underwent surgery to repair it which would have him out for about 6 to 8 months. After Dave got hurt Randy was setting up a team called Legacy which in the end would consist of himself, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase.

John continued his feud with Jericho for the World Heavyweight title.

I got a text one day from Randy telling me to listen to this pod cast interview that he had done for a radio station in St Louis. He told me the name of the station and to go on their website and follow this link, I did just that and listened to what he had to say…

They were talking about something until the interview mentioned Randy's suspension a few years back…

"_Didn't you get suspended for messing with some of the Divas?" the interview asked him_

"_Erm yeah I did but in my eyes they deserve it, I er actually put lotion and stuff in one their bags and got fined for it was ordered to buy her a new bag and it pissed me off because here's an idiot who doesn't know anything about our business doesn't respect our business and just wants her 15 minutes of fame so I mess with her and get fined for it but that's the way it is" Randy answered honestly_

"_I see what you're saying. Here's a question linked to that that you may not like then" the intervowe then said hesitently_

"_Fire away. I don't shy away from anything" Randy said. I bet he was smirking_

"_Who's your favourite Diva from the past present or the future?" he was then asked_

"_Well it defiantly wasn't those girls that's for sure because they did absolutely nothing while they were here." he checkled "To answer your question my favourite Diva in and out of the ring has got to be without a shadow of a doubt Emma Austin. I love her man, she's just so cool and funny and easy going out of the ring and in the ring she's so passionate about wrestling and is really talented and skilled not to mention she's great on the mic, she's the whole package and she works her ass off for the company. Those other girls should have taken notice is to what a Diva should be. She's an example of them because she doesn't have to take her clothes off and strut around half naked not that I would mind that to get noticed, she does that all in the ring by her in ring talent" he answered and I smiled._

"_The sister of Stone Cold nice choice..And she's hot" the interviewer said pleased, I rolled my eyes when he called me hot._

"_Oh yeah she's gorgeous, absolutely stunning woman but she's beautiful on the inside too but I do love my wife very much" he chuckled not wanting to get in Sam's bad books._

"_Are you guys friends in real life because on screen you seem to have a disliking to each other?" he was then asked_

"_I think on screen our characters just clash ,she's very different to mine, she doesn't take no crap from anybody even someone like me and the fans love that someone and a Diva in this case can stand up to me. Yeah we're really good friends actually, she means a lot to me, we have a good time and like I said before she's really easy going and down to earth" Randy answered again with honesty..I hope!_

"_So you do like some Divas?"_

"_Absolutely, I respect what those girls go through, just not those who are not here to wrestle and to just get on TV" he said a little venom in his voice._

"_What would say if your daughter told you she wanted to be Diva?" the interviwer then asked later in the interview_

"_If Alanna wanted to be come a WWE Diva, I don't know exactly how I would feel about that but I'm not gonna tell her what to do. I'll support her when the time comes with whatever she wants to do. If she did and I let her I would want her to be like Emma for sure maybe without the middle fingers and beer drinking part, as far as in ring ability I hope she becomes like Emma" he chuckled _

_**Later on in the interview**_

"_Right, now I heard rumours that you really disliked your old theme music the one you had after you left Evolution." The interviewer said_

"_Very true oh I hated it with a passion. I probably hated it more than anything"_

"_You have new one now though"_

"_Yeah I've been using it for a while. I took it upon myself to ask Vince and Kevin Dunn who's big on the production side of things for a new song. I didn't think that one fit me and I sure as hell didn't like it and that's the whole reason you have a entrance song so that it pumps you up, it fits you so when you walk to the ring you feel it"_

"_Who's entrance theme do you wish you had or had a similar version so it fit you?"_

"_I really like Triple H's theme that suites him to the ground, Motorhead did a great job with that bad boy and going back to Emma, back in the day, I was at the gorilla position one night watching her ready to go out and I saw the way her theme music by Disturbed which was her brother's old music from year's back, the way it pumped her up when the glass breaks and I thought wow I wish I had music like that and it suites her to the ground too even though she borrowed it from Stone Cold and stuck with it" he explained. I never knew that, that's one thing he never told me._

"_So were you pissed that a Diva had better theme music than you?" the interview joked_

"_No absolutely not, it's not like I wanted to steal it from her. I just wished I had a similar feeling she and others did about their music because that's one thing you have to get right so it suites your character. I'm happy with my music now even though I didn't like it at first, it grew on me. I think it's suites me and fits me perfectly, I believe as a wrestler you should like your entrance music" he explained_

I smiled as I listened to Randy talking about me, no wonder he wanted me to listen!

I returned home after another day training on the day before New Year's Eve, it was late and I hoped I hadn't missed the beginning of Raw. I dropped my bag, sat on my couch and switched on the TV to find a certain Mr. Orton in the locker room with 3 guys, he begins by saying that he is all for this Legacy group, that they will be bigger than the Horseman, bigger than DX bigger than Evolution and that's why he won't tolerate losers, he reminds them they all have matches tonight and if they win they're in and if they lose they're out.

I smile brightly at this character knowing the real guy behind the dark, evil man that is shown.

I rise from the couch to shower while Cody took on CM Punk.

A little later on after laughing at John's promo with Steph and after a commercial break, backstage Kelly Kelly who lately she'd been having some trouble from Kane but she told him she loved someone else was talking to a mystery person.

"_Please I don't know why you're avoiding me. I tried to protect you from Kane and you can't even return a single call. You told me you liked me and I really liked you too. I thought that night we had was special."_

_The shot widens to see that she is talking to Randy Orton who looks amused by Kelly's comments._

"_Are you kidding me? It was one night Kelly and frankly it wasn't all that memorable. I used you. You know come to think of it I should of used a Diva like Emma Austin at least she had power and authority and as much as it pains me to say, she can wrestle and at least she has won titles you have barely had a title shot Kelly, you are pathetic and the last thing I need with the World heavyweight Championship on the line is a distraction like you." he spat hatefully at her and with that he walked away._

I started laughing so hard I nearly fell off the couch. I had no idea he was gonna say that. I grabbed my cell phone from the coffee table and scrolled through my contacts before pressing the call button on the right name.

"Hello" the deep voice answered after a few rings

"Oh My God I can't believe you just said that" I said into the phone laughing

I heard him chuckle. I could tell he was smirking like a Cheshire cat

"Is that you talk for telling me you liked it?" he aksed

"Kinda. Oh come on Rands you know I'd never let you anywhere near me" I laughed

"How you doing tiger?" he chuckled

"I'm good a little sore though" I said honestly

"That's what you get for staying out of the ring for so long" he lectured. I rolled my eyes aware he couldn't see me.

"Don't you start. I've had this from Steve" I rolled my eyes again "How are you?"

"Good, had a nice Christmas with the family so it's all good" he said

"Man I don't think I'm gonna get used to hearing you say that" I replied in disbelief

"Yeah weird huh? Did you listen to the interview?" he then asked

"Yes I did and thank you for the kind things you said" I said honestly

"You're welcome. I'm sorry Em I gotta go my match is up soon talk to you later" he siad apologetci

"You better… love ya, bye" I said

"You too honey, later" he replied

I pressed the end call on my Blackberry and smiled to myself before heading to bed before another gruelling day of training.

The first SmackDown of the new year was about to begin. I had the day off so I caught up on my laundry, bills etc and even took a trip down the road to visit my folks.

Steph called me and told me to pay close attention to tonight's edition of Smackdown that's all she gave away she didn't let me know anything else.

So I sat on my couch with pj's on, bowl of popcorn (I know I shouldn't since I was training but I didn't care) in hand, my feet pulled up underneath, TV on and phone on silent ready to pay attention.

Half way through the show and after a commercial break, Maryse's theme 'Pourquoi' began to play and I watched as the Divas Champion made her way to ring in her cocky fashion with the belt secured round her waist. She climbed in and proceeded to do her hair flip to boos from the crowd before taking a mic from the announcer and beginning to talk.

"The past few weeks I have come out here and complained about my competition here on SmackDown or lack of it. I need a new challenger for my Divas Championship, the problem is there is no one left to beat. Michelle McCool found out the hard way not to mess with me. I warned her I was going to take her title and she would not get it back so it's time to move on now. If there is anyone back there stupid enough to challenge me at this year's Royal Rumble then be my guest and show yourself right now"

A few minutes went by and no one answered her challenge, she kept taunting that no one was out there. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion, was I supposed to be there? Stephanie hadn't told me I was supposed to I shook my head and continued to watch.

After another few seconds 'All Grown up Now' began to play which was Steph's music, ok now I was confused. She walked out to cheers from the crowd and walked down to the ring also confusion on the Champions face. She entered the ring and also took a mic before beginning to speak.

"Maryse it seems to me like you enjoy running down other people and your fellow Divas. I can understand you got to do what it takes to become a champion but for past few weeks you have been coming out here and running your mouth about competition here on SmackDown you forgot about Monday Night Raw"

"With all due respect Stephanie you are the Raw General Manager. I cannot compete against a Raw Diva for my title as this title belongs on SmackDown"

"That is correct. Let's put it this way if it's competition you want then I can deliver you that" Steph smirked

"Maryse I like I'm sure all these fans are tired of you and your big mouth, we're tired of you thinking you are the best thing to come along in the last 5 years, tired of you claiming you're the best… sweetie you are far from it. I personally want someone to shut you up and put you in your place and all I had to do was make one phone call" she held up her index finger to indicate 1

"One phone call to….Victoria, Texas" the crowd realising possibly who Steph was talking about. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, so this is what she was up to.

"That's right, this competition is neither a Raw or SmackDown Diva she's the hottest free agent in the WWE right now so she is eligible to compete for whatever the hell she feels like. And guess what she accepted your challenge at the Royal Rumble to have a match against you with the WWE Divas Championship on the line" she continued

"No you can't mean..?" The blonde Diva stuttered

"Oh yeah but I believe actions speak louder than words, let me show you exactly who your opponent is at the Rumble, let me show you just what the hell you've gotten yourself into Maryse" she said before turning to the titantron

Then a 3 minute video of me began to play showing highlights of my career, showing me punching, kicking, stunning, hitting, everything and even showing my title reigns.. everything possible. It was well put together piece of footage. I smiled as the excitement of returning washed over me greater than it had in the last few weeks. I couldn't wait to get back to kicking ass.

When the footage was finished Steph turned back to Maryse with a smirk plastered on her face while Maryse looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Maryse at the Royal Rumble you will defend you title against the 8 time Women's champion, a former Intercontinental Champion, the toughest female in the WWE, the baby Texas Rattlesnake and in my eyes one of the greatest ever to step foot in this ring, at the Royal Rumble you face.." she got in her face "Emma Austin" she said calmly smiling at a frightened Maryse. The crowd cheered extremely loudly which made me smile even more, they hadn't forgotten me that's for sure.

"Wow" J.R said as Steph made her way back up the ramp pleased leaving the dumbfounded champion stood in the same spot "Emma Austin returns at the Royal Rumble"

"I think Maryse is wishing she never opened her mouth J.R"

"Indeed Tazz, Maryse what have you gotten yourself into, the baby rattlesnake, the sister of one of the greatest rebels in WWE history returns in 3 weeks time" J.R said before the show went to commercial.

At that moment I knew I needed to be ready for the Rumble so I made a phone call hoping he was free on January 25th.


	23. Royal Return

**Since you've been so good to me here's the next instalment.**

**You're going to get another POV in this chap actually you're gonna get 2 others not just Emma's.**

**Thank you to CenaGurl, angelicacena1621 and Yankees01 for your fab reviews**

**Looking forward to this six pack challenge at Night of Champions. I want John to win however I wouldn't mind RKO just pinching it away! Lol**

**Enjoy x x x**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Royal Return**

**Royal Rumble**

**January 25th**** 2009**

**Detroit, Michigan**

"Are you sure you want me here?" Steve asked from the passenger seat of my rental car. I was driving back to the arena after picking up my brother from the airport. I arrived earlier and had already greeted the guys and had a catch up session with them.

"Of course I do. I'm coming back after god knows how long I need to know I'm ready and since you had a hand in training me only you can tell me if I'm ready" I informed him glancing at him before turning my attention back to the road

"I don't want you getting hurt before you've even come back kiddo" he said concerned that he might hurt me. I shook my head knowing he wouldn't.

"I won't, I promise, I'm not gonna push myself to the limit. All I'm asking is for quick session before the show with so you can coach me. I'll have plenty of time to put things right before I go out there" I explained signalling to go into the left lane.

"Alright but you gotta let me know the run down for the match once you talk to that Maryse chick so I know exactly what you're doing in there" he said

"I promise I will. Man I am so excited. I haven't seen anyone since I left and I'm returning to the ring at one of the biggest Pay Per Views of the year and I'm looking forward to working with Maryse. When I spoke to her on the phone she seems really passionate about this business and doesn't want to be another good looking dumb blonde. I can't believe I've had to plan a whole match over the phone that's the first time I've done that" I laughed

"That's good. I guess you know how she feels, they all thought that about you before they even realised you were my sister" he chuckled

"Yeah." I sighed remembering that "Thanks for coming out here I really appreciate it I know busy you are" I glanced at him smiling appreciatively.

"Anything for you kid" he smiled back as I pulled into the arena parking lot.

* * *

**Randy**

I was walking towards the ring to do a quick warm up with John before the show tonight. I had my head down, phone in hand texting my brother Nate while I walked. I reached the gorilla and walked out onto the stage and down the ramp, I looked up my to see Emma and Steve in the ring. Then I looked to the left to see John sitting in one of the tiers of the arena ,a few rows back from the ring watching, he sat with his knees bent and his feet resting on the chair in front of him. I tucked my phone back into my jean pocket and walked over and climbed through the rows to reach him. He had a very concentrated look on his face and that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Hey man" I said as I approached sitting on the chair next to him to his right

"Oh hey dude sorry I was zoned out" he smiled weakly snapping out of his thoughts glancing at me before turning his attention back to the ring .

"Are you ok man you look out of it" I asked concerned

"Yes and no. I got a lot going on with the wedding coming up this year you know and I can't get my head round it all. I seem to keep having second thoughts about it all whether I'm doing the right thing. I mean I broke up with Liz before because things weren't working and I thought I could move on and I thought I had when I meet…." he trailed off

"Meet who?" my gaze followed him to ring where Emma was playing around with her brother, she was laughing and looked happy but I knew deep down she wasn't truly because of the man sitting next to me.

"Oh I see, look man if you're having these thoughts why don't you talk to her about it all" I said trying to do a little matchmaking.

"We've had this conversation before Randy and you know I can't do that, she's my best friend, she would just laugh at me" he said defeated

I thought back to when we did have a similar conversation, it was back in 2006 when John and Emma teamed up to take on Adam and Amy during that rivalry. They both set to do a photo shoot for the cover of the magazine and John was running late, I was there watching Emma keeping her company while doing her solo shots until John arrived. When he did I saw the way he was watching her and little sparkle in his eyes. He pretty much confessed to me he had feelings for Emma but like her couldn't act on them as they had been friends for so long he thought it would complicate things. I was dying to tell him she felt the same but I thought it was best not to interfere and let them figure it out on there own then a year later John told us he was engaged.

As much as I want to see my friends happy it wasn't my business to interfere.

"I think you'd be surprised" I almost mumbled

"Do you know something?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"No I don't, I don't know anything. What I do know is she adores you" I said trying to cover up

"I've missed her man. I miss her more than Liz which I know is bad. I keep wondering if someone is trying to tell me something. I can't wait to see her kick ass tonight" he actually smiled at the last part

"Possibly. It's up to you to figure this out before it's too late" I advised

"You have to promise not to repeat this to any one but…" he said turning to me fully giving me his full attention, he took a deep breathe before continuing "I've been having these dreams lately. I'm at home in bed and I wake up one morning, I look down and see a hand a left hand resting on my chest and on that had there's a white gold wedding band on her ring finger shining in the light so this woman is obviously my wife. I look more to my left to see my wife sleeping peacefully cuddled up next to me my arms around her frame, I smile down at her, she looks so beautiful. Then suddenly the door of our bedroom flies open and a beautiful little girl around 4 years old with blonde hair and bright blue eyes runs in shouting 'mommy, daddy wake up!' she jumps on our bed and crawls up and lies on my right, I tell her to be quiet as mommy is sleeping she nods with a cheeky smile on her face and snuggles up next to me, I wrap an arm around her so I have both of my girls with me. I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive to have them both." he smiled at the thought.

I guess I'm lucky I know how that feeling having Sam and Alanna waiting for me at home. By the sounds of it John wants that too.

"The weird thing is Randy in the dream that woman lying next to me isn't Liz.." he glances to the ring then back at me "The woman is Emma"

My eyes widen with shock. I looked back to the ring to see Emma and Steve going over what looked like the Stunner, Steve was holding Emma's neck and talking to her and showing her instructions and she was nodding with his arm round her neck. Obviously she knew how to give a Stunner I guess they were going over a few minor details to perfect the move.

"What are you trying to say John? What do you think these dreams mean?" I asked

"I don't know. I'm so confused man. I feel like I'm stuck between a rock" he held out one had his palm face up "And a hard place" he held the other one out

"Liz or Emma" he moved his hands as if he was weighing out his options.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Sounds to me like he's getting second thoughts or even cold feet.

He shrugged his shoulder "I really have no idea at least I know Liz loves me" I nearly scoffed at that comment but managed to resist. Liz is a nice lady it's just I agree with Emma about her: I think she's up to something. I don't want to see John get hurt just as much as Em.

"With Em I don't know where I stand cause she's my friend and has been for years, I don't know what she feels for me" he sighed heavily. "That night after SummerSlam last year when we made up, man I wanted her so badly. I wanted her more than I've ever wanted anyone. I knew I was joking around with her but if I had the opportunity to do something I would of. The way she was lying there in just a t-shirt; I had to control my self Randy for the sake of my relationship. I've looked at her that way before this time I was feeling things I shouldn't of been" he told me with guilt and desperation in his voice

"Yeah man but this is Emma we're talking about not some random girl you wanna screw, you should of maybe made a move.." I suggested

"I know and I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't just pounce on her it would freak her out. Man this is so messed up" he sighed running his hands over his face.

I didn't know how to respond if only he know what Emma felt for him and the way she felt about him he would call off that wedding in a heartbeat because it sounds to me like he wants to be with her.

I wanted to tell her badly what John had said but as I said before it was none of my business and I needed them to come to each other on their own.

* * *

**Emma**

The show started and all through the night there were little hints that I was back. They showed MVP arriving at the arena in a stretch limo and when he walked out of shot there stood a big black pick up truck in the parking lot just like when Steve returned in 2003.

The past few weeks since Stephanie announced I was returning Maryse would go TV and try to trash talk me and embarrass me by calling me childish names.

John did a promo where he was talking to Cryme Tyme when Katie Lea Burchill came up to him and started flirting with him, he respectfully declined her and walked away when he did the door he was standing in front of had my name on the front of it indicating that was my locker room.

I was had a hell of a work out with Steve earlier and feeling pretty good considering. I knew I was ready. I was called to the gorilla and Steve walked me there and was going to watch from there. They were showing the promo of how the match came about when Maryse walked up to me and smiled

"Hi Emma good to see you. I just want to say I'm really honoured to be working with you" she said adjusting the blet on her shoulder

"Hey you too thanks and good luck out there" I joked

"You too go easy on me huh?" she laughed and I smiled as we waited side by side for our queue.

"You gonna be great kiddo just remember what we've been through today and how hard you worked to come back" Steve whispered in my ear

"Yeah I know"

"Shorty!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned round to see John and Randy both jogging towards me

"We thought we missed you" John said catching his breathe as they approached me.

"Good luck honey and welcome back" Randy said stepping forward and hugging me

"Thanks" I replied before he let go

"Man I'm so happy you're back go kick some French ass and make history" John whispered in my ear as he hugged me

"I will thanks" I giggled befioe letting go

Maryse winks at me as her music begins to play, she heads out turning on her heel persona and I know within a few minutes I'm up.

I hear Lillian begin the introductions, the bell rang and she began

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Diva's Championship. Making her to the ring form Montreal, Quebec, Canada she is the Wwe Diva's Champion.. Maryse" she said to the crowd. Istretch my arms out and wave the back and forward to loosen up more.

I close my eyes for a split second as I hear Maryse's music fade, there's a short pause before I hear that old familiar sound of the glass break. I open my eyes and take one last breathe before walking through the curtain to a roaring Detroit crowd.

"Introducing the challenger. From Victoria, Texas….Emma Austin" I heard Liliain announce as I headed down the ramp. I climbed in the ring and hit the first turnbuckle I climbed up and saluted the crowd feeling the goosebumps appear on my arms, I could see a few signs welcoming me back and man it felt good to be back. I hit the other 3 before my music died and I was ready to fight. The bell sounded and it was go time.

As soon as the bell sounded I didn't hesitate to spear her to the canvas and start laying right hands into her pretty face letting all the pent up frustrating out on her especially after she had trash talked me in the weeks leading up to now. I dragged her up by her hair and slammed her face into the turnbuckle time and time again. I then pushed her to the turnbuckle back first and lifted my leg up placing my foot over throat where I had to let go by order of a 5 count, I let go before kicking her hard in the gut, she collapsed into the corner, I dragged her up by her hand and Irish whipped her into the opposite corner of the ring, she landed back first I charged at her only to meet by her boot which landed in my face…

The match went on back and forth before she caught me putting her arm round my head setting me up for the DDT or what she called the French Kiss, she had me in position posing to the crowd I ducked out of the hold kicked her in the gut and saluted her before grabbing hold of her neck and slamming her down in the form of a Stunner, when she landed I crawled over her, hooked her leg as the ref slammed down on the mat 1..2..3 for the pin. The bell rang and Lillian announced to the crowd..

"Here is your winner and New Divas Champion..Emma Austin!"

I rose to my feet and the ref handed me the pretty belt. I looked at it resting my hands before lifting it above my head as the fans cheered me loudly. I actually made history too I was the first female wrestler to ever hold the Women's Championship and the Divas Championship.

I hit the corners again saluting the great WWE fans, they are the reason I killed my self for nearly 2 months to work to come back they celebrated along with me I got down and signalled to Mark the time keeper for a beer. I caught it with my free hand and popped it open. I walked over to the camera and held up the belt before lightly tapping it with the beer can, toasting the can to the belt

"That was for you Stone Cold" I said into camera before tilting my head back and pouring the beer down my neck, when I was almost done I spit some back out a little Triple H style before raising the title and the beer can in the air.

I made my way back up the ramp to greeted by the people I left plus Maryse and a few of the other Divas including Melina, Beth and Maria, the first person I went to was if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here

"You kicked ass Kiddo" he whispered in my ear picking me up belt still in my hand

"I'm an Austin, that's what we're good at" I laughed back

After he put me down someone took the belt from me to get my nameplate on and told me I was needed in 5 minutes to do a photo shoot with my new title for the website.

I greeted Maryse telling her great match and the other Divas congratulated me. I was then scooped up into the tattooed arms of Randy then the big strong arms of John.

After the show I was hitching a ride back to hotel with John and Randy as Steve took my rental to get to the airport, he had to leave pretty much straight after the show.

"So I think we should have a celebration, what do you say just the 3 of us?" Randy suggested from the driver's seat

"We got a lot to celebrate, I defended my title successfully, Em won the Divas title and you won the Rumble" John said grinning from the passenger's seat through the rear view mirror

"Sure what you got in mind Killer?" I asked looking out the window at the lights of the city

"Nothing big a few beers in our hotel room" he suggested, I nodded liking the sound of that.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll take my stuff to mine and Beth's room and I'll be right back" I said before we pulled up into the hotel parking lot

When we arrived I did just that, I threw my bag down and I placed my lovely new belt on the dresser and snapped a quick picture on my phone and posted it on Twitter with the caption 'Champ again' for the world to see.

I told Beth I'd be with the boys and might even sleep there so not to expect me back before heading out the door, down the hallway to the stairs and climbing the one flight up.

I arrived at their room and knocked on the door lightly, I waited a minute and heard noises on the other side before the door opened.

* * *

**John **

When I heard the knock on the door I knew immediately who it was on the other side, I smiled to myself like a goof and walked over to the door before pushing down the handle and pulling the door towards me to open it.

"Nice of you to drop by" I laughed when I saw Emma on the other side, she pulled a face at me and walked past him as I closed the door behind her.

She looked so cute dressed in some dark track pants and one of Stone Cold's 'Been There Destroyed That' hoodies, her hair was held up with a clip. I know she hates having her hair in her face. Even dressed down she looks pretty.

I tried to hide my nervousness because of what I told Randy earlier. I tried to shake it off and forget what I had been dreaming about lately.

"I'm not going to even respond to that remark" she said pretending to be pissed "Where's Orton?" she then asked standing with her hands on her hips

"On the balcony talking to Sam on his cell" I rolled my eyes

"So much for a celebration then"

I nodded before feeling shooting pains in my neck and shoulder, I raised my hand and rubbed my fingers across the back of my neck before rolling my shoulders trying to ease the pain slightly.

"You ok?" she asked with concern

I groaned before shaking my head "I feel like I've been hit with a truck" I smiled weakly

"You know I can take a hint"

I burrowed my eyebrows "I wasn't hinting for anything however I wouldn't mind you working your magic on me" I smiled sweetly hoping she would give in.

I thought back to Randy's wedding when she told me she gave good back rubs but didn't give them very often so people wouldn't take advantage. I would love for her to give me one right now for her skin to be touching mine for her fingertips to be running over my neck and shoulders; man that would be heaven.

"What's in it for me?" she smirked folding her arms across her chest

"Anything your little heart desires" I said desperate I literally would give her anything right now

"I'll have to get back to you on that one" she laughed. I watched her closely as she headed over to the bed and climbed on, sitting on her knees.

"Since I'm in a giving mood I'll help my buddy out" she motioned with her index finger for me to come over. I sheepishly walked over to the bed and sat down my back facing her. They say never turn your back on a rattlesnake!

"Do you want shirt on or off?" she asked from behind me

"What do you think will work better? You're the expert after all"

"It's 100% your call" she said

Without a word I stood up and removed my shirt tossing it onto the floor beside the bed, I turn round to see Em running her eyes up and down my body, her breathing had become shallow due to the way her chest was moving, I then smirked when I saw her bite her lip slightly.

"You checking me out Austin?" I asked satisfied she snapped out of her gaze and looked in the eyes.

"What? No way! In your dreams Cena" she said pretending to forget what she was doing "Are we gonna get on with this or not you're on a time limit you know"

"Alright, alright" I held my hands up. I smiled again at her before turning round and sitting back in my previous spot. I felt the bed move and Emma shuffled closer to me, I could faintly feel her breathe on the bare skin of my neck.

"Ok let me know if I hurt you or you're uncomfortable or something" she said quietly

"Ok" I said before finally feeling her fingertips of both hands gently dig into the muscles at the nape of my neck and her palms gently followed rubbing the tension away as she worked her hands along from my neck to my shoulders. My eyes rolled into the back of my head; it nearly fell back at the feeling and the sensation, I could feel the tension lifting from my body almost immediately as she worked on me. To my surprise I let out one hell of a groan. I heard Emma laugh at the noises I was making.

"You know Felix you're pretty tense in certain areas" she said as I felt her hands now massaging their way down my back slowly.

"Yeah you know how it is Ems" I said quietly not wanting to tell her the real reason I was so tensed up.

"Hmmm. There's something you're not telling me isn't there" she said curiously

"No you know I tell you everything" I quickly answered

"Yeah sure, I know you remember. I know when there's something on your mind so come on spill what's bothering you cause the tension and the knots I'm feeling in your body are not just ring related" she said continuing to work on me

"Honestly I'm cool just sore and tired that's all" I siad shrugging a shoulder

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Alright I'll let you off this time." she said closing the subject "You know I missed you when I was away man I must tell you that every time we're apart" she laughed causing me to smile.

"I think we do. I tell you that or you tell me and I missed you too Short stuff"

She continued to massage me for about 5 minutes more while we caught up on things.

"Are you good now, feel better?" she asked shifting away

"A lot better almost like new" I stood up and put my shirt back before leaning forward and kissing her cheek gently

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome. I actually enjoyed doing that so I know what I said about not giving massages and whatever very often but you come to me anytime you need one"

"I appreciate that" I said before smirking thinking about earlier "So about you checking me out earlier what was that?" I laughed as I saw her grab a pillow from the bed and throw it at me I ducked and it hit the wall, I looked back at her to see a smile on her gorgeous face.

"Shut up or you will get it" she said with a playful scowl on her face

"Oh and was is this 'it' you're gonna give me if I refuse to not shut up" I asked smugly

"That doesn't make much sense and this 'it' is a Texas size ass whooping"

"Is that a challenge?" I raised an eyebrow

"Hell yes and you have to put your gold on the line" she said pointing to my belt that was resting on the couch

"What about your gold?" I asked thinking that wasn't fair

"I don't have mine with me and oh yeah that purple and silver butterfly belt would look gorgeous on you John" she said playfully. I thought for like a split second

"You're on kiddo" I said smugly as she gasped at the name

"There's only one person that calls me that Cena" she said before jumping on me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I instinctively held onto her by her legs not wanting to be gross and grab her ass.

She was giggling as I spun her around and around before us collapsing on the bed her back first and me on top of her legs still wrapped around me, I ran my hand up her hoodie and the t-shirt she was wearing till I hit the bare skin on her stomach and sides and began tickling, she was still giggling uncontrollably, it was like music to my ears.

"No stop John stop I can't take it" she gasped between laughs

"You give in?" I smirked evilly

"No" she laughed before using all her strength to push me and roll me over onto my back. She climbed on top of me and she straddled my hips. She smirked down at me and placed her hands on my shoulders to pin me down to the bed while my hands rested on her hips.

"Gotcha. You're mine now bitch that belt is as good as mine I'm gonna be a double champ" she said smugly lowering her face so we were inches apart.

"Give me your best shot" isaid still confident

"Oh I will" she smiled before wriggling down me till she was at my feet; my eyes widened knowing what she was gonna do. She started tickling my feet which were bare where she knew I was ticklish the most.

"Alright….alright…. I tap…. I tap you win" I laughed gasping like she did earlier tapping my hand on the bed, she jumped up off the bed and raised her hands in the air in victory. I couldn't help but smile at her and how happy she looked.

She walked over to the couch and picked up my belt. I sat up and resting my weight on my elbows watching her as she walked back over and stood in front of my before lifting the gold in the air with both her hands posing.

"The Champ is Here!" she gloated waving her hand in front of her face like I do in the ring, I shook my head and laughed at her antics. She's so easy going and cool it's almost unbelievable.

"Well done Champ no hard feelings" I said standing up and sticking out my hand for her to shake

"Of Course not you were a worthy opponent" she said placing the belt on her shoulder then shaking my hand with her free one, a smile still plastered on her face.

I let go of her hand and she placed the belt down on the bed behind me, my smile faded as I thought of something

"I missed this" I said sadly

"Me too, just think when you're married we won't be able to goof around like this anymore" she said turning sad too

"Why not? We can still play around right?" I asked with hope

"No John we can't. You'll be married it's inappropriate" she smiled weakly. We looked at each other silently for a few minutes before she said "I'm gonna check on Randall"

"Yeah" I sighed knowing she was right on the money, she smiled weakly touching my arm as she walked past before walking away and onto the balcony to find Randy.

* * *

**Emma**

The next night on Raw was big for me, I was a free agent in the WWE so I had to choose which brand I would become apart of.

**_Just before Commercial_**

I was shown walking down the hall dressed in some dark jeans, a black Affliction ladies t-shirt and heeled boots, my hair down and wavy the Divas title resting proudly on my shoulder and a smirk on my face.

"There she is King" Michael Cole points out

"The new Divas Champion and literally the hottest free agent the WWE" The King said excited

"The Baby Texas Rattlesnake makes her decision, will it be Raw, Smackdown or ECW that claim her signature we'll find out next" Cole said

After commercial, highlights of my return the night before are playing while The King and Cole commentate on how I retuned.

Then the glass breaks and Disturbed plays throughout the arena I step out on the stage to a standing ovation and I walk confidently down the ramp. I climb in the ring and hit all 4 posts as usual saluting holding the title high in the air. I look around the arena to see a mixture of signs a few even saying 'Welcome back Emma' and etc.

I got down and grabbed mic from Lilian before beginning to speak..

"So I guess I have an important decision to make tonight and very soon as I know in a few minutes time all 3 GM's are gonna plead their case to me and ask me to sign for their brand which is fair enough I'll hear them out. Now let's get on to the subject of Maryse.." the crowd booed at the sound of her name.

"I paint y'all a picture I'm at home in Texas watching Smackdown and watching this so called champion issuing out a challenge to any diva who dare face her, she claimed to have no competition. So I get a phone call from Stephanie McMahon asking me to return to face Maryse and I basically took me a about half a second to think about it and give her an answer but then before I've even set foot back inside a WWE ring she wants to trash talk about me. Some blonde skank who thinks she's all that dares insult me when all she can do is flip her hair. It doesn't matter though cause last night I returned at the Royal Rumble and did what I do best and that's kick ass, I sure as hell kicked Maryse's French ass all over this ring and took her pretty little title and showed her I am the last bitch in this business you want to mess with." I said with my attitude

"Now that I've got that off my chest we shall proceed with what I came out here to do so bring on the GM's"

First Teddy Long General manger of ECW came out and entered the ring and I shook his hand politely, next came SmackDown's General manager Vickie Guererro as much as I didn't like her I shook her hand professionally too.

Last but not least Stephanie McMahon, General manager of Raw and the woman who brought me back walked down the aisle and stepped into the ring. All of them holding a clipboard with a contract placed on them.

"So who wants to pleaded their case first?" I ask the 3 of them

"I will" Teddy Long stepped up "Emma, you with out a shadow of a doubt is what ECW needs, with all due respect the Divas over on my show are no where near your standard when it comes to being in the ring. You could guide them to being some of the best, teach them lessons they will not forget."

"Oh that is a lame Teddy really, that's what you're trying to sell" Vickie scoffed as the crowd began to boo at the sound of her voice. "Excuse me!" she yelled into the mic before turning to me.

"Emma, may I call you Emma?" I nod "Last night you defeated my Divas Champion, the competition you need the competition you will not find on either Raw or ECW. You became the Divas Champion last night and that title belongs on Smackdown you have the chance to sign for my show and continue your reign as champion and do what you do best"

I nod my head understanding what she is saying before turning to the last general manager.

There's short pause before Stephanie begins to speak..

"Emma out of all three of us you have the most history with me, we've been enemies, allies and possibly friends at one point. You became Co-CEO of this company in which my own mother appointed you to that position. I don't blame you for the way you quit back in November, and I'm willing to let by gones be by gones.

You know that Raw is the flagship show of the WWE, where you started where Stone Cold started and raised more hell than anyone. You belong on Raw, you're the No 1 Diva in this company, the most dominate and belong on the No 1 show."

I saw Vickie roll her eyes

"Alright I'll take…" I began to say

"Wait I'm not finished. Please Emma please sign for Smackdown and I promise you will be champion for as long as you want, I'll give you anything you want please I need you to come to Smackdown" she said desperately

"You know Vickie you sound a little pathetic beggin me, desperate for me to come with you. But you know what they say I'd rather deal with the devil I know than the devil I don't" I said looking at Steph "no disrespect Teddy thank you for your offer but I decline and Vickie you take back your Divas title" I say with venom tsking the titel form my shoulder and shoving it to her "Cause I'm staying right here on Raw and I will become the New WWE Women's Champion, Steph you got my signature" I contiunue before taking the clipboard from her hands, she smiles smugly knowing she won this round.

"No you can't do this to me" Vickie then yelled

"I made my decision and it's final" I said calmy

"Look here you low life redneck you will sign for Smackdown" she said getting in my face tunrign nasty.

"Is that so cause I don't think so and one thing you should not do is insult me" I drop the clipboard before giving her a Stunner and start trash talking in her face when she's, I get back up and turn to Steph, she hands me the clipboard again and I sign right on the dotted line before handing it back to her, I go and celebrate with the fans.

I'm officially a RAW Diva again, just like that I gave up a title to sign for RAW. I must have been crazy however I had unfinished business like winning the Women's title again.


	24. Honoured

**This chapter is dedicated to my favourite wrestler of all time Stone Cold Steve Austin and is in his honour, there's no one like him to me he really is the greatest of all time and there will never be one like him again, and that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so…. Lol**

**Also I just want to say that I don't have anything against Liz, I'm really happy for her and John, as a fan I support him in anything. Anything bad said about her is just apart of the story and not my personal views.**

**Thank you to dreamin'BIG for adding this to your favs**

**angelicacena1621 for your reviews, they always make me smile!**

**Yankees01 for your review**

**Cenarko1986 adding to story alert**

**It's a real long one too so enjoy and as always I don't own anything apart for Emma**

**X **

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Honoured**

"So what does this chick have that you don't anyway?" Melina asked me sitting on the seat to my right on the table in our hotel room. She was looking on my laptop of pictures of Liz and John that had leaked onto the net when he proposed to her. I looked at them once and couldn't bare to look at them again as I nearly threw up looking at them the first time round, seeing how happy they were and how she beat me made me wanna puke my guts out. Anyway he was promoting '12 Rounds' and had announced while promoting the movie, that he was getting married later this year.

I looked up from my notebook, pushing my reading glasses back up my nose as they had slipped. I was currently finishing my speech for the Hall of Fame in which I was inducting Steve into. On the night where I had returned and signed for RAW was also the night the company announced Steve was being inducted into this year's Hall of Fame in Houston and I was inducting him.

I had told Vince a few years back that when, not if Steve gets inducted I want to be the one to have the honour.

Today was April 4th and the day of the Hall of Fame ceremony, my birthday was a few days ago and I was currently Women's Champion for the ninth time, I had beat both Melina and Beth Phoenix in a triple threat match at No Way Out back in February.

I had told Mel all about my love for John and she was 100% supportive, I wanted a woman's advice on the whole thing so she decided to check out Liz for herself and give me her opinion.

"I dunno, maybe she's good in bed or something." I laughed trying to lighten the mood on the conversation I was having, it seems all people want to talk to me about is John and his little fiancée. "He's know her since High School so I guess he has some connection with her" I shrug a shoulder, she raises her eyebrows at me.

"I would hope she's good in bed. Even so, this so called connection can't be like the connection he has with you, that's bullshit Em and both you and me know that" she laughed although I knew she meant what she was saying.

"I don't know, I've never even meet her, he doesn't like bringing her on the road so I've not even had the privilege yet and I probably won't till the wedding" I informed her causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Look at her!" she exclaimed looking back at the screen "you are so much more pretty and probably smarter than she is too. Woman like her probably doesn't know how to satisfy a man like John" she said with a little venom in her voice.

"That's got nothing to do with it Mel"

"Stop defending her Em, you should hate her guts. She took your man." she said sternly turning to me

"First of all I'm not defending her I don't even know her, second why should I hate her guts when she doesn't know how I feel and third John is not my man" I said

"But you would like him to be?" she asked

"Would we be having this conversation if I wouldn't"

"Fair point. It's just this isn't some crush Ems, you're in love with him and when he's married you can't do anything about it" I sighed, why do I keep having to repeat myself over and over about this topic.

"I know. I still can't tell him though. I have my reasons not to let the cat out of the bag"

"I respect that hon I really do." she said sympathetically as I wrote down a few more notes "Is she here? Is she going tonight maybe you can finally meet her" Mel said causing me to look up again

"No she's not here. He doesn't like to bring her to these kind of things cause of the fans, he wants to protect her, which I think is a lame excuse cause everyone else brings their families and Randy brings Sam. You know he actually had the nerve to ask me to go with him tonight bet she would love that if she found out"

She laughed "Sounds like John and are you?" she raised an eyebrow in wonder

"Hell Yeah" I laughed, I wasn't going to turn down my best friend plus when you go to the Hall of Fame, it's basically who you are riding with like on the road and I'm riding with John, Rands and Sam and since Sam and Randy are a couple, John asked me to go with him.

"You know when he sees you in that dress you picked out I'm sure he'll forget all about his so called fiancée" she laughed causing me to roll my eyes, I actually couldn't wait for John to see me in that dress I was hoping to knock his socks off.

"Never mind all that how's the speech coming?" she then asked I glanced down at the paper book in front of me.

"Ok I guess, so far I thank my brother for all he's done for and the business" I told her and she looked at me shocked.

"That can't be all you have, you've had since January to write this. The ceremony starts in 4 hours… let me see" she grabbed the book and I smiled watching her expression after she saw all I've written "You liar" she laughed hitting my arm with the book.

Kevin Dunn had sent me a copy of the video a couple of weeks ago that they were going to show at the ceremony about Steve so I could have some inspiration for my writing.

"I've had it written for a while. I've been working on it for months. I'm just putting on the finishing touches" I informed her smiling

"Good" she said "wow look at the time. Jan will be with us any minute now" she said glancing at the time on her watch.

Jan from wardrobe, make up and hair was dropping by to help me and Mel with our make up and hair and stuff for the ceremony. That woman can even make me look like a million bucks, she's a genius!

**Later that night…**

I walked out of the bathroom as I heard a knock on the door in my gorgeous long black gown with a sliver trim just under the bust with a open neck line, showing a little bit of what I call classy cleavage and straps on the shoulders that ran down and crossed over on my back, the skirt part flared out and had a split up the right leg that went just above my knee.

My hair was down spread across my shoulders and had a slight wave, a black hair band pushed back my bangs from my face, my make up as always was natural yet the grey eye shadow really brought out my blue eyes and my usual vanilla lip gloss coated my lips. A beautiful diamond necklace that the Orton's had bought me for my birthday this year was hanging round my neck and I was currently fiddling with a bracelet on my left hand to similar to the necklace as I walked to the door.

Whoever was on the other side knocked again, I was on my own as Melina had already left with Johnny.

"Alright I'm coming!" I yelled becoming frustrated with the gold hanging round my wrist. I gave up with the damn thing as I reached the door. I reached out to the handle and pulled it down before pulling open the door quickly diverting back to the bracelet not even bothering got see who was at the door even though I had a feeling who was on the other side.

"Come on in. I'm nearly ready I'm just trying to get this damn thing to fasten but not having much…" I looked up to see John standing at the door staring at me dressed in a black pinstripe suite, white pinstripe shirt and a maroon tie with his mouth wide open.

"John are you ok? Earth to Cena" I laughed waving my hand in front of his face and clicking my fingers, he snapped out of any thoughts he was having by blinking a few times and shaking his head then looking at me in the eye.

"Sorry I….err…you…." he stuttered before taking a deep breathe regaining his composure "There are no words to describe how you look"

"I hope that's a compliment" I joked folding my arms across my chest

"It is"

"Wow John Cena lost for words I never thought I'd see the day and I'm the reason why" I fluttered my eyelids flattered.

"Not many things leave me speechless" he grinned showing the dimples and all.

"Don't I know it" I roiled my eyes "Can you help me?" I asked him sticking out my bottom lip and holding out my wrist

"Sure" he said stepping in front of me so we were inches apart, he gently took hold of my wrist in his hands and used one hand to click the clasp on the bracelet shut.

"Thank you, I've been fiddling with the thing for about 10 minutes" I said leaning forward and kissing his cheek gently leaving behind some of my lip gloss on his cheek, I giggled realising what I'd done

"Sorry forgot I had this crap on my lips" I laughed reaching up and brushing the gloss from his skin with the pad of my thumb

"Don't sweat it, are you ready to go?" he asked sticking out his elbow for me to take, I grabbed my purse from the table along with the key card and linked my right arm through his left.

"I am now"

"Got your speech?" he asked as we headed out the door, it closed behind us

"In the purse" I said as we began to walk to the elevator.

"We're meeting Randy and Sam in the lobby" he told me and I nodded, he'd been awfully quiet since he picked me up and curiosity was getting the best of me as I wondered why.

We reached the elevator and he pressed the button as we stood and waited, he turned to look at me.

"You look absolutely beautiful…. actually that's not the word..you look gorgeous…. you actually look stunning no pun intended" he stuttered again, what's wrong with him?

"Thanks, you look very handsome" I said quietly and he smiled even though it didn't reach his eyes.

Anyway we reached the lobby and walked out the elevator to see Sam dressed in a gorgeous black dress also sitting on one the couches there and Randy was stood next to her talking to her dressed in a grey suite, white shirt and a blue tie. Sam looked over and saw us as we walked over she smiled at stood up causing Randy to look up also

"Hey guys wow look at you Mrs. Orton, very gorgeous" I smiled letting go of John and embracing my friend, knowing the boys were greeting each other

"Thanks hon so do you" she said pulling back

"Hey killer looking good as always" I winked turning to Randy

"Damn right" he laughed embracing me and kissing my cheek "You look beautiful" he said in my ear

"Thanks, it's my brother's big night got to make an impression" I giggled

"We ready to go people?" John asked and got a reply of yeahs.

We arrived at the Toyota Centre and I knew someone was going to approach me about my queue.

We got out the car and I linked with John again as we walked ahead of the Orton's into the building.

**Randy**

"You ready honey?" I asked my wife as she stood next to me outside the car, John and Emma had already walked off ahead of us.

"Yeah" she smiled up at me smoothing out her dress, she looked gorgeous, I felt like the luckiest man alive.

She linked her arm through mine and we began to walk into the building.

"It's not fair Randy" she suddenly said

"What's not fair?" I asked turning to look at her

"Those two" she pointed up ahead, I followed her gaze to the two people in front of us "I mean look at them" I watched the two of them laughing and joking about something

"They should be happy, I want to see my friends happy and I know they would be if they together. I've never know two people have connection like those two and not be a couple. I know how Em feels, has John said anything to you about her?" she asked me turning to look at me with hope in her eyes.

I didn't want to lie to my wife but I knew I had to about this as I'd sworn John to secrecy about the whole Emma thing.

"No he hasn't said a word" I shook my head

She sighed deeply

"Look honey, this is none of our business, we have to let them figure this out on their own, if it's meant to be it'll happen sooner or later" I told her softly

"Will it though? He's marrying someone else when the doofus should realise he should be with Emma" she said sadly as we began to walk into the building

"I know babe stop worrying and relax enjoy the evening" I said and she nodded

"Ok" she smiled "I need to call my parents to check on the baby though"

"Alright"

**Emma**

After Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat was inducted by Ric Flair, Jerry The King Lawler began to show a clip of new video game; Legends of Wrestlemania and I knew that was my queue and that it was time to head to the back. I stood up from my seat on the front row which had John on my right and Torrie Wilson on my left and was just to the left of the stage and walked up to the few steps climbing up them and sneaking into the back.

I waited patiently as The King introduced Vince McMahon, he walked out to his music to an standing ovation and stood in front of the stand as he began to speak..

"Stone Cold, Stone Cold Steve Austin and I have a sort of strange relationship, an unusual relationship actually. It's some what referred to my relationship with Steve as a love hate relationship, I love him and he hates me.

I'm convinced he hates me and there's a number of reasons why I think so. He tried to run me over with a zamboni, hit me in the head with a bed pan, filled one of my favourite corvettes up with concrete." The crowd start chanting 'What?' after very sentence

"Don't start that, I'm gonna get to the what here in a minute. Ran over my limousine with one of those monster trucks, he scared me so badly one night in the ring that I wet myself, not one of my prouder moments.

So many things that Steve did that convinced me that he hated me even though Austin does not have a doctoral degree I remember the night that he gave me an enema, I don't think you're supposed to stick those things up that far.

None the less Austin in doing theses things it was amazing to me because he became more and more popular, I didn't quite understand that. Austin became not only a fan favourite but he became the most popular superstar in the history of the WWE. He was, he was thought of as a fan favourite but not in a traditional fan favourite way. You know if you were a traditional fan favourite you well you didn't break the rules number 1, you signed a lot of autographs and kissed a lot of babies and smiled a lot if you were a traditional good guy so to speak and Austin was not that way. Stone Cold broke the rules and not only did Stone Cold break rules, Stone Cold in the process broke records.

Stone Cold broke all time records, broke box office records, broke pay per view buy rate records, anything to do with attendance, anything to do with merchandising, licensing, he broke all those records. No one had ever done anything like that, he blew anyone that had proceeded him away.

He broke rules, he broke records and that's not the only things he broke, he would break bones. I'm not one to complain and Steve maybe hearing this for the first time but Stone Cold broke more than just one of my ribs from time to time and he would not only break ribs, I could swear he could break my jaw almost every time we would go out and compete. I mean he beat me so badly that I would forget my name in the ring and Austin, Austin also forgot not only did I forget my name but Stone Cold he would forget my name as well because he would just clobber me and I remember the first time he just hauled off and blastered me and he didn't call me Vince he called me sorry. Stone Cold would call me sorry 5 or 6 times in every single match I ever had with him so much so when I came back to the locker room I was convinced my name was not Vince McMahon, my name was sorry, I see Steve sometimes and I would say 'Hey, how you doin', I'm sorry'. Not only would Steve break records and break bones, break rules Steve was so creative he would come up with his own t-shirt ideas, he was a man who just had it all and coming up with these t-shirt expressions I think says a lot about a man.

Everyone remembers the famous 'Austin 3:16' t-shirt. a lot of people think that Steve came up with that idea when he competed with Jake the Snake, actually truth be known Steve was about 15 and he was considering at that time entering the ministry, being apart of the clergy then he thought maybe that's not what he wanted to do.

The 'Oh Hell Yeah' t-shirt that's a real easy one, Steve said oh hell yeah when his older brother offered him his first beer.

And then you get to the… And now I'm gonna get back to what struck this mess then you get back to the 'What?' t-shirt.

Quite frankly I would like a bit of credit for the What t-shirt myself, maybe I should have a royalty or two because it all started, Steve got that idea competing with me in the ring neither one of us, neither one of us can hear very well especially when you have thousands and thousands of people out there and they're roaring, you really can't know what's going on and every now and then Steve and I would say something to each other, yell something and I would say yell something to Steve and he would go what" The crowd shout what

"Thank you- he would say something to me I couldn't hear him I couldn't hear him and I'd say what. And if we had been giving each other the weather forecast we'd be yelling so loudly in the ring that anyone out in the fifth row could have said 'he said it's cloudy with a chance of rain'.

None the less Stone Cold err let's see there's another t-shirt a number of them one would be the very unusual one it was the letters F and then there was a Stone Cold skull and then the letters CK Fear, I'm yet to…I don't know what that one means, I'm still trying to figure that one out.

Steve is a lot of things to a lot of people, there's no question he is of nothing else the greatest WWE Superstar of all time.

Let's take a look at Stone Cold Steve Austin…."

A VT of Steve begins to play, starting off slow showing him through some of the hard times of his career as several people begin to talk about him on the video.

Jim 'J.R' Ross - "Arguably Stone Cold Steve Austin is the greatest WWE Champion of all time."

Ric Flair - "Steve is the biggest star in the wrestling business I've ever been around."

CM Punk - "He single handily revolutionised an entire business."

Chris Jericho - "He carried this company out of the wilderness and into the promise land."

Shawn Michaels - "You know the WWE was something you had to see because you had to see what Stone Cold was up to."

Edge - "There's guys that are synonymouswith this industry and he is in that group and it's a very select, elite, count on one hand list."

Me - "He was one of those guys that comes along and just completely changes the whole set up and changed the way the business was."

John Cena - "Everyone who has anything to do with any piece of this should know that Steve Austin should not only be in the Hall of Fame, if they're ever gonna give someone their own wing, it should be Stone Cold Steve Austin."

Then the video showing him saying those famous words….

"_Talk about your songs talk about John 3:16, Austin 3:16 says I just whipped your ass!"_

Then Living Colour's Cult of Personality provided the soundtrack to Steve's career.

And again superstars began to compliment him….

John Cena - "Stone Cold Steve Austin was the attitude era, drinking beer in the middle of the ring."

CM Punk - "Flipping people off.."

Big Show - "He was anti establishment, anti authority"

John Cena - "Kicking everyone's ass in his path."

MVP - "Everyone wanted to punch their boss in the mouth but Austin did it."

The footage rolled and showed Steve some more before coming to an end before Vince announces a certain sister of Stone Cold….

"To induct Stone Cold Steve Austin into the Hall of Fame is someone who knows Austin very well, better than anyone in this whole room in fact.

Like Stone Cold this someone has been nothing but a pain in my backside since the day they walked into the doors of the WWE.

Between them to date they hold 23 championship regains. And if having one Stone Cold is bad enough then having another more female version of him so to speak is even worse.

And let me say this and I know better than anyone….that hell hath no fury like a rattlesnake scorned.

Ladies and gentleman to induct her older brother into the Hall of Fame Stone Cold's sister, the toughest female in the WWE and current WWE Women's Champion… Emma Austin…"

The glass breaks for the first time in the evening and I walk out to one hell of an ovation by the fans but also by my friends and colleagues sitting in the audience, I walk over to Vince and I mouth 'pain in the butt huh?' He just smiles and kisses my cheek before moving to the side to let me begin my speech.

The crowd are still applauding me and I even give them a little cheeky bow before they sit down and I begin to speak..

"Man is it good to be home in Texas….." I smile widely hearing the audience cheer at the mention of the state. I take a deep breathe as I begin to speak again.

"I thought real hard about to say about Steve so I hope I don't disappoint…

You know I cannot believe I'm up here finally inducting my big brother into the WWE Hall of Fame, to me this is where he belongs because he is without doubt one the greatest of all time. I don't usually agree with Vince but I will agree when he said Stone Cold is the greatest WWE Superstar of all time and always will be. Sorry guys" I say of the rest of the Superstars with a smile.

"Looking back at some highlights of Steve's career two of the most important parts come to mind. I remember back in '89 I was 9 years old and that day Steve told me he wanted to be a wrestler and then in '96 at king of the ring I heard like millions of people heard him say the words that changed it all and you know the ones I'm talking about.

Stone Cold, he paved the way for so many us here today doing things and acting like no other had, he did so many things that made him stand out and made people relate to him.

He broke rules, fought the boss, used foul language, drank beer, had a bad attitude, flipped people off, came up with catchphrases that no one will ever forget, drove anything on wheels and of course was way too controversial and these things made him so popular beyond belief.

Watching Steve and his success was overwhelming to me that he made me wanna climb in the ring and do what he did too.

But along with his success came a lot of bad times too, I had to watch him as he got hurt and beat up and live a not so glamorous life of a pro wrestler. It broke my heart to see a man who I looked up to and thought was indestructible break his neck in a match and watch him as he suffered but through all that he came through.

You know my mom and dad weren't exactly thrilled when Steve told them he wanted to become a wrestler and they were even less enthused when I told them I wanted be a wrestler too. Since the day he told me, I was Steve's biggest fan whether he was Stunning Steve Austin or the Ringmaster, I supported him 100%.

But I looked up to Steve, I admired him so much because he took a chance, took a risk and followed his dreams knowing that there may be not success in the future for him and I saw him work harder and harder as time went on which made me follow suite and work just as hard in the Women's division of the WWE.

He taught me a lot of lessons personally like if you're gonna get married make sure you do it right the first time." I said getting a laugh form the audience.

"And professionally there's was number of them, he taught me if you're not here to be a champion and be the best then you ain't welcome in the world of Sports Entertainment, he taught me how to open up a can of whoop ass and probably the most famous one of them all: DTA-Don't Trust Anybody.

I can't really describe what this guy means to me and how much he helped me and encouraged me and coached me to be what I am today.

Not only is he my second oldest brother, he's my friend, my mentor and lastly he's my hero. He's the reason I'm standing up here before you all tonight, the reason I wanted to be a professional wrestler and work in this wonderful business, he's the one that brought me here and this company helped mould me into the women I grew up to be and why I've made so many great friends in this company too, friends I'm sure I'll have for the rest of my life." I looked to John and Randy smiling and some of the girls too knowing Dave wasn't there.

"I can't thank him enough for all he's done for me and how he helped me to live my dream too, I owe him so much and I don't think I'm going to ever be able to repay him.

There's actually 15 long years between Steve and I in age. Like I do with all of my brothers, I have a bond with him but I have a bond with each one of them in different ways.

Steve and I had a relatively strong closeness before 1989, a typical brother sister connection but after then I had an even stronger one with him and still do to this day. Pro wrestling brought us together even more and gave us a bond that can only be described as very special because we will always have it, no matter what we disagree on this business will always be the one thing we will love together for the rest of our lives.

When he retired I knew I along with the rest of the guys in the locker room had some pretty huge shoes to fill. There has never been and there never will be another one like him.

To you all he's Stone Cold Steve Austin but to me he's just my goofy older brother who would push me on the swings in our backyard or take me to school or would play baseball and soccer with me.

Like said earlier I was Steve's biggest fan and with a doubt I am Stone Cold's number 1 fan by far and always will be forever.

Even long after I hang up my boots and decide I want to step away form the ring just like Steve one things for sure that Austin 3:16 will live forever.

Ladies and gentleman I can't describe how much of a proud little sister I am right now and how much of an honour it is to induct and introduce to you the toughest SOB in the WWE, The Texas Rattlesnake Stone Cold Steve Austin….."

The glass breaks again and Steve comes out with Kelly on his arm and lifts his free arm in the air saluting the crowd.

I applaud as he lets go of her and walks to where I am, shakes Vince's hand before he comes to me and embraces me, hugging him tightly

"I love you" I say in his ear

"I love ya too kiddo, thanks for what you said" he replies squeezing me tightly.

After I pull away and walk off to the side from the stage and back to my seat next to John, as I sit down he smiles at me and takes my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. I look up to the stage to see Steve posing and clapping. As his music dies down, the crowd start with an 'Austin' chant which turns into a 'Thank you Austin'.

He smiles before beginning his speech…

"Alright thank you, thank you…

Alright guys, thank you very much for that - thank you very much.

I wanna say something real quick about this suite, everybody here in the WWE that knows me knows I don't like to get dressed up very many times in a year and I had this tuxedo made in Los Angeles California at the Men's Warehouse, that guy always says you're gonna like the way you look I guarantee it well I like the way I look I'm happy with all that but the damn button popped off right in the back. I'm going into the Hall of Fame I got 15,000 people, I got a couple of million around the globe watching this and I got a button popping off my jacket cause of the Men's Warehouse.

If there's one thing I can't stand….

I been eerr the video that we watched earlier was put together by young man named Adam Pannuchi in the WWE and Adam has been making me look like a million bucks for a long time and I wanna say thank you so much to Adam, KD Kevin Dunn and the staff over there. You know it's very easy for me to go out into an arena and cut a promo and try to sell tickets is what I love to do and there's a feeling that I get from that. It's hard for me to explain really to anybody how I feel about the business as it's affected me in such a way it's a big part of my life but I watch that video probably 50 times in a row to try and come up with the words to say to you people err words that would live up to my expectations or my standards and your expectations and if I don't succeed at that I want you to come away from tonight knowing from Stone Cold Steve Austin I wanna tell each and every person here and each and every person that ever watched Stone Cold Steve Austin or the World Wrestling Entertainment… thank you so much. I wanna thank you so much for always sticking with me.

As hot as I got and as high as I got in this company and set records and took the business to the level I took it to the times when I would go down with a neck injury or I'd get a surgery on my neck or I'd blow a knee out or I'd get a divorce or I'd blow my other knee out or get my neck worked on again and get another divorce then there's one time I took my ball and went home as the WWE was so fond of saying and I was gone for a year and every time I came back from something like that you people always took me back and I've always appreciated that.

It has been my pleasure and a privilege to make my living in a squared circle 20 feet by 20 feet. There's not too many things you know in this life that I'm good that and it just errr….." he trials off as crowd start chanting one more match

"I don't know about that." he smiles

"There's not too many things I'm good at you know I've got a bunch of friends that ended up being football coaches, my friends down here in South Texas are all into construction and contractors my dad was an insurance man and my mom an interior decorator.

I always wondered what I would be as a big fan of professional wrestling still trying to put all the information together in my head.

I remember I was in high school in Edna Texas 100 miles south down at US 59 I took my little aptitude test and I circled all the little dots and all the stuff that you did and a couple of weeks later the information came back to try and guide you into a career what you should do with your life. When I got my little test back it said that I would make a swell park ranger. Park rangers are cool, I got nothing against a good old park ranger but it just wasn't gonna work for Stone Cold Steve Austin.

So I've had a blast riding up and own the road in this wonderful business. Met some of the greatest people I've ever met in this business and by the same token I've met some bad ones too and I've got no complaints, I've got nothing to gripe or complain about. I've gotten beat up, I've gotten my share of stitches and staples, broken bones and surgeries just like the rest of these men and women have and man I've got a big smile on my face and I'm here to say thank you for all of it.

Kinda gets on my nerves when something bad happens and everyone comes out of the woodwork saying all this business is this or that or it's a hideous thing to do or Vince McMahon is the devil err this business is what you make it and I've made it into a wonderful experience for myself and I think most of these men and women here that are still in this ring would agree with me and say the same thing. This business is what you make it. Do your business take care of yourself and get down the road.

They're winding me down cause we're a little time constrained here but if there's anyone here from Atlanta, is there anyone here from Atlanta, Georgia?

You know when I left the ring if it wasn't a neck surgery or a divorce or knees or whatever, when I took my ball and went home I never really got a chance to say goodbye to everyone, it was after Wrestlemania 19 and I just kinda rode off into the sunset and I never got a chance to bring closure to anything and that night in Atlanta I remember getting a phone call from Jim Ross and he kinda gave me the heads up on what creative was gonna be that night in Atlanta. I was wrestling Ric Flair in Columbus Georgia in a cage that night, one of the highlights of my career and I told Jim I wasn't really happy with creative and I got a phone call from Vince you know and I called him back and I no showed at Atlanta, bottom line and I always wanted to tell the people cause I took a lot of pride at making my shots whether it was working hurt, working sick just like a lot of these other cats do, I take pride in making my shots and let everybody down in Atlanta and I always wanted to apologise for that and I thought that was…I thought that was the decision, the booking team thought maybe Stone Cold ought to get beat that night, I thought that was the dumbest damn decision that I'd ever heard in my career.

So I handed it the dumbest damn way I could, I went home and I stayed home for a year and I lost a lot of money and the company lost a lot of money and I apologise to a lot of the guys that are sitting here tonight and to apologise to Emma cause I know I let her down the most, she's my family and I didn't let her in on what was going on but she really stepped up when I was gone. And I don't know if anybody will understand where I was coming from but I really thought on a personal level it was never about doing a job. I've always been about business if it's good business. If there's one thing I know it's this business and that wasn't a great business decision.

So I no showed and made a stupid decision on my part but that's the way I am, I'll chop my nose off to spite my face, I'm stubborn right Em?" he asks me and I nod my head as the crowd have take an amusement to that "But its worked so far for me…..

I'm living out in Los Angeles now, Monday I'll leave for Brazil and work on a movie with Sylvester Stallone, I'm real happy about that.

Just finished filming a movie called Damage which should be out hopefully in the next 6-8 months.

In June we start another film project in Vancouver and I will say about the acting business it's tough, it's very challenging and I'll say this in my 4th match I was nowhere close to being where Ric Flair was, in my 4th movie I'll be nowhere close to what Marlon Brando was but damn it I'm trying so I'd appreciate the help and I wanna close the door on my wrestling career but I don't wanna close the door on you, I wanna say thank you as I move away from professional wrestling you've still got Emma for now and I move into the movie industry or that line of work, I just want you to continue to support me and know I'll do whatever I can to try and entertain ya the best I can. It's been a wonderful pleasure and I can sit up here and talk for another damn hour and I haven't even used none of my notes.

Before I go I've got to say a personal thank you to Nicole Dirasio for taking care of me for all these years and make sure I got to my towns. I pride myself in getting to the towns but she always made sure I had a stack full of tickets and I wanna thank her.

There's also mom, dad, Scott, Kevin, Jeff my family for sticking by me and the one person who believed in me more than anyone who supported me through the good and bad times and who I even inspired to get into the business too and follow in my footsteps, Emma I wanna thank you for putting up with me, being the best sister a guy could ask for I know I don't say it very often but I love ya with all my heart and I'm so proud of you cause you can give one hell of a stunner." that earns another laugh as he looks at me while talking to me

"Seriously thank you kiddo and raise some hell tomorrow night." I nod my head telling him I will.

"I could thank a million people right now but I'mma ride into the sunset now.

Wrestlemania's tomorrow, if you're ready for Wrestlemania give me a hell yeah!"

Crowd respond with a big hell yeah

"Let's wrap this thing up, I'd like for the young men the superstars and the divas to get a goods night rest and get a good start on a cold drink before they go to work tomorrow night, it's gonna be a good night here in Houston, Texas.

I thank you again, I love you from the bottom of my heart and that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold Said So….." he finishes as his music begins to play again and I along with everyone else stands up from their seat to applaud the now official legend.

Steve then calls for a couple of beer and drinks them in his own way as the confetti falls from the ceiling. He then gets two more before pointing at John calling him over, he looks at me briefly and I nod and he walks over and Steve bends downs handing him the can before he toasts with John who after walks back over to his seat. I look up and Steve signals for me to do the same as John did, I walk over and Steve bends down

"Drink up kid" I hear him say as I take the beer and clink with him before walking back over to John who holds his can up, I toast with him and we enjoy our cold beer as the ceremony comes to an end and it's off the after party.


	25. Heart to Heart

**Hi all**

**Hope your good, sorry for this one coming late, I'm actually trying to write the end of this right now.**

**OMG John is with the Nexus obviously not by choice. I know he's going to come out of this strong er than before we have to keep supporting him.**

**Anyway thanks to Yankees01 for your review.**

**I need more readers and reviewers so if you could be so kind and tell some of your readers about this fic, if you recommend it to some of them that would be great and I'd love you forever. Lol**

**I realised this fic is 1 year old on the 2****nd**** of September!**

**Ok I'll stop blabbering, as always I don't own anything apart for Emma**

**x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 25 - Heart to Heart**

"How are the kids?" I asked talking to Shawn and Rebecca Michaels at the party that was held at our hotel after the Hall of Fame. The company spared no expense at hiring out the huge ballroom.

I had just introducing Sam to my big brother, she had seen him before at other ceremonies but I didn't have a chance to introduce them and now I was chatting with the Michaels.

"Really good thanks, Cameron is doing great at school and Cheyenne is a handful as usual" Rebecca laughed

"I guess she takes after her dad then" I joked earning a look from Shawn

"Hey I'm not that bad" he said insulted

"But you are bad" I informed him jokingly

"I guess I am" he shrugged giving a cute look, I laughed and happened looked to my left where there was two huge doors that led onto a balcony overlooking Houston. Through the doors I saw a familiar silhouette outside.

"Can you guys excuse me?" I said politely turning back to them

"Sure see you later"

As I walked over to the doors I felt two arms hang around my neck causing me to stop in my tracks

"Hey you" Jason better known as Christian said in my ear

"Hey Jay" I turned my head slightly to see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Just wanted to tell you, you did great up there tonight" he said sweetly

"Thanks and I'm very happy you're back I just Kurt would hurry up and get his ass back" I joked

"We know that's never gonna happen, anyway well done babe" he kissed my cheek and let go of me before walking away. I shook my head as I continued on my original destination.

I walked over to the open doors before walking through them to see him leaning over the rail of the balcony with a beer in his left hand, he looked like he was staring into space. I sighed quietly before moving over to him standing on his right, I slide my arm under his jacket and round his waist, I felt him shift slightly as I laid my head on his shoulder. I could still smell the beer on him from when he drank at the ceremony.

"Hey" I said quietly

"Hey kid" he replied placing his arm round my shoulder

"What you doing out here on your own, you should celebrating"

"Nothing just thinking" he sighed

"About what?" I asked being nosey

"The past 20 years"

"Got a lot to think about then" I said before a short silence cam over us

"Can't believe it's over I mean officially, it's been over for a while just tonight makes it…." he trailed trying to find the right word

"Final?" I finished and he nodded. I shifted away from him and leaned my forearms on the rail.

"Yeah before at least I could come back do an appearance then be on my way now though no more of that, time to be Steve Austin again or even Steve Williams go back to what I was before Stone Cold came along" I nodded before looking in front of me over the balcony.

"Emma?" he asked I shifted my eyes to look at him

"Yeah?"

"No regrets?"

"Me? Nah, although I wish I hadn't eaten that bagel this morning at breakfast" I joked lightening the mood, he laughed that horsy laugh of his "I do have one regret well more of a wish really"

"What?" he asked intrigued

"I just wish we had more time together in the ring you know cause when I started we had that then you left then you came back for a short time before retiring and I just wish we could of teamed up for longer" I said sadly

"Me too" he replied quietly

"You know what I really wished more than anything.. I wish we could have been champions together, you the WWE Champion and me the Women's Champion, ruling the company together raising hell together, dominating like we should have been. You had your last run before I even got near to touching the gold so we never that chance."

"I never thought of that even though that would have been sweet" he half smiled

"What about you, any regrets?" I then asked him

"Only one, walking out the way I did, not being honest with you about the whole thing, that's the only one I wish I could take back" he said with regret in his voice.

"You did what you had to do at that time and as disappointed as I was in you I still and always will respect that decision you made" I told him truthfully.

"I think you were only one that did and I know you still haven't forgiven for me it either" he said sadly looking at me intensely and with that I had.

"I have. I wasn't mad at you the most for walking out on the company well I was… I was more mad at you cause when you had problems with Debra and your neck and stuff, you didn't tell me, you didn't talk to me about it. You weren't straight up with me, you lied to me about what was going on, I thought brothers didn't do that. I thought I was worth at least that much to you. Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"I don't know" he shrugged

"You know you really pissed me off more than JR more than Vince was, I was pissed at you the most but I learned to forgive you" I told him

"We've err never really talked about this before have we?" he shot me a weak smile and I shook my head

"Not like this no I guess we haven't, it's nice to get one things off my chest actually" I smiled back

"You know when you talked about when you decide you're gonna hang them up?" I nodded "How long?"

"I dunno really all I know is I'm running out of venom, running out of time before that happens" I said truthfully.

"You'll know when the time comes" there was short pause between us as he swigged some more of his beer

"Speaking of knowing when that time comes, you remember before Wrestlemania 19 when you got rushed to the hospital? Man you had me worried sick" I said thinking of that day…..

_**March 29**__**th**__** 2003, The Night before Wrestlemania 19.**_

_I walked along the sidewalk dressed in some black yoga pants and a red sports bra, my hair pulled in to a ponytail. I was walking back to hotel just coming from the gym, there were a few fans outside the hotel they saw me and I happily signed a few autographs before heading inside to the lobby, I clutched my gym bag in my right hand as I walked over to the elevator to go back to my room, It was getting a little late on in the day and I needed my rest for tomorrow. Just as I got there I heard my cell ringing in my bag, I pulled it out and pressed the button to answer_

_"Hello" I answered happily into the phone, a smile spread across my face_

_"Emma?" I heard J.R's voice say sadly_

_"Jim? Is everything ok?" I asked concerned and confused to his tone_

_"Emma, it's Steve" he said seriously my smile disappeared, y shoulders dropped and sudden worry came over me "He's in the hospital" my breathing quickened and my heart began to race._

_"Is he ok? What happened?" I asked frantically getting into the elevator and pressing the button hoping the damn thing would hurry up._

_"I think you better get down here as soon as you can" he said calmly, however I was freaking out._

_"Yeah I'm on my way see you soon" I said frantically_

_"Bye honey" he said finally. I ended the call and clutched onto my phone._

_"Oh god please let him be ok" I said to my self as my eyes began to fill with tears threatening to spill_

_I found my room and quickly opened the door where John was sitting watching TV, he looked up and smiled when he saw me enter the room but soon saw my expression and rushed to greet me and in seconds he was in front of me with his hands on my upper arms_

_I dropped my bag but still clutched onto my phone_

_"Em you ok? What's wrong?" he asked studying me with concern_

_I looked up into his eyes as the tears finally ran down my cheeks_

_"It's Steve, he's in the hospital, I gotta go" I whispered_

_"What happened?"_

_"I dunno, Jim just I need to get there asap" I shrugged then wiped some of my tears with the back of my hand._

_"Ok, you are no state to drive, I'll take you" he offered or more like told me he was going to like I didn't have any option._

_"No you don't have to" I protested shaking my head_

_"I want to" he said softly reaching up and wiping my fresh tears away with his thumb_

_"Thanks" I whispered feeling numb_

_"Come on" I nodded and grabbed a hoodie sliding it on as I was still in my gym clothes as John grabbed his keys and a key card to the room before leaving for the hospital._

_When we arrived we went straight to the family room where Jim was waiting_

_"Oh Jim" I collapsed into his open arms as soon as I saw him "What happened?" I asked pulling away_

_"Well he was in his hotel room thinking about tomorrow night and his career and he said his heart rate began to rise rapidly, he said he was emotional and started to freak out. The hotel called the EMT's" he told me_

_I nodded before a doctor came and approached us with a clipboard in her hand_

_"Excuse me are you the family of Mr. Austin?" she asked politely_

_"Yeah I'm his sister, Emma" I informed_

_"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Edwards, I've been analysing your brother" she said opening the chart and looking down on it_

_"Is he ok?" I asked stupidly. Of course he's not ok he wouldn't be here if he was._

_"Yes he's fine now, he's just resting, we believe he could have had a suspected Pulmonary embolism which is a blood clot in one of the main arteries of the lung. We ran all necessary tests and he came up clear on all of them so there is no explanation as to why he suddenly had these symptoms. We've give him some medication to slow his heart rate to normal and we'd like to keep him in over night just for observations. Otherwise he's going to be just fine" she told me with a smile placing a sympathetic hand on my shoulder_

_"Can we see him?" I asked taking in what she just said_

_"Of course, like I said he's just resting right now so try not to startle him"_

_"Thank you Doctor" Jim said and the doctor walked away, I ran my hands over my face and breathed out a huge sigh of relief I'd been holding in_

_"See Em, he's going to be ok" John said walking up beside me_

_"Yeah…..I'm gonna go and see him, are you guys coming?" I asked them_

_"No I think it's best you see him on your own" Jim said_

_"Ok, I won't be too long"_

_I followed the doctor and arrived at Steve's hospital room and entered quietly, I look over at him resting peacefully in the bed at the centre of the room. He looked so helpless so vulnerable; defiantly how I'm not used to seeing him._

_I walked over and take a seat by his bed and hold onto his hand just watching him sleep._

_I must of fell asleep myself cause the next thing I know I heard a familiar voice_

_"Kiddo, wake up" my eyes flickered open adjusting to the light, I looked up and Steve's sitting up awake_

_"Hey" I whispered_

_"Hey there yourself"_

_"You ok?" I couldn't help but ask_

_"I'm alright now, man I dunno what happened, I'll admit I was scared there for a minute" he joked_

_"Doc says you're gonna be fine, they wanna keep you in overnight just incase" I told him causing him to nod._

_"You should go back, get some rest for tomorrow, it's probably late now" he said acting all big brotherly on me._

_"Yeah I think I will, Jim and John will be waiting for me" I said standing up "I'll be back first thing tomorrow to get you" I leaned over carefully hugged him_

_"I love you" I whispered in his ear_

_"I love you too" he replied hugging me back_

_"Now get some rest and I'll see you in the morning" I pulled back and kissed his cheek_

_I walked over to the door but stopped and turned round before I walked through._

_"You know you scared the shit out of me so I need you to promise me something" I said_

_"Sure"_

_"Never leave me.." my eyes started to well up again "because I can't do this without you"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I meant what I said to you that night, I can't do this without you, without you guiding me" I said hanging my head

"You've managed without me before" he whispered

"Yeah but at least you were only a phone call away, I don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you that night" I said

"I'm here to stay, you can't get rid of me just yet." he tried to joke

"I hope not" I whispered

"You know when I first started being Stone Cold I thought no one was going to like me. I maybe still don't" he chuckled lightening the mood

"I like you" I glanced at him "not very much but I like ya" he chuckled deeply at the fact I said his own line to him

I sigh deeply before turning serous "Look, I don't know what to say to make you feel better about tonight, I'm not really good at this soppy stuff and neither are you and even though you're done here you've got so much more to look forward to" he nodded

"….. and I just want you to know that I'm really proud of you and I love you" I finished

"I love you too are we good?" he asked putting his beer bottle on the floor and pulling me in for a hug, I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes

"We're good"

We hug for a few minutes till he pulls away, his arms still round my shoulders. I look up to see his head turn to my left slightly. I look up at him confused to what he sees

"Looks like you have someone waiting for you" he said looking back down at me

"I hope it's Prince Charming" I laughed

"Close enough" Steve said winking. I looked over in the direction Steve had looked to see John standing at the doors waiting patiently.

"I wish" I whispered so only he can hear

Steve pulls fully away from me before bending down and retrieving his beer

"3:16" he said holding out his clenched fist, I laughed slightly

"3:16" I smiled repeating him, bumping his fist with my own, he then leans in and kisses my cheek before walking back inside, he shakes Johns hand as he passes him and says something that I can't make out to him.

I suddenly become nervous and my bracelet becomes really interesting at this point…

**John**

"She's all your man" Steve said shaking my hand as he passes me back into the hall

"Thanks and congratulations on tonight" I reply, he nodded before disappearing. I look over to Emma who's fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist again.

I begin to walk over to her and as I reach her I gently reach out and take her hand into mine startling her and stopping her from what she's doing.

"You know if you're not careful you're gonna break it" I joked, she looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, I could see the moonlight shining in them making them sparkle, she smiled softly at me before taking my other hand into her other one and holding on tight.

I studied her for a minute looking at how gorgeous she looks, she always looks beautiful to me yet tonight all dressed up she looks breathe taking. She looks sexy but in a classy way. That dress hugs her in all the right places.

I always said a girl or woman in Em's case who is extremely confident in the way she carries herself is just drop dead sexy and Emma is the epitome of confident, she oozes confidence. The way she carries herself is indeed sexy but I guess when you're an Austin you don't know how to be anything else.

"You ok?" I asked softly

She nodded in response

"I kinda overheard your conversation with Steve" I said uneasy as I didn't want to think I was ear wigging.

"Where you ear wigging?" was she a mind reader?

"No I just came to find you and Shawn said you were here so I silently waited and heard what you guys were talking about, you really laid into him Em" I said carefully

"I've been silent on the subject for a long time, he needed to know how I felt, he walked away and never even uttered a word about it before, now was the right time to let my feelings out. I finally lifted a weight that has been on my shoulders for long time"

I nodded understanding leaving it there as it was their family business "You errr.." why was I so nervous around her

"You really kicked ass up there tonight" I finally said

"Not literally I hope" she smiled cocking an eyebrow

"No, what I meant was your speech was moving what you said about your brother and all…" I trailed off

"I know what you meant John. I was playing with you, you know it was really sweet what you said on the video and on the Jimmy Kimmel show about him" she said causing me to smile. I had basically said Stone Cold was my favourite wrestler of all time, he's the biggest name in the history of our business and that Austin 3:16 is the biggest marquee in history of the WWE.

"I meant every word, he's the best" I said honestly

"Even though he's a pain in my ass, yeah he is" she joked

"He can't be that bad" I said, she cocked an eyebrow at me telling me I didn't know half of it.

There was few moments of silence between is, I was still holding onto her hands. I looked down and around and back at her as she looked out over at the scenery.

I hung my head to the ground until I heard her voice again

"John?" I raised my head to answer her "you know when you get married?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Are things gonna change?" she asked with wonder in her voice

"What do you mean of course they won't." I told her. I don't understand why she thinks that.

"They will though, Liz is going to want you to be hanging out with me and Randy and even Dave after you get hitched is she? Especially me because I'm a woman and…" she blabbered on

"Emma" I said softly causing her to stop and look at me "We've been through this before. I promise things won't change, we'll still hang out" I reassured her

"I just feel like…I feel like I'm losing you slowly and I'm gonna lose you completely after July" she said sadly looking down

"Listen to me ok" she looked back up at me "read my lips you are not going to lose me, face it you're stuck with me Shorty whether you like it or not"

She smiled softly and I pulled her in for a hug. I felt her sigh against my chest

"Hey what do you say to bunking with me tonight?" I asked her pulling away yet still holding her in my arms

"I'd love to but you better not snore I need my sleep for tomorrow" she laughed

"I'll do my best otherwise you can throw me out onto the balcony" I said

"I might hold you to that" she giggled "I think I need a drink" she sighed

"That we can do" I pulled away completely and took hold of her hand, smiling at her which she returned "Come on let's go get a drink and find the Orton's" I said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and we begin to walk back inside.

"You know what I just realised?" I said randomly thinking about this.

"What?"

"After being round all these Texans, I realised you don't have a Southern accent like the rest of them, you don't talk like a typical Texan either" I told her

"I guess I got off lucky then can you imagine me going round saying 'Howdy y'all' all the time I don't think so, no offence to anyone that does" she said scrunching her face up making me laugh.

"I could actually" I said cheekily

"You are such a geek" she shook her head laughing when we reached the building.

**Emma**

The next night at Wrestlemania, I defended my title successfully in my home state against Melina then we both later on competed in the 25 Diva Battle Royal to crown "Miss Wrestlemania" which featured Divas from past and present, the participates were Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix, The Bella Twins, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Jillian Hall, Katie Lea Burchill, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Maria, Maryse, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Miss Jackie, Molly Holly, Natalya, Rosa Mendes, Sunny, Tiffany, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, Melina, myself and the eventual winner Santina Marella.

John beat Edge and Big Show in a triple threat match to become World Heavyweight Champion

And Randy was defeated by Triple H for the WWE Championship.

Good news was that Dave returned the next night on Raw.

After the Hall of Fame and Wrestlemania, John was still promoting 12 Rounds and was asked during some of interviews about Steve passing John a beer and that represented Steve passing the torch to John. He told me that if that's what people thought then it was cool and that they can take and look at what Steve did how they want to.

Personally I think Steve was passing this fictional torch that everyone talks about to John telling him he's the next generation of Superstar in the WWE.


	26. Main Event

**Another add from me, two in 1 week I know it's insane**

**I've actually finished writing this and am gonna start on the sequel so I thought I'd celebrate with an add**

**This is kind of a filler chapter, I promise after this it gets interestingand I'm sorry if it sucks cause I'm not good at describing matches.**

**In my fic the PG rating didn't come in till summer 2009 hence why there's still a little cursing.**

**Thanks to Yankees01 and CenaGurl**

**Again I need more readers and reviewers so if you could be so kind and tell some of your readers about this fic, if you recommend it to some of them that would be great and I'd love you forever. Lol**

**x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 26 - Main Event**

**May 25****th**** 2009**

Tonight we're in Los Angeles California for RAW although we were scheduled to be in Denver.

There has been a lot of controversy in the past week as RAW was booked to be in Denver but because of the NBA playoff they kinda double booked the arena.

Ironically, The Staples Centre where the Lakers play from and who are playing the Nuggets in the playoffs came to the rescue and that's why we're in LA instead of Denver.

Confusing I know!

Unfortunately, I lost the Women's title at Backlash to Melina who has since been drafted to Smackdown and the Divas Champion Maryse was drafted from Smackdown to RAW.

Basically there's gonna be a 5 on 5 tag match where the heels will be the Nuggets and the faces the Lakers. Legacy which consist of Randy, Ted, Cody will team up with The Big Show and Miz vs. Dave, John, Jerry the King Lawler, MVP and later announced Mr. Kennedy.

After Matt Hardy versus William Regal versus Kofi Kingston in a Number One Contenders Match for the United States Title, Ric Flair comes to the ring as lately he's been having some problems with Orton.

Any way long story short, Randy comes out and gets face to face withFlair and he says that it is over. Flair slaps him and then Orton punches Flair then leaves the ring when he sees Batista coming to the ring. Batista has to hold Flair back. Orton tells Batista to waste his time watching after Flair. After he gets done with Batista at Extreme Rules, Batista will be just like Flair because it will be all over for him. Ken Kennedy's music plays and he comes out. The microphone comes down from the ceiling. Kennedy says that Orton looks a bit surprised. He asks Randy if he thought it was over because it is just getting started. It is just the beginning. Tonight is the official return of a man who will very shortly be the WWE Champion as well as the final man in the main event. That man happens to be Mr. Kennedy, he then disappears back into the back.

Then Vickie Guerrero comes out onto the stage and stands a few feet away form Orton who is on the stage too with Batista in the ring to make an announcement about the main event..

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" she yelled to the crowd as the boo'd her loudly "Gentleman I happen to have an announcement about tonight's main event and the 10 man tag match. You see this is a traditional 5 on 5 NBA match well here in the WWEtradition isn't always what we do. It's ironic that you Batista and you Orton are bothhere, the team captains are out here because you both have a decision to make"

"What are you talking about?" Batista growls into the microphone.

"Well Batista you have a decision to make as tonight's main event will not be a 10 man match, I'm changing it to a 12 man tag team match" she said

"You're saying we have to pick another partner?" Orton confirms

"That's right Randy but you have each pick a Diva to team up with" she says proudly emphasizing on the word Diva.

"A Diva huh? Well I've made my mind up already, I want the best on my team so I pick the WWE Divas Champion Maryse" Randy said smugly immediately picking his partner

"Alright, Batista?" Vickie asks the Animal

"I'll get back to you on that one" he simply answered thinking about his decision.

"You better make sure whoever you pick Batista can live up to a champion" Randy said cocky into the microphone he was holding.

**Then the show cut to the commercial break…**

Later Batista in shown walking down the hallway backstage when Cena approaches him causing him to stop in his tracks

"Hey man you picked our Diva yet?" Cena asked

"Yeah I was just on my way to see her" Batista replied. Cena places his hands on his hips and smiles almost smugly

"You thinking who I'm thinking?" he then asks Dave

"Hell yeah" he smiled replying before they both carry on walking till out of shot.

**Later on..**

I'm shown on the tron in the locker room dressed in some jeans and a black Affliction t-shirt. I'm reading the latest edition off WWEmagazine withthe Undertaker gracing the cover sitting on a bench with my feet up when there's a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I yelled not looking up from the magazine.

John Cena and Batista enter and I stand up to greet them placing the magazine down as the fans cheer in the arena.

"Hey guys what do I owe the pleasure of Dave Batista and John Cenavisiting me?" I ask them with a sweet smile.

"Well we kinda need your help" Dave said cautiously.

"Did you hear about the 10 man tag tonight?" Cena asked me as I turned my attention to him.

"Yeah, what are getting at?" I asked wondering what their match had to do with me

"Vickie Guerrero made it a 12 man adding a Diva to each team" Batista informed me causing me to raise my eyebrows

"Ohhand let me guess you want me to team with you guys?" I guessed to why they were here.

"Yeah that's pretty much the case, who better to team with than the sister of the Texas Rattlesnake" Batista smiled

"I should be honoured you guys picking me, I mean you could have had anyone and yet you picked the toughest one of them all, not a hard decision to make" I said jokingly "Who did Orton pick?" I then asked wondering.

"Maryse"

"I've kicked her ass before I can do it again" I shrugged a shoulder

"So are you in?" Cena asked me as I still hadn't given them an answer

"Can I stun The Miz?" I asked

"Sure" The Animal answered

"I'm in" I replied extremely quickly causing the guys to smile "See you out there"

Dave turns to walk away but John stays where he is.

"Hey Austin, you'll be needing this" Dave said throwing me a Lakers jersey

"Thanks" I reply turning round dropping the jersey on the bench

"Hey Em can I ask you something?" I hear John say

"Sure what's up?" I reply turning round to face him

"Why do you want to stun the Miz?"

"Who doesn't? Bottom line he's a jackass an annoying one and I don't like the way he's been trash talking you lately especially when you've literally had bigger fish to fry in Big Show. You don't need some weasel running his mouth about you claiming you're all these things when you're not, trying to make a name for himself at your expense and plus you're my friend nobody does that to my friends. And besides I hate the son of bitch maybe as much as I hate Orton's ass." I laughed

"And that's saying something" he replied

"Exactly"

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'll eventually handle Miz" he said

"I know you will, see you out there I gotta change" I said

"You betcha" he winked before leaving the room.

After Goldust and Hornswoggle beat The Brian Kendrick and Festus it's time for the main event….

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for your now 6 on 6 main event. Introducing the visitors: the Denver Nuggets…" Legendary PA announcer for the Lakers Laurence Tanter says as the first of the team comes to the ring..

"As the extra player, from Montréal Quebec Canada, Number 2, The WWE Divas Champion..Maryse" he announced as 'Pourquoi' played throughout the arena and she cockily made her way to the ring, climbing on and doing her crappy hair flip.

"At point guard, from Cleveland Ohio, Number 1...The Miz" who was announced next also with his cocky persona he made his way to the ring and climbed in.

"At Shooting Guard, from Charlotte, North Carolina, Number 6.. Cody Rhodes.." was announced as one third of Legacy made his way to the ring.

"At Small forward, from West Palm Beach, Florida..Number 4.. Ted Dibiase.." The next member of Legacy also cockily made his way to the ring.

"At Centre, 7 foot, 440 pounds from Tampa, Florida…Number 99...The Big Show" was next.

"And at Power Forward from St. Louis, Missouri…Number 15..the WWE Champion..Randy Orton.." was announced at the Viper slowly made his way to the ring and greeted his team.

"And now on your feet, time to greet your Los Angeles Lakers" Tanter announced as the first of the team was ready to enter the ring.

"At Point Guard, from Miami Florida, Number 24, The United States Champion Montel Vontavious Porter: MVP.." who was the first of the Lakers, he entered the ring after the Nuggets had left the ring and was standing at ringside watching their opponents enter one by one.

"At Shooting Guard, from Memphis Tennessee, Number 48, WWE Hall of Famer Jerry The King Lawler.." was next waving to the fans as he made his way down the ramp.

"At Small Forward, from Green Bay Wisconsin, Number 4, Mr. Kennedy…Kennedy" the returning man was announced entering the ring waiting for the next player.. Guess who it is!

"At Extra Player, from Victoria Texas, Number 3:16, Emma Austin.." I was announced as the glass breaks and here I come dressed in some black army pants, my Lakersjersey with Austin 3:16 on the back, wrestling boots and a Lakerssweatband on my left wrist with my tied up in a ponytail, I climb into the ring and hit every turnbuckle lastly stepping on the one on the opposite side to the camera on the right, I salute the crowd before slowly looking down and staring my opponents who are stood outside the ring looking back up at me I stare at each one them in turn, I get to the Divas champ she holds up here gold telling me she has it and not me and lastly I reach the WWE Champion who gives me and icy stare in return. After staring out Orton, I jump down and greet my team members before the next one of us is ready to enter the ring..

"At Power Forward, from West Newbury Massachusetts, Number 54, John Cena.." is announced as 'The Time is Now' blares through the arena and John walks onto the stage full of energy as usual and even jumps in the air pretending to do a slam dunk, he slides in the ring and greets each one of us before jumping around some more.

"And at Centre, from Washington D.C, Number 7, The Animal Batista…" is finally announced as 'I Walk Alone' plays and Dave comes out dressed out in a full Lakers uniform even holding a basketball.

Lawler and Rhodes start things off and they lock up and Lawler witha punch and a slam. Batista is tagged in and he sends Rhodes into the corner and connects withshoulders and a clothesline followed by another shoulder. Batista with a snap mare and a running boot to the head.

Batista tags me in and Rhodes tags in Maryse, she squares up to me before gibing me a shove, I step back before launching myself at her and taking her down giving her right hands in face, I'm pulled off her by the ref as that is illegal, I pull her up by her before Irish whipping her into my teams corner, she slumps down and I walk over taking hold of the ropes with bothhands before driving my boot into her gut over and over stomping a mud hold and walking it dry just like my brother used to, after each shot they crowd even yelled 'What?' in between Causing me to smile, I quicken my speed still kicking her in the stomach, I stop and pull her up again and as I do she clocks me with a right hand causing me to stumble back as I do she gloats to the crowd proud of her actions. I look up and run towards her clothes lining her to the mat she gets up and I do the same again driving her to the mat before going for a cover where I get only a two count. She stumbles up and heads to her corner tagging in the Mizwho cockily enters the ring thinking he can beat me he walks up to me slowly before having the nerve to slowly blow a kiss at me, I shake my head before kicking him in the gut, grabbing hold of his scrawny neck and driving him into the mat in the form of a stunner, as I got up I turn round to see my team mates applauding me for that one, I walk over to the other corner and come face to face with Orton who's staring me down, I raise my hand up in his face and flip him off causing his expression to become angrier. I then reach my hand back and slap him round his cocky face before running over to my corner and tagging in MVP before The Champ can recover from what I just did to him, after Mizhas recovered he tags in Rhodes. MVP punches Rhodes. MVP sends Rhodes into the turnbuckles and then he punches Rhodes. Rhodes with a kick and then he hits a clothesline and then he tags in DiBiase who kicks MVP and punches him. DiBiase witha kick and MVP witha back body drop but Orton made the blind tag and Orton hits a back breaker. Show witha clothesline on the floor as the referee was distracted. Orton with a near fall as we go to commercial. We are back and DiBiase witha reverse chin lock on MVP. MVP with a jawbreaker and Miz stops MVP from making the tag. Miz with a kick and a rear chin lock. MVP punches Miz but Miz witha knee. MVP withan overhead belly-to-belly throw and both men are down. MVP tags in Kennedy and he punches Miz. Kennedy witha clothesline. Kennedy with a kick to Miz in the corner and then he hits a roundhouse kick for a near fall after missing a kick a few seconds earlier. Rhodes and DiBiase pull Kennedy out of the ring and they send Kennedy into the ringside barrier. Miz gets a near fall on Kennedy.

Orton tags in and he punches Kennedy. Orton witha kick to the ribs and then he stomps on Kennedy's abdomen. Orton witha knee to Kennedy's head. Show tags in and he kicks Kennedy in the chest. Show witha head butt to Kennedy followed by a slam and elbow drop for a near fall. Show with a forearm to the back and a chop to the chest. Rhodes tags in and he kicks and punches Kennedy. DiBiase is tagged in and he kicks Kennedy in the chest. DiBiase with a punch and then he tags Rhodes back in. Kennedy gets double teamed by DiBiase and Rhodes and then Rhodes gets a near fall. Miztags in and he kicks Kennedy and follows that with a leg drop. Miz with a reverse chin lock. Kennedy punches Miz but Miz backs Kennedy into his corner and DiBiase is tagged back in. DiBiase with punches and knees followed by a near fall. DiBiase asks who wants Kennedy and Orton tags in. DiBiaseholds Kennedy for Orton and Orton gets a near fall. Orton witha reverse chin lock. Orton witha drop kick to Kennedy for a near fall but Batista breaks up the cover. Kennedy with a belly-to-back suplex and both men are down. Rhodes and Cena tag in and Cena with the flying shoulder tackles and then he hits the Blue Thunder Bomb. MVP tags in and it is time for a double barrelled Five Knuckle Shuffle and Ballin Elbow. Lawler with a vintage punch to Miz. MVP with the Playmaker on Rhodes then tags me in while Rhodes tags in Maryse she goes to clothesline me and I duck before turning round and stunning her covering her for the three count and the win for my team as Disturbed plays over the speakers.

I get up and start trashing her unaware that Orton is behind me he spins me round and gives me RKO getting his revenge from the slap earlier, John comes in and gives him An Attitude Adjustment only to be hit by Dibiase witha Million Dollar Dream Slam on him then on MVP. Kennedy with the Mic Check to DiBiase. Then Rhodes gives Kennedy a Cross Rhodes. Batista gives Rhodes a Batista Bomb as both Cena and Batista give a double suplex to The Big Show.

The other members of the Nuggets regroup up the ramp as John's theme song plays. The other members of the Lakers return to the ring, John bends down to see if I'm ok he helps me stand up and checks on me and I nod my head that I'm ok. We all then congratulate each other on the win with handshakes and hugs to me, I stand in the middle of them John on my left and Dave on my right all as we raise each others hands in victory when we let go John points to me letting people know I won the match for us as RAW goes off the air..

**After RAW goes off the air…**

The winning team is still celebrating in the ring and I hug Dave one last time before the all start to leave the ring, I stand there confused watching them all leave I quickly grab a mic from Lillian.

"Hey guys where are you going?" I ask as retreat up the ramp they stop at the sound of my voice "We won which calls for a celebration, you teamed with a rattlesnake you party like a rattlesnake so I would appreciate it if you got back in here cause I'm a little thirsty right now and I wouldn't mind some drinking buddies to keep me company"

They all climb back in as my theme music begins to play again and I drop the mic calling for some beer just like Steve used to putting my hand into the phone sign then flicking it to call for the can, Mark the time keeper begins throwing them up and I catch one before throwing it to the King, I keep doing that till they all have one each then signal for more receiving two more and throwing them to The Animal and Cena who pop them open as I receive two for myself. I climb up on to one of the turnbuckles and clash the beer cans together the liquid flying all over before tipping my head back and pouring it down my neck, I lift my head up and squirt some out before throwing the cans.

I climb down and grab more beer for me and the guys before toasting with all 5 guys and we continue to celebrate into the night.

**Backstage..**

"Oh my God I so stink of beer" I said as we walked through the curtain

"You should be used to it" John laughed

"You would think so" I said before pulling the jersey from my body leaving me in my blue sports bra.

We were then whisked away to where the other guys were and asked to sign the jerseys for WWE Auction and have a picture taken.

**The next week on RAW**

After a confrontation with Ric Flair, Randy Orton dressed in his trunks one of his t-shirts, WWE Championship on his shoulder, is shown without Legacy strolling backstage until he hears a voice behind him

"Yo Orton" I yell causing him to slowly turn round

"Oh it's you" he said unimpressed "What do you want?" he asks as I storm up to him and get in his face

"Don't think I'm gonna forget the fact you RKO'd me last week"

"Well did you think I was going to let you flip me off and slap me round the face humiliating me, cause as far as I'm concerned Emma you deserved that RKO. You cannot embarrass the WWEChampion like that and get away with it."

"I wondered how long it was gonna take you to bring up the fact you're the champion. Bottom line I don't care what and who you are" I snapped back at him

"No the bottom line is I wasn't going to let some Diva get the better of me" he said

"Some Diva? Let me remind you who the hell you're talking too. I'm not just some Diva you can use or beat up and get away with, I'm not Kelly Kelly or Stacy Keibler, Orton" his face dropped realising what I was talking back, referring to his promo with Kelly in December 2008 and when he RKO'd Stacy Keibler "Oh yeah I saw that, I saw what you said about me and quite frankly I think Kelly could do better and I think I told you this once before you couldn't handle me."

"Why would I want to go near you anyway Austin" he spat back hatefully

"You have got some nerve I ought to kick you sorry ass" I said stepping closer to him gritting my teeth.

"Are you kidding me? I would destroy you" he informed me causing me to raise an eyebrow

"Of course because you're the big bad Legend Killer ain't you" I said sarcasm dripping from the sentence "you know they call you a viper well maybe it's time you tangled with a rattlesnake"

"It would be a pleasure to take you out"

"You son of a.." I was about to lung after him when I felt an arm circle round my waist causing me to stop

"Woah woah there" Cena says coming into the shot

"You need to keep your girlfriend under control Cena or she might just get hurt" he said looking at Cena behind me before looking back at me as he said the last part.

"Go to hell or better yet I'll see you in hell" I yelled to him as he smirked and walked away. John let go of me and I turned to face him still pissed.

"What the hell was that?" Cena asked me pointing in the direction Orton had just gone.

"Giving giving the jackass champion a piece of my mind" I said stubbornly folding my arms across my chest.

"You don't want to be messing with the likes of Orton, he's dangerous, he could do some serious damage" he said to me seriously

"I know I just grrr I don't know who the hell he thinks he is, waltzing round here like the business owes him something" I said

"Yeah but as annoying as that is he's still not one to be messed with believe me I know" he said smiling slightly.

"Yeah alright fine you know this is kinda your fault"

"How?"

"You and Dave if you didn't ask me to be in that match last week this wouldn't of happened" I informed him

"So that's the way it is huh? I didn't ask you to slap Orton round his ugly face" he laughed

"Come on do you blame me?"

"I'll give you that one"

"I think he wants you deep down" he chuckled causing me scrunch up my face in disgust

"Eww don't be gross and I do have morals you know" I said with disgust in my voice "he can kiss my redneck ass for all I care" I laughed causing him to as well "I gotta go see Vickie Guerrero, since I pinned the champ last week I think she owes me a shot at the Divas title catch you later, Cena" I said before walking off out of shot

"Yeah catch you later, Austin" he laughs watching me walk away.


	27. Judgment Day

**Hi!**

**Sorry again for the lack of updates, I must say that everytime lol.**

**Oh my I feel sorry for John at the mo Survivor Series is not going to be easy for him. I want Randy to keep the title but that means John is fired!**

**Anyway thanks to Yankees01 and Melilovesraw for reviewing**

**sweetortonlover86, Melilovesraw and xXxbrokenheartedxXx for adding as fav story and of course all the story alerts but I still need more reviewers so please type me a little message!**

**As always I don't own anything WWE only Emma is my creation.**

**The song I use is called Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone) by The Buzzcocks**

**Enjoy and review ; )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27 - Judgment Day**

**July 10****th**** 2009**

_You spurn my natural emotions _

_You make me feel like dirt _

_And I'm hurt _

I deep sigh left my lips as I enter through the doors of the Boston Harbor Hotel pulling my suitcase behind me. I lift my sunglasses on to the top of my head them resting in my hair as I approach the reception desk.

I was so not in the mood to wait in some line to been seen as I had just gotten off one long ass flight from Texas where I'd been home for 2 days to Boston, Massachusetts. And the jet lag was slowly getting the better of me.

Surprisingly there was no one in line at reception so I just waltzed right up.

"Hi how can I help you miss?" the young receptionist asked me with a polite smile.

"Yeah, hi I'm not sure what name my reservation is under might be possibly under Cena" I said not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Let me have a look" she typed away on the computer "oh yes are you here for the Cena wedding?" I nodded "Miss Austin?" She then asked I nodded again "Ok then you're in suite 244 with a Mr & Mrs. Orton and Mr. Bautista, here's your key card and information" she handed some pieces of paper over to me which I accepted "Enjoy your stay here with us" she smiled

"Thank you" I said politely before tugging my suitcase to the elevator.

_And if I start a commotion _

_I run the risk of losing you _

_And that's worse _

I reach the right room and slide the card into the door and open it up. Dave and Randy aren't here yet so I decide to use the quiet time to get some sleep.

I open the door to the first room and leave my suite case by the bed, I pull my cell out of my pocket placing it onto the nightstand, take my glasses on my head and put them down before flopping down on to the huge king-size bed facing the window I can see from here our room has a harbour view. Before I know it my eyes are becoming heavier and heavier then fluttering closed.

_I knocked on the door and heard a come in on the other side, I enter seeing John standing there in front of me trying fasten his tie, I laugh slightly shaking my head_

"_Need some help?" I ask him causing his to look up_

"_Yeah I think ties know I don't like them" he rolled his eyes as I approached him. I took hold of the material in my hands an fastened the tie correctly._

"_Here you go" I said finishing then flattening the material down, he smiled in return. I stepped back creating some distance between us_

"_So I eerr just came to wish you good luck" I stuttered becoming nervous all of a sudden._

"_Thanks" he smiled before I leaning and kissed his cheek before turning away to leave_

"_I can't do it" I hear him say behind me causing me to freeze I turn round to face him confused_

"_You can't do what?" I ask confused, the look on his features were full of worry._

"_I can't get married, I can't marry Liz" he said softly_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_Because I…. because I'm in love with you"_

I jolted up from the bed sharply, my eyes flying open, breathing heavily realising it was all a dream I just had. I buried my head in my hands trying to calm down a little.

_Ever fallen in love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_In love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_In love with someone _

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with _

"Emma?" I heard Randy's deep voice say as I tried to calm my breathing down. They must of arrived while I was out.

"In here" I said muffled through my hands

"Are you ok? I heard some commotion" I slide my hands down from my face to see him stood in the doorway of my room with concern on his face

"I'm fine just a weird dream that's all" I fake smiled he nodded before speaking

"Come on we need to get ready, we're having dinner with John and Liz remember" I totally forgot about that me Randy, Sam and Dave were having dinner with John and Liz so we could finally meet her. I gave him a look of do I have to? "I know you don't wanna go but he'll be disappointed if you don't" he said folding his arms reading my mind

"I can't go. Will you cover for me? Send my apologies, say I'm ill or something, that I have flu like symptoms." I sighed as he raised an eyebrow at me "I can't put on a fake smile and a brave face for two days in a row especially with having to that all day tomorrow"

"Alright, you owe me big" he pointed at me while smiling

"Thanks Killer" I smiled back before he disappeared. I collapsed back on the bed closing my eyes. I managed to dodge one bullet tonight.

I sighed deeply knowing that tomorrow was the day I was dreading tomorrow was Judgment Day.

_I can't see much of a future _

_Unless we find out what's to blame _

_What a shame _

_And we won't be together much longer _

_Unless we realize that we are the same _

**The next day 11****th**** July**

I opened my bedroom door and walked out into the living room ready to go in a red dress with a sweetheart neckline, thin spaghetti straps and with the hem trailing down to my ankles with heels to match, my hair up clipped to the back of my head, my make up natural and clutching a purse in my hand.

_Ever fallen in love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_I__n love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_In love with someone _

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with _

I look up to see Randy, Sam and Dave sitting chatting also dressed and ready to go they happen to stop when I enter the room, they look at me with pity in their eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't want any sympathy or pity this my own fault I'm gonna have to deal with it. Now please can we go and get this over with" I said before storming towards the door, they all stood so we could leave.

**Randy**

I let Sam and Dave walk ahead out of the door while I gently grabbed Emma's wrist before she disappeared, she turned and looked at me confused. I had to tell her this as it was eating me alive.

"What's wrong?" she asked me confused as I pulled her gently to stand in front of me

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I said quietly

"Sure"

"Well I need to tell you something…" I paused looking at the confusion on her face "John he err he err said something to me about you" I stuttered

"What did he say?"

"He told me he had feelings for you" her eyes widened before she looked to the floor for a second then looking back at me smiling weakly

"It doesn't matter anymore, he made his choice, he had plenty of time to tell me and he didn't so no use in bringing it up now." she sighed sadly "It's over Rands, it's too late now, I've gotta to let him go" she smiled weakly again even though I could see the pain in her blue eyes "Now come on" she said taking hold of my hand. She wasn't fooling me I know this is killing her "We're gonna be late"

**Emma**

I pulled Randy out of the room and caught up to Dave still thinking about what he had just told me. I made the smart decision to put that info to the back of my mind and try and get through today, I was going to let John get married and make his own mistakes.

_You disturb my natural emotions _

_You make me feel like dirt _

_And I'm hurt _

_And if I start a commotion_

_I'll only end up losing you _

_And that's worse _

"So you flying solo today big guy?" I ask Dave linking my arm through his as we walk to the elevators

"Yeah didn't feel like bringing a date to this, just gonna enjoy being single" he smiled

"Don't blame you, relationships are more trouble than they're worth unless you get them right like those two" I nodded behind me to Sam and Randy

"They did get it right" he smiled

We headed to the church and took our seats Dave was on my right while Sam was on my left with Randy on her left. I looked around and saw as others finding their seats also, I saw John's parents and their partners plus his brothers and their wives or girlfriends, I also saw his cousin Marc. Matt stepped up, it must have been his turn out of the Cena brothers to be John's best man. I saw Paul and Steph giving them a little wave and a few other WWE people too.

Right then it dawned on me I hadn't even talked to him since I arrived last night. I looked at the time and saw I maybe had time to see him before the ceremony.

I excused myself and headed out I asked someone from the church where he was and she kindly pointed me to a little room where John apparently was still getting ready. I took a deep breathe before knocking.

_Ever fallen in love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_In love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_In love with someone _

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with _

"Come in" I heard his muffled voice on the other side

I walked in and shook my head smiling at the site, he has trying to fasten his tie rolled my eyes remembering he could never do that on his own.

"Need some help?" I asked then widened my eyes remembering this was how my dream started

He looked up and smiled dimples showing and all.

"Please, you know I think ties know I don't like them" I smiled before walking over and standing face to face with him, I kept my eyes on the tie and I fastened it.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey" I whispered back glancing up at him before returning to the task in hand

"Here you go" I said once I had finished, I smoothed down the material checking on my handy work.

"Thanks you're my life saver" he laughed nervously

"How comes you're here on your own?" I then asked

"I wanted some time to myself" I nodded and looked away "You look great" I heard him say turning to look his way again

"Thanks so do you" I said "Ok I'm not really good at this soppy stuff so I'm gonna make this short and sweet I just came by to wish you good luck"

"Thanks" he smiled before I leaned in and kissed his cheek before turning away to leave

"Hey Em" I heard behind me, I turned round on my heel to look at him

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being you" he said quietly

"You are such a geek" I said before leaving, I closed the door behind me and leaned on against it taking a deep breathe before standing up straight and returning to my seat.

A lot of this was a blur to me as my attention was completely focused right now so I'll do my best to tell you what's going on.

John made his way to the altar and waited in anticipation before the wedding march began to play I closed my eyes tightly hoping for the ground to swallow me up. I felt Dave take my hand and hold it tight, I opened my eyes to see Liz for the first time ever I might add just arriving at the altar. I had to admit she looked lovely in her dress and she looked really happy, who wouldn't marrying John.

I sat and listened to the priest perform the ceremony, I didn't even hear when he said the objection part, I vaguely listened on as the two recite their vows as I did my breathing became shallow and heart began to race.

Then my heart shattered into a million pieces as the priest said…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride"

I looked down at my lap as everyone applauded the newlyweds as they left the church.

I stayed glued to my seat continuing to look down as everyone left to head to the reception back at the hotel.

"Emma?" I faintly heard someone say my name I looked up to see Sam looking back at me with so much sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh honey, we know that must have been hard for you" I just continued to look at her as tears filled my eyes.

"He really went through with it didn't he?" I asked sadly, Sam nodded sadly before tugging on my hand and pulling me up and hugging me tight, I felt Dave's hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly and Randy took hold of my free hand.

_Ever fallen in love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_In love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_In love with someone _

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with _

"Come on let's go and get you drunk" she laughed pulling away from me.

"Sounds like a plan" I managed to choke out wiping my eyes

She placed her arm around my waist as mine went round her shoulders as we walked out of the church with the boys behind us.

At the reception and after dinner the speeches were made, again I wasn't really paying much attention and went with the flow downing a few bottles of beer not crappy champagne, I had nothing to celebrate so why drink champagne? Just my luck our table was right near the head table so I got a great view of the happy couple, man I wanted to puke.

I was upset and mad at the same time and when I get mad I'm become very tempted to change gears and turn into that rattlesnake that I'm so known for.

I decided to stop after about the 4th beer when I began to feel a little tipsy. Paul and Steph kept asking me what was up as they didn't know the truth, I used the I'm not feeling good line and they thankfully bought it. I was the only one at the table at the moment drowning my sorrows on my own as per usual.

I really wanted to puke when the DJ announced that the time had come for the bride and groom's first dance. I must of rolled my eyes about a million times today. Michael Buble's Home began to play which made me feel even worse; it was such a beautiful song.

"You ok?" I heard Randy ask in my left ear, I turned to him and smiled weakly as John and Liz began to dance.

"As good as I can be under the circumstances. I can't wait to get back to work, I better be on the card on Monday night cause I seriously need to kick someone's ass" I joked causing him to smile

"I know sweetheart" he wrapped arm round my shoulders and I leaned on him for support.

"Where's Sammie?" I asked pulling away slightly

"Ladies' room" he said simply

"Oh remind me I have Alanna's birthday gift in my bag for you" I aid remembering about the little girls birthday tomorrow.

"You didn't have to bother, believe me she's going to spoiled enough by her parents" he smirked

"Don't be stupid I wanted to she's my little cupcake" I smiled trying to take my mind off things but I couldn't as a more upbeat track began to play, I looked over to the dance floor and cringed when Liz began to strip John of his outfit, first came his jacket then his shirt leaving him in a white t-shirt, everyone else seemed to be enjoying the festivities, I was the only one that wasn't.

"I can't watch this anymore" I stood up and grabbed my purse "Will you cover for me again Rands I can't take much more of this?" I asked him and he nodded

"Of course, good night Ems" he said sympathetically.

"Night" I leaned down and kissed his cheek before making my way out of the room as quickly as possible into the lobby, to the elevator and back to the room.

When I arrived back I dropped my purse on the floor and collapsed on to my bed sighing deeply before I felt wetness of my tears that I had been holding in all day began to run down my cheeks, I curled up into a ball and sobbed into the pillow.

_Fallen in love with _

_Ever fallen in love with someone _

_Y__ou shouldn't've fallen in love with_

I groaned, my eyes fluttered open to see a still darkened room, I must of cried myself to sleep, my head rose from the pillow and I looked down to see I was still wearing my dress, I flopped back down and looked over to the clock to see the time was 3:18am. I sighed deeply knowing I wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep. Climbing off the bed and deciding to let out some frustration. I changed into some black workout pants and I threw on a retro Stone Cold football jersey with was black with blue and whites stripes with a stone cold skull on the sleeves, with 3:16 on the front and Austin 3:16 on the back in white lettering which was about 2 sizes too big for but I loved it. I washed my face of my make up so I was au naturelle, I threw on my sneakers and grabbed my ipod and a scrunchie for my hair before quietly leaving my room then leaving the suite careful not to wake the others. I head downstairs and walk over to the gym they had as part of the hotel, it wasn't much but it would do, I walked in to see it was deserted, I looked around and saw a space in the corner with mats down and a punch bag in the corner with a bench next to the wall.

"Perfect" I said to myself before walking over to the bench whilst roughly tying my hair up into a ponytail, I saw there was some tape lying on the bench. I placed my headphones in my ears and played some rock tunes to get me in the mood, I actually thought my theme music would be good choice to play first. I put the device in the pants pocket, I taped my hands up before walking to the bag, I stood in front and jogged on the spot before beginning to punch the thing as hard as I can with lefts and rights, my face in an angry and satisfied expression as if I was punching a real person I felt some tension immediately begin to leave my body.

I took a few steps back from the bag and spun round ready to do a spinning heel kick with my leg in the air about to connect with the bag when…

"Can't sleep either huh?" I heard someone say over my music causing me to stumble and land flat on my ass, my back and head connecting with the floor, I groaned as I felt a pain go up my spine yanking the headphones from my ears.

"Em you ok?" I heard the familiar voice ask I looked up to see John now stood in front of me in some shorts and a grey hoodie holding out his hand.

"Yeah no thanks to you" I muttered taking his hand and standing up when he pulled me, as I did I felt my left calve ache.

"Son of a bitch" I muttered not directly at John at my leg, I began limp over to the bench

"Come on over here" he directed me to the bench I sat down as did he, he raised my leg up on the bench knowing what was wrong he began to massage his fingers into my leg causing the pain to slowly disappear

"Thanks it s an old wrestling injury" I actually tried to joke.

"Nice jersey, classic Stone Cold wear" he said nodding to my top, I smiled weakly.

"What are you doing up at this hour, it's your wedding night" I said causing him to look up

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come down here or go for a walk or something" he shrugged, I didn't believe him for one minute.

"Why can't you sleep? Shouldn't you be tired after consummating your marriage or something" I said

"That's not funny" he said sternly, it wasn't meant to be funny "no I just couldn't sleep, what about you?" he asked looking up at me as be continued to massage my leg.

"Me neither, got stuff on my mind" I shrugged

"Like what? You never told me, you tell me everything like I do with you" he said almost offended

"Believe me you don't wanna know besides you have plenty going on to hear about my problems" I said

"You know I'm never too hung up on stuff for you" he said seriously

"Don't worry I'll take care of it" I fake smiled which disappeared when I saw the shiny metal ring on his left hand.

"Randy said you were feeling crappy yesterday that's why you had to leave the reception" he then said, I sighed softly.

"Oh yeah that, sorry I haven't really been feeling too normal lately and I started to feel a little queasy so I left and went to bed, sorry I couldn't stay and that I missed dinner on Friday" I said guilty even though I wasn't feeling guilty.

"That's ok I just wanted you to meet Liz" he said softly

"I'm sure I will sometime" I said as he stooped massaging

"I guess so" he smiled there was a few minutes awkward silence between us till I decided to leave this where it was.

"I'm gonna head to bed now" I said standing up and stretching especially my leg.

"Errm yeah sure"

"Night John and congratulations" I said leaning down and kissing his cheek before turning on my heels and walking to the door.

"Good night Shorty" I heard him say behind me I sighed before heading upstairs to bed.

_Ever fallen in love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_In love with someone _

_Ever fallen in love _

_In love with someone _

_You shouldn't've fallen in love with _

**The Next Morning**

**John**

I sat having lunch with Liz in the hotel restaurant the next day. She was talking about something however I wasn't paying much attention. I couldn't help but think about what was bugging Emma, she didn't seem herself when I saw her last night and that was weighing on my mind.

I placed my fork down to pick up my cup of coffee, I took a sip when my eyes managed to capture the beautiful blonde that is my best friend through the glass doors of the restaurant talking to the receptionist in the lobby. She was dressed casually in some blue jeans and blue tank top, her hair tied up in to a ponytail her sunglasses placed on top of her head. It looked like she was giving Emma directions as she nodded when the girl would say something and moved her hands motioning where to go.

"What are you looking at John?" I heard Liz say snapping me out of train of thought

"Oh sorry honey just I can see Emma" I said putting my attention back on my wife, wow that sounded weird.

"Really I haven't had a chance to meet her yet" she smiled

"There she is there talking to the receptionist" I pointed, she followed where I was pointing then looked back at me worried

"That's Emma?" I nodded "As in your best friend?" I nodded again confused

"One of them yeah"

"Suddenly I feel ugly." she said sadly her shoulders slumping

"Don't say that babe you're beautiful to me" I said taking her hand

"Do all the Divas look like her?" she asked

"Yeah pretty much but she's the best one of the bunch. She's without a doubt the coolest" "Come on let's go say hi to her" I said quickly getting up and taking her hand in mine as I saw Emma nodding one last time then thanking the girl her before walking across the lobby pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

I threw some bills onto the table not caring if we had both finished before gently pulling her out the door and into the lobby.

"Emma!" I yelled causing her to stop and look in my direction, she smiled slightly as we approached her.

"Hello to you too" she laughed pulling her sunglasses back on top of her head

"Where are you going?" I asked pulling Liz to sand next to me

"I was just going out to get some coffee" she said pointing a thumb behind her towards the door.

"Why didn't you get some here?"

"Wow you're a nosey one aren't ya?" she joked "after the way I've been feeling I needed something strong like Starbucks" she said then her eyes wondered over to Liz

"Hi I'm Liz" she said first introducing herself which I was surprised at, I expected Em to make the first move. She held her hand out in front of her.

"Hey Emma, Emma Austin. Nice to finally meet you" Em said smiling placing her hand in Liz's then they shook hands.

"You too. We were supposed to meet the other night right"

"Yeah sorry about that, sorry about leaving the reception early too I haven't been feeling well recently" Em said guilty

"That's ok, how are you feeling now?"

"A lot better thanks" she smiled in return

I smiled at the exchange of pleasantries between my wife and my best friend, Just then my cell phone rang

"Excuse me ladies must take this"

"Hello…" I said into the phone

**Emma**

"You know John's told me so much-" she began to say

"Save it" I snapped interrupting her

"Excuse me?" she asked confused to my change of attitude.

"Don't give me the all sweet and innocent act like you give a damn about me. Now listen and listen good. That man over there…" I pointed in John's direction "Means a lot to me and a whole load of people so I'm giving you a friendly warning that if you ever even think about hurting him in any way I'll hunt you down and kick your sorry ass. Now John told me you don't even watch our programming so if you don't believe me I suggest you get your ass on You Tube type in my name and see what I do to other woman who get in my way, Sports Entertainment or not I'm the toughest bitch in that locker room and they all know not to mess with me. Now I suggest you keep smiling and if you tell John about our little chat I'll make sure you never speak again got it?" I said putting on a fake smile at the last part of my speech so John wouldn't suspect anything.

She nodded "Good, remember keep smiling like we're having a nice conversation" I continued to fake smile

John came walking back over after placing his phone back in his pocket.

"What are you girls chatting about?" he asked as he approached

"Oh nothing just girl stuff you know weren't we Liz?" I said giving her a little nudge with my elbow

"Errrm yeah just girl stuff" she stuttered nervously playing along.

"Girl stuff? You can't be you're not a girl Em" John joked I gave him a look.

"I'll get you for that one. Sorry to leave so suddenly but I better make tracks I've got flight to catch. See you Monday John and hopefully see you soon Liz nice to meet you" I said fakely before turning on my heels and strutting off pleased with myself.

Suddenly I felt better….the bitch had just tasted some rattlesnake venom…


	28. Quitting isn't an option

**Hi**

**Hope your all well**

**Poor John. Barrett loves to humiliate him doesn't he? Survivor Series is gonna be very interesting.**

**Anyway thanks to Melilovesraw for the review and add as fav author, glad you liked the ending.  
****Yankees01 for the review  
****guerline for the fav story add  
****CenaGurl for the review glad you liked the ending too! Lol  
****And lastly the lovely Chantelle for the fav story add and the lovely message you left me. I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**So John is married, what will Emma do now? This one is another filler but shows the relationship they have. I promise things will get better.**

**Pleas read and review.**

**Oh and I'm gonna be working an Orton fic real soon so watch this space.**

**Enjoy x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 28 - Quitting isn't an Option**

**20****th**** July  
****NC State University  
****North Carolina  
****Monday Night RAW**

**John**

I walked into the locker room I was sharing with Randy, Rhodes, DiBiase, and Paul, after just coming from catering, bottled water in hand.

I cut a promo on mine, Hunter and Randy's match on Sunday with Orton earlier and I'd been teaming with Paul to take on the Legacy boys in a 3 on 2 handicap match.

I looked up to see Randy sitting on the couch fastening his boots as our match was after the next one which happens to be Emma's match against Jillian. I know she was wanting to build some momentum as she was taking on Maryse and Mickie James in a triple threat match for the Divas title on Sunday.

"Has Emma's match started yet?" I asked sitting down next to him causing him to look up at the screen.

"Not yet, you're just in time Jillian's just gone out so she won't be far behind" he said waving his hand continuing with his boots

My attention went back to the monitor just as Em came out, I smiled brightly as she walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring hitting all 4 corners. Man she acts so much like Steve even though she won't admit the fact.

The match began and Paul came back into the room to check out what was going on

"Emma kicking ass?" he asked laughing sitting down on the a steel chair in front of the TV.

"Doesn't she always" I laughed back

"I gotta tell ya I know Chyna was tough but man Emma has got to be the toughest chick I've ever known, she's so much like Steve it's unbelievable" he said causing me to smile knowing I was thinking the same not too long ago.

"She's only facing Jillian anyway" Randy joked just as Emma was pinning Jillian for the 3 count gaining that momentum going into Sunday.

She stood up and had her hand raised by the ref, I cringed knowing what was about to happen next, Em saluted the crowd her back to the ramp when Maryse came running down to the ring title in hand, she spun her round by the arm before nailing Em across the head with the title causing her to fall to the mat. Pleased with herself Maryse climbed out the ring dropping the belt and grabbed a steel chair, she slide back into the ring and laid the chair down, she cockily walked over to Emma and pulled her up by her hair before wrapping her arm around her neck over the chair, she did her hair flip to the crowd before planting Emma's head onto the cold steel in a DDT.

My eyebrows furrowed as I saw something was not right, the way Emma landed on the chair, her neck bent the wrong way or something, I watched as she lay there eyes closed and a small stream of blood began to run from her head, she wasn't moving in the slightest. Knowing that wasn't scripted, I began to grow concerned as the ref checked on her telling Maryse to leave the ring, the crowd booed her as she sauntered up the ramp.

"Did you see that?" I heard Randy say beside me

"Yeah something's not right, that landing didn't come off" I said concern filling my voice still staring at the screen.

I watched on as the ref tried to talk to Emma, she wasn't responding she was out cold, all 3 of us guys had seen the script and knew this wasn't part of the show. He then waved for the EMT's to come out, there was the confirmation something was wrong. This was one of things that wasn't just for TV, it was one of those things that wasn't suppose to happen, this was real.

"I'm going out there" I said suddenly standing up

"John are you crazy, you'll be breaking character, Vince will kill you" Randy pointed out placing at hand on my arm to stop me

"I don't care. He can do whatever he wants I'm going out there to check on my best friend" I informed him before turning away and heading out the locker room door.

I ran down to the ring not caring what the fans thought. I slide in the ring and went straight to her side, I took her hand in mine and looked sadly at her face, she was pale and wasn't moving. Luckily the show went to commercial by this point so I probably wouldn't be in much trouble.

"Chris man what happened?" I turned to our trainer who was assisting the EMT's, he was crouched nex tot her talking to her to see if she would respond.

"Looks like she's been knocked out. I don't really know anything else a tthis point" he said turning to me. I looked down at her and tried to get a repsonse my self

"Emma? Emma, it's me John please wake up" I said pleading with her to wake up but I got nothing.

"We need to get her to the hospital John" he said placing a hand on my arm sliently telling me to give them some space.

"Ok" I said simply. I reluctantly let go of her hand and stood up stepping aside letting them do their job. I watched on as they placed her on stretcher and carried her out of here.

I walked backstage and saw the ambulance sped off, I knew I had to concentrate I had a match next, as soon as I was done I was out of here.

As soon as the match was finished, Randy and I grabbed out stuff not bothering with a shower. I put another t-shirt on while he pulled some pants over his trunks and pulled a shirt on too.

We jumped into the car and sped off to the hospital, when we arrived they took us to were Emma was although we couldn't see her yet so we sat anxiously in the waiting room

"She's gonna be fine John" Randy said from his seat as I paced back and forth in the room.

"You don't know that" I snapped immediate regretting the comment "Sorry dude I'm just worried about her"

"Me too, what were we saying before huh? She's tough" I nodded as a doctor came into the room clipboard in hand causing both of us to stand.

"Are you both here for Ms Austin?" he asked and I nodded

"What relations are you to her?" this guy obviously didn't watch wrestling did he?

"We're her friends and colleagues" Randy answered for us.

"Oh yes I see, one of the nurses said she was a wrestler" he said scanning over his notes "I'm Dr. Stewart I was assessing Ms Austin, I specialise in head injuries"

"John" I said intruding me "Randy" I nodded at Orton

"Nice to meet you both" he flipped his clipboard "Well going from the notes I was given about what happened. Basically she's unconscious from the shot she took to the head before hand then by the manoeuvre that was performed incorrectly, her neck was bent right over causing some slight temporarily nerve damage and numbness resulting her to pass out. We've checked her over and there's no permanent damage however time will tell when she wakes up, we've patched up the wound on her head so you just have to be patient as she has a concussion." he informed us.

"Can we see her?" I automatically asked not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Absolutely follow me" he said placing his clipboard under his arm.

We followed behind the doc to a small room, Randy and I were receiving looks from people as we passed them in the hallways.

"Here we are, if you need me for anything please just ask" he said

"Thanks Doc" I said, he nodded and smiled before waling away.

I walked in first Randy closely behind me, I stopped and looked over to the bed where she was lying.

My heart sank, she still looked so pale, she lay there motionless with her eyes closed as almost as if she was sleeping. Only her chest slightly moving up and down for her breathing, she was still in her ring gear and she was lying under the covers slightly her arms resting either side of her.

She had a band aid on her head where the wound was and an IV coming out of her arm obviously to give her some strength back. I sighed before walking over to her bed and taking the seat closest to her, I heard Randy close the door and take the seat on the opposite side of the bed, I held her hand in mine rubbing my thumb over knuckles hoping she would wake up to my touch but she still lay there.

I sighed deeply watching her 'sleep' hoping she would wake up soon, I ran a hand over my tired face seeing the time was well past midnight.

**Emma**

I groaned in pain as my eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked around to see I was alone in a hospital bed. I closed my eyes then reopened them adjusting to the light.

I looked to my right to see a jacket hanging over the back of the chair that looked awfully familiar. I smiled to myself realising the jacket belonged to Randy. I then looked to my left raising my head slightly to see a green and yellow cap resting on the arm of the chair. I had to smile again knowing the item belonged to John. Those guys stayed with me this whole time, actually I didn't even know how long I'd been out for.

I remember what happened as clear as day, Maryse giving me a DDT and they way I landed, she obviously hadn't made me land onto the chair safely.

I flopped back down onto the soft pillow and closed my eyes tightly feeling a wave of dizziness come over me.

I then heard two familiar voices become louder as they came into the room, I heard the door close behind them and then I felt them move back to the positions they must have been in before. They were talking about guy stuff that I couldn't quite make out, probably about marriage or something.

"Will you two shut the hell up. Didn't the doctor tell you I had a concussion" I croaked out stopping their conversation, I heard John chuckle then take hold of my hand.

"Even like this you still have an attitude problem" I heard him say

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him with a playful scowl on my face

"I do not have an attitude problem" I smiled

"How you feeling?" Randy asked and I turned to him

"Like I was smacked with a title belt then DDT'd onto a steel chair" I said sitting up slightly, I brought my free hand up and rubbed across my forehead trying to remove the pain.

"To be fair that's what happened" he said and I smiled at him not thinking of a comeback right at this moment

"How long have I been out?" I asked and he looked at his watch

"Only about 5 hours" he informed me, I gronaed.

"5 hours? You guys have been here this whole time, you should of gone back to the hotel to get some rest" I started to argue

"Don't start that crap, you needed us so that's why we're here" John said, I felt defeated right away knowing I wans't gonna win this one.

"Alright"

"Vince called and said if you woke up and you're up to it he wants to see you tomorrow night at the house show" he then said causing me to rasie an eyebrow

"Ok"

"I'll get the doctor tell him you're awake" Randy said standing and heading to the door

"Thanks Rands" I said and he left. After he went there was an awkward slience between us as I just laid there staring forward.

"Come on what's up?" he said causing me to look a thim, he knows me so well it's almost scary

"How could she be so careless?" I blurted out "I could of really been hurt and not the type you come back from, my career could have been over tonight"

"Look at it this way you're gonna be fine" typical John always looking on the bright side. I sighed knowing he was right.

"You know this is the most I've seen you since the wedding" I said quietly I alost cringed when I said the W word.

"I know I'm sorry about that things have been a little…. hectic" he said guilty glancing down to our joined hands.

"That's alright, I guess it's expected" I said as he looked up back up at me "Thanks for being here I really appreciate it"

"What are friends for" he said quietly looking intensly into my eyes. I know he's married now but man I love him so much.

After a few more silent minutes, Randy soon walked back in with the doctor in tow.

"Ahh Miss Austin nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked walking over ot my bedside.

"Dizzy but better thanks" I answered

"Good, now I just need to do some quick tests to see if there is any extensive damage. Can you wiggle your toes for me?" he said and I looked at him weird

"Alright" I pulled the sheet back and wiggled my toes on both my feet no problems.

"Good, now can you put your hand into a fist then release then put them back into fist" he then asked scribbling something on his chart

I did that no problems with both my hands.

"No pain or numbness?" hew asked glancing up at me then back to the chart.

"No"

"Fantastic. I don't see no reason not to discharge you" he said smiling which caused me to smile genuinely for the first time tonight.

* * *

**The Next Night**

"Nice to see you up and about so soon, the doctor sent me your updates and they weren't pretty Emma, any normal person would be still in hospital" Vince said looking up from his desk

"You know me I'm not normal" I said slouched in a chair infront of his desk

"You can say that again" he smiled

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked

"There's no easy way to say this to you Emma but…I've decided to pull you out of the title match on Sunday" he said and my mouth dropped open

"What? No you can't pull me out the match" I argued wondering why the hell he would do that.

"Emma, due to the extent of your head injury I can't take the risk of keeping you in the match, I'm thinking about your health here, I'm sorry. I know this is hard to swallow" he said, I could tell he didn't want to do this I guess he didn't have much choice.

"You bet your ass it is." I said running a frustrated hand through my hair "answer me this one question, I was gonna go over wasn't I? That's why you're pulling me incase I can't defend the gold"

"Yes, yes you were" he said quietly

"You can't do this to me! This is bullshit Vince." I growled loudly before storming out the room and down the hallway.

"Emma are you ok?" Maryse asked me as I nearly crashed into her, I wonder if she was seeing vince next about what happened

"No I am not thanks to you" I snapped storming off down the hall.

I came to the end and sat on one of the huge crates that lined the hallway, I put my head in my hands trying to fight back the tears.

Because of someone's stupid mistake I'm being punished by not being able to compete on Sunday.

"Emma" I heard a voice say in front of me, I pulled my hands away and raised my head to see Vince looking back me with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to upset you, I was thinking about you I don't want something serious to happen to you. You know I'm not even surprised you're here tonight out of hospital walking around like nothing even happened to you. You're tough just like…" he triled off not having to say his name "Look I'll compromise with you. I've had to pull you from this weeks house shows however how about I check up on you on Saturday if you're feeling up to it you can compete on Sunday." he said his lips forming in to a small smile

"Really?"

"Yes, after tonight you can go home and rest for Sunday"

"Deal" I agreed, seemed fair to me.

"I know you're an Austin and having that names means.."

"Quitting isn't an option" I finished his sentence

"Exactly and I know as an Austin you're driven" he joked causing me to smile.

"Thanks. I won't let you down"

"You never do"

* * *

**5 days later  
July 26****th  
****Night of Champions**

**John**

I knocked on the door in front of me gently, I had just finished my match with Randy and Paul and I knew her match was next.

"Come in" the voice said on the other side, I opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hey" I said looking down to see Emma in the splits bending forward over one leg then the other, stretching out.

"Hey dude" hse said then standing up.

"Just came by to wish you good luck" I smiled at her.

"Thanks" she said "One of these days you will beat Orton, he's getting too greedy with that belt"

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Then again he's not easy to beat all he has to do is smoother you with those thunder thighs of his" she joked causing me to laugh along too.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"That's me, time to put the game face on" she pulled a serious face making me laugh.

"No you look too much like Orton when you do that" I laughed and she dropped the fac immediately.

"Man I better change it, don't want to look completely psycho" she pulled her usual game face "This one ok" she asked while having the face on.

"Perfect"

"See you after" she kissed my cheek before brushing past me and out the door, I shook my head at her. She was in a great mood considering she was nearly pulled from the match and after getting the all clear to compete she was over the moon.

I sat down in her locker room and watched the promo for the match, they were playing off Emma getting hurt on RAW and Maryse bragging about it, and of course adding Mickie into the story.

All 3 ladies made their way to the ring and the match started.

Anyway the frustration Em was feeling earlier in the week seem to be taken out on her opponents, the match went back and forth for a while with a few pin falls by all 3 of them. Later on, Em tossed Mickie out of the ring to concentrate on Maryse, she stumbled up and Em stalked behind her waiting for her to turn round.

Maryse slowly faced Em before she got a kick in the gut and a Stunner for her troubles before Em pinned her one two three to become the new Divas Champion for the second time.

I grinned brightly and applauded my best friend, oh yes she was back to her normal self for sure.


	29. Stone Cold RAW

**Hi all, Hope your all well.**

**I'm glad John is out of the Nexus now doesn't mean they're not making his life hell especially CM Sucks!**

**Two things to complain about though: 1, The Miz is the Champ, what the hell! And 2, Alberto Del Rio won the Royal Rumble? What's going on WWE?**

**Anyway so sorry I haven't' updated this, my laptop with all the files on was broke but now I have it back yeay!**

**We're nearing the end of this fic and I can't wait to see your reaction to what's gonna happen.**

**Thanks to chickadee33 for story alert  
****BigRedMachineUK for review  
****alliscrazy for adding as fav story  
****itachislover829 for adding as fav story  
****CenaGurl for review  
Melilovesraw for review  
****Yankees01 for the review**

**You guys are all awesome, if you like this please leave me a review I enjoy reading them.**

**And please check out my new fic Unexpected Hero!**

**Enjoy x**

**

* * *

****Chapter 29 - Stone Cold RAW**

In January 2010, announced that Steve was going to be guest host of Monday Night RAW on March 15th , in San Diego, California, well today is that day.

The week before on RAW, when the graphic was shown that Stone Cold was returning for one night only, I was shown watching, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I stood outside the Hilton hotel in San Diego in the parking lot, tapping my foot and biting my thumb nail impatiently as I waited for them to arrive.

I didn't have to wait long as a blue car pulled up into one of the bays and I smiled as I saw them get out the car.

He grinned at me as he flung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to me with Paul Wight also known as The Big Show, right behind him.

"Thanks for picking him up big guy I appreciate it" I told Paul happily as they approached.

"Anytime Ems, I was coming that way so I didn't mind" he smiled "I'll let you guys get reacquainted catch you both at the show" he added before walking off.

"So you gonna come here and say hello to your big brother or what?" Steve smiled opening his arms.

"Nah" I said shaking my head slightly pulling a face "Just kidding" I said before accepting the hug wrapping my arms around him, him doing the same with me.

He pulled away after a few minutes of hugging and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"So you sure you wanna do this tonight kiddo?" he asked me as we walked towards the hotel.

"Yeah, it's time Steveo and I couldn't think of a better time to announce this. Since this PG thing came in I feel lost" I said a little sadly.

"Your decision Ems, I got your back all the way" he said looking down on me.

"I know" I smiled weakly up at him.

"I brought your birthday gift with me" he then said and I grinned up at him as we entered the building.

"Man do you have to remind me it's my birthday soon" I rolled my eyes.

"You're just pissy cause you're turning 30 in 2 weeks" he chuckled.

"You bet your ass I am. I don't need to be reminded of that fact either thank you very much" I said sarcastically with another eye roll "Why have you brought it with you anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Regrettably I can't make it to Mania this year" he informed me causing me to sigh.

"I had feeling you wouldn't. I wish you could" I told him.

"Me too but schedule prevents me to" I nodded in understanding. He does have another career now, apart from tonight wrestling is far behind him.

We walked through the hotel lobby and I looked to see Randy, Dave and John walking out of the hotel's gym with Ted and Cody following them. However the two youngest took off to their room. The three guys spotted us and walked straight for us.

"Hey guys" I said as they approached us.

"Hey Steve, great to see you again man" John said first shaking my bro's hand.

"You too" he replied

"Hey Steve, how's it going?" then Dave said doing the same.

"Good man really good"

"Steve man, good to see you" then Randy greeted my brother.

"You too" he replied

"Good workout?" I asked then chipped in.

"Yeah you know. I put these guys to shame again" Dave joked flexing his muscles causing me to laugh.

"Yeah whatever." I playfully rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna take Steve up to our suite catch you guys later" I said as we said our goodbyes.

We were all sharing a huge suite, Randy was sharing one bedroom with Ted and Cody, I had a room for me and Steve and John and Dave were sharing a room too.

"Do they know what you're doing tonight?" Steve asked me while walking to the elevator, when the boys were out of earshot.

"Yeah they know, few people know though, only them, you and Vince do" I said.

**The Show…**

Steve opened the show by going to the ring beginning to cut a classic Stone Cold promo before talking to the fans about the contract signing with McMahon and Bret Hart later in the night that he would be overseeing. He talked about Bret and Vince and facing them both in his career.

John then comes out to start his match with Big Show in which champ Batista interferes.

Later Steve is in his office when Shawn comes in and asks if he thinks he could beat Undertaker, then Jericho comes in and runs his mouth too, he blabbering on about going out and drinking with Steve just as I enter Stone Cold's office…

Steve nods to me and I nod back before standing beside him, Jericho looks at me briefly before continuing what he was saying.

"As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted" he gives me a glare "Do we have to have this match tonight? Maybe we should take the night off and go have a couple of Steveweisers, just like the old days, raise a little hell out there. Do you know what I mean…" Jericho begins to laugh and Steve begins fake laughing

"Remember that night in Frisco?" Jericho continues, Steve glances at me and smirk at him before he stops laughing, I lean against my brother's side resting my hand over his shoulder. The smile on Jericho's face disappears when he realises Steve isn't laughing with him anymore.

"Get out of my office and go compete" he says calmly and I smirk at him. When Jericho doesn't budge..

"I need to talk to Emma, now get" he says a little more sternly.

"Bye bye Champ" I say sarcastically waving the hand that's on Steve's shoulder. Jericho eyes us both before turning on his heel and leaving.

"S'up bro. Couldn't resist coming back huh?" I joked as I pushed again his shoulder playfully once Jericho was gone.

He laughed "You know me kid, I can never resist coming back" he smiled in which I returned him with a weak one "Can you believe he thought I was going to let him get away with competing tonight can you believe that?"

"Hmmm sounds like Jericho" I mumble leaving his side and standing in the spot Jericho just stood in face to face with Steve.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? Sounded serious on the phone" he then said reading me like a book.

"It is" I take a deep breathe "How did you….know?" I asked

"How did I know what?" he asked me confused, I rolled my eyes.

"When it was time" I said softly. He nodded now understanding where I was going with this.

"When I knew I just couldn't anymore, due to injuries and stuff. As much as I want to keep going you know I couldn't so I knew then it was time, why do you ask?" he asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"I think it's my time" I announced, the look on his face changing to a little shock but also like expected it. I had no idea how the crowd or the fans at home were reacting to my announcement right now.

"I had a feeling this is what was up with you"

"I held off telling you cause I felt like I was letting you down, by giving up cause that's something we just don't do" I confessed feeling like a failure.

"There's a difference between giving up and retiring kiddo" he tried reassuring me.

I nodded looking down at the floor.

"Emma" I heard him say. I looked up waiting for him to continue "you could never let me down, this is your decision and I respect that. I always meant giving up in general not giving up by ending your career" I nodded "When?"

"Wrestlemania. I want to go out with a bang you know so that's why I waited till you were guest host. I was hoping you could hook your little sister up with a hell of a match to go out on- on the grandest stage of them all" I said with a little smirk, there was method to my madness.

"I can do that for you at the least, let me have a think and I'll get back to you" he said rubbing his chin

"Thanks bro" I smiled

"Go get ready. You got a match coming up" he then said gently pushing me out his office.

**The match**

I was teaming with Eve and Kelly Kelly to take on Smackdown's Michelle McCool, Layla and the Divas Champion Maryse in a six Diva tag match.

After a stunner to Layla and the pin fall for the win, Eve, Kelly and I's celebrations were interrupted by CM Punk's music playing I stop and look up to seer him and his Straight Edge Society walk onto the stage.

"How sad, Emma Austin announces her retirement tonight, boo hoo, nobody cares about you Emma." the crowd boo him loudly as they walk down the ramp and into the ring.

"You know you could have a second change before you go, you see you were one of the biggest sinners the WWE has ever had drinking beer, giving the middle finger what shame but I can change that I ask you for your last two weeks as a WWE Superstar to join me and the Straight Edge Society to become pure and all that is good. You don't need to worry about a thing as you if you were to join us you would have plenty of back up" he says propositioning me. I grab a mic and begin to tell his jerk what I think…

"Join you huh? Thanks but no thanks. I like being a sinner as you say and you know you came to RAW on the right night cause I don't need you for back up, In fact it's a shame for you that I have him….." I pointed behind me "As back up" I said smiling just as the glass breaks and Steve heads down to the ring head straight for The Straight Edge Society, he begins to hit Luke Gallows with right hands while I head straight for Serena, I grab her and whip her into the corner and stomp a mudhole in her, I looked over just as Steve stuns Gallows before I copy pulling her up and stunning Serena.

Steve then looks at me and I nod before he kicks Punk and plants him giving him a stunner also.

Gallows recovers and drags both Punk and Serena out of the ring, Steve and I watch as the head back up the ramp beaten.

The music dies down as Steve grabs a mic…

"Alright that was one reason I came out here and that was to open up a can of whoop ass and the other was to let you know I got in store for your last match" I look at him waiting for him to continue.

"In 2 weeks at Wresltemania 26 in Phoenix Arizona, history will be made when both the WWE Women's Championship and the Diva's Championship will be defend in one match"

"What are you talking about?" I mouth to him

"Every Diva in the WWE from both Raw and SmackDown including the Champions themselves will compete for both titles in a Diva's battle royal, the last lady standing will be crowned the very first Undisputed Women's Champion" he tells me and the world.

He walked right up to me so we were inches apart.

"And that's the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so…." he said looking me in the eye the whole before smirking that infamous Austin smirk.

**After Raw went off the air…**

After my match I showered and changed into some blue jeans and a red ladies tee my hair tied up into a ponytail with white tennis shoes on my feet. I watched the rest of the show from the locker room with the guys. After the dark match had taken place I sat on the couch in the guys locker room as they were showering and gathering their things together.

I pulled out my phone and started playing with it when I heard the familiar sound of the glass breaking coming from the TV. My head shot up to look at the screen, Steve was walking down to the ring, he climbed in but instead of doing his 4 corner salute he just grabbed a mic and began to talk.

"I just wanted to come out here and say thank you very much for all coming out tonight. I had a great time being back here in the WWE and in San Diego it was a hell of a show but there's one more thing I gotta get off my chest." he says seriously.

"I'm talking to everyone here but I'm talking to one very special person back there, you're not gonna here Stone Cold Steve Austin say this very often but this person happens to mean a hell of a lot to me and I want her come down to this ring." the crowd cheer knowing exactly who he's talking about.

"Emma get your ass down here there's something I want to say.." there's a slight pause before he continues "if you want Emma to get her sorry ass out here give me a hell yeah…."

"He just called me out" I said staring right at the TV.

"You better get going then, Shorty" John said grinning. I had a feeling he knew what was going on.

I stood up and headed out the room and towards the gorilla, the glass broke again and I sceptically walked down the ramp towards the ring with a confused look on my face.

I slide in the ring and faced my big brother.

"Nice of you to join me kiddo" he chuckles "now tonight you announced to everyone you were leaving What quitting what retiring hanging them up what so I thought I would come out here and call you out to see if you wanted to have one last beer in this ring with your big brother" I smile realising that's what he's up to.

"Looks like we have some WWE Superstars that want to join us" I looked behind me as the locker room came wondering down the ramp everyone from Vince himself, Steph, John, Randy, Dave, Ted, Cody, Kofi, Hunter, Edge, Shawn, Jericho, Christian, Show, Sheamus, Evan Bourne plus more and the Divas came with them, Mickie, Michelle, Layla, Maryse, Kelly, Gail, Eve, Beth, Vickie: everyone pretty much emptied the locker rooms.

Some climbed in the ring while others just stood on the apron while Steve and I were still stood in the middle.

"Alright since everyone's here that's supposed to be, let's get this party started. Mark toss me a couple of cold ones, everyone grab a beer I got plenty" Mark tossed a couple of cans to Steve as the other Superstars retrieved one for themselves. Steve popped them open before passing me one.

"Ok first of all I want everyone in the whole damn arena if you got a beer or a drink of some sort I want you hold it up into the air to join me in a toast." he told the entire arena and they did so before he turned back to me.

"Emma. I love ya not very much but I love ya, just kidding! I love ya more than I let on sometimes and I'm proud ya decided to follow in my footsteps all those years ago. It was long hard road but you got there. I would like everyone to join me in a toast to the toughest female this company have ever had, one of the best… no disrespect to the other ladies but the bottom line is she could all your asses with her eyes closed" he laughed.

"Seriously, I'm sure everyone here and everyone watching at home is gonna miss you in more ways than one, now you get to take the next step in life and hopefully that'll all work out for you the way this did. Now enough with the soppy stuff and let's drink some beer" he yelled in to the mic.

"To Emma" he toasted

Everyone responded with "To Emma" before Steve stepped forward and raised his can higher. I repeated the action and crashed mine in to his before taking a long swig needing it after that I saw the rest of the superstars and fans do the same thing.

After I took a drink, I motioned for Steve to give the mic…

"Ya got something to say?" he asked me stepping forward

"I really hate you right now" I said into the mic causing everyone to laugh. He wasn't gonna get away with embarrassing me like this.

Steve chuckled before signalling for two more beers, he caught them handing me one.

"I got one more toast to make" he raised the beer in the air "Austin 3:16 says I just whipped your ass" he said repeating his famous words. I smiled widely before he said "3:16" I held my beer up he put the mic at my mouth and I repeated toasting "3:16" before we clashed cans again as the glass broke and my theme music played as I celebrated with my brother and the rest of the company.

After drinking that beer I raised my hands in the air and clapped moving round applauding the fans for their support.

I then went and hugged some of the guys starting with my best friend then Randy and Dave came next before I made my way round some of them.

**Later that night at the hotel**

"That Son of a Bitch!" I cursed looking at my phone and what was on the screen.

I walk out mine and Steve's room and walk across the living area to Randy, Cody and Ted's room, the door is open and I can here some commotion.

"Knock, knock" I mock knocking on the open door, Cody and Ted are playing on the x box on some racing game while Randy is chilling on his bed watching them he looks up and smiles when he sees me.

"You ok? I heard you curse"

"Yeah, just Cena blew me off, we were suppose to going to dinner after the show but he made up some crap about me spending time with Steve since I don't see him very often and the funny part is I can't even get hold of him either" I said huffing in frustration.

"Hmm I see, I can't say about John I guess your brother is just catching up with some of the guys" he shrugged.

"I guess" I sighed flopping down next to him on the bed "can I hang out with you guys?"

"Sure. You only have 2 weeks left so I wanna as much time with you as possible" he joked "I can't believe you're actually leaving"

"Me neither, seems all surreal right now, this is the right thing to do though" I nod "It's funny cause this match is so predictable, everyone knows they'll be giving me the belts"

"Maybe not, you know creative they might not just to mix things up" he laughed.

"Well whatever they decide to do, I better have the last laugh" I joked cuddling up next to him, I heard him chuckle as I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his one arm round my shoulder.

"I'm sure you will" he said kissing my head just as my phone's message tone went off.

"Oh man" I pulled away and sat up pulling the phone from the pocket in my pants.

I pressed the right button to read the message. My blood boiled when I read the text….

'_Hey kiddo, havin a great time out with Cena and some of the guys, be back late'_

"Who is it?" Randy asked.

"Oh just Steve telling me he's having a great time out with John. That bastard ditched me telling me to spend time with him when really he ditched me to go drinking with my own brother. I can't believe him" I sighed putting my phone back in my pocket and sinking back down on the bed before cuddling back up to Randy. Steve was already in my bad books after the little stunt he pulled tonight after the show went off the air.

"John can't resist a good old drinking session" he chuckled.

"One thing's for sure it'll be his last" I said with venom in my voice.

**Later on**

**Randy**

I looked down to see Emma had fallen asleep in my arms, I smiled down at her sleeping so peacefully. Couldn't of been easy for her tonight to announce her retirement, I know she's gonna be just fine though. She's smart and talented and can do anything she puts her mind to. The sad thing is we're all gonna miss her like crazy.

I wouldn't wanna be Cena when he gets back, I know she's gonna kill him.

I look up and watch the guys are now playing SmackDown Vs Raw 2010.

However my gaze left the screen and looked towards the door when I heard someone outside the main door to the suite.

I slowly pulled out of Emma's grip and laid her down gently, I got off the bed and headed to the door of the room

"Keep it down a little guys Em's asleep" I told them

"We will, is she ok? She sounded upset earlier" Ted asked not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah she's ok" I sighed.

"What's up?" Cody asked

"Nothing let's just say we're gonna have to plan Cena's funeral" I said

"Wow that bad huh?" I nodded before heading out the door and to the main door of the suite. I stood a few feet away and crossed my arms over my chest when I saw who entered the room, speak of the devil himself.

John was trying to come in as quietly as possible but was failing miserably. I gave him a stem look before he turned round and stopped like he'd been caught, my jaw tightened and twitched angrily knowing he'd upset Em.

"What?" he asked innocently, I could smell the alcohol on his breathe from here, I shook my head at him, if he didn't know what he'd done wrong I wasn't going to tell him.

"You know what you did John, don't play innocent" I said to him

"Oh that I can explain.."

"I'm not the one you should be explaining to am I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No" he looked down ashamed "Where is she?"

I waved my hand at him to tell him to follow me, he did just that as I lead him to the bed room. I stopped at the doorway and he appeared next to me looking in the same direction I was towards the bed where she was sleeping.

"She's gonna kill me isn't she?" he said beside me watching her sleep.

"No doubt about it dude" I said glancing at him then back into the room "you know she did a hard thing tonight and the least you can do is keep the plans you had with her. I'm sure she needed you tonight for your support" I shifted to face him fully "She's supported you through everything, your personal life, your injuries and the least you can do is support her back" I said becoming a little angry at his insensitivity.

"When did you suddenly become an angel Randy" he snapped back at me.

"Oh I'm no angel but I do look after my friends and I do not let them down" I told him angrily. He sighed knowing he was wrong.

"I know, I'm an ass alright" he ran his hands over his face before looking back into the room at Emma.

"I'm just gonna miss her man. I guess I didn't want to admit to myself that she was going. I should spend every second I can with her not avoid her" he whispered.

I clapped a hand on his shoulder telling him I understand before turning to go to the bathroom.

"Oh shit" I heard him whisper, I turned back quickly.

"What?"

"She's waking up" he said quietly.

I looked to see she was stirring with her eyes still closed.

"Rands?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm here sweetie" I replied

"What time is it?" she rolled over then sat up slightly blinking to adjust her eyes. She smiled when she saw me then they widened when they landed on John, immediately her expression changed to an angry one.

"You!" she pointed at him

"Em let me explain.." he held his hands up again.

"You blow me off to go drinking with my own brother, you son on a bitch" she said semi calm.

"Em I'm sorry ok. I was heading back up here when Steve caught me and insisted I have a drink with him and before I knew it hours had flown by. I tried to tell him I had plans with you he wouldn't listen he said you'd understand and well he told me to lie to you about spending time with him and I'm sorry, Shorty. I really am" he said not taking a breathe.

She looked down then climbed off the bed and walked up to him.

"Ok" she said simply before pushing past him.

"That's all. You're not mad?" he asked confused

She shook her head then leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Night Rands" she said quietly.

"Night sweetheart" I replied, she give John one last sad look then went to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't she yell at me? That's not like her, when she's mad she yells not the opposite" he asked even more confused to her reaction. Actually I was too, she usually would of killed him.

"I dunno man, go and talk to her" I advised.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he shook his head.

"No I would. See what you can do to make it up to her"

"When did you suddenly become the voice of reason" he smirked.

**John**

I walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked. I waited until a sad looking Emma opened the door, she looked at me.

"I'm sorry Em" I said simply.

"I know and don't worry I'm gonna giving Steve a piece of my mind when he gets back" she said with no emotion.

"Why didn't you yell?" she shook her head "There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

"Sort of." she took a deep breathe then she spilled "I don't want to retire John, this is all I've ever known" she said sadly as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Then don't" I said stepping forward reaching up and gently wiping away her tears with the pad of my thumb just to replaced by fresh ones, man she is really upset.

"I have to. I don't want to but it's time to go" she said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you tonight"

"You're forgiven. I could never stay mad at you" she actually smiled slightly.

"It's because I'm cute right?" I said cheekily, she smiled wider through her tears.

"Yeah it's because you're cute" she said laughing slightly "Man I must be getting soft in my old age" she sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Don't cry beautiful" I said softly looking into her eyes. "Look I just didn't want to admit to myself you were really leaving and I thought avoiding this conversation would make me feel better, I can't imagine how you're feeling right now."

"Honestly I'm feeling pretty shitty. I've dreaded this day for so long and now it's here I know why I dreaded it all along" she told me.

"I'm so gonna miss you" I said sincerely.

"Ditto"

I held her hand in my own and gently lifted it up to my lips before planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand, she smiled as tears ran freely down her now rosy cheeks.

"Come here softy" I pulled her gently to me and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, she bruised her face in my neck while holding onto my waist.

"I promise to support you everyday till you leave and I promise we will never lose touch and I'll come and see you as often as I can work permitted" I felt her nod against me.

"And at Wrestlemania you're gonna become the very first Undisputed Women's champ and make even more history if anyone deserves it it's you"

I pulled back and she wiped her eyes again with the back of her hand.

"Go and get some sleep we got an early start tomorrow" I said

"Yeah. That stupid rattlesnake better get his ass back here soon cause if he's not ready to go in the morning or I'm leaving him he can walk back to LA" she joked

"Tell you what. To make this up to you how bout I give you the first part of your birthday present now" I said grinning remembering this gift had just arrived the other day and I had it with me, I watched her eyes light up.

"Really?" she asked excited, I nodded.

"Yep give me a second" I winked before walking into my room and retrieving the box that was wrapped up. I walked back over to her door and stuck my head in to see she was sitting at the end of her bed with one leg resting on the bed the other on the floor. She smiled softly at me which I returned before sitting beside her on the bed, she shuffled along to give me more room. I sat down and sat the same she was opposite her.

"Now I don't do this for just anyone" I joked.

I held the box and out and she gently took it from me our fingers brushing for a split second. She placed it on the bed and then lifted the lid from the box and placed it to one side, she giggled looking down at the gift lying in the box.

She lifted the jersey from the box and held it up in front of her. I had bought her a customized white Red Sox home jersey: the real deal.

She laughed "I knew it was a matter of time before you got me one of these"

"I got to show you the best part" I took the jersey from her hands and turned it around so the back was facing her. I held it up against me and grinned when she laughed even more. I had them stitch the name 'Austin' and '3:16' for the number in the red and black lettering.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"I love it. Thank you so much" she said softly before leaning forward and hugging me.

"So I get another present?" she asked pulling away.

"Huh?"

"You said this was the first part so I have another one?" she said with hope.

"Yeah you're not getting that one till the Monday you leave" she pulled out her bottom lip "No Emma I'm putting my foot down with you" I joked pointing a playful finger at her, she smiled brightly. I loved seeing her smile and I loved seeing her happy.

**The Next Morning**

**Emma**

After giving my bro a piece of my mind, he apologised and we made up and are ok. I climbed out of bed, dug out some clean clothes for the day which consisted on some black jogging pants and a black tank top for travelling in and headed for the bathroom we all shared, I tried the door to find it was locked. I noticed Steve was already up so I'm guessing he's the one in the bathroom.

"Steve you in there?" I yelled through the door knocking on it.

"Yeah be right out" the reply was.

I waited about 5 minutes and began to get impatient as time was running out.

"Steve, Steve hurry up." I banged on the door again.

"Be right out"

"What on earth can you doing in there? You have no hair!" I yelled again to get no reply

.I waited a few minutes longer until the door opened and a freshly showered Steve excited with a grin on his face, I passed him going into the bathroom.

"When you're done I wanna talk to you" he said.

"Ok"

After I was freshly showered and dressed letting my hair dry naturally down, I sat down next to him on the couch. For a second where all the other guys were, I guess Steve had asked them to stay in their rooms while we have our little chat.

"So what's up?" I sat down next to him turning slightly to face him.

"Well I wanna give you your birthday/retirement gift"

"You only got me one gift for my 30th birthday and my retirement, you cheap stake" I said getting annoyed.

"Will you listen" he said and I stopped talking "I wanted to give you this when you retired anyway just happens I thought it would tie in well with your birthday too"

He handed me a black cloth bag which obviously had something solid in it, he placed the bag in my hands and I looked up at him confused.

"Open it" he encouraged me.

I opened the bag and pulled out another grey bag which had a huge old WWF logo on it.

I turned the bag over and unzipped it, peeling the material off, I flipped the gift back over and threw the bag to one side, I gasped when I saw what was sitting in my hands.

A Smoking Skull Belt actually not just any… Thee Smoking Skull belt, the one Steve actually used during the Attitude Era, the original the one the Rock stole and apparently threw in the river, it was the actual one.

I starred at it in shock in my hands then looked back up at him.

"I can't accept this, this is yours" I said holding it back out to him.

"I want you to have it" he said pushing my hands away.

"No Steveo I can't accept this" I said shaking my head.

"I'm giving it to you Ems. This is apart of our legacy and I'm handing it down to you"

I smiled at him, I cant believe he's just given me this amazing gift.

"I don't know what to say" I said actually speechless

"For the first time ever" he laughed causing me to give him a playful scowl "How about 'Thank you Steve you're the best brother I have'"

"You're not the best brother I have, Jeff is" I said joking "Seriously thank you so much" I placed the belt down and hugged him tight.

**Later that morning in the car**

"I so remember that. Mr Jackson was pissed not to mention his poor daughter" Steve laughed in the back of the SUV. I shook my head from the drives seat and glanced at him in my rear view mirror.

Me, Steve Randy and John were heading to LA, we were dropping Steve off then heading to the next show. Ted, Cody and Dave were hitching a ride with some of the other guys.

I was driving since it was my rental with Randy as my co driver with John sitting behind me and Steve sitting behind Randy.

We were all sharing stupid stories of when we were younger and Steve and I were telling John and Randy of our childhood.

"Oh yeah, I don't think she ever spoke to me ever again after that, she would totally avoid me at school" I laughed keeping my eyes on the road "Hey remember that time when Kev pushed me out the tree house and I nearly broke my arm. Mom and dad were pissed at all you guys"

"Even though it was Kev's fault"

"I could of killed him too. I thought I broke my damn back when I landed" I chuckled remembering.

"That's why you are as tough as you are kiddo, growing up with 4 brothers got you prepared" he laughed back "man those were good time"

"Yeah we had plenty of them in the Williams household, not to mention crazy ones"

"Us too the Cena household was always crazy like 24/7" John then said.

"It was bad enough with 4 and 1 girl but 5 boys, I'm not surprised your parents went crazy themselves. I really do feel for Fabbo and Carol" I said joking

"Not so bad for you huh Randy? Only the 3 of you" john then said to him.

"That was bad enough for my mom since dad was away all the time. Becky's like you Em, she's seen as the angel of the family"

"And that I am. I was perfect in every way" I said smugly "when the neighbours hated the boys they loved me" I smiled proudly through my mirror.

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Angel my ass you were just as bad" he said

"No I was not but what you're forgetting big brother of mine is if a was as bad I wouldn't get caught like you and the guys" I laughed "So come on what was it like to be Stone Cold again even if for one night only?"

"You know I love that guy Ems, I haven't been him in a while, he's been buried so it's always great to bring him back to the surface again"

"Guess it's nice to be that beer swilling redneck again…oh wait you never stopped that part" I giggled causing the guys to laugh along.

"Very funny kiddo"

"Seriously I gotta admit it was nice seeing him again. Can't believe you didn't get to stun McMahon" I rolled my eyes while keeping them on the road.

"Hey it wasn't about me, it was about their rivalry" he said.

"Alright don't get all defensive on me" causing Randy and John to laugh

I turned off the right exit knowing this was the last time I would see Steve for a while. I made a few turns headed into the city. Then we pulled off onto a street where Steve was living while shooting his movies.

"Well this is me, take care guys nice to see you again, I enjoyed the ride with you" he told the guys to which the guys said their goodbyes.

I climbed out while Steve opened the trunk and got out his bag, he closed the trunk before walking round the front of the car where I was resting against the hood.

"So this is it huh?" I nodded "Next time I see you you'll be a retired wrestler" he saw the look on my face "It'll be fine kid"

"I know" I replied softly.

"I'll be watching, actually I'm going home to watch with everyone and I know Jeanie and the girls will be watching" I nodded

"Catch you later kiddo" he said before going to turn away.

"That's it? 'catch you later kiddo.' You haven't got any other Austin words of wisdom for me?" I said stopping him, he turned to me.

"I don't need to give you any you already know what the deal is, I can't tell you anything you don't already know. You know I love ya and I'm proud of ya and I know you'll kick ass. I'm not gonna feed you a load of garbage you already know, I'm not gonna give you some speech to try and make you feel better about this whole thing. I can if you want me to, I'll give the whole retirement speech"

"No you don't have to. I know what you're saying no need to repeat what's already been said in the past"

"Exactly my point"

I sighed wanting to get something off my chest.

"Do you know what it's like to live in your shadow, have everyone saying I was riding your coattails to get where I wanted to be?" I asked him.

"What have I always told you huh? I could only teach you so much. It's what you did with that knowledge is what matters. You never rode my coattails kid, I just helped you gave you a stepping stone; a one I didn't have. You did the rest of the work, you took what I taught you and became what you are."

"You know when I started I thought if I could become half the wrestler you are I'd be happy" I confessed.

"Then you should be happy" he smiled

I nodded "I can't believe this is happening" I sighed "2 weeks and 3:16 dies"

"It ain't gonna die. The business is changing just like it did when I came along and changed the set up. There's no place for us bad asses anymore"

"It'll live forever" he held out his free fist.

"It will live forever" I bumped my fist to his.

"Exactly. We made history together and individually, no one can take that away." he said, he was actually pretty smart compared to what people thought.

I nodded and he watched me intently for a few moments.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he shook his head "I just…..I remember when you were born" I smiled "I held you in my arms, you were so tiny…" he smiled remembering "And I promised to protect you everyday of your life. I can't believe you were that little beautiful baby and now look at you all grown up" he said sincerely.

"You sound like dad" I joked.

"Felt like a dad moment" he shrugged.

"You're my brother Steve, leave the father stuff for Steph and Cassie huh?" I said ruining the serious and intimate mood.

"I'm just trying to tell you.." he trailed off sighing realising I was interrupting his brotherly moment.

"I know"

"See ya when I see ya, Emma" he said placing his bag down on the floor and engulfed me in his arms.

"Later Stone Cold" I smiled watching him disappear before climbing back in the car and heading to the next destination.


	30. Babysitting

**Thanks to Melilovesraw for the review  
****InLoVe-13 for adding as fav story  
****Saygoodbyetomyhearttonight for story alert  
****CenaCandiceFan4Life for the fav author add  
****CenaCenationGirl for the review  
****Yankees01 for the review**

**I came up with this after seeing Randy on George Lopez before SummerSlam last year.**

**As always I don't own anything but Emma.**

**Please check out my new fic Unexpected Hero**

**Enjoy x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30 - Babysitting**

I arrived early Tuesday morning in Glendale, Arizona on for the beginning of Wrestlemania 26 weekend.

I know John had an extra busy week because he was recording some songs for his new movie 'Legendary' on top of all the already hectic week we had.

Last night we were in San Jose California for RAW and I took an early flight out to Phoenix to get ready for the week ahead, which would be my last as a WWE Superstar.

Last night I cut a promo with Paul and slightly with Randy…

_Triple H was strapping up his knee when the door opened and closed and I walked in to shot, he looked up with a smile on his face in which I returned._

"_Hey" he said lifting his leg from the chair_

"_Hey" I replied standing just on the other side of the chair._

"_What's up?" he asked._

"_Well I…. with this being my last week and all I just wanted to say that err I know we've never really seen eye to eye on some occasions and on some we've managed to co exist…" I rambled._

"_Emma spit it out" he said wanting me to get to the point._

"_Ok, just I wanted to tell you no matter what differences we had….. I've liked you and respected you even when you thought I hated you and even when you were running down my brother with a car or bashing him in the head with a sledgehammer. That took a lot of guts at that time cause he was the man back then" I smiled proudly._

"_He was, that's why I went after him and you know in a weird way I always liked you too." he told me sincerely causing me to raise an eyebrow. "You Austin's certainly have a weird way with words" he then chuckled._

"_That we do" I replied._

"_I know you're gonna hate hearing this and possible deny it… but you're exactly like him" he said seriously. I smiled brightly at his compliment._

"_I know" I said softly agreeing "I hate that" I joked causing him laugh then his smile faded._

"_What would make you think I wanna talk to you" he said his voice turning angry. I scrunched my eyebrows at his sudden change of tone, thinking he was talking to me._

_Then Randy Orton stepped into shot and I immediately understood who he was talking to._

"_I'll leave you guys to talk" I said beginning to walk away._

"_Hey Emma" I heard Orton say, I turned round to face him waiting for a response "No matter what happens on Sunday….you're the greatest"_

"_Don't worry about me and I don't need __**you**__ to tell me what I am" I spat back suspiciously "Catch you later Hunter" I then said leaving them to talk._

Later on in the show there was a 10 Diva tag match with Divas from Raw and SmackDown.

The match consisted of Layla, Women's Champ Michelle McCool, Divas Champ Maryse, Laicia Fox and Vickie Guerrero and on the other side were the team of Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly, Eve, Mickie James and Beth Phoenix.

All 10 ladies were in the ring getting ready to start when Guest Host for the night Pete Rose came out and interrupted.

"Ladies before you start this contest I have a surprise for you. This match will have a special guest referee to make sure everything is called down the middle. Now I know many of you if not all of you know this person very well…" he trailed off before the glass broke and I walked out to a great pop from the crowd I shook Pete Rose's hand before making my way down the ramp to the surprise of especially the heel divas who were complaining. I was dressed in some blue jeans and a ref shirt which was turned into a tank top style shirt and my wrestling boots, my hair up into a high ponytail.

I climbed in the ring and stared down the heels and saw the happy look on the baby face Diva's faces, they were smiling and laughing but wouldn't be by the end of the match.

I hit all 4 corners before settling down and signalling for the bell to be rung.

Gail and Michelle started out the match and with a few near falls eventually all ladies had a chance to get in the ring even Vickie got a few cheap shots in thanks to her LayCool team-mates before Michelle and Gail were left and Michelle pinned Gail after performing a hell of a move and slapped the mat for a three count.

As they were announced the winners, I rose their hands in victory as the face Divas entered the ring again disappointed. I smirked coming up with an idea. I let go of their arms after raising them in victory and turned to my left were Michelle was I kicked in the gut and stunned her, then I stunned Maryse, then Fox then Layla got back into the ring when they saw what was happening they both got a stunner for their troubles. I turned round seeing Gail getting up so I stunned her, then Kelly, then Eve was next, Mickie then Beth laying them all out.

I looked down on them all scattered on the canvas, out of breathe, I rose my head to one of the corners were Vickie was cowering her back was against the buckle and she held her hands up and shook her head begging saying please no.

I slowly walked over with a scowl on my face and grabbed by the back of the head, I looked into the crowd who were cheering as if I was asking them 'Should I?' they all give me a response. I dragged her out the corner before planting a foot in the mid section grabbing hold of her neck and planting her to the mat.

When I stood back up and looked at the carnage I had caused. I smirked that Austin smile and shrugged my shoulders innocently to say "What did I do?" before looking back down intensely and signalling that those belts were mine come Sunday.

I climbed out of the ring and headed up the ramp.

"_Emma Austin just sent one hell of a message to the other WWE Divas that this Sunday in her last match she is out to win gold" Michael Cole stated as I disappeared behind the curtain._

After a commercial I was seen walking backstage when Josh Matthews was calling my name from behind.

He caught up with me calling my name over and over, I finally stopped to see what he wanted.

"_Emma, can I have a moment of your time.." I waited for him to speak "Emma you just stunned every Diva including Vickie Guerrero, you stunned them all"_

"_And why the hell do you think I did that huh Josh…" I waited for response that didn't come "I did it because every single one of them is a threat to me, on Sunday I face very single one of them in the ring and every single one of them could stop me from walking out on Sunday with them belts. So what do I do I stun every one of them to let them know retirement or not I am gonna be the first Undisputed Women's champion on Sunday and if I'm going out I'm going out on top" I said with venom in my voice before walking away….._

Anyway that was last night and now I'm in Glendale.

I settled into my hotel which would be my home for just under a week and decided to catch up on emails and stuff after I had unpacked a few things. Going for the comfortable look in some black yoga pants made of cotton and a baggy blue t-shirt, I pulled the t-shirt off beginning to feel rather warm leaving me in a black Nike sports bra.

Pulling out my laptop and other things I booted it up and sat down at the table slipping my reading glasses on. Since it was my last week I decided to have room to myself and not bunk with anyone. I kicked my sneakers off my feet and got comfortable

I looked at the clock on the screen to see it was still only 9.14am.

I clicked on a few things setting up my wireless internet connection before hearing a knock on the door. I look up at the door before standing up and walking over with a limp. I tried o not to put the weight on my left knee which was currently in pain.

I pull the handle door and pull the door open and smile when I see who's on the other side.

"Hey"

"Hey Ems" Randy smiled but I can tell something's up.

"Come on in" I said stepping to one side, he walks past me and just stands while I close the door.

"What's up Killer?" I ask limping back over and sitting back down at the table while he takes a seat at the end of my bed.

"What's with the hobbling?" he asked pointing to my legs.

"Oh I think I tweaked my knee last night giving all those stunners, it's just bothering me a little no biggie" I shrugged

"Ok. What's your schedule like?" he then asked which took me by surprise.

"What? Why do you wanna know about my schedule?" I asked curious at his random question.

"I need a favour"

"Oh" I huffed "come on then spill"

"Sam and Alanna are flying in this morning and Sam and I kinda had a disagreement over the phone last night" he said sheepishly, he should know by now he can tell me anything.

"What kind of disagreement?"

"Dirty laundry" he answered and I opened my mouth to say something when he raised his hand to stop me.

"Don't ask. She nagged at me and I said some things I didn't mean and now I'm in the dog house and I need to make it up to her badly"

"I see. Why do men always manage to upset women over the smallest things?" I joked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here"

"Touché"

"I was gonna ask you if you wouldn't mind taking care of Al for me" he then asked. I smiled at the possibility.

"Well I got today off then the rest of the week I'm pretty swamped like the rest of us so it would have to be today" I answered him honestly.

"Sure no problem today's great. That a yes?" he raised a eyebrow

"It's a yes" I said, he smiled widely.

"Thanks Em you're the best"

"I know." I said cockily "you want me to keep her over night so you guys can have some alone time together?"

"Yeah that would be great. I can pick her back up in the morning"

"No problem" I sighed before standing up and sitting on the edge of my bed next to him.

"So last week huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, my does time fly. I probably won't have the time to think about anything this week till Sunday cause I'll be too damn busy" I tried to joke "Who knows though I could go out a champion or I could go out a complete loser"

"Hey don't say that. If there's one thing you are not it's a loser" he told me honestly "You never give yourself enough credit Em, you don't know just how incredible you really are… and I don't just mean in the ring" he said sincerely

"You're too sweet to be a Viper" I said causing him to smirk

"Don't tell anyone huh? Would ruin my rep" he laughed "I'm being serious though. When I first met you I'll admit I only wanted to get you into bed and that took 2 years to do because I honestly think we had some sexual tension between us….. then it happened, we got it out of the way and our real friendship began and I've never been more pleased that happened." he confessed.

"I agree, there was tension between us and I still think that night happened for a reason, it needed to happen otherwise who knows we might not be friends right now"

He nodded "I couldn't imagine not having you in my life and I know Sam couldn't either"

"Ditto, I love you both and cupcake too"

"We all love you too" he said leaning forward and kissing my forehead "I gotta go pick them up"

"Just drop her off when you're ready I'll be here"

"Thanks again Ems." he said standing up and heading toward the door "See you later" he then finished before disappearing.

I smiled to myself thinking about looking after the one year and 8 month old.

I stood up and hobbled into the bathroom. I showered and changed into some dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with this flowery design on it. After blow drying and straightening my hair, I left it down with hair band in to pull back my bangs and I slipped my feet into a pair of black tennis shoes.

I researched where I was going to take Al out for the day until he came back and scribbled down some notes. When I was finished on my laptop shutting it down before hearing a knock on the door again. As before I walked over and pulled it open to see Randy resting Alanna on his hip in one arm and a large bag on his other shoulder. She looked so cute dressed in some little denim shirts and a yellow t-shirt with mice on and her little shoes, her dark hair in little pigtails.

"Antie Emmie" she squealed happily. She can only say antie instead of auntie and ant instead of aunt. I laughed as she reached her arms out full stretch indicating she wants me to get her. I happily oblige and take her in my arms resting her on my hip and holding her tight while Randy disappeared again. She placed her little hands on my shoulders and wrapped her legs round my waist as far as they could go.

"Hey there my cupcake" I said happily bouncing her up and down gently loving hearing her giggle. I take her in the room and sit on the end of my bed sitting her on my knee as Randy came back into the room as I left the door open keeping it ajar. He came back in with her bag, car seat and stroller and set them down.

"That's all her stuff Em. I really appreciate you doing this I got some bridges to build" he chuckled.

"Hey no problem anytime. Is Sam still mad?" I said with my eyes still on the baby. He nodded gingerly "go and make this right again then"

"I will. So what are you ladies planning on doing?"

"Well I was thinking we take a little trip to the zoo" I said glanicig at him then looking back at Al, she smiled a toothless grin at me then began to clap her hands "That ok?" I asked Randy making sure.

"Sure it is"

"Yeay moo" she said no being able to pronounce words properly yet. I laughed before standing up again.

"I gotta go. Be good for Aunt Emma ok baby?" he told her, she nodded wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I will daddy" she replied cutely.

"Has she had any breakfast yet?" I asked him.

"No I don't think so, she'll need something"

"Good cause I'm starved" I laughed "Wanna go get some breakfast cupcake?" she nodded excitedly again.

"I better get going" he kissed Al on the head "bye baby"

"Bye daddy" she said waving at him when he walked towards the door.

"Later Em" he then said to me when he receached the door.

"Later Rands" I said before he left.

"Just you and me now sweetie" I said to the baby.

"Me hungie Emmie" she said pouting her lip.

"I know lets go" I said grabbing my purse, cell and key card from the table with my free hand and heading downstairs to the hotel restaurant.

We grabbed a booth and I set Al up in a high chair on the end before sitting down and browsing the menu.

"What do you want then Layni?" I asked her, she thought for a moment with an intense look on her face

"Toast" she answered quickly.

"Ok, toast we can do. Do you want some juice too?" I asked her glancing from the menu

"Yeay I do"

The waitress came over and took our order with me opting for toast also with a bowl of cereal and of course a cup of coffee.

I thanked her as she give Alanna a little pinch on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"She was pwitty" she said once the lady had gone.

"Yeah she was, not as pretty as you though" I said shaking my head.

"Not as pwitty as you too" she said giggling again causing me to laugh.

"So what flavour of cupcake are you today for Aunt Em?" I asked her handing her a little stuffed bunny. She took it from my hands and cuddled it.

She put her hand on her chin to think….

"Toclate" she answered happily. I loved how she couldn't pronounce words right, it made her even more cute.

"Chocolate huh? Good choice, well if your chocolate flavour I might just have to eat you all up" I said in a baby voice leaning closer to her and rubbing my nose against hers causing her to giggle even more.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite ladies in the whole world having breakfast" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Al and her eyes light up when she turned her head and saw him.

"Wuncle JJ" she yelled happily as he sat down opposite me sliding in the booth.

"Hey monkey" he said using his nickname for her leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Morning Shorty" he then said to me, I looked him over and he looked tired, knowing him though that won't stop him.

"Morning" I replied simply "do I not get a good morning kiss?" I asked sadly. He rolled his eyes before leaning over and softly kissing my cheek.

"There you go" he said sitting back down.

"Thank you"

"So what are you ladies up to today?" he asked waving the waitress over.

"How do you know we're not just having breakfast?" I answered innocently.

"Cause I got a text off Randy. Looks like he's in the doghouse again" he laughed

"That's what he said" I said as the waitress arrived with mine and Al's breakfast before taking John's order. We thanked her and she walked away.

"Do you think she was pwitty Wuncle John?" Al asked him, he grinned.

"Well yes she was however there are two very pretty girls here now, actually they're the prettiest girls in this room" he said acting all charming.

"Who?" Al asked him.

"Well for starters there's Auntie Emmie. She's beautiful" he said looking at me when he said the words. I'm sure I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"And then there's you my little monkey" he said tickling her causing her to giggle more.

"You fink me and ant Emmie are prettier than that girl?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Absolutely" he winked at her. I shook my head.

"You are such a charmer John Cena" I said sarcastically trying to cover up at the fact he made me blush.

He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes. I sliced up Al's toast into soldiers so it was easier for her to eat she grabbed a piece and begin to chomp away on it.

"We're going to the Zoo in Phoenix aren't we Layni?" she nodded her head excitedly with a mouthful of toast.

"Wow that'll be fun. See all the animals huh?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You wanna join us?" I asked him before thinking, he probably was working while most of us had the day off. He was a workaholic after all and the 'face' of the company.

"I'd love to. I got a free day today." he said "That ok with you Monkey?" he asked Al.

"Yeay Wuncle JJ" she said still clutching onto the bunny.

I began to tuck into my toast when the waitress brought over John's breakfast. He thanked her and began to tuck in.

"Excuse me" we hear a voice say. I thought it might have been a fan or something. We looked over to an elderly lady standing there "Sorry to bother you. I couldn't help but notice how much of a happy family you look. Your daughter is so beautiful"

"She's not our daughter" John and I said in unison "She's our niece" I then said causing her to look embarrassed.

"Oh I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Looking at the both of you I'm sure one day when you decide to have children of your own they will be beautiful babies" she said sweetly.

"Oh we're not…" I began to say

"That's very kind of you to say m'am. I'm sure they will be, won't they honey?" John said placing his hand over mine. I gave a little confused look then played along.

"Yes they will sweetheart" I said through almost gritted teeth.

We said our goodbyes to the nice old lady before she disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked with annoyance in my voice pulling my hand from underneath his. I'm not really sure why I was mad.

"Come on Em. I was just trying to humour her. She thought we were a couple I didn't want to disappoint her. What's wrong? Is the thought of being with me repulsive to you" he asked sipping his coffee.

"No of course not it was just…" I sighed "I didn't expect you to do that"

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable" he said acting cool.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable…..I…err" I stuttered not sure to why I was acting this way.

"Lighten up this is my last week with you gotta have my fun while I can" he laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

After breakfast, we headed to the Zoo and saw everything from the lions, to giraffes, to coyotes to zebras. Al especially loved the elephants she said they were her favourites. So much so I bought her a cuddly elephant to show her mom and dad, she clung onto the thing all the way round the park. We even shared and ice cream and some candy floss but we were not to tell anyone about that.

Randy text me a few times to check in on her and I told him not to worry. Then I would get texts from Sam checking up on us too. Talk about worrying parents.

We stopped for some lunch before heading to the petting zoo where you could interact with some animals like feeding them and petting them.

Al squealed happily when a goat took some food from her tiny hand, she looked so happy and carefree.

John and I managed to get spotted a few times even though we tried to disguise ourselves him with his hat and me with some sunglasses but you can't exactly hide away when you are the size John is. Any fans that approached us asked what we were doing here and we honestly answered, we had nothing to hide.

After the petting zoo we walked round to the monkey village, I picked Layni from her stroller and held her in my arms as we watched the monkeys swing on branches.

"That's what you are sweetie: a little monkey" John said standing next to me pointing at the monkeys then tickling her, she giggled happily and I smiled watching them interact.

We walked around for a couple more hours before calling it a day. Me and John were both exhausted not to mention the little one was too. Man you think being pro athletes we would have more stamina.

We headed back to the hotel around five and ordered room service between us.

While Al and John were watching TV, I turned my laptop on to check my emails quickly and happened to stumble one of the wrestling gossip websites and low and behold there was a link that caught my eye.

'_John Cena and Emma Austin spotted with toddler'_

I clicked on the link to see photos of me, John and Al at the zoo. I read the article underneath.

_Two of the WWE's biggest stars were spotted together today with a little girl at Phoenix Zoo._

_John Cena and Emma Austin were seen by fans who happened to get some pictures above of the two enjoying a rare day off before starting a hectic schedule promoting this week leading up Wrestlemania taking place this Sunday._

_When asked by a fan what they were doing there, they simply answered honestly that they were babysitting Randy Orton's one and a half year old daughter, Alanna while he spent some much deserved time with wife Samantha who is visiting him on the road for the week._

_It's no secret that the two superstars are friends in real life, they look awfully cosy in these pictures with no sight of Cena's wife Elizabeth anywhere to be found._

I rolled my eyes at them making assumptions. I showed John and he said not to make anything of it, they can think whatever the hell they liked.

After that, John and I gave Al a bath and changed her into some pyjamas. After that she took it upon herself to steal my reading glasses and run around with them on, I couldn't help taking a picture on my cell and sending it to Randy and Sam. She amused me and John for a while till she tired herself out.

"Say goodnight to Uncle John sweetie" I told her sitting her on John's lap, he was sat on the couch.

"Goodwight Wuncle JJ" she said sweetly to him, he smiled before leaning forward and taking her in his massive arms. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The sight of them warmed my heart, they were so cute together.

"Goodnight princess" I heard him say softly, she pulled away and kissed his cheek. I picked her up from his lap and grabbed her elephant before I walked into my bedroom and I laid her down in my bed and covered her with the comforter. She clung onto her cuddly elephant for dear life as I sat next to the bed and watched her.

"So cupcake what are you gonna call your new friend here?" I asked her gently giving the stuffed animal a pat on the head then stroked her hair.

"JJ after Wuncle John" she said looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"That's so sweet. I know he'll love that" I said as her eyes began to drift shut.

"Goodnight my little cupcake" I whispered standing up and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodwight Ant Emmie" she said quietly, her eyes closed.

I turned the baby monitor on grabbing the other one before turning the light out and walked back into the living area where John was watching some TV.

"Hey she get off to sleep ok?" he asked softly smiling.

"Yeah almost immediately" I said sitting down next to him placing the monitor on the coffee table.

"She's had quite an eventful day" he chuckled softly.

"Thanks for coming with us today. You've been a great help" I said sincerely looking at him.

"Anytime. Nice to spend the day with two of my favourite girls doing something normal for once" he said smiling dimples showing and all.

"Yeah it was nice to be normal without any worries or pressure" I said thinking out loud.

"You're really good with her" he then said.

"She's real easy to handle, not like her dad" I joked.

"Nothing like him. Who would think you were this big bad rattlesnake and look at you today"

"I know what a transformation huh?" I said softly.

My phone started ringing interrupted the moment.

"Excuse me a minute" I said getting off the couch and heading to the table where my phone laid.

**John**

I watched her closely as she walked over to the table and picked up her phone.

I smiled as I watched her. I saw a completely different side of her today. I know someday she's gonna be an amazing mother, any guy is gonna be lucky to have her as the mother of his children.

"Austin" she said into the phone answering it. I know she always answers her phone that way if she doesn't recognise the number.

"Yeah….sure… no problem…give me like 30 minutes and I'll be there….how long?…..alright….bye" she said hanging up.

"Everything ok?" I asked when she walked back over.

"Yeah that was someone from work. They want me to make an appearance on SmackDown tonight to do a segment with Michelle and Layla. Apparently they didn't take too kindly to being stunned last night and basically they are gonna trash me then kick my ass by double teaming me. They want me to be there asap to film the segment sort of my last appearance on SmackDown before Sunday" she said trying to find her shoes.

"Do you want me to take care of Al then?"

"Please. Make yourself comfortable here. I'll only be on hour at the most. The show is only in downtown Phoenix" she said finding her sneakers and sliding them on them grabbing her keys and cell.

"No problem Shorty"

"Thanks, you're are a star" she said leaning over and kissing my cheek "I don't need this but duty calls"

"You'll be great. Now I got an excuse to watch SmackDown on Friday" I said cheekily.

"Shut up jackass" she joked "Later" she said walking to the door.

"Later" I replied as she disappeared out the door.

About an hour and half later I was still sat on the couch watching some TV when I heard the door open then shut quietly.

"Hey" Emma said walking over to me.

"Hey sweetie" I said as she sat down next to me groaning "how did it go?"

"Ok I guess. My knee is killing me even more now. They really did a number on me" she joked leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes.

"I know you'll get your own back" I chuckled "Come here" I said quietly, she opened her eyes and looked at me as I raised my arms up inviting her for a cuddle, she smiled accepting the invitation leaning over and resting on my side wrapping her arms round my mid section and mine wrapping round her back an shoulders. I kissed her hair softly listening to her breathe gently. I closed my eyes feeling content and comfortable with her in my arms, I always did feel this way when she was. There is something about her that makes me feel at ease and at peace.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed" I heard her mumble beneath me. I opened my eyes when she pulled away.

"Ok. I checked on Layni just before you got back and she was fine"

"Thanks. You can crash here if you want."

"That's alright. I'll leave you girls to sleep peacefully. You don't need me snoring from the next room keeping you awake" I joked and she giggled "I'll stay a little longer wait till you've dropped off to sleep then I'll go. If you need me call me anytime" I said feeling my protective side for her and Al coming out.

"I will. Goodnight Junior" she said quietly standing up.

"Goodnight Emma" I said before she disappeared into the bedroom.

I stayed true to my word and sat for a little longer before deciding to hit the hay myself. I stood up and stretched out grabbing my stuff and walking to the bedroom door. I quietly opened the door and saw them sleeping peacefully with Al curled up next to Em with Em holding her with the elephant between them.

I smiled to myself at the sight of them, they looked so peaceful. It made me realise how hard it's gonna be come Monday night and the thought I had to say goodbye to one of the most important people in my life.


	31. Confessions

**Huge thanks to Melilovesraw for reviewing  
****Cena for reviewing.  
****And to anyone else that read but didn't review.**

**I'm really happy John is going to Wrestlemania, no matter what anyone says he does deserve it.**

**This one is one you've been waiting for so enjoy and review if you like it.**

**As always I don't own anything except Emma.**

**Please check out my new fic Unexpected Hero.**

**Chapter 31 - Confessions**

Well the last two weeks have been interesting. I've mainly been doing interviews and bits and pieces with WWE Home Video as I found out they're producing a DVD on me after I retire which is so cool as I've always wanted one. I can't wait to see the final product it's gonna document my career and I let the fans in on a few secrets about my relationships within the company! Everyone had been telling me they'd been called in to do the same starting with Steve and even John's dad got to give his opinion on me!

They wanted me document my last week as a WWE superstar so I've had a camera following me during work time documenting what I've been doing, I've also been doing a video diary of the week.

After taking care of Alanna on Tuesday then doing SmackDown, I had also been doing the normal Wrestlemania promotions throughout the week. John and I had a Q&A session together on Thursday where I was asked about my feelings on retiring etc, I was even asked what my favourite Stone Cold moment was to which I answered out of all the great moments Steve has, his return to the company in 2003 was defiantly my favourite.

So as you can imagine by now I was nearly half dead!

Tonight I have no cameras with me expect the ones filming the Hall of Fame which would give me a little time to relax before tomorrow.

Yeah it's that time of year again and my last Hall of Fame induction Ceremony before I say goodbye to the WWE Universe.

"Where the hell is he? We're gonna be late" Randy said angrily pacing up and down the floor of the lobby of the hotel. He was looking very handsome in his suite. I looked over at Dave who smirked at me.

'Oh no the Viper's coming out to play' I thought to myself

Him, Sam who was dressed in a gorgeous white sparkly dress, Dave and I were waiting in the hotel lobby on John's sorry ass to get down here so we could go. I had chosen a grey jersey fabric dress with a draping neckline, beaded straps that went into a beaded band across the mid back, gathered drape at the back, shirred effect on bodice and train splash. My hair was down with a slight wave, I had a locket round my neck that my parents bought me and the bracelet I wore last year on my left wrist.

"Calm down honey" Sam said calmly placing her hand on her husband's arm as he walked past her. The action caused him to stop, his expression turning soft as he looked down at his wife.

"Want me to go up there and drag his down by his ear?" I asked cheekily.

"That's not necessary" Randy shook his head.

"Maybe he's having trouble with something" Dave then suggested.

"Like what? What does guys have trouble with?" I asked.

Dave and Randy looked at each other realising.

"His tie" they said in unison.

"Should of know he had trouble with the damn thing every year" Dave chuckled.

"Em go up and help him" Randy said volunteering me, why is it always me?

"Sure if I'm not down in 5, I've probably killed him by stringing him up by the damn thing" I stood up and was just to about to walk to the elevator when they opened and John stepped through them all dressed up.

However he wasn't alone, my eyes narrowed when I saw Liz step out after him all dressed up in horrible green dress then take hold of his hand then they began to walk over to us.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sam hissed, she wasn't exactly Liz's biggest fan either, she was always on my side.

"Who knows, she never comes to these things" Randy stated just as confused.

I just stood and stared with no expression crossing my face. I wasn't giving anything away on the inside my blood was boiling.

They soon approached us and the fake smiles showed up.

"Evening guys" John said happily.

"Hey John, Liz what a pleasant surprise" Sam said not meaning a word and shaking her hand.

"Yeah I decided to surprise John. I know I don't usually come to these things but I thought what the hell why not share something that means a lot to him" she smiled so fakely. I wanted to knock that look off her face. I knew she was doing this purposely rubbing in that she had John, not that she knew how I felt about him but she knew she would always come first to him and I would come second. Especially after the little warning I gave her after the wedding.

"That's sweet" Sam replied so fake, I was had to laugh on the inside.

Liz greeted Randy and Dave before turning to me.

"Nice to see you again Emma. I heard about you retirement such a shame" yeah I bet you think that.

"Yeah you too. Have to hang them up sometime" I shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll be missed" she then said just as fake, I've never wanted to kick the crap out of someone more than I do now.

"Shall we get going?" John said interrupting obviously sensing the tension, he hadn't looked me in the eye yet. They walked ahead and I turned to Sam and Randy.

"Do you know who guys are sitting next to?" I asked

"No, not till we get there, why?" Randy asked confused to my question.

"Do you think they'll switch with me?" I asked hoping my plan would work.

"You always sit up front next to John" Sam said.

"I know I don't want to if she's here" I said almost giving up.

"Don't let her win Ems" I nodded knowing that if I did switch I was letting her win.

"If I were you, I'd so want to kick her ass right now, did you see how fake she was with us? We know she can't stand any of us why bother" Sam huffed crossing her arms.

"You were just as bad" Randy informed her smiling.

"Yeah well she really grinds on me, come on Em kick her ass please. I know you want to" she smirked at me, I laughed shaking my head.

"I've got no reason too…. just yet" I smiled, we turned and walked over to the door to leave.

I caught up with Dave and walked along side him and started to chat to him.

"Why you travelling with John anyway? Aren't we supposed to be in semi character?" I asked him.

"If no one sees us we'll be fine" he shrugged.

"I guess so but that's the reason why Ted and Cody aren't riding with Randy. Another thing why are you wearing shades? You do know we're gonna be in doors right" I was well and truly being annoying now.

"It's called fashion Emma, try it sometime" he said looking at me.

"I may not be a fashion guru David but I at least I'm not sporting sunglasses indoors. You're like 41 years old maybe you should act your age" I said playfully nudging him.

"What are trying to do annoy me as much as possible before Monday night?" he asked grinning.

I nodded smiling brightly which he returned, he knows I was only joking around with him.

When we arrived at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, we found out that Liz had to sit away from John as the seating had been planned out in advance. He was on the end of one of the front rows with me on his right and Shawn next to me on my right. Dave was sat on the other end of one of the front rows away from John to stay in character I assume with Jerry Brisco on his left.

Sam and Randy were two rows behind us on the end also in the middle section.

The ceremony went well and entertained everyone in attendance as we give these legends the respect they deserved.

Personally I was truly honoured when Wendi Richter mentioned me during her induction speech, she said…

"I always felt like a women's wrestler had to work twice as hard to receive half the recognition and half the pay as a male wrestler and I feel so honoured to help pave the way for today's women wrestlers. Especially when I see how far they've come and speaking of recognition someone that helped them become what they are today happens to be saying goodbye tomorrow night in her last match as a Diva. Emma Austin is the epitome of women's wrestling right now and it's a sad day when one of best decides she's had enough, she leaves behind quite a career and hopefully the next generation of women's wrestlers can follow her lead."

I never stopped smiling when she was talking about me, for her a great legend to say those things was just overwhelming. When she mentioned me the crowd even started a little Austin chant.

**The After Party**

"Thank you so much for what you said. When someone as great as you says something like that about me I know I've done well" I said hugging Wendi Richter, I pulled back to see smiling.

"Don't mention it. I meant every word, you're the leader of that locker room and don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

"I won't and congratulations" I said again.

"Thank you" I embraced her one last time before moving on.

"Hey, Congratulations" I said hugging the Million Dollar Man.

"Why thank you very much darlin'. I have no doubt you'll have this honour one day just like Steve" he said in his southern accent.

"I don't know about that" I shook my head.

"That's one thing I like about you Emma even after all your success you're still humble" he smiled.

"Well I owe my success to a lot of people and I wish he was here" I replied talking about my bro.

"I know darlin' I'm sure he wishes he was too" he said softly "Well excuse me I got a Hall of Fame honour to celebrate"

I smiled watching him walk away, I turned and headed back to our table where I took a seat next to Sam who was chatting to Dave.

I looked around the room to see a lot of people who I care a lot about, thinking I was gonna miss them and all of this, the whole crazy world of sports entertainment, the good the bad, everything. I was gonna miss working for the greatest wrestling company on the planet: World Wrestling Entertainment.

"You ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Sam and Dave both looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm just going to get some air" I said quietly.

"I'll come with you. Excuse us Dave" Sam said.

"No worries ladies"

We stood up and Sam linked arms with me before we walked over to some doors that led out on to a balcony, I smiled to myself as I remembered that's where I found Steve last year in Texas.

We went outside and I breathed in the cool Phoenix air before we sat down on a bench that was out there.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked concerned I nodded my head with a smile. "Can I be honest with you?" she asked nervously I nodded again "I've always envied you"

"Me? Really? Why?" I said taken back that she was envious of me.

"I've always envied what you guys do, I don't know how you do what you do. I see when Randy comes home and he's beaten up, sore, tired but I know he loves it and wouldn't have things any other way. I can't imagine what it's like for you girls, it's got to be 10 times as bad trying to dominate in an male dominated business. Trying to keep up with them but you did Em your whole career you keep up there with them. You're the best and I'd hate to be the ones following your act" she smiled softly.

"I had a lot of help including Randy. Those guys have kept me going over the 8 years I've known them. You shouldn't envy me Sam, I actually envy you. You have a normal life, you have a husband who adores you, a beautiful daughter, a family…. everything a normal women could ever want." I said sadly looking down at my lap.

"Exactly that's my point. That stuff is all normal, you're not normal…. you're special. You do a job not many women can. I used to teach gymnastics before I had Alanna, not exactly mind blowing" she laughed.

"You do what you have to get by. I'm just lucky I do what I love" I shrugged.

"I love gymnastics but it was just someway of paying the bills. You know then I look at you and you could actually teach me a thing or two"

"I doubt that, you were a professionally trained teacher I just picked it up at school then learned from there" I shrugged again.

"Look….. what I'm saying is you're the whole package and someday you're gonna have all the things I have" she said sincerely "is this about John too when you said about having a family?"

"Kind of. In the back of my mind I know I can never have those things with him, the one person I want to have them with. Let's face facts even if he knew how I felt, he still wouldn't want me, he wouldn't leave her. Since he got married I just tried to forget I ever felt this way about him, it's been hard"

"I don't know what's going on in that head of his and I understand I know you've never mentioned him in that way till now since the wedding"

"Do something for me?" I then asked her.

"Anything"

"Promise me we'll never lose this friendship" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I promise we won't" she leaned over and hugged me I closed my eyes and held on tight. She's like my female best friend and I'm gonna miss her.

We held onto each other for a few minutes till we heard someone clear their throat causing us to pull away, I looked out to see Shawn stood next to the bench.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies. I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" he asked me.

"She's all yours, Shawn" Sam said smiling, she gave my hand a quick squeeze before standing up and brushing past him heading back into the building.

Shawn sighed before taking the seat Sam just vacated.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm ok, you?" I replied.

"Better than expected" he said then turning to me "Look Emma I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow night and Monday night since we're both in the same boat, I thought it would be appropriate to have a little talk, see how you're feeling, give you a chance to vent" he said seriously. I haven't seen him this serious before.

"See how I'm feeling huh? Steve put you up to this didn't he?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No absolutely not." I gave him an unconvinced look "Alright I confess…. he did. He just cares"

"He's not even here and he's a pain in my ass. Guess he's trying to make up for not being here" I figured.

"Seriously though… you and me are going through the same thing this weekend. Who better than to talk to than me. Now tell Uncle Shawn how you're really feeling"

"I'm ok considering, what about you?" I told him again.

"I'm ok too"

"We're not really good at this are we?" I laughed that we were both hiding the fact that retiring is killing us.

"Not really" he shook his head "Can I be honest with you Emma?" I nodded, everyone seems to be saying that to me tonight "Ok I never told you this because I was sworn to secrecy"

"Alright"

"When Steve retired or left the company however you want to put it, he asked me to keep an eye on you, he actually asked me and Paul to watch out for you" he confessed.

"He did?"

"Yeah, so we did from a distance. I didn't want to interfere with your life or your career so I watched you secretly making sure you were ok." he told me.

"He didn't mention anything" I said confused.

"I guess he just didn't want you to think he was interfering in your life and that you were old enough and mature enough to live your own life" I nodded understanding, good old Steveo.

"So even though he wasn't here he was protecting me?" I said coming to a conclusion.

"He was. You know I watched you grow up from that little girl who used to come and watch Steve's matches to support him to a strong successful woman. I couldn't be more proud" he smiled sincerely.

"Is this you talking or Steve talking?" I smirked having to ask.

"It's me talking now"

"I'm proud of you too Uncle Shawn" I told him "let's face it though your retirement is gonna out shine mine"

"I have no doubt it will" I gave him a playful shove "Even so… no one will forget you like they won't forget The Heartbreak Kid" he said cockily.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna head back inside" he said standing up "now don't stay up too late, get a good night's rest" he said playfully pointing a finger at me.

"Yes Uncle Shawn" I said sweetly he grinned before walking back inside leaving me on my own.

I stood up and walked forward to the railings that indicated the edge of the balcony.

I leaned over then resting my forearms against the cold metal and looked out at the view of the buildings in the city.

"Nice night huh?" I heard a familiar voice behind me a few minutes later. I turned my head to the right to see John standing there.

"Yeah the city is so beautiful all light up" I said softly turning my attention back to the city, I felt him come and stand beside me.

"You know that's one thing I like about you, you're not fazed by material things. You appreciate the natural things in life. You don't need possessions to make you happy" he said sincerely.

"What like you and your millions of cars back home" I teased.

"Hey! I don't have millions" he defended pretending to look hurt.

"So you come out to give me a lecture too. I've already had one from Sam and Shawn and I'm sure Steve will be calling me tomorrow with the rest of my family"

"No I just came to see how you were holding up and to listen instead of lecture incase you had anything to get off your chest" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's a change so far no ones giving me a chance to talk" I said "I'm ok. Great ceremony huh?"

"Always is a night to remember" I nodded.

"Man was it just me or was Piper totally hammered" I laughed causing John to laugh also.

"I picked up on that too" he chuckled "I know I say this every year but you look pretty" he said, I smiled weakly.

"Thanks you too" I returned the compliment.

Silence came over us for a while till I cleared my throat and began my rant.

"You know… growing up girls at my school and even some of my friends wanted to be famous singers, dancers, actresses or models. I was never popular, was never a cheerleader so I thought I'd never become what I wanted. They all wanted to be famous probably for the wrong reasons and me…. well I wanted to be different. I wanted to be a wrestler. Ever since I was 9 years old and believe it or not they all thought I was the crazy one. Well I showed them cause I was the only one that succeed, they're all still stuck in Texas when I got to travel the world doing what I loved" he nodded just listening to me get some things off my chest.

"To be completely honest I never thought I would succeed too, I wanted to be wrestler or diva or whatever. I just didn't have the confidence or I never thought I had what it took I guess I did huh?" I asked before continuing.

"You know…. I've been this Austin chick for 10 years now and the thought of letting her go and going back to being old Emma Williams kinda scares me. She is every thing I wanted to be as a kid maybe not as bad ass but confident, outspoken. And the one thing I like the most about her is she doesn't take no shit from anyone and I was the total opposite when I was younger. I wouldn't hurt a fly and now look at me. I did everything and became everything I wanted to be." I said looking at him.

"That's good right?" he asked.

"Yeah it did have a downside" I sighed "Do you know what it's like to live in your brother's shadow?"

"I can't say I do" he shook his head.

"Can you imagine getting into this business….. the one you love and have critics tear you down because your someone's sister, to have them say you're only here because of your last name, things aren't that bad now but they were when I started and even when you and Randy started I know he had the same. That's why I had to work twice as hard to keep up with girls like Amy, Nora, Jackie and even Trish eventually. It's hard enough being a woman in a male dominated business but having the Austin name meant it was twice as hard. I always thought if I could be half the wrestler Steve was I could retire happily" I repeated the words I said to my brother.

"And I guess I showed them huh? Had the last laugh. I proved to all those bastards that doubted me wrong and I guess you did too, I'm one to talk about getting stick… you get the most and still show them by something you live by; not giving up. I don't know how you do it" I said turning this about him, I really do admire him for what he goes through.

"Like I say I take care of those who ride with me" he said.

"I'm so proud of all of you guys, you've all come a long way since the day we met." I smiled remembering that very day.

"Yeah look at us now. Who would of thought it huh?"

"Come to think of it you all go on to be 3 of the biggest superstars in the WWE since that day you met me. I like to think I had something to do with it. I hope you didn't just become friends with me to higher up or were you just using me?" I joked laughing.

"I promise Em we weren't. We love you for you not your status" he said "I know your down about leaving and when I say this, I mean this with all the respect in the world but do you not know how lucky you are?" I looked at him confused "To have the last name you do. Any wrestler here now or coming through the ranks would love to have the training and the guidance you have had from Steve including me. I idolise your brother, he was always a hero of mine. Do you not know how lucky you are to be apart of the biggest marquee in the history of this company? To do the things you get to do in the ring, to continue where Stone Cold left off. I personally would of loved that and I know a few million people around the world who would of too." he told me and I smiled knowing he was right I was very lucky.

I was just about to open my mouth to say something when….

"John! Are you coming?" I heard Liz's voice causing us both to turn in the direction of the door where she stood.

"In a minute" he yelled back.

"Unbelievable" I muttered under my breathe turning to look back out to the scenery. Now she made me mad, interrupting the moment we were having.

"What?" John asked. I stood up straight and turned face to face with him. I had nothing to lose, I'm leaving on Monday might as well tell him what I think of his wife.

"Her" I said pointing towards the door "she's unbelievable. We're trying to have a few minutes to talk and she's beckoning for you, John."

"Err yeah sorry I guess she didn't know" he said running a hand sheepishly over his head, there he goes defending her.

"I don't know what you even see in her anyway" I spat with venom in my voice

"She's my wife. I've known her for 12 years" he informed me, something I already knew, I rolled my eyes.

"So? When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? She's a god damn gold digger. She loves the money and the fame and all that goes with it. I don't give me that crap that you knew her before you made your money cause were was she when you were struggling, when you first started out. It's a little weird to me she came running back." I then spat.

"How could you say that? I thought you were on my side" he said almost not believing I was telling him this.

"Ain't it obvious, John? She doesn't love you" I said the last sentence slowly.

"How do you know that?" he asked beginning to get angry.

"Because she will never love you as much as I do" I blurted out and a look of shock came over on not just my face but John's too after the words left my mouth.

"W….What did you just say? You….you what me?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"In in love with you." I said quietly "There I finally said it, you know, conversation over" I began to walk away he grabbed my wrist pulling me back.

"You can't just say what you just said then walk away" he said looking me in the eye.

"Why not. I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't keep beating my self up over you. I tried to get over you but tonight I realised I can't no matter what I do. I see you everyday nearly, talk to you all the time. I can't get you out of my mind because you're my best friend" I said tears filling my eyes.

"Emma" he whispered "I need to get my head round what you just told me" he said softly releasing my wrist "how long?"

"About 6 years" I muttered.

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily. The shit was certainly hitting the fan.

"You've kept this hidden all this time and you didn't care about me enough to tell me something this important" he began to yell.

"Don't turn this around to be my fault, John. Of course I care about you for Christ sake. I was scared to admit to you because I didn't want to lose you in case you didn't feel the same way. That's why I bottled this up, I got on with my life and my career like everything was fine and now I've got nothing to lose by telling you now."

"Everything makes sense now. That's why you were mad at me when I told you I was engaged." he turned away from me "You were there when I got married, Emma" he said disbelief in his voice.

"You damn right I was. Do you know what that felt like? I'll tell ya, it broke my fucking heart in two. I felt numb and empty. I had to sit there and watch you give yourself to another woman" I said catching my breathe.

"I admit, I had feelings for you once but I moved on, I guess I thought the same you did. I thought telling you would complicate things but now it's too late" he shook his head.

"Don't you think I don't know that. It eats away at me everyday." with a scowl now forming on my face "I admit I hate her. I hate your wife with a passion. I hate her for taking you away from me because she doesn't want you, she doesn't know you like I do. She doesn't deserve you"

"Sounds like to me your jealous" he spat with venom in his voice.

"Jealous" I scoffed "Don't be ridiculous jealous of what?"

"Of Liz. At least she was straight up with me." he said.

"Straight up with you? Don't make me laugh. You know when you got married I actually thought of ending our friendship to makes things easier so I didn't cause problems between you too and some reason I decided against it, maybe I was being selfish" I spat.

"Don't flatter yourself" he said hatefully standing toe to tow with me and I wasn't backing down.

"Oh so you're telling me I haven't caused any martial difficulties between you. It must be hard for her knowing that you spend more time with another woman on the road away from home than you do with her" he kept quiet and looked down to the floor giving me my answer "I thought so"

"Like I said you're just jealous" he said through gritted teeth, lifting his head back up.

"Why would I be jealous huh, John? Enlighten me" I said egging him on.

"Because she has what you want… well believe this or not we can't have everything we want Em, even you" he said hatefully.

"What's that suppose to mean? That I'm some sort of spoiled brat that gets her own way all the time" I asked wanting to know what he means.

"Not exactly. Just that you think because your Steve Austin's sister…" he trailed off, I narrowed my eyes.

"No go on" I urged him to continue.

"It doesn't matter" he shook his head.

"It does matter. Nice to know what you think of me and to think all this time I thought you were my friend" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well now I'm not, consider our friendship over" he said anger still in his voice.

"Fine by me" I spat looking at him with hate. I began to walk past him until..

"You know what's funny John? At least I wasn't this close…" I gestured with my thumb and index finger only millimetres apart "to getting fired" I spat at him. He wanted to bring my career into this, I'll bring his.

"You bitch" he spat back.

"Aww you almost hurt my feelings." I said sarcastically holding a hand to my chest mocking to be hurt. "Don't you remember who your talking to? I've been called worse than that on a good day Cena" I said emphasising on his name "I guess I'll see you around or maybe not cause after Monday I never have to lay my eyes on you again"

"I couldn't be more happier" he said with hesitation like he didn't want to say that.

"Nice come back" I went to walk away again but took a step back and looked closely into his eyes "When she finally hurts you, don't come crying to me" I spat hatefully seeing the hurt in his eyes.

I remembered something at that moment. Randy told me at John's wedding that he told him he had feelings for me so I decided to ask this knowing I could get hurt.

"Just answer me this one thing. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me too" I said softly waiting in anticipation.

"I…. don't love you" he whispered quietly as I felt my heart break all over again.

"That's all I needed to know" I whispered sadly putting my head down feeling defeated.

I walked away leaving him behind with a mix of emotions I was still mad yet sad. How did me confessing my feeling for him turned out to us hating each other?

I headed back inside and didn't talk to anyone just wanting to head upstairs to bed.

When I was out of his site that's when the tears began to fill my eyes. I walked back through the doors leading into the hall where the party was and straight for the exit.

Only when I was out of the room and in the lobby was when the tears began to spill down my cheeks like a river. I managed to act all tough in front of John while we were fighting showing that it didn't bother me but that wasn't the case at all, inside my heart was breaking once again.

I felt all the bad feelings a human being could possibly feel: sad, angry, disappointed, upset and most of all rejected. I cannot believe he once had feelings for me especially when I felt the same god damn way. I well and truly blew it big time.

He was right though, it was too late, it's been too late for a long time. Plus he didn't love me back. What I thought would happen happened.

It was amazing how the mood changed so quickly from me pouring my heart out to him to us being pissed at each other and ending up saying some evil things: that's just not me he's the last person I want to argue with.

The tears were flowing fully now as I reached my room.

**Randy**

I was chatting to Dave with Sam by my side when we all stopped to see Em briskly walking past looking very upset.

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion as to what the hell just happened, why was she so upset?

"What's up?" Dave asked.

"I dunno" I said "isn't Cena out there?"

"Yeah he is. She looked awful upset" Sam said observing what we had.

"Aww what's wrong with Emma is she all sad because she's retiring how sad" Liz said sarcastically coming over to us.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" Sam spat standing up and facing her.

"Sam don't, she's not worth it" I said softly taking hold of her wrist gently.

"No Randy, Emma's my friend and I'm sick of tired of her bull shit" she said with passion, I was a little taken back my little Sam had so much fire in her.

"Sam" I warned.

"What are you even doing here anyway? No one wants you here… you don't belong" Sam said to her.

"John wants me here" Liz replied like a school girl placing her hands on her hips.

"He's the only one. You know what? I hope Emma kicks your ass someday" Sam pointed in her face

"Samantha" I then warned using her full name.

"Don't make me laugh, she wouldn't dare lay a hand on me" she said smugly.

"If she doesn't I will" Sam spat ignoring my warnings.

"That's enough!" I said standing up and standing behind my wife. "you know Liz as much as I want peace… I hope Emma kicks your ass one day too" I said venomously, she's caused too much shit I really hope Em gets her hands on her. "Come on sweetheart" I wrapped my arm around Sam's waist and headed outside to where Em had just come from.

**John**

I stood grounded to the spot I stood in since I came out here, thoughts spinning round my head. What have I done?

My best friend hates me.

What the hell is happening? it's like one big nightmare, of course I wasn't gonna tell her about the dreams I had been having about her, the ones I told Randy about last year.

My head was down as if I was defeated until I heard footsteps heading my way.

"John man, what happened?" I heard Dave's voice.

I looked up at the three of them, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Em" I managed to breathe out "She just told me she was in love with me then we somehow managed to get into a fight and I don't know what happened" I sighed defeated running a hand over my face.

"What! She told you?" Sam said shocked.

"You guys knew?" they all looked sheepish and guilty "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It wasn't our place to tell you, do you not realise what something like that was doing to her she had to confide in someone so she did in us" Randy said. To me that was no excuse.

"She should of told me. Someone should have fucking told me!" I almost yelled getting angry.

"John calm down" Sam said softly placing a hand on my arm. I steadied my breathing as I looked at her, she was right getting mad wasn't helping.

"I told her I didn't love her back" I blurted out sadly.

"And do you?"

"I….don't…I don't know. I'm so confused right now" I said running a hand through my hair. "She's my best friend" I whispered again.

"I know" Sam said softly rubbing her hand up and down my arm for comfort. She turned to Randy "Take care of him while I go find Emma and make sure she's ok" she said causing Randy to nod before Sam smiled at me weakly one last time before leaving us.

**Emma**

I lay on my bed now dressed in some pyjamas just silently letting the tear fall down my cheeks and drop onto my arm. I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried they kept on rolling. I had sobbed for a good 10 minutes before settling myself and getting a little bit of grip on myself. Even though I was upset I felt a like huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders now, my feelings for him were out in the open…. no more secrets.

I let out a huge sigh before hearing a knock on my door. I looked towards the door before climbing off the bed and making my way over. I wiped my eyes on my arm the best I could, I opened the door to see Sam on the other side looking rather concerned.

"Oh honey" she said sympathetically. I must of looked a mess for her to react that way.

"No offence Sam but I just want to be on my own right now" I said gently not wanting to offend her.

"No. I'm not leaving you on your own not when you are in this state" she said stepping forward. I automatically moved so she could enter my room, she took my hand and lead me over to the couch where we sat. She looked at me before pulling me towards her and wrapping my arms around me. That was it. I couldn't stop the tears after she did that.

She just held me tight while I sobbed and sobbed, she tried to comfort me by running her hands up and down my back and rocking me like a baby.

"You want me to get the boys?" she asked me quietly. I nodded against her knowing they always made me feel better.

She pulled away before pulling her cell from her bag and calling Randy.

When she was done, she stood up and went to the bathroom. She returned with a glass of water and some pain killers knowing I would have one hell of a headache. I smiled on the inside at how well she knows me. She silently passed them to me and I took the pills, washing them down with the water. I thanked her silently not being able to find my voice.

She took the glass from my hands when there was a knock on the door, she walked over and answered it. I closed my eyes for a split second feeling exhaustion coming over me. I heard voice before hearing footsteps and someone close to me.

I opened my tired eyes to look straight into the blue eyes of Randal Keith Orton.

He was crouched down sitting in front of me resting his hands on my knees.

"Oh baby come here" he said sympathetically before pulling me up lifting me off the ground and hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms round his neck and buried my face in his neck. I couldn't help but begin to sob again as he held onto me. I felt guilty getting tears on his nice expensive suite I'm sure he doesn't mind.

"Shhhhh" he whispered trying to calm me down running his hands up and down my back. I looked up at him with a sad face and he looked back at me.

"Where's Dave?" I croaked noticing he was missing.

"He's taking care of dumb ass Cena" he told me causing the corner of my mouth to twitch into a smile. "Dumb question I know but are you ok?" he asked and I shock my head no.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Rands" I said sadly.

"I'll tell you what you are gonna do. You're gonna go into the bathroom, calm down, dry those beautiful eyes and crawl up in bed to try and get a goodnight's sleep cause you have a big day tomorrow…. we all do but you have the biggest day." I nodded not wanting to argue with him. "And if you want I'll bring Layni to come and see you in the morning cause I know she'll want to see you too" I nodded again "do you want us to stay with you tonight?" he then asked I shook my head no knowing he needed to sleep before tomorrow night too. "Ok then" he dropped my gently on the floor arms still wrapped around me, he kissed my forehead before pulling away. I sighed before walking into the bathroom and doing as I was told.

**Randy**

After tucking Emma in for the night, we decided to call it a night too and what an eventful one. I wrapped my arm around my wife's waist as we walked a short distance down the hall to our room.

"I'm worried about her" Sam said as we walked.

"I know baby me too. We're only down the hall if she needs us" I said kissing the top of her head.

"I guess so" she shrugged "I've never seen her like that Randy. I've never seen her crumble so easily like that before. She looked so vulnerable and fragile like she could break if you touched her. She's always been so strong and now because of that asshole Cena she's falling to pieces in a matter of minutes not when she has her last match tomorrow she doesn't need this shit" she said with a little anger in her voice.

"I agree but we have to leave her be for tonight. Knowing Em she'll be ok and focused for tomorrow. And that's exactly what she needs to do as hard as this is she needs to place this at the back of her mind and concentrate on her match otherwise she'll get hurt." I said as we reached our door. I stopped and pulled her into my arms.

"Yeah you're right" she looked up at me "I love you so much. I can't imagine not having you in my life" she said sincerely, obviously what happened with John and Emma made us both appreciate what we have.

I grinned down at her "I love you too baby" I said quietly leaning down and kissing her lips gently. When we pulled away she yawned then giggled "Am I boring you?" I raised a playful eyebrow.

"You could never bore me honey. I'm just beat" she said with a tired smile.

"Well let's get you to bed then" I whispered seductively lowering my head so our lips were inches apart.

"You'd love that wouldn't you" she whispered before placing her lips on mine again in a sweet yet short kiss.

"Hell yeah" I whispered again before kissing her passionately.


	32. Already Gone

**Hi guys**

**First of all I am so sorry for not updating, my laptop died again but now its fixed for the time being.**

**Well this is end of BBAR, you might have to go back and read the last chapter to see what was going on its been that long.**

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter or added etc. you guys rock!**

**I just want to thank everyone that ever read, reviewed, added as a favourite story or author. I've enjoyed writing this and will continue to do so.**

**Anyone that read Unexpected Hero I am working on the next chapter so watch this space.**

**Thanks again and enjoy the last chapter**

**Jodie x**

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Already Gone**

**The Next Day**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I felt sick as I walked through the halls of the arena.

I had to put last nights events to the very back of my mind as tonight I have a job to do.

I walked through the halls with my bag on my shoulder until I came to the locker room, I walked in to find no one there as it was still quite early in the day. I dumped the bag down before heading back out into the hallway not sure where I was going or what I was going to do next.

I walked further down till I came to the gorilla position. I shrugged a shoulder to my self thinking why not check out the arena. I walked out onto the stage and ramp to see the crew everywhere still working, testing out equipment and such. I spun around taking in the sight before me, it was amazing. No matter how long you've been in this business there something about Wrestlemania that never ceases to amaze you.

I looked down to the ring and no one was in it so I decided to walk down the long walkway to the ring and climb in.

Like an idiot I just walked around with my head down all these thoughts running through my head. I then lean forward on the ropes facing the entrance, my forearms resting on the top with my head down.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard someone ask after a few minutes. My head raised up to see Vince standing at the bottom of the ramp.

"Even you couldn't afford my thoughts right now" I said quietly.

"I'm sure I couldn't" he replied before jumping up on to the apron and climbing into the ring, he took a similar position standing next to me "not easy to walk away from all this" he continued as we looked around. I stayed silent before he spoke again.

"I'm not going to give you some lecture, Emma. I'm not going to tell you things you already know" he then said, I kept looking forward as he spoke.

"Funny enough that's what Steve said to me too" I replied finally taking a glance at him.

"I don't know what your feeling right now and I can't imagine what your feeling. I mean how do you think I feel, I'm losing 2 of my best superstars tonight due to retirement, 2 pairs of very big shoes to fill" I nodded at his statement, that was true.

"I'm just going to first of all is thank you" he said with sincerity in his voice I looked at him properly, turning my body slightly to look at him "for all your hard work and dedication over the last 10 years. You know I took a risk on you back then and I'm happy I did, this business is full of risk taking and you are one I'm very pleased I took." he smiled genuinely.

"Thanks"

"Secondly I want to thank you for being very loyal to me. You're one of the very few Divas that has stuck by this company….even when you got that offer from TNA" he said.

My eyes widened and I studied his movements.

"You knew about that?" I asked surprised he found out and never called me up on the matter.

"You of all people should know I know all that goes on round here, I never miss anything" he smiled slightly not pissed at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to think I was jumping ship.."

"That's alright I understand why" he answered.

"I couldn't go even I wanted to" I said truthfully "my heart and soul is here and it always will be"

"I know that and I appreciate you sticking by me" he then said dropping the subject.

Silence passed over us for a few minutes as we continued to watch the hectic goings on.

"You know that's a pretty powerful surname you have there" he then said causing me to snigger.

"I could say the same about you" I joked causing him to chuckle.

"I guess after McMahon; Austin is the next most powerful name is wrestling; I don't care what anyone says" he said shacking his head.

"I'm not sure about that, there are many great names up there before Austin" I stated.

"I discovered a long time ago that as an Austin you must have been born with this natural aggression" he chuckled even though speaking the truth. I liked his philosophy.

"Nah, Steve taught me this aggression thing. I was actually a pretty good girl till I came to work for you" I smiled.

"Austin 3:16 became something I don't even think Stone Cold himself thought it would be. He taught you well, he guided you to his ways and turned you into what you are today" he said causing me to nod in agreement "you took that guidance and in my eyes became the greatest Diva of all time" he said causing my mouth to gape open.

"That's one hell of a statement to make, Vince." I said shaking my head again "I don't think I'm that"

"I do. Those girls in that locker room have some very large shoes to fill. Can you see any of them smashing up the GM's office, getting the face of some the best superstars ever, riding into an arena in a black pick up truck and raising hell, even becoming GM themselves" he said. "My point is I wouldn't trust any of them to do the things you did and I know thing PG thing has been killing you slowly. I think out of everyone it's effected you the most; you can't be yourself" he said knowing I have been suffering for the past year or so.

"I'm gonna lie to you; it has been weird" I stiffed a laugh "but I've managed and now's the time to go"

"I understand. Well I better make a move plenty to do see you at the creative meeting" I nodded "And don't tell anyone that I said you were the greatest. I don't want anyone arguing with me on the subject let's leave that between us"

"My lips are sealed." I said doing the motion.

"Before I go, I heard you and Cena had a disagreement last night. I don't know the details I heard you were extremely upset" he said with concern.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I said quickly wanting that subject to change.

"Fair enough. You know where I am if you want to talk." he went to turn round then quickly spun round on his heels as if he remembered something. "I need to go over your entrance later"

"I'm not doing anything special" I said with confusion.

"I know I still need to see how I looks"

I nodded once again as he began to walk up the long walkway. When he began walking I thought of something.

"Hey Vince" I yelled to him, he spun round. "You know you talked about the PG thing killing me?" he nodded "Tonight…. no more miss nice rattlesnake" I said with a little venom in my voice.

"I didn't expect you to be anything else. All that pent up frustration might as be taken out in your last match" he said almost pleased with my state of mind "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready" I said confidently.

"I know" he chuckled before walking away, I watched him till he was out of sight.

**The show began…**

It was time for my match, the last one I'd ever have.

After my usual warm up routine, I headed to the gorilla where some of the girls were already waiting, I smiled and nodded to them but didn't say a word and they knew not to disturb me if I didn't speak first.

For my attire I decided to go old school. I dressed in some khaki combat pants, my black wrestling boots, my hair was tied up into a pony tail and I had on a modified classic Austin 3:16 t-shirt which had the sleeves cut off, I added a slit at the neck into a v and the hem came down to my bellybutton.

I had managed to avoid John all night, word was buzzing round the locker room about our fight however like Vince had said no details were shared thank god.

I had no doubt he was going to watch my match like I was going to watch his too, I knew Dave was dropping the title to him so at least he could be happy without me now, he'd have everything he wanted. Shame I didn't have everything I wanted.

The video package of how our match came about began to play and I looked over to Vince who was directing behind a table, he winked and I retuned with a smile.

I began to think about my career from when I started training to making my debut to my title rein and everything I had done here and how hard I worked to get to this point. One thing's for sure there's nothing like going out there and performing for those fans and I knew no matter what I did after this nothing would compare.

The last of the girls arrived and the gorilla was slightly over crowded with Divas. I kept looking forward towards the curtain remaining focus listening as they chatted away to each other.

I heard the bell ring and Justin Roberts began to announce the match knowing that was the queue.

"Ladies and Gentleman this next contest is the Diva Battle Royal for the Undisputed WWE Women's championship. The rules of the match are you must throw your opponent over the top rope with both feet landing on the floor. Once all participants have been eliminated then the last standing Diva will be crowned winner and the Undisputed Women's Champion"

First Alicia Fox's theme played out and she disappeared behind the curtain.

The order went like this: Beth Phoenix, Bella twins, Gail Kim Jillian Hall, Katie Lea Burchill, Kelly Kelly, Maryse, Melina who winked at me before going out, Natayla, Rosa Mendes, Serena, Tiffany, Mickie James, Michelle McCool and Layla along with Vickie Guerrero then walked out leaving me and Eve left.

"Emma" she said, looked her way.

"Yeah"

"I just want to wish you luck out there and to say thank you for all you've done without the likes of you Trish and Lita who knows where we would be right now, you truly are an inspiration." she said sincerely.

"Thanks I appreciate that" I said quietly.

"See you out there" I nodded before her music began and walked out.

I took a deep breathe as the music faded and slight pause came until I heard that familiar sound of the glass breaking, I smiled to myself then pushed the curtain back and walking out on to the stage to one hell of an ovation from the Phoenix crowd.

"And Finally from Victoria Texas..Emma Austin" Justin announced as I walked down the ramp with my game face. I was supposed to pissed at LayCool after Smack down a few nights ago so I had pretend to focus on them.

I climbed up the steps and instead of doing my 4 corner salute I went straight for Michelle spearing her to the canvas and giving her right hands.

The bell rang and all around me the other girls began to fight each other. I stood up grabbed her hair and flung her over the rope, the doing the same to Layla, the crowd loved it.

The match went on and I was still surviving, I dominated from the get go, throwing out any Diva I laid my eyes on.

It came down to the end, all other ladies were thrown out. Beth had just eliminated Melina and it was down to me and her. We were the last two participants, we squared up and she talked trash to me before I slapped her in the face hard.

We began fighting back and forth till she caught me and I went down, she picked me up and sat me on one the turnbuckles possibly going to give me a power bomb, she placed my legs over her shoulders and she picked me up so I my legs were resting on her shoulders and she had hold of my waist ready to slam me when I grabbed hold of the rope and wrapped my legs round her neck. Still hanging onto the rope and with all my strength I flipped her over me so she flew over the top rope and down to the floor below while I hung on and flopped back onto the canvas back first to hear the bell sound.

I lay on the canvas covering my face with my hands in disbelief as my music played.

"Here is your winner and the new Undisputed WWE Women's Champion…Emma Austin!" Justin announced. I got up and the ref handed me both belts.

I looked down at them before standing in the middle of the ring and raising them both in the air, posing to the crowd who were defiantly cheering for me.

I got up on all 4 corners holding the belts up and celebrated with the fans. I soaked up this moment; my last match was over I wanted to milk for all I had.

I was now a 10 time WWE Women's Champion and a 3 time Diva's Champion. I couldn't be more happy with that.

I walked up the ramp and saluted the crowd one last time before walking through the curtain. Before I had even had chance to look I was scooped up in to the huge arms of Dave who I knew was competing next.

"Congrats baby girl" he said in my ear. I held onto him best I could with the belts still in my hands.

"Thanks big guy" I replied he put me down and Sam came running up to me grabbing me and almost chocking me.

"Oh my God! Congratulations babe, you were awesome! You totally kicked ass out there." she pulled back to look at me "look at you double champ" she giggled taking the Diva's Championship out of my hand so I had at least one free. I couldn't speak, I didn't wanna seem rude I was just speechless.

"Can I have your shirt?" I raised an suspicious eyebrow at her request "When you're done with it I mean"

"Sure, why?" I asked confused.

"It's cute! Plus it's apart of women's wrestling history" I laughed "this is the shirt Emma Austin was wore when she became the first undisputed women's champion, I want a piece of that"

I was about to say yes when..

"Hey I'm waiting here. I want my hug" I heard Randy say behind me, I smiled and turned round to face him. He was all freshly showered since his match was earlier in the evening.

I stepped forward and he hugged me tightly. I just held him for as long I could, closing my eyes tightly till we heard someone clear their throat behind me. I opened them and let go of Randy, I spun round to see John standing there no expression on his face all dressed ready for his match in his jean shirts and orange and blue gear.

I starred at him for a few minutes, the tension in the air was incredibly thick it could be cut with a knife. I then looked back at Randy and smiled weakly. Sam handed me the title back and flung them both on my shoulders and walked up to John glancing at him for a split second staring a hole in him. I was tempted top say "I'm sorry was my celebration disturbing you Mr Poster Boy of the WWE" then decided against it.

I walked past him and handed my belts to one of the crew to get the nameplates changed then I walked down the stairs towards the locker rooms.

Once I was round the corner I let out a huge breathe I didn't know I was holding in; man that was hard.

**Randy**

After Emma had disappeared, I looked back at Cena with a scowl on my face.

"Way to rain on someone's parade, John" I spat out hatefully. I know this maybe isn't the time or place as they're about to go out and compete, I can't help it though some home truths need to be said.

"She still hates me doesn't she" he asked a sadly.

"What the hell do you think!" I spat back.

"Why am I not surprised you would take her side" he spat at me angrily.

"You bet your ass I'm taking her side. You didn't have to console her last night, you didn't see the look on her face, the look in her eyes. She was heartbroken" usually I'm very impartial however I couldn't be after the state she was in.

"That wasn't my fault" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes it was. You humiliated her John, the least you could of done is let her leave with her dignity still in tact but no you took that away from her last night too as well as break her heart and break your friendship." I almost yelled.

"She said some pretty shitty things to me too" he defended himself, I shook my head.

"And you still said some back. She's had to live with this secret with this pain for a long time John because she was afraid of losing you over this, well I hope your happy because you have succeeded in pushing her away" I said before walking past him and heading in the direction Emma had just gone. I walked down the stairs and saw her walking away, I jogged up to her.

"Em" I said as I approached her, she turned around with a weak smile "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be" she smiled although it didn't reach her eyes. Something was missing in them, that usual sparkle she had was gone.

"That couldn't of been easy, to see him. Maybe you should build some bridges before you go. I know you you wouldn't want to leave with unfinished business" I suggested even though that might not be a great idea.

"What's the point, Rands? I'm leaving tomorrow so it doesn't matter. It's easier this way. You know what's funny I actually thought he would feel something for me, how naive was I. At his wedding you even told me he told you he had feelings for me I guess that was all bull shit. How could me mess with me like that; is he that cruel?" she said slumping her shoulders and dropping her head.

"I just gave him a piece of my mind if that makes you feel any better" I said trying to joke, she looked up at me.

"You shouldn't have done that I don't want to come between you guys."

"Don't worry it'll blow over between us….eventually" she nodded.

"I'll eerr I'll see you err later…ok?" she stuttered almost nervously, I could see the confidence in her draining quickly and I didn't like it cause we all know who cause that to happen.

"Of course you will"

"Tell Sam I'll give her my shirt when I've showered and changed" she said softly patting my arm then turning to leave. I stayed rooted on the spot watching her walking away hoping Cena is pleased with himself.

**The Next night….Monday Night RAW**

**Emma**

Tonight was my last night in the WWE and both Shawn and I were making our retirement speeches.

I was on the card relatively early and after I was done I was catching a plane back to Texas.

The show had begun and I watched as John and Dave along with Jack Swagger did a promo in the ring.

The main event was announced as Swagger and Batista Vs Cena and a partner of his choice and I already knew who it was.

Perfect I thought of they're on last that will give me time to get away.

I knew it was time to make my farewell speech.

The glass broke and I made my way down to the ring with a title on each one of my shoulders dressed in some blue jeans, and a black top with black boots my hair down. I had with me a t-shirt tucked into my back pocket. The Women's title was resting on my right shoulder while the Diva's title was around my waist

I hit the corners before grabbing a mic and beginning to talk..

"Last night I once again made history in becoming the very first undisputed woman's champion unfortunately that means my reign will only last 24 hours as you all know last might I competed in my last match so I have to relinquish these titles.

Now don't be sad and don't feel sorry for me this my decision a very hard one at that. I'm not going to blabber on and on I'm just gonna say what I've got to and leave on a high.

I've had a great run and I'm not at all disappointed. I've done things most guys haven't even done and I couldn't be more proud of every achievement I've accomplished. Having these" I held the belts up "Means there's nothing else to accomplish so I leave a champion and that couldn't make me prouder.

I just want to end by thanking my big brother Stone Cold Steve Austin for all he's done for me and of course I wanna thank all of you the WWE Universe for sticking by me. For anyone that ever cheered or even booed me, for anyone that ever made a sign and that ever wrote me a letter that ever sent me anything that ever just supported me I wanna thank you all for the bottom of my heart. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed watching me do crazy things but I did them all to entertain you and I hope I succeeded in that.

I wanna walk away now ready for what life brings me next. One things for sure I will never ever forget my time here for as long I live.

I'm retiring on my terms and not because of an injury that has forced me to go. I retire with a great love for this still and I will always be a WWE fan just like you guys.

And now I lay to rest a great legacy."

I placed the mic down and the belt taking off the Diva's from around my waist before grabbing the t-shirt and lying it down in the middle of the ring, I picked the belts back up and laid them down over the bottom of the shirt one by one, the Women's at the top and the Diva's underneath.

I picked the mic back up to finish….

"In closing I just want to finish by once again thanking you all and bidding you a goodbye" I said with tears now forming in my eyes.

I dropped the mic and took a humble bow before raising my hands the air as if I was on the ropes as my I listened to the lyrics of my music played one last time.

I spun round doing a 360 clapping to the crowd who were clapping along with me. I blew a kiss with tears in my eyes before looking down at my little display one last time and heading towards the ropes climbed out and walked up the ramp backwards. I turned to the camera on me and raised 3 fingers mouthing '3' then 1 finger mouthing '1' then six fingers then mouthing '6' before saying 'for life' smiling and then heading through the curtain for the last time.

**While that was going on…**

**Randy**

I smiled as I watched Em give her speech in the ring, I knew this was killing her.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the door to the locker room opened I quickly shut the TV off as John walked into the room.

"Hey man… I just want to apologise if I upset you last night" John said extending his hand.

"I should be apologising to you man, I flew off the handle and I shouldn't of" I apologised too taking his hand shaking it.

"You had every right to" he said.

"Don't worry we're cool" I smiled slightly.

"Look I err can you do something for me?" he asked pulling something from behind his back.

"Sure"

"Can you give this to Em for me. I know she probably doesn't see me so if you could pass this on before she leaves" he said handing me a box neatly wrapped.

"Sure man I will" I said taking the box from him.

"And tell her I'm sorry" he said sincerely yet sadly.

"Anything else.." I egged on hoping he wanted to tell her the one thing he should tell her.

"Nah. See you out there" he said sadly before he disappeared out of the locker room.

A little later Dave and I were warming up when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" I yelled as I stretched out my arms.

"Hey just me" I heard the voice say and peek her head round the corner with a small smile on her face.

"Hey baby girl" Dave said, we both stopped what we were doing as she walked over to us with her bag on her shoulder, she took it off and placed it on the floor. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"I just came to say good bye, my flight home is in an hour or so" she said causing Dave and I to look at each other in surprise.

"You're leaving now? I thought you weren't going till the morning" I asked hoping it not to be true.

"I got nothing to stick around for so I thought I'd leave early, sorry I didn't tell you guys I didn't want a certain person finding out, not like he gives a shit anyway" she said sadly shrugging a shoulder.

Dave and I exchanged a glance again before looking back to her.

"What about Sam and Al? They'll wanna see you" Al hadn't been feeling well so her and Sam stayed a the hotel.

"I said my farewells to them at the hotel" she said causing me to nod.

"So this is it huh?" Dave said disappointed.

"Yeah I'm afraid so"

Dave reached out and gently took her hand in his before pulling her gently towards him and engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you big guy" she said to him.

"Right back at ya baby girl" he replied not knowing what to say.

"Take care huh. Don't get yourself into any trouble" she said giggling slightly

"That goes for you too" he said kissing her forehead when she pulled away slightly.

"It's a deal" they pulled away completely and Em had tears slowly running down her cheeks. I swallowed the lump in my throat as she turned to me smiling through her tears.

"Same goes for you Killer.. I'm gonna miss you" she said, I felt like my heart was being ripped out.

"I'm gonna miss you too.. more than you know" I told her, my voice cracking. Man, even Sam doesn't do this to me.

I did the same Dave did, I gently took hold of her hand and pulled her into my arms, she held on so tight as if she didn't want to let go.

"You take care of those girls ok" she whispered to me.

"I promise" I said squeezing my eyes tight shut to stop the tears that threatened, I maybe macho but I'm a big softie at heart when it comes to the people I love.

She pulled back and smiled at me through her tears as I opened my eyes, she took a deep breathe.

"Oh I've got your birthday present" I smiled at her as she bent down and opened her back to pull out a box "I hope you like it" she said quietly as I took it from her hands.

"Thanks honey. I got yours too" I said turning round and retrieving the little box containing her gift, my eye caught the box that John have given me to give her. I picked it up also, turning round and I handed them over which she took them from my hands gently.

"Two gifts very generous, Randall" she giggled.

"One of them's from John" I said quietly watching as her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Thanks" she replied with still a little disbelief in her voice.

"You know for the first time ever I dunno what else to say to Em" Dave said with a little chuckle.

"Goodbyes are hard" I chipped in she nodded in agreement.

"I love you both so much" she said the tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"We love you too" I replied.

"I'm gonna go before I start crying harder" she smiled wiping her eyes then placing her gifts in her bag then lifting it from the floor and slinging it on her shoulder.

She let out a deep breathe "Goodbye guys"

"Bye Ems" I said softly

"Bye babe" Dave added.

She turned and walked to the door, opened it up not before turning back one last time and waving before leaving.

I let out a huge breathe I'd been holding, I looked back at Dave and smiled weakly before he slapped me on the back in support.

**John**

Right now being the new WWE Champion is not my concern, this tag match I'm in right now with Randy, Dave and Swagger is the last thing on my mind.

I mean I should happy being The Champ again..

The only thing or should I say person who has been on my mind and had been since Saturday night is Emma.

I stare into space with thought on the apron pretending I'm interested in getting the tag but my mind is on her and has been constantly.

I started thinking about what we've been through together not just as WWE Superstars but in real life. I started casting my mind back to when we first met. I remember her smile and the warmth in her hand in mine as we shook hands. I remember how beautiful she was. I actually think I fell in love with her that day.

I thought about how amazing she is in the ring to the first time we met on screen.

The day she gave me my dog tags, after I had come back from shooting the Marine.

Then she believed in me when no one else would and when she was there when I won the WWE title for the first time.

Then teaming with her against Adam and Amy was awesome being able to work with her properly.

Then when I got hurt both times she was there for me, she supported me through them and I couldn't appreciate her support more.

Suddenly I felt like shit, saying the things I said to her. The look in her eyes broke my heart as I thought about it.

I automatically looked to my left hand where my wedding ring would be placed if I wasn't out here and sighed silently to myself.

After the match was done, I walked back through the curtain with these thoughts still running through my head, I managed to finish the match running on automatic pilot. I vaguely listened as Dave and Randy were chatting about the match as we made our way back to the locker room.

We entered and they both started rummaging through their bags while still chatting away, I walked over to my bag and pulled out a towel, I noticed my dog tags had been returned and were laying on the bench. I smiled thinking about how they remind me of her.

I thought some more and then some more and hen it hit me like a tonne of bricks…

I loved her too.

I was in love with Emma.

"Hey John, you ok man?" I heard Randy's voice I turned around with a neutral expression my face before I confessed what had been buried deep down all this time.

"I love her" I said out of the blue staring at a spot on the floor.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I love her." I repeated "I'm in love with Emma" I smiled looking up at them both staring at me, then both of their expressions changed to shock "I gotta find her and tell her before it's too late" I said intending on heading out the door, just I turned towards the exit…

"Oh wait man, you won't find her" Dave said causing me to stop in my tracks and turn back round. I didn't understand.

"Why not?" I asked glancing between them.

"She's already gone" Randy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, gone why would she be gone?

"She got an earlier flight home, she left before our match, she'll probably be half way to Texas right now. She said she had nothing keeping her here" Randy explained my shoulder slumped almost in defeat a frown came over my face and I felt my heart ache.

I slumped down on to the bench and placed my hands over my face. I had blown it big time, she was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Emma**

I sat in my rental car in the arena parking lot after leaving the building and metaphorically leaving the WWE behind. I sat with my hands gripping the steering wheel to hard my knuckles had began to turn white staring a hole into the concrete wall in front of me.

I was almost hesitant to leave like if I did I would break.

I looked to my right where my bag was lying in the passenger seat. With curiosity getting the better of me, I let go of the wheel and opened the bag up, I dug deep and pulled out the rectangular box. I placed it in my lap and lifted the lid.

The box was split into 2 compartments and a note lay on the top. I picked the piece of paper and opened I opened it up as it folded in half and began to read the best I could without my glasses..

'_Dear Emma,_

_Happy 30th__ Birthday._

_I just wanted to write you and explain my gifts to you._

_The first on the left of the box is a charm bracelet. I remember when we were in New York that time and we saw one in the window of that store and you said you never owned a proper charm bracelet and would like to someday…. well call me a genie because I made your wish come true.'_

I reached down, my hair falling down so I pushed it behind me ear and removed the tissue paper that laid on top before pulling out the bracelet and letting it lay in the palm of hand. I looked back a the letter and read on.

'_The charms on it are all custom made, they reflect you and how wonderful you are and I even sneaked one on there to remind you of me.'_

I smiled at his cheekiness and looked to see 5 white gold charms hanging from the white gold chain. It was beautiful just what I wanted.

The first was a little rattlesnake's head.

The second was a little one in the shape of the state of Texas.

The third was a little one in the logo for the Diva's which was a butterfly.

The fourth one was a little heart, I wasn't really sure what that one was for.

And the fifth and final one was a little Chain Gang logo which I chuckled at, he wasn't kidding when he said he had one to remind me of him.

I placed the bracelet down in the box and read on….

'_I hope you like it cause I think it's very special just like you._

_The other gift is the right side of the box.'_

I rolled my eyes at him stating the obvious. Again I pulled the tissue away and looked down to a set of dog tags very similar to the ones I got him, I pulled them out and read was written on them.

One had 'Austin 3:16' engraved across it and the other one had 'Cena 54' engraved across it in big bold letters.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I continued to read on…

'_I thought I owed you a pair and this way a part of me will always be with you._

_Happy birthday Shorty_

_Love_

_John x'_

I closed my eyes as the tears ran down my cheeks freely, I can't believe he went to all this trouble for me.

I gently placed the tags back in the box and folded the letter back up also placing that on top of the box before placing the lid back on. I set the box back in my bag before starting the ignition of the car, putting it in reverse. I looked back one last time to the production trucks in the parking lot. I smiled through my tears before driving away and leaving behind World Wrestling Entertainment and everyone in the arena that meant the world to me and headed to the airport to fly home to Victoria Texas to begin a new chapter in my life.

**The End?**

**In the words of Stone Cold Hell No that ain't the end a sequel is on it's way!**


End file.
